


Opposites Attract

by KimiNinja03



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiNinja03/pseuds/KimiNinja03
Summary: After Donnie discovers that Leo and Raph are in a relationship things start to change for him. It freaks Donnie out at first and he's not sure what to do with these new feelings that stir in him and build over time. Donnie and Mikey's always been close and Leo/Raph start to believe that Donnie has feelings for the youngest. But will he ever own up to them? TCEST DonxMike, LeoxRaph





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had alot of bad messages in my inbox over the time I was writing on this story and it was one too many for me. So I'm putting it in a better place. Hope you all like it. It will contain tcest.

**Leo-22**

**Raph-22?**

**Donnie-21**

**Mikey-19/20**

* * *

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I don't know when it started...no wait, yes I do. It all began when I had walked in on my two older brothers freaking making out with each other on Leo's bed. I'm pretty sure that everything around us quite literally froze. Leo and Raph were horrified that I had caught them and immediately tried to calm me down because apparently I was yelling in hysterics. I only remember almost literally flying into my lab breathing hard. Had I really just caught my two _brothers_ making out?! They're almost constantly at each other's throats...and that apparently lead to... ah..quit thinking like that!

Leo and Raph were quick to calm me down before Master Splinter came investigating and lucky for all of us Mikey was out skateboarding in the sewers.

"How long?" I croaked out. Raph and Leo simply glanced at each other, obviously deciding whether they were gonna be truthful.

"Two years...look Don don't fr-"

"Two _years_?!" I cried with wide eyes. They hid this for two years?! Wait that also means they started when we were 17?! Around age 16 was when I came to the conclusion that we were not all the same age. Now I had pegged Leo and Raph to be around 22 with Leo being slightly older. I just 'turned' 21 and Mikey was around 19.

"Shhh!" Raph hissed while his eye twitched in annoyance. His hand covered my beak and Leo looked sympathetic. Wow, opposites really do attract..apparently..? I blinked. "Jeez Don...what's the big deal?" I mumbled against his hand heatedly.

"Okay, wait, calm down..." Leo sighed as he placed a hand on both our shoulders. I was curious and surprised to realize that Raph almost immediately relaxed. "Sorry for freaking you out Donnie...you weren't supposed to find out that way..."

I just stared and he smiled slightly. "Raph and I...we're...mates..." Raph crossed his arms and watched me carefully now that my mouth was not covered by his hand. The word immediately sparked an interest in me.

"M-Mates...? But you're...that's..." I stammered. My mind was officially blown. I was a scientist...and of course I had thought about the hopes of one day finding a partner. But I never thought to look so close to home like they had. Had they really become mates...?

"Don, you okay?" Leo asked looking concerned as he put a hand on my shoulder more firmly. "Do...do you...I mean, are you disgusted with us now or something?" I watched Leo look upset and Raph look angry.

"N-No...that's not it..I'm..shocked...you two always fought.." I blinked up at him. Leo laughed and Raph suddenly grinned.

"Ya friggen had us scared for a minute," Raph chuckled as I looked confused. "Around two years ago before we mated I'd realized that I was in love with Leo and vice versa and the reason I was always so angry was because I couldn't realize that; that Leo was something _different_ to me than you and Mikey were."

"Same with me...except I had more control. Plus I really think Raph had a lot of sexual frustration," Leo teased Raph, who glared at him and I actually felt a small smile on my face. "It's actually a wonderful thing Don, having a mate. I keep Raph in control and he-"

"Loosens him up," Raph winked at Leo, who blushed and I also blushed at them flirting right in my face. But they both turned back at me.

"D-Does Mikey know..?" I asked and they both looked horrified.

"Hopefully not!" They both yelled and I laughed at how much they did not like that idea.

"I don't know guys...he's pretty observant when he wants to be," I teased and watched them look at each other, freaking out. But I turned more serious. "So..does Master Splinter know..?" Raph blushed this time and Leo smiled.

"Fearless wouldn't agree to it unless Splinter approved so he asked for permission," Raph explained and my jaw dropped. Sensei actually _approved_?! Leo caught my expression and laughed a little.

"He approved only under the condition that he never hears...or he doesn't witness too much PDA." Leo grinned and Raph playfully pushed his shoulder. "He says that he cannot deny our instincts nor the chance to love and be loved in return."

I continued to stare as they lightly played with each other and Raph would growl. I suddenly felt embarrassed. "A-And...you're happy like this? It's not _weird_..?"

"It was at first..." Raph rolled his eyes. "We're not actually blood related so it's okay, if that's why ya're freaked out. Ya said so yerself that there's no way to truly know if we were related."

"Well yea…" I sat up straighter at that and immediately went into my scientific mode. "Plus we are _turtles_. I can see now where you felt the need to mate, especially since the urge is strong in the Spring."

"Yea, I know..." Raph smirked as he stared at Leo, who stared right back. I blushed at the implication. This will take some getting used too. "Just do us a favor and don't tell Mikey. We will...sometime..."

"What?" I blinked in surprise. Hide something from Mike? "But we don't really hide things from each other..." _Not like you guys apparently_ , I added mentally.

"Sorry Donnie...it'll just be better coming from us first," Leo pleaded with a leader/big brother look. I sighed and nodded my head. But this would be hard...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

To say it would be _hard_ was a major understatement. I was trying so hard to get used to my older brothers being mates. I would stare sometimes when they would playfully banter or sometimes seriously argue like they used to. It always ended up with Leo apologizing and Raph surprisingly comforting. It was fascinating. Yet they were still careful with what they did around Mikey and our baby brother seemed to not notice. He was still in that role of adorable annoying baby brother. He would tease Leo, prank Raph, and when it came to me...he'd always just talk...or try to...I couldn't help but think of the secret I was keeping from him. Especially when he called me "trustworthy" and a "good listener". I had also discovered that Mikey had slowed down with popping up outta nowhere with me like he used to. It's even less now. It seems all he wants to do is genuinely spend time with me. And his presence was soothing.

But before I realized it...I had been avoiding Mikey after that little discovery with Leo and Raph. Days turned to weeks which turned into two full blown _months_. I just couldn't _handle_ looking in his baby blues too long or being near him after a while. I was feeling guilty that I was keeping this big, life changing secret from him. He's very empathetic and simply seems to know when you lie to him or hide something from him. I'm sure he already knows I'm hiding something.

I watched as Mikey grew distant and sad. I felt even _guiltier_ and somewhat mad at Leo and Raph. Why haven't they told him yet?! The only time I saw Mikey now was at dinner or training. I tried to have little to do with him in training and at dinner I sat away from him. Leo and Raph noticed this as did Master Splinter. Mikey was quiet at dinner and only talked when spoken to.

I have read a lot of stuff on just about _everything_ and I knew that if they didn't tell Mikey soon I was just gonna tell him. I couldn't take this guilt any longer and seeing Mikey so upset was hurting me...like someone was grabbing my stomach and twisting it over and over.

But nothing can compare to when he suddenly cornered me one night after dinner. I had little to say to him yet he certainly tried harder that night than any other. Master Splinter had not come to dinner while Leo and Raph finished early, leaving me to deal with Mikey alone. I simply claimed to be busy when he tried to talk and immediately left the room.

"Donnie, _wait_!" I cursed to myself and tried to pick up my pace, pretending I didn't hear him. He was faster than me so he was suddenly in front of me. I froze in surprise. He had crossed his arms and his baby blue eyes were pinned on my face. Mikey was mad. "What's going on?"

"H-Huh?" I stammered, feeling a blush on my cheeks. Why was I blushing? I realized just how much taller Mike had gotten. He was near to my eye level now but I was still a good three inches taller than him. His sea green skin was a bit darker than what it used to be and his muscles larger just like the rest of ours. The only thing that didn't change were his baby blue eyes and his cute freckles, though from a distance they almost didn't stand out as much as they used too since his skin was darker. I felt an unfamiliar heat rise in my body especially my lower plastron. Holy shell, what the hell is wrong with me?!

"Why don't you talk to me anymore? We don't hang out and you...you avoid me, why?" Mikey demanded as he seemed, thankfully, to not notice how hot the room suddenly seemed. I was so stupefied by this new feeling that I simply shrugged. Mikey groaned and turned his head to glare at the ground. I found myself drawn to Mike's neck, his scent suddenly much stronger. Hmm...smells sweet like citrus and it was mouthwatering. I snapped out of my trance when Mikey turned back to me. "Are...are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"No, of course not!" I blurted as I took a couple of steps towards him. His sweet scent got stronger and I visibly paused. Mikey did too and then rose an eyebrow.

"T-Then why are you..-"

"I can explain Mikey..." We both turned to see Leo coming out of the dojo with a sigh. Raph was right by his side looking impassive if not a bit annoyed. "You might want to sit down."

"Why?" Mikey looked confused but I was so relieved they were in the room and were going to explain everything so I wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Donnie found out about a secret of mine and I told him not to tell you," Leo explained as no one made any signs of moving. Mikey looked at me in surprise and then turned back to Leo. I saw Raph roll his eyes at Mike's look of suspicion and worry. "It's about me and Raph."

Suddenly we all jumped, even Raph, in our shells when Mikey had a look of realization before he laughed hard. We stared at him in shock. "Dudes, seriously?! I knew about you and Raph a long time ago!"

"WHAT?!" Raph exploded. "Wha- I mean...how?!"

"Dude, you guys are so _obvious_...I've noticed that most of your fights never last as long as they used too and you guys get along way better now." Mikey grinned and I grinned from behind a fist. I always knew Mikey was more observant than we let on.

"Well..." Leo still looked a little shell shocked and Raph was seething in embarrassment and anger.

"So is that why you haven't been talking to me? Cause you couldn't tell me?" Mikey questioned me. I found myself smiling and nodding. I was surprised when Mikey suddenly beamed. "Oh thank God, I thought I had done something wrong!"

"Sorry," I chuckled and then my eyes widened when Mikey hugged me. I blushed at the feeling of his body on mine. That same heat from before overwhelmed me and it was almost uncomfortable. Mikey's scent wafted into my nose and I resisted the urge to put my face in Mikey's neck. Was I turning into some sort of freak now, what the _shell_?! I'd never noticed Mikey's scent so clearly before!

Raph was still mumbling angrily but Leo was looking at me in almost a calculating way. I quickly hugged Mikey back and was thanking God when he let me go to tease Raph. It ended up in those two wrestling almost violently and Leo rolling his eyes. We ended up having to break them up.

After that Leo and Raph declared they were going to bed, which Mikey had a quick perverted comment about. He earned two more smacks and I face palmed. When they left I thought about working on my notes a bit more but I paused when I saw Mikey staring at me. His eyes, those baby blues, were just staring at me thoughtfully. I fought hard to control my blush.

"So does it freak you out?" He asked suddenly, almost curiously and I almost jumped. He had a weird look behind the thoughtful one in his eyes.

"Huh...what?" I replied stupidly. He grinned cheerily.

"Leo and Raph being mates..." Mikey answered and I sighed in relief for whatever reason. My heart was beating fast.

"Yeah, it did at first...but I've _almost_ gotten used to it." I smiled while rolling my eyes. Mikey laughed and my smile grew. "Well I'm gonna work on some notes and then head to bed."

"More like stay up all night and fall asleep in your chair," He teased and I glared. He raised his hands in surrender. "I'll just watch some TV before bed..."

"Okay, well I'm in the lab if you need me," I told him already turning. I froze though when he turned and gave me a warm smile that made my body thump for a few moments. I quickly turned around and tried not to rush in my lab. W-What the shell...? Why am I...this is...I do not feel that way. Nope. I couldn't feel that way...This is just a reaction from guilt and the discovery of Leo and Raph. _**Nothing more.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I watched as Donnie zoomed in his lab with a look of confusion on my face. Something was seriously up with him that had me worried. I didn't want him to ignore or avoid me again. But I was sort of mad that Leo and Raph made Donnie "not tell me" which is _why_ he'd been avoiding me in the first place.

Donnie's my first big brother, my best friend, and the person I'm in love with. I love him so much that it literally hurts sometimes. I had decided that I loved him about three months after Leo and Raph got together and I had figured it all out. I started reacting weirdly to Donnie but was great at hiding it.

Donnie doesn't really like to talk about love much, especially since his first intense love, April, married Casey Jones. He was devastated when they had gotten engaged, I remember, but he _seems_ over it now. Yet it's funny how he's reacting to our brothers being mates. But Don must like girls and not the idea of someone like me which is why I've never told him how I felt.

At first I was weirded out but that surprisingly didn't last long. I had been more curious than anything. And because of that curiosity I had one day discovered Leo and Raph in the kitchen kissing. And apparently they had had a huge fight because between kisses Leo was apologizing and Raph was saying things like, "I can't lose you". I was so shocked to see my brothers saying and acting like that, but it made me realize just how happy they were and for once in my life I was truly jealous. Would _I_ ever have something like _that_?

So when I first felt things for Donnie that were new, confusing, and different I was determined to make sure I wasn't just feeling this way, that it was genuine. I didn't want to think that I just wanted Donnie because he's the only one unclaimed, but as time grew by and turned into these two years I only found my love for Donnie growing. It got to where I wanted to do anything to make Donnie talk to me, notice me, give me attention, _like_ me. Donnie, even though he is a genius, doesn't seem to know about my emotions and I don't know how to tell him. I want to think I have a chance but Donnie seems almost put off by our brothers together and that hurts my heart a little. Does that mean he won't like the idea of us, either?

I blinked at the TV, realizing how my thoughts were turning out. I sighed and rubbed my head looking from side to side. My eyes widened when I heard a particularly loud churr. I laughed in my hand. I told them they weren't just "going to sleep".

I got up and stretched. Screw TV. I want to see if Donnie's really okay. I looked at the lab and walked to the door, peering in. Donnie was leaning over his desk scanning some papers with that cute tongue out of his mouth. I smiled and walked in. "Hey D?"

Donnie startled so badly that I felt bad. He blinked wide red brown eyes. "Mikey? What's wrong?" I was surprised that he seemed slightly worried.

"Um, nothing, I just, uh, heard Leo and Raph," I actually blushed but hoped that I hid it well. Donnie blushed too and shook his head.

"So you wanted to come in here?" He smiled a little and I nodded my head. His smiles were so genuine and sweet. "Okay, I wasn't doing anything too important anyways."

I nodded as I took a chair and sat in front of Donnie's desk, watching him work occasionally. His red brown eyes were concentrated and lively at the same time. They were always like that when he was doing something he loved. I wish they were like that when he looked at me. I put my head on my arms when I suddenly smelled Donnie's scent. It smelled like lavender and a hint of cinnamon. I lovveeeed it! Jeez, I sound like a creeper stalker.

"Mikey?" I blinked when I noticed Donnie staring at me, looking confused. "You okay?"

"Yeah, perfect," I beamed and he smiled back, nodding and returning to look at his papers. I noticed for some reason his hands were shaking. "Are you okay though Donnie?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," He replied and I noticed that he looked shaken up about something. I frowned worriedly.

"You're really that put out that Raphie and Leo are together?" I asked and was surprised when he looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, it's just something to get used to. I'm happy for them that they are working things out." He suddenly smiled. "Everyone, even Raph and Leo, deserve to be happy."

"And you?" I pointed out with a hopeful smile. Donnie nodded with a small smile himself. I felt hope bloom in my chest that he wasn't all that repulsed by our brothers mating. I began to notice that I was distracting Donnie too much from his notes and felt guilty. "Well anyways, I guess I'll head to bed, with headphones of course!" I giggled and he shook his head.

"Goodnight Mike," He smiled and I nodded, not helping myself by walking around and hugging him again. He tensed in surprise and I was just happy my head fit on his shoulder and I could smell that sweet lavender before I went to bed.

"Goodnight Donnie!" I smiled with closed eyes as I backed away and out of the room, happy that Donnie's scent was mingled with mine on my body.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I yawned after I became aware of myself. I blinked a few times to get the sleepiness out of my eyes. I looked around and sighed, dropping my head on my desk when I realized I fell asleep in my chair again.

"Yo Don-" Raph paused when he entered the lab. He blinked a couple times and then smirked at me, "Just waking up? This must be a new record!"

"What are you talking about?" I grunted as I pushed myself to stand. I glared over at him. He knew good and well that I was so not a morning person.

"It's past noon, Donnie," Raph snickered and my eyes flew open in surprise. I almost opened my mouth to ask a question but he beat me to it, "And if ya didn't know its Sunday, no morning practice."

"Oh," I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "What's Mikey and Leo doin'?"

"Leo's meditating anyways," Raph rolled his eyes, "And Mike is in the kitchen preparing in I quote, "awesome pigs in a blanket" for lunch."

I felt a small smile grace my face. I loved pigs in a blanket, especially the way Mikey made them. Is that why he was making them because he seen me stressing last night? He's so thoughtful…and he even knew to give me a hug before he went to bed last night and that'd hug had been amazing. Mikey's scent was so different from before. I felt my face flush.

"Don? Hello?" Raph was waving his hand in my face now with an annoyed look forming on his face, "You okay? You just went blank…"

"Oh, uh-yeah, sure I'm okay," I smiled nervously. I wasn't comfortable with Raph knowing my thoughts at the moment…I wasn't even understanding them myself. Raph gave me a weird look, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wonderin' if ya wanted to work on the shell cycle with me but ya kinda seem busy," Raph shrugged while I noticed his voice took on a teasing tone. I frowned.

"I just woke up so excuse me if I'm daydreaming," I scoffed and he smirked, making me blush, "Why aren't you with Leo, anyways?"

"Did ya not hear me before? He's meditating," Raph rose an eye ridge while looking at me in an exasperated amused way, "Just because we're mates doesn't mean we spend every second together."

I blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I remembered what Mikey said about them being intimate last night and I just assumed that they would be together all day today or something. I shook my head.

"Really, are you okay?" Raph asked with a touch of concern this time. I blinked up at him and shrugged.

"Just waking up I guess," I replied as I walked past him and out of the lab, "I'll be fine once I grab some coffee. I'll catch ya later."

"Yeah, see ya Don," Raph crossed his arms, frowning after me. I turned quickly and rushed for the kitchen. Great, now Raph and Leo are suspicious of me.

"Oh, hey Donnie!" I flinched in surprise when my beak was attacked by Mikey's scent. I looked up to see him with his apron on and a skillet in his hand. A big plate of already finished pigs in a blanket were on the table along with a bowl of salad, "Sleep good?" He was teasing me.

"Very funny," I looked away, blushing. I couldn't' meet his eyes, "I'm just here for some coffee."

"I already made you some," Mikey told me and I blinked in surprise, noticing an empty mug right beside a freshly made pot of coffee. Mikey was smirking at me, "Figured you needed your liquid life lickedy split."

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I sluggishly began to prepare my coffee. This was good, he wasn't acting any different with me so I shouldn't with him. What's different anyways other than his scent…?

"I'm almost done with the pigs in a blanket, I know that you like those and I needed to make something different," Mikey explained with a little laugh that sent a warm tingle in my body. He turned around to look at me and I quickly averted my eyes without thinking about it, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I stated automatically, "Why?"

"Oh I don't know," Mikey replied quietly and I looked up. His cerulean blue eyes were pinned on me, almost forgetting his cooking entirely, "Something's different with you. Is it about Leo and Raphie?"

"Yes," I replied, nodding. It wasn't exactly a lie…so… "I still can't really get used to it. It was something I never gave much thought about."

" _It_ being sex?" Mikey asked and then laughed when my face exploded into candy colors, "Sorry, sorry! I was just clarifying, obviously I hit the nail on the head."

"N-No, it's my fault," I stammered, wondering why I had such a reaction. I was the one that had to explain the "birds and the bees" to my brothers when we were around 13, with Splinter's help of course. But I had had no problem then…so why now? "It's just…I don't know how to react to them now that they are…together."

"Just act normally! You start acting weird and it will be awkward for them," Mikey frowned and I nodded, looking thoughtful, "But hey…"

"Hmm?" I looked up and was surprised to see how uncertain and worried he looked as he avoided my gaze.

"We're still cool, right? You're not acting weird because of me…right?" He asked so innocently that my heart swelled. I pushed myself up and gave him a gentle hug, ignoring the tingles that shot up my legs and plastron from the connection. Mikey quickly returned the hug and I smiled to know that he really hadn't changed.

"Of course we're cool, Mikey. We're the A- team," I winked and he giggled, looking very relieved. I gasped when he slung his arms around my neck and hugged me again, very tightly this time.

"Hey Mike, you almost done with thos- _oh_ ," Raph came in and froze. For some reason, even though it was a completely normal brotherly hug, I blushed from head to toe, "Should I come back later?"

"Very funny Raph," Mikey huffed as he let go of me and waved a spatula threateningly at him, "I just got Donnie to be normal with me you better not mess it up!"

Raph grinned like a shark and I sighed, rubbing my head for the headache I felt coming along already. And here I thought everyone was changing…

"He's gonna have to get used to me and Leo sometime."

"Leo and I," I corrected and he scowled at me while Mikey giggled. I found that I very much enjoyed when Mikey laughed and especially if it was because of me.

"Looks like he's back to normal," Raph rolled his eyes as he plunked down on a stool and started picking at the pigs in a blanket that Mikey already made.

"Aren't you gonna wait for the rest of the family?" I questioned as I sat across from him. He grinned and shook his head in denial while Mikey rolled his eyes and resumed cooking.

I watched as Raph slightly picked at the pigs in a blanket while picking up a newspaper from the counter behind him. I stared into my coffee and drank it every once in a while as I glanced over at Mikey from time to time to see him swaying back and forth as he cooked. He had such fluid and smooth movements even when he was cooking…

"Hey," Leo greeted as he walked in the room, sniffing the air, "Food smells delicious Mikey."

"Thanks bro!" Mikey beamed over his shoulder as Leo took the seat beside Raph and smiled at me. I returned the smile and returned to staring into my almost empty mug, "It's almost done and then we can all eat. Where's Master Splinter?"

"He is finishing his meditation," Leo answered as he peered to see what Raph was reading. Raph eyeballed him and then hid the paper from view, making Leo frown. I watched them in fascination as Raph continued to tease Leo until he was leaning so far in that Raph bit Leo's shoulder, making Leo flinch backwards and scowl at him.

I quickly looked away to see that Mikey finished with the pigs in a blanket and was putting it on the serving dish with the others. He looked at Leo and Raph then winked at me, snickering to himself. I smiled and shook my head.

"Ah, good morning my sons," Splinter greeted warmly as came in the room. Leo and Raph immediately stopped play-flirting and sat straighter, something I found slightly amusing.

"Good morning, Sensei." Leo and I greeted with a smile

"Mornin' Sensei." Raph nodded with a smirk.

"Morning, Sensei!" Mikey beamed as he handed everyone plates and eating utensils. Raph set aside his newspaper as we all began to dig into the food that Mikey created for us. I hummed in pleasure as I consumed the pigs in a blanket. They were so good!

Mikey grinned at me and seemed very pleased with himself. I blushed and looked away, smiling to myself as I continued to eat.

After everyone had eaten Mikey collected the dishes while Leo helped, they worked together with cleaning up the dishes while I practically forced Raph to help me clean the table and sweep up the floors.

"After you clean up report to the dojo for afternoon practice," Sensei said as he smiled at us.

"Hai, Sensei," We replied automatically and he nodded as he walked out of the kitchen. Raph had this big smirk on his face as soon as Sensei left.

"What?" I asked, raising an eye ridge at him in confusion. Mikey and Leo looked over their shoulders as soon as I asked. Raph smirked even more.

"I just love training that's all," He retorted with a special glint in his eyes as he openly stared at Leo, who blushed. Mikey snickered and I found myself actually biting my lip to keep from smiling too much.

"You guys aren't even trying to hide it anymore, are you?" Mikey joked as he finished handing Leo all the washed dishes. Leo snorted.

"Were you expecting him too?" Leo teased and Mikey smiled, shrugging.

"It makes Donnie uncomfortable," He replied and my eyes widened. He was saying something about that right now? I felt my heart quicken and Raph looked over at me.

"Well he better get over it soon," Raph gruffed but he did look slightly worried about making me uncomfortable, you just had to look deep in those emerald eyes of his.

"It'll take some getting used to, that's all," I sighed, "Don't worry about me it's fine as long as you don't overdo it in front of me."

"I'll try to resist," Raph grinned and Leo rolled his eyes. Mikey gave Raph a flat look and Raph chuckled, "What? Okay, fine."

"Thanks a bunch," I muttered sarcastically, laughing a little when he scowled.

"Finished," Leo announced as he dried his hands, "Let's go before Sensei comes back!"

We hastily followed him out of the kitchen and into the dojo, where we saw Sensei meditating. He quickly stood when we knelt before him and then we began our daily stretches.

"Dude, Don, I hope we get paired together for sparring," Mikey whispered to me as we stretched. I blinked in surprise and blushed.

"Really?" I asked, feeling my heart beating a little faster. Mikey grinned at me and nodded, "Me too."

"Yeah, if either of us gets Raph he'll beat us to a pulp because he wants an excuse to touch Leo," Mikey snickered and I stifled a chuckle by biting my lip. Raph glared over at us, seemingly hearing our conversation and we both immediately shut up. It felt nice to talk to Mikey like this, like we used to.

After stretching and doing various katas for the first hour Master Splinter made us stop and announced, "For the rest of training you will be sparring one against one. Today we shall have Leonardo and Raphael while Michelangelo and Donatello will spar against one another."

Mikey and I blushed as we looked at one another and then we inwardly whopped for glee that Raph got what he wanted so he didn't have to take any annoyance out on us. Raph and Leo smirked challenging over at each other as Mikey and I took one side of the dojo.

"Dude, this is great and all but don't think I'll be easy on you," He winked playfully and I froze, my heart skipping a beat.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I retorted with a small grin and I watched him blink in surprise and blush a little bit. I never think I've seen him blush twice in the same hour before. I laughed a little to myself. This is fun…

"Hajime!" Master Splinter called out and I immediately went for an offensive attack that Mikey quickly dodged. I thwarted his own attacks and kept avoiding the blows from his nunchakus.

As we continued to fight I could hear the intensity in Raph and Leo's fight. They were fighting for dominance in a way that was different than before, or had it really been different? Ever since I discovered their secret I've noticed different things that everyone did. Had I really been so blind to these things before?

I faced Mikey and hissed as his nunchuck grazed my arm. He didn't pull back and I quickly parried both his weapons with my staff. I narrowed my eyes, feeling an overwhelming need to prove myself in front of Mikey and my brothers take over me.

I needed to beat Mikey. I needed to be stronger than him; to dominate him and prove that I'm not the weakest fighter in the room. To prove myself to him.

Mikey flashed me surprise as I suddenly got more aggressive, which never really happens with me. I frowned in concentration when I finally found a falter in Mikey's steps. He came towards me and I quickly dodged by tilting my body then using my foot to step on his. He yelped and I quickly tackled him to the ground.

I used my staff to hold his arms onto the ground, keeping them by his sides as I straddled him to keep him from kicking his legs. His nunchaku's had been sprawled away from him when I tackled him.

Mikey looked at me in surprise, his cerulean blue eyes slightly darker than normal. We were both panting form excursion and suddenly I realized what I had just done. My face flushed a little and I noticed that Mikey's had too.

"I yield…" Mikey pouted slightly yet his eyes held amusement and something else that I couldn't' place.

"Good, I win this time," I teased him and his eyes darkened slightly which made my breath hitch a little. I quickly rolled off him and allowed him to collect his weapons. My head whirled with many thoughts. I just beat Mikey! I did it! I actually won a spar which hardly ever happens!

"Man you really stepped up today," Mikey winced as he rolled one shoulder, "I didn't realize you could be so strong." He was joking but pride swelled in my chest for whatever reason.

"Yame!" Sensei called suddenly and we turned to see Raph pinning Leo, who was squirming and struggling to redirect the fight. Raph laughed and got off Leo, who was glaring but the defeat was in every inch of his body, "The winners Raphael and Donatello."

"Donnie really beat Mikey?" Leo asked in amusement and pride. I nodded, feeling my smiled form into a smug smirk. Mikey rolled his eyes and Raph chuckled, "I saw you fighting aggressively, Don. Had something to prove?"

My eyes went wide, "No! Well I mean uh…not really. I just really wanted to push myself further today." I shrugged and was confused as to why Leo and Raph shared a slightly knowing look towards each other.

"WELL," Mikey began, startling all of us. He avoided looking any of us in the eye, which made me concerned. What changed all of a sudden? "I'm goin' to play video games dudes!"

He stretched and walked right out of the dojo as I stared after him. For some reason I felt oddly empty, like I didn't know what to do or what I wanted to do. I looked aimlessly around a bit and noticed that Leo nodded at Raph before he looked at me with a determined glint in his eyes.

What in the world?

* * *

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

There was something about the way Mikey left the dojo that bothered me. He had a slightly anxious bounce to his step and he had avoided our gazes. That was not normal, not even for any of us. Don looked so lost and was actually gazing around in space. Master Splinter nodded at me seriously as he calmly went back into his room.

Raph and I shared a look and I nodded at him, practically pleading with him to go check on Mikey while I handled Don. We had been together long enough to master each other's facial expressions and their meanings.

"Tch," Raph grinned at me, slapping my ass in front of Donnie, who blushed, and then chased after Mikey, "I get to top later!"

My face flushed and my eyes went wide as Donnie spluttered. Dammit Raph! Like hell he was topping later, he had to work for that! He was crazy if he thought I was going to just submit to him…

"Donnie, ignore Raph," I sighed as I face palmed. Donnie let out a nervous laugh and shrugged, "Are you okay?"

"Jeez, you guys are so concerned today," Donnie laughed again and it was stronger this time, like he was hiding something, "I'm fine, Leo."

"Obviously not," I muttered while striding towards him. I was determined to get some truth out of him, "Are you sure you aren't disgusted with us? With me?"

"What! NO!" Donnie denied harshly, shaking his head. I smiled, feeling relieved.

"Okay, I believe you," I replied and watched in amusement as he looked relieved this time, "But something's changed with you and you won't leave this dojo until you tell me what it is."

Donnie's eyes widened and he paled, desperately avoiding my gaze. I felt alarmed by this because whatever was bothering him was _really_ bothering him.

"Look, sorry, I am just asking because I'm worried," I said softly as I put a hand on his shoulder. He pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"What was it like?" Donnie asked and I looked confused, "I mean, what was it like…when you fell in love with Raph?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I can put it in words exactly," I babbled, still confused about why he was asking. I remembered what happened with him and Mikey earlier and my eyes softened, "What do you want to know, Donnie?"

"Who fell in love with who first?" He asked looking at me very seriously. I chuckled, somehow knowing this was going to be his first question.

"Raph did. I fell in love with Raph when we were 15," I spoke, feeling warm as I remembered the moment I realized my love for my red banded mate. Donnie's eyes went wide with shock.

"Really? That was a long time ago…wh..what did you do?" He whispered and I smiled.

"I didn't do anything," I told him and he blinked, "I was 15 and...well, remember when Shredder and his team beat me up during Kraang's first invasion?"

Don's eyes darkened, "I could never forget. We almost lost you."

I nodded sympathetically, "When I woke up those 2 months later in that bathtub I heard Raph…he was so upset and he had never left my side. I realized then how differently I loved him apart from you and Mikey."

"Wow…" Donnie breathed, his brown eyes blown wide again. I chuckled.

"But I didn't say anything about it because I was so unsure," I explained and he leaned in, obviously interested in this part, "I was still young and thought something was seriously wrong with me, crushing on my little brother like that…"

"I understand, but it's natural to want to accept feelings towards yourself, especially when they are so strong," Donnie nodded and I nodded in return.

"Yeah but then when I found out how Raph felt about me…I was amazed. He loved me longer than I had loved him. He claims to have fallen in love with me when we were 13...and he was always challenging me and always so angry with me because he wanted to get rid of it. He thought he was a freak for it and lemme tell you, Raph was so insecure about it. Don't tell him I told you," I added with a wink and Donnie laughed, looking much more like his normal self than he had in months.

"That's so mind blowing. I'm just so shocked and I can't believe how oblivious I've been about that," Donnie stated and I laughed, "What?"

"You seem to be freaking out a lot lately and I think it's because of Mikey," I explained and watched in amusement as he blushed, "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I…err…" Donnie sighed in a defeated way and his shoulders slumped, "I don't know Leo, I thought I was just freaked about the changes…but maybe I'm the one that's changing?"

"Don?" I questioned with a small degree of alarm at the sad look in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It's just, Mikey…he...I've noticed things about him that I didn't before…" Donnie admitted and I blinked in surprise, remembering last night and how he looked when Mikey hugged him, "Is that…normal? Did it happen to you or Raph?"

"Define "it" please," I ordered softly, crossing my arms and giving him a serious look. Donnie looked around anxiously.

"Well, Mikey's skin is…I don't know…and his scent is so much stronger to me. It makes me feel good and all warm inside. Sometimes when Mike's not around I don't know what to do with myself," Donnie explained while I tried not to smile. I knew exactly what was going on now and I should have seen this coming from a mile away, "His company makes me happy especially when he worries about me and I really like it when…when he…touches me." Donnie was blushing hard by the time he finished.

"Donnie, that's completely normal," I replied in amusement and he widened his eyes in shock, "Are you sure you're a genius, Don? I'm not sure anymore!"

"What?!" Don frowned and I flat out laughed, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is Donnie you're so oblivious!" I laughed harder as the realization dawned on me, "Donnie you're attracted to Mikey!"

Donnie's face froze and many emotions flashed across it. I had trouble trying to remain calm and collected but it was just too funny. I'm not sure about how Mikey will take this but the fact that Donnie is attracted to Mikey yet is in such die hard denial is literally hurting me.

"A-Attracted….like you and Raph?" Donnie murmured, his eyes wide and his breathing a little fast, "So…so that means…"

"You're forming a crush on Mikey," I grinned as the realization dawned on him and he looked up at me. I was surprised that he didn't seem okay with this. He didn't seem thrilled nor disgusted.

"Oh…" Is all he said and I frowned again. Did I just say something wrong? Before I had the time to panic Donnie smiled at me but it seemed forced, "Well thanks for talking with me Leo. I understand now. I have things to do in my lab so I'll see you later, okay?"

"O-Okay," I blinked and watched as he left the dojo. I didn't sense anything off but I could tell that something was wrong. Call it eldest brother intuition. I face palmed.

How are we gonna make it during patrol this evening?

* * *

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

I stalked after Mikey and looked straight into the pit first. I was mildly surprised when I saw Mikey in front of the TV, staring down at his PS3 gaming system like it was about to do something interesting. I rose an eye ridge and walked closer to him.

"Waitin' for it ta talk ta ya?" I gruffed and Mikey jolted in shock. I smirked and he glared at me.

"Scare me half to death will ya," He protested and I rolled my eyes, plopping myself on my favorite beanie, "What are you doin' in here anyways?"

"Same thing that yer doin' I guess," I shrugged, watching him carefully. He avoided my gaze like before and I frowned, "What's up? Ya don't seem like yourself ever since training."

Mikey looked up at me, something serious yet uncertain in his blue eyes. I blinked, a little thrown off. "Well…I'll tell you…but only if you promise not to laugh!"

"I promise," I said immediately while ushering him with my hands to hurry up and tell me what was wrong with him. I just didn't like it when my baby brother was quiet, it usually led to bad things…I nearly shivered thinking about it.

"Well…I kinda got scared," Mikey laughed nervously but his tone relayed seriousness in it. I blinked again, thrown for a loop. Mikey was…scared? What in the world made him scared?

Mikey noticed my look and fidgeted, "Well I _was_ scared and only briefly…it was Donnie…" I narrowed my eyes.

"Did Don do somethin' to ya?" I asked heatedly and Mikey shook his head, his eyes blown wide.

"No! No, nothing like _that_ exactly…it was during sparring. He got this weird look in his eye and he became aggressive or something. It would have been alright if it were any of you _but_ Donnie…" Mikey explained passionately and I nodded my understanding.

"Ya said Don was aggressive?" I inquired, feeling surprised and confused, "Didja pester him or somethin'? You're good at that."

"Har dee har," Mikey scoffed and I smirked, "I didn't say anything like that, we were just sparring. He pinned me and beat me, but it was just weird…I dunno how to explain it," Mikey frowned and I stared, "It was like Donnie wasn't himself for a moment."

"Sounds completely bonkers," I teased lightly and Mikey glared at me. I held up innocent hands, still smirking, "But I understand, I guess. Donnie's a pacifist he rarely does aggression. Maybe he was unknowingly venting on you because of Leo and I."

Mikey blinked, looking surprised for a moment before realization dawned on him, "It could be!" A look of happiness. "Thanks Raph! I think I feel better about it now!"

I rolled my eyes. Michelangelo was never a hard turtle to please. I smirked, nodding my head as I stretched my legs, "Good, whatever, now I declare that the loser does the winner's chores for a week!" I pointed to his newest Need for Speed game.

Mikey's eyes lit up like the fourth of July and he tossed me a controller, "Awesome! You're totally on, Bro!"

I watched in amusement as Mikey set up the game. I heard a shuffle and turned to see Donnie coming out of the dojo. He spared me a glance but then he looked at Mikey and picked up his pace to the lab before he was stopped. I rose a brow and turned to see Leo staring at me from the dojo entrance.

One look and I understood that their talk hadn't gone the way Leo wanted it to or that it had not ended well at all. I frowned but Leo shook his head, pointedly looking towards Mikey in a way I understood.

Fearless was telling me to keep Mikey company until things mellow out. Whatever, he can pay me back in the full amount later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah~! Ah~!" Leonardo cried out though he was biting his lip. Raphael smugly smirked and churred loudly as Leo voiced his pleasure. The hothead turtle continued his hard thrusts between his mate's legs as he nibbled at his mate's pulse point.

Both turtles churred and moaned loudly, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room along with the musky scent of their coupling. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss as Raph quickened his hand's pace on Leo's cock.

"I love- _ah,_ love ya, Babe," Raph groaned, his face tucked in his mate's shoulder. Leo smiled and lightly bit on Raph's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and hit Leo's prostate dead on. Leo moaned loudly as he felt his mate practically abusing his prostate, sending stars in his vision and pleasure tingling up his spine, "You like that, huh?"

"Y-Yes!" Leo gasped as Raph thrust faster and harder than before. He tightened his legs around Raph's shell to encourage his hotheaded mate to go in deeper. Raph churred and his fingers clenched on his mate's hips, his emerald green eyes narrowing with lust.

Leo moaned, churred, and writhed beneath his mate as he felt his oncoming completion. He knew the same could be said for his mate, who was thrusting with renewed vigor but getting slightly off pace as he hurried to his own completion.

The leaf green turtle couldn't help but inwardly roll his eyes. Raphael always waits for him to cum first. Leo felt his body quiver and his legs shake. His stomach began knotting with pleasure.

"Ah, Raph, _yes!_ " Leo cried as Raph's hand tightened around Leo's cock, his creamy substance shooting out and coating Raph's hand.

Raph half moaned half growled as Leo's anal muscles tightened around his own cock and pulled him into his own orgasm. With a triumphant shout the emerald green turtle pulled his mate impossibly close and came hard, marking his mate as he had done so many other times before.

Both turtles laid there panting until Raph finally rolled off and laid beside Leo, who groaned when Raph's cock left his entrance. The hotheaded turtle grinned a bit sleepily and pulled Leo close with one arm and used his other to grab the small towel off his nightstand to clean them both off.

"I told ya I'd top ya later," Raph mumbled happily and Leo scoffed, still a bit out of breath, "I think ya secretly lose ta me so ya can be topped."

"Oh no, you figured me out," Leo replied sarcastically and Raph laughed, "It's only because you're so strong."

Raph puffed up with pride and Leo couldn't help but shake his head. He'd just inflated his mate's ego again, "You're strong too though, Babe."

"Yeah but once you pin me it's hard to get away," Leo smirked and Raph smirked too, leaning in to give his blue banded mate a soft kiss. Both moaned in the kiss and Raph hovered closer to deepen it, already feeling his cock twitch to life at hearing his mate's moans, " _Nyah_ \- Raph, wait…"

"What is it?" Raph asked as he pulled away, noticing the weird look on his mate's face. He began to worry, "Did I hurt ya? Was I too rough?"

Leo smiled at knowing how worried Raph could be about him and kissed him again, but pulled away before it could be heated again, "I'm worried about Donnie and Mikey."

"Me too," Raph agreed, which had Leo's eyes widening, "Mikey told me how he was scared when Donnie acted aggressively during trainin' today."

Leo eyes narrowed and his lips pursed unhappily at the thought of his youngest brother being scared and his second little brother acting strangely.

"Did ya get anythin' outta Donnie?" Raph asked softly, his lips trailing across Leo's jaw.

"Donnie told me what was going on…or at least a little bit of it," Leo sighed and Raph leaned back, looking interested. Leo quickly filled his mate in and Raph's eyes widened.

"So Don's got tha hots for our baby brother?" Raph grinned and Leo continued to look serious, "Oh come on, Leo, it's sort of funny…."

"No it's not, Raph, you don't understand," Leo denied, "When I told Donnie he had a crush on Mikey he pulled away from me and left. He looked really upset at the idea…."

"So he…."

"I don't know if he _wants_ to like Mikey that way," Leo frowned sadly and worriedly. Again the emerald turtle's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed.

"Well he better not play with Mikey's feelin's or I'ma knock some sense inta him!" Raph growled and pulled away from Leo, who was surprised by this action from his mate. Leo quickly sat up too, "Mikey was already scared and I managed ta cheer him up. I don't even know if tha chucklehead likes Don either."

"Man…this is screwed up," Leo blinked and Raph nodded in agreement, "Do you think I should ask Master Splinter about this?"

"Normally I would say no but those two are startin' ta worry me. Plus Sensei would need ta know what's goin' on anyways…" Raph sighed and Leo hummed in agreement as he put his head on his hand and thought about it.

The red banded turtle saw just how much his blue banded mate was worrying about this and walked over to him, grabbing his wrists, hauling him up until he was standing flush against him.

"Raph, what-?" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence before emerald green lips crushed themselves against his leaf green ones. Leo moaned as Raph wrapped his strong arms around his shell and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Raph nibbled at Leo's lip, a trick that always made the Leader twitch and laugh, and let his tongue trail into Leo's mouth, exploring every inch. Leo moaned and gave a satisfied churr that Raph immediately answered.

Only when they needed to breathe did Raph pull his lips away but rested his forehead against his mates, "Don't worry, Fearless. Mikey and Don are our brotha's and they will figure this out. If they're anythin' like us they will. I promise."

Leo couldn't help a smile. Promises from Raph were real and whether they were threatening or not…Raph _always_ kept his promises.

"Thanks Raph, you're okay for a hothead," Leo lightly teased, kissing Raph quickly and Raph growled at the tease, "We need to gear up for patrol…"

"Fine, I'll get ya back for that tease later," Raph grinned and Leo rolled his eyes, stepping out of Raph's arms, "Let's go round up tha little ones."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Leo and Raph were a bit confused when Donnie came out of his lab looking much like his usual self. As they geared up Raph had noticed that Mikey still couldn't seem to look Don straight in the eyes for too long.

"Be safe, my sons," Master Splinter called as his boys left for the patrol. Even he could sense that something was off and only relaxed slightly when Leonardo promised to fill him in after. He just hoped that whatever he had sensed didn't falter their safety topside.

"YES~! There are so many stars out tonight!" Mikey beamed as they flipped from rooftop to rooftop. Raph rolled his eyes as he ran beside his baby brother.

"There are so many things ta notice and ya notice tha stars?" Raph asked and Mikey grinned at him.

"Stars are pretty, Raph, unlike you!" Mikey replied and Raph hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! Leo! Your mate's hitting me!"

Leo and Don both rolled their eyes but Donnie was overwhelmed with relief at the familiarity of the situation. They stopped on a rooftop and Leo landed onto the water tower.

"Why do you think there are so many stars?" Mikey questioned as he paced around the rooftop, never one for staying in one place, and Raph groaned.

"I don't care," Raph grumbled and Mikey shot his tongue out at him, "Mikey, I'm gonna give ya one more chance to stop annoyin' me."

"Eep~!" Mikey cried in fake alarm as he ducked behind Donnie. Sure it was just acting to be able to touch his purple banded brother, but they didn't have to know that.

"Don't drag me into this Mikey," Donnie reprimanded lightly, being slightly amused and still relieved.

"Guys, can we actually focus this time?" Leo snapped as he turned to stare down at his brothers. Leo struggled not to roll his eyes when Mikey stood straight behind Don and did a salute, "Okay, we'll split up and search both sides of the city then meet back here in an hour. Mikey, you're with me and Don you're with Raph."

"Okay!" Mikey grinned and Donnie nodded at the order. Raph looked up at Leo and saw the hidden glint in his eyes. Raph smirked and nodded.

"Well let's get goin' Donnie-boy!" Raph said and Donnie rolled his eyes, quickly following after his red banded brother when he took off. Mikey stared after them and then smiled up at Leo, waiting for him to move first.

Leo smiled back, "Let's go Mikey, eyes open at all times, got it?"

"Sure thing, Leo!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I jumped after Leo and stalked the shadows with him. I know I was supposed to be concentrating, which I was doing about halfway, but something was gnawing at me.

"Hey Leo?" I whispered and Leo stopped immediately, turning to face me, "When you're separated from Raph do you feel a gnawing feeling?"

Leo blinked in surprise, "Mikey, where is this coming from? I told you to focus…"

"I feel funny," I said and watched alarm bleed into his face. I laughed, "Not sick funny but worry funny, but I'm not exactly worried for Raphie or Donnie…so I'm kinda confused as to why I feel worried."

"Do you sense something around?" Leo asked as he glared all around us. I wanted to laugh again but Leo was serious. There was a very very small chance that I sensed something that famous ninja Leo didn't.

"I don't think so…I just think something bad is about to happen," I shrugged to suppress a shiver that wracked my body. Leo smiled a little, but still looked tense.

"I won't let anything happen, okay Mikey? Just focus on the surroundings," Leo told me and I nodded, "Something doesn't sit right with me either. But if you still feel this way we'll check up on Raph and Donnie in half an hour, okay?"

I felt much more relieved and nodded again. Leo patted my shoulder and we continued on our way across the rooftops in the shadows. I kept my eyes on the other rooftops and wondered why my stomach grew heavier the further away we got from our meeting point.

I began to worry that maybe something wrong was happening to Raphie and Donnie, which is something I don't even want to think about. I love my brothers to death but if anything happened to Donnie….

"On the left!" Leo cried out and we jumped out of the way when a storm of kunais landed right were Leo and I were standing. I quickly grabbed my chucks and got in a defensive position.

I didn't fail to notice the twinge in Leo's stance when the Foot finally showed theirselves. I didn't see Razhar, Fishface, Tigerclaw, or Karai with them so I wondered why this many Foot were running about with no leader.

"Leo?" I asked in a bit of worry when he muttered a curse under his breath, "Got a plan right, Leo?"

"Yeah," He replied instantly, both of us moving backwards when around 50 Foot began to close around us. This was too much for Leo and I on our own, "Call Donnie and Raph to tell them what's going on. This ambush was probably meant for all of us."

I gulped as I moved backwards and holstered one nunchaku to pull out my phone. I kept eyes on the Foot as Leo covered for me, waiting for them to attack. I had just managed to speed dial Donnie when the first round of Foot hounded on Leo, who tried to keep them away from me with his katanas.

As the t-phone rang I kicked one of the few Foot that managed to get past Leo and used my other nunchaku to keep their weapons at bay.

" _Hello?"_

"Donnie! We need help!" I nearly shouted into the phone and squeaked in alarm when I dodged a spear that went flying past my head. I heard Donnie shouting my name and Raph shouting questions, "Foot ambush! A lot! Leo and I need help!"

"Tell them to hurry!" Leo gasped and I flinched when I saw the fresh wound on his clavicle to his shoulder. But big brother Leo was amazing, which was proven with how many dead or unconscious bodies were littered around him. He was still holding his own.

" _Mikey, you and Leo just stay strong! We are on our way, okay?!"_ Donnie called loudly, making me wince.

"Ah!" I gasped loudly as the hilt of a sword hit me in the stomach and I fell backwards. I dropped my t-phone which was lost in the sea of Foot that swarmed me. I quickly grabbed my other nunchaku and began to take out as many as I could.

"Mikey!"

"I'm good!" I called to Leo, who I couldn't see anymore. I pushed the Foot back because I could see them trying to separate me from Leo and towards the edge of the roof.

"50 to 2…a little low don'tcha think?" I smirked at one of the Foot and hit them upside the face. I turned to the others, "I mean, we are awesome but that doesn't mean that this is okay!"

I loved to tease my enemies when I fought them because they would get so angry and lose a lot of their focus, allowing me to take them out quicker. I began to worry when I kept taking Foot out but I still couldn't see Leo anywhere.

Foot kept swarming me and I cried out when I barely ducked a katana in time, allowing the Foot to leave a mark on my cheek. I growled and converted my nunchaku into my kasrigama chain and swung it around, allowing my long chained weapon to take out the group currently surrounding me. The Foot either got hit or fled backwards.

"Mikey, you still good?" Leo called loudly and I heard his katanas collide with other weapons. I felt relieved to hear him.

"So far so good bro," I comforted before I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned only to be hit hard in the right side of my head and face by a bō staff with a blade at the top, exactly like Don's weapon. I cried out and stumbled to the ground, trying to gain my bearings.

"Mikey?!"

My vision blurred in and out while I felt warmth ooze down my face. I desperately fought for control and willed myself not to faint.

Then I heard a slightly animalistic growl and tried to lift my head to see why Leo would be making a noise like that. He and Raph only make a sound like that when the other is injured. My vision was still blurry and I saw nothing but red around me and several Foot bodies either unconscious or dead.

What in the shell?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Minute's before:**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"This is so borin'," Raph complained as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I could tell he was taking his time because he wanted to be caught by someone or something, anything that he'd be able to fight.

"You gotta face the facts that sometimes nothing happens on our patrols," I informed him in a slightly amused tone of voice. Raph glared at me and twirled one of his sais, "Now are we gonna continue or not? We'll be late if you continue to be this slow…"

"Yeah, yeah," Raph rolled his eyes as he holstered his sai and stretched his arms above his head, "Ya are such a bore sometimes, Don. Dunno why Mike wants ta hang around ya so much."

Sadness gripped my heart at his statement and I couldn't help but also feel a little offended and hurt. I crossed my arms at him and scowled.

"Well at least Mikey is interested in what I do for the family," I growled and Raph's eyes widened, his body froze.

"Chill Don, I didn't mean it like that," Raph replied and I scowled deeper at him, "What's with ya lately? You're actin' like me and frankly it's worrisome."

"You and Leo worry your shells off anyway," I dismissed as I stared at the ground.

"Well if that don't work for ya then this will," Raph growled in an annoyed manner as he took a step closer. I refused to meet his eyes, "Ya behavior is scarin' Mikey."

My eyes widened and my arms fell to my sides. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't just lying at me. Mikey was scared of me? Was it because of what I did in the dojo? I wasn't trying to scare him!

"Ya were tryin' ta impress Mikey earlier today, right?" Raph asked and my face flushed a little, "I don't know what's goin' on with ya Brainiac but I won't allow ya ta hurt Mikey."

"I'd _never_ hurt Mikey," I protested angrily, my hands clenching into fists. Raph stared at me for a moment before a pleased grin stretched onto his face.

"Good, now stop bein' so tense, okay?" Raph laughed and I just blinked at him in surprise, "I was tryin' ta confirm somethin' and ta get ya ta calm down."

I brought a hand to my forehead to massage it as I sighed, "You and Leo just keep getting stranger and stranger."

Raph just grinned until my t-phone vibrated on my belt, causing me to jump slightly. I immediately answered it because Leo was probably asking us what was taking so long.

"Hello?" I greeted casually. Raph rose an eyebrow at me.

" _Donnie! We need help!"_ Instead of Leo's voice it was Mikey's, who was shouting rather loudly. I could hear the background noises of battle and my heart immediately quickened.

It wasn't until I heard an alarmed yelp from my little brother that I began to panic, "Mikey?!"

Raph's eyes went wide when he saw how pale I was becoming and the name I just shouted. He was by my side in a second, "What tha fuck is happenin'?!"

" _Foot ambush! A lot! Leo and I need help!"_ Mikey sounded rushed and I couldn't even hear Leo, something Raph seemed to be freaking out about as he leaned in to hear the conversation.

"Mikey, you and Leo just stay strong! We are on our way, okay?!" I yelled into the phone as my grip tightened and I paled some more. My heart beat like I was running a marathon and I felt like hyperventilating. It just didn't sound good on their end.

Raph started cursing and pacing angrily, gnawing at his knuckles in worry. I waited for a reply anxiously as I started in the direction of the meeting point. I startled when I heard Mikey's loud gasp on the other line.

"Mikey?! You okay?!" I demanded and heard a weird shuffling sound. I panicked when the static started, signaling that the t-phone was broken in some way. I turned to Raph, who looked angrier than freaked out, "I think something happened to Mikey and I didn't hear Leo!" Raph cursed violently this time and gripped his sais hard.

We began running and I found breathing to be a big challenge. What if we didn't make it on time? What if they were so run down by enemies that they were killed or captured? We ran faster than we ever had in our lives until a sound resonated a mile or two away.

"Mikey?!"

I was relieved when I heard Leo's voice but the amount of worry in it had be scared beyond belief for my little brother. Was he hurt? How badly?! I quickly retrieved my bō staff.

We saw them by then and Raph darted off to Leo's side first, aiding him in the amount of Foot that were surrounding him, preventing him from helping Mikey. I gasped when I saw Mikey visibly struggling to stand or move, it looked like a struggle to even lift his head.

I saw the blood on the side of his head and face along with the Foot soldier behind him, with his own bō staff raised, his bloodied blade unsheathed at the top. I felt my vision darken with rage and I growled lowly and warningly.

The next thing I knew I was hovering by Mikey, panting loudly and gripping my bloodied bō staff so hard my knuckles looked paled white. Mikey was lifting his head but appeared to be having trouble accessing what was going on.

Raph and Leo came to my side and Raph touched my shoulder, tightening it when he continued to look shocked. Leo ignored the unconscious or dead bodies that _I_ caused and knelt by Mikey, trying to support him.

"L-Leo?" Mikey called as his grip tightened. I quickly stumbled and knelt by Mikey too, looking at the side of his head. It was a shallow cut and would only need to be cleaned then stitched, "Why did you growl like that?"

"It wasn't me, Mikey," Leo replied calmly even though his eyes searched out mine for a confirmation in my well-being. Raph or Leo didn't look at me in a judging way but seemed to be okay with what I did.

"I just got mad, Mikey," I said softly and Mikey looked in my direction with cloudy eyes, "But everything's okay now. We're all safe."

I gasped when Mikey threw himself in my arms and hugged me close. Leo was surprised for a moment before he and Raph shared a look with ach and then with me. They smiled at me and I gave my own shaky smile, wrapping my arms around Mikey.

"I thought I was gonna die and that they were gonna get Leo next," Mikey whispered emotionally near my ear. I rubbed his shell soothing and resisted tightening my arms when I smelled blood mixed in with his citrus like scent.

"You're both okay and I'll treat your wound," I soothed warmly as Mikey blinked rapidly against my plastron. I looked down and noticed he was looking up at me, all blue eyes and relieved.

"Thanks, D," He sighed with a smile, "Thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime Mikey," I replied as I gave him a little squeeze. I noticed Leo was practically getting a physical examination by Raph, who looked more scared now that the anger had passed.

Eventually I helped Mikey up but kept him tucked under my arm as I supported him. I was so relieved that I got here when I did…but that moment of blacking out had me worried. But still…I would have done it again if they tried to hurt Mikey.

That was a fact.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"He's gonna be okay, right Donnie?" Raph heatedly asked as he shifted from one foot to another. Leo was right by his side, sitting on Mikey's bed and softly rubbing his hand up and down in that way he always did when one of us were hurt or sick.

"Of course," I mumbled from where I sat on Mikey's bed. Mikey laid against me, breathing softly and sleeping like the dead. After the initial injury check back on the rooftop Mikey passed out and Leo immediately called for a 'tactical retreat' before anymore of the Foot came.

After wrapping Leo and Mikey's injuries I immediately placed Mikey in his bed because Mikey hated waking up in my lab after a fight and I wanted him to be comfortable. Leo and Raph agreed and helped me set up his bed so that he would be comfortable.

For the first few minutes Leo and Raph had a lover's quarrel about whose fault it was that Mikey was hurt and how the whole plan went down. They only stopped when I threatened to throw them both out of the room. I know I'll pay for that later with Raph.

"I feel so bad," Leo sighed again as he stopped his hand on Mike's arm, "If I were more attentive I would have known about the Foot trap…"

"Not this _again_ , Fearless," Raph groaned as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "It's not your fault. Ya guys were ambushed and those cowards knew it wasn't a fair fight at all."

"It's not about fairness," Leo protested while Raph and I rolled our eyes, "I just need more training in stealth and detection I suppose."

Raph pursed his lips unhappily at that prospect and it was sort of amusing. I had been wondering how Raph put up with all of Leo's insecurities about being the leader. Sure am glad that I'm not the leader…

"Nugh…" A groan from Mikey had the rest of us freezing in our spots. I immediately looked down to see that Mikey was scrunching up his beak and his eyes fluttered halfway open, "Guys..?"

"Welco-"

"You're awake!" I cried happily, hugging him harder against my chest as I interrupted Leo and startled our two elder brothers, who blushed soon after, "How is your head? You had a pretty nasty concussion from that bō staff!"

"Nughhh, D, I'm okay," Mikey groaned and I let up on his hug-strangulation. He beamed quietly but also looked sheepish at the same time, "My head hurts but it's not as bad as before."

I nodded, feeling greatly relieved, "That's good, Mike. You had us all worried."

"I wasn't worried," Raph lied through his teeth and Mikey smiled a mile wide as Leo sighed and massaged his head. I snickered silently. My brothers….

"I see that Michelangelo is awake," Sensei randomly decided to show up, startling Raph and I more than Leo.

"Sensei, ya really gotta knock or somethin'," Raph protested as he turned red. Leo grinned at him which got a pretty amusing pout from Raph. Mikey and I grinned at each other and I felt my skin tingle when I realized I was still practically all over him. I backed away immediately and felt my cheeks warm up.

Mikey didn't seem to notice as he smiled up at Sensei, who approached the bed with a relieved smile and a cup of tea, "Heya Sensei! Sorry if I worried you!"

"That is alright Michelangelo," He replied as he extended the cup to him, "This tea will help your headaches."

"Thanks!" Mikey beamed as he cringed from his exclamation. I rolled my eyes but then noticed that his entire body as slightly shaking. I crawled back and acted as his pillow, pulling him against my plastron so that he could lean on me for support, "Thanks D."

Somehow the way he said it made my heart flutter and my entire body heat up. Leo and Raph looked at each other and again I could not read the look they gave each other.

"I am glad that you are all alright," Sensei sighed in relief again as he rubbed Mikey's head supportively, "I will retire for the rest of the night now that I know Michelangelo is awake and well."

"Hai, thank you Sensei!" Mikey nodded slowly, forcing himself to drink the tea he so hated. His headache must be more than he is letting on. I'll have to remember that for later.

Leo and Raph stepped aside and got a fond touch on the shoulder from Sensei before he left. They both looked at each other before Raph grabbed Leo's wrist and grinned over at us, "You two have fun now. I need to borrow Fearless here!"

Leo gawked at him and I gasped. Mikey began to cough loudly in his drink and appeared to be laughing at the same time. Raph continued to grin as he looked at me and gave me a knowing wink. Something else was there too... and I believe I think he wants me to make up with Mikey.

"Goodnight guys," Leo muttered to us with red cheeks as he all but glared hard at Raph, which I found amusing. Leo dragged Raph out of the room and closed the door behind them. Mikey looked up at me with wide eyes and a small grin.

"Raphie is so retarded," Mikey declared as he stuck his tongue out at the doorway. I laughed, "I mean, why is he going out of his way to make you so uncomfortable? I don't get it."

Again my heart skipped a beat, "Because he's _Raph_. When does he not want to tease us or make us uncomfortable? Poor Leo!"

"I think Leo and Raph are a good balance for each other!" Mikey replied as he turned to look up at me again. I stared at him in surprise, "Raph is hotheaded and Leo is a control freak. Both complement each other if you ask me! Plus when they aren't fighting they work so well together as a team because Raph always as Leo's shell!"

"You're telling me," I teased and Mikey laughed. I loved Mikey's laugh…I shook my head a little, reminding myself of the pep-talk I had in my lab after Leo's revelation about my attraction for our baby brother.

"You okay Donnie?" Mikey asked softly as he looked confused and worried, "You just blanked out or something. Are you tired? Do you want to sleep here with me?"

The prospect of sleeping the in same bed as Mikey sent tingles shooting up my spine and my face turning tomato red. There was no way I could sleep with Mikey up against or even just beside me…

"No thanks, Mikey. I'm good," I lied as I smiled, trying to hide how red I was. Mikey just stared at me and if I didn't know any better he almost looked a little sad, "But I promise I'm fine. You finished?"

I quickly grabbed his tea and laid him back down, immediately crawling away as he stayed silent. I turned and smiled down at him, happy that he was alive and well in his own bed, "I'll check on you first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then D!" Mikey put on a smile that he had to know I knew was fake. But I didn't really know what to say about it anyways, "Goodnight! Sleep tight, bro."

"You too," I smiled back even more and a true smile formed on his face. I calmly walked out of his room before I allowed my hands to start to shake. _In a bed with Mikey?_ What was he thinking when he asked me that? I gulped and forced myself to calm down.

I couldn't be _this_ attracted to Mikey. This is all Leo and Raph's fault! They had to find mates in each other…but I can't blame them because we don't really have options. We aren't compatible to anyone else…or I guess we could be with humans but April would never have me and I'm not really in love with her anymore. She's a good match for Casey as much as I hate to admit it!

It wouldn't bother me to be attracted to Mikey if it weren't for the fact that he was the only one left! My body just craves what it wants and not because I actually love Mikey….the attraction has to be because he's my only option left!

But if he learns that I'm attracted to him and it's only because of that reason then he will hate me forever and both of our feelings will be so hurt. I don't want to do that to this family! I'll ignore this attraction and it will fade over time, just like my attraction to April! _So just act normal!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I knew that I should stay in bed but I wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. I sighed as I stumbled out of bed and out of my bedroom door. I could tell by the silence that Donnie went into his lab and I'm sure my two oldest brothers are having a good time right now.

I slowly walked my way to the kitchen and smiled as I opened the freezer door to be greeted with a happy meow, "Hello Ice Cream Kitty! How have you been girl?"

She licked my nose and I shivered, grabbing her up and throwing some ice in a bowl, just like I had done so many times before. I sat her bowl on the table and she licked my fingers, "You're so cold!" I laughed and she meowed happily again.

"Listen Ice Cream Kitty," I began as I sat down on the stool, "Things are so messed up now!"

A confused meow answered me and I sighed, "Yeah, it's complicated. Ever since Donnie and I have been getting closer again but then he pulls away again. I can't tell what he wants anymore. It's like he doesn't even want to be my brother anymore. I could always count of us being at least _brothers._ "

"Mrrow…" Ice Cream Kitty meowed with a sad look on her face. She ducked down and licked my fingers, smiling encouragingly up at me. I smiled back but felt my eyes burning. I'm so hopeless. Kitty seemed shocked when tears began to form.

"I'm so doomed. I guess I really love him, huh Kitty?" I sighed and brought a shaky hand to my eyes, wiping the tears away, "What am I going to do?"

"Merow?" Kitty tilted her head towards me and I stared at her.

"Do you think that Donnie knows that I'm attracted to him and he's acting weird because he doesn't know what to do?" I asked and then my eyes widened at the thought, "Maybe he knows and he's uncomfortable! Maybe _I'm_ making him uncomfortable!"

"Meow…"

"He doesn't like me that way and I'm just hoping for a lost cause…" I whispered down towards her, "Maybe I should just spend some time away from Donnie and let him have his space. Gosh, I probably seem like some horny school girl to him…"

"Mrrow!" Kitty denied with a serious look and I blinked before I sighed into one of my hands.

"Mikey?"

I gasped and turned to see that Raph was standing in the doorway, staring at me with a scowl on his face. His eyes betrayed his emotions though as I saw a bit of concern and confusion there.

"Hi Raphie, what's up?" I asked with a plastered smile on my face. Raph's stare hardened and he rolled his eyes as he stalked towards me and plopped down on the stool beside me, "Weren't you….with Leo?"

"I just wanted ta talk ta him," Raph replied with a tiny smirk when I looked unconvinced, "It's tha truth….we already had a go before-"

"Don't wanna know that stuff bro!" I protested while waving my hand. Raph laughed and then turned slightly more serious.

"Why aren't ya restin'? I know Don would be pissed," Raph teased while looking concerned again, "And why are ya lookin' so drained?"

"Nothing's wrong," I tried but Raph glared at me. I sighed, "I couldn't sleep so I wanted to talk to Ice Cream Kitty…I knew she was getting lonely."

Raph stared at me but I stared right back. I was telling the truth but keeping out details. Raph seems to be really wary of Donnie and I lately, especially after I admitted that Don's little aggressive act in the dojo earlier today scared me. Raph's always been a protector to us all but especially to me in our childhood. He was the one that protected me from nightmare monsters!

"Okay," Raph shrugged while Ice Cream Kitty beamed at him, almost as if she was thanking him. I smiled and petted her head, licking my fingers afterwards while Raph's beak scrunched up. I snickered, "Always weird when ya do that….anyways, did ya talk ta Donnie earlier?"

"Yeah…." I nodded reluctantly while avoiding eye contact.

"And? What happened?" Raph asked as he tried not to seem too interested. I blinked at him. Why was he interested in the first place? Did he lure Leo out so I could talk to Donnie in the first place? Sneaky big brothers…

"Well we talked about how much of a good match you and Leo are," I started and watched Raph's eyes widen slightly and he blushed. I smirked at him, "Then I noticed him acting weird soon after and asked him if he was tired. He looked so tired and stuff so I offered him to sleep in my bed with me…I kinda didn't want to sleep alone anyways…"

For some reason Raph's eyes were blown wide now and then he blinked, "Ya offered him ta sleep in your bed with ya?"

"Uh….yes?" I replied with confusion. Raph tched and then smirked, "Am I missing something?" Raph turned to look at me, looking ready to tell me something when he paused and looked surprised before he turned serious.

"First, answer my question," Raph demanded and I canted my head at him while raising an eye ridge, "Answer honestly. Do ya love Don?"

My eyes widened and I blushed a little as my heart skipped a beat. Was it so obvious? I thought I hid it well! What should I do? Tell the truth or lie? But if Raph knows then Leo will know and Don will be left in the dark. He probably knows though and hates it. For Don's sake I should just hide it.

"Of course I love Don! Just like I love you and Leo!" I smiled in a fake confused way, "Why? You never usually ask things like that before?"

Raph looked surprised before it turned to annoyance, "No, I meant do ya love Don…as a possible mate?"

I almost gulped. Almost. But I pretended to be shocked by his question, "Uh, no Raphie, I don't. I never really thought about stuff like that!"

"Oh…well that's surprisin'," Raph said with slightly wide eyes, "I figured ya would have at least considered it."

"Nope, never really thought of things like that," I grinned, thankful for my good acting skills. I saw Ice Cream Kitty just patiently if not confusingly watching both of us. I smiled and picked the bowl up, "You don't wanna melt Kitty! I'll get you out later, okay?"

She meowed at me with a big smile on her face before she licked my cheek and I licked hers, humming in pleasure at the ice cream taste. Raph groaned and I heard him face palm behind me. I grinned as I closed the freezer door.

"So to be straight….you're not interested in bein' with Donnie as a mate?" Raph asked and I felt my heart squeeze painfully.

"Why are you asking silly questions for?" I countered, hating to lie about not being into Donnie. Raph sighed after staring hard at my red stained cheeks.

"Never mind. You're so hopelessly naive Knucklehead," He smirked slightly as he punched me in the arm. I pouted at him and rubbed at said arm. Suddenly he got up and looked towards me, "Don't stay up too late, okay? Don will get mad. Anyways I am goin' ta bed now."

"Night Raphie," I mumbled as I waved silently. I watched him leave the room before I sighed, rubbing my face. What have I gotten myself into? Why do I have to be attracted to a brother that doesn't love me like a mate? Why does it have to _hurt_ so much?

_Maybe I can talk to Sensei about it? No...wait, there is no telling what he will do when I tell him! He accepted Raphie and Leo as mates but would he with the idea of Donnie and I? But if he knows…would that cause trouble for him or for my brothers? I don't want to trouble my family with this…_

I sighed again and laid my head on the table. The burning in my eyes worsened and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I sniffed and decided it'd be better to try and sleep, even if I probably wouldn't.

Silently, without crying, I got up from the island table and slowly made my way to my room. A sliver of light coming from Don's lab made me stop as I peered in from my position. Donnie was at his desk with papers in his hands. He was staring at them intently but his thoughts seemed scatter. I sighed a little and smiled. _That's_ the Donnie I know and love…..

I walked into my room and wiggled my way to my bed, sighing in relief when I got comfortable. I wiped my face and snuggled under the covers, ignoring the slight pain to my injuries. I looked up at the roof as my eyes fluttered.

_Maybe I was just overreacting with Donnie. I just need to stay patient and optimistic!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I opened one eye and looked over at my mate curiously. I had been doing some meditating before bed when Raphael came into the room silently. This raised automatic suspicion from me because he was not trying to me obnoxiously loud since I was meditating.

Instead he was laying on our bed, arms crossed behind his head and a scowl on his face. But I can tell by his focused emerald eyes that he was thinking really hard about something while he was staring up at the roof. He had not said a word to me and I was starting to get concerned.

"Well, that's enough for tonight," I announced and tried not to smile when his body jumped, eyes blown wide at the sudden noise. He scowled deeper at me as I stood and stretched, "Wanna tell me what's up?"

He sighed, "I talked ta Mikey."

"You did? I thought he was talking to Donnie and that he wasn't supposed to stay up?" I asked with surprise lacing my voice, "Isn't that why you ushered me into our room earlier in the first place?"

"Yes, it was," Raph shrugged, looking towards me with an unreadable expression, "Ya remember how I said I didn't know if Mikey actually liked Don as a mate or not?"

I paused midstride to the bed with wide eyes, "Yes, I remember…don't tell me you asked him…"

"I did," Raph nodded and my eyes widened some more, "Somethin' seemed ta be wrong with him so I couldn't help but ask…"

I silently walked over to the bed and sat down cross legged beside Raph. He looked so eerily silent and calm, "So did you figure out what was wrong?"

"Well he said he couldn't sleep and that's all he would tell me. Then I asked about what he and Don talked about which he told me it was mainly about us," Raph told me while I blinked in surprise.

"About us?" I asked and he nodded, smiling a little, "Then what happened? I sense there is something else bothering you…"

"Well…yeah. Mikey told me how he couldn't sleep and asked Donnie if he wanted ta sleep in his bed with him…then don acted weird and Mikey didn't know why," Raph explained and I gasped, eyes widening for a third time.

"Does Mikey know that Donnie's becoming attracted to him?" I asked and Raph sighed.

"Well I asked Mike if he loved Don…ya know…as a possible mate and he just had this weird look on his face. He told me no, that he never gave that sorta thing any thought…." Raph said and I rose an eye ridge.

"That's strange…"

"That's what I thought. Mike's tha dreamer of all of us and I was certain he'd thought about it before…at least about one of us. But maybe he was too embarrassed because it was _me_ that asked..." Raph looked back up at the roof with a hard scowl on his face.

"But the point being that Mikey doesn't love Donnie but Donnie is starting to become attracted to Mikey?" I thought out loud and Raph hummed, his scowl turning into a frown.

"I don't like this Fearless…they are both actin' different and it's hurtin' their relationship with each other," Raph said as he looked at me with a hard look that I immediately understood as his worried look. I smiled softly and laid down next to him.

"Would it make you feel better if I ask Sensei about it tomorrow?" I offered and Raph's mouth twitched into a tiny smirk.

"Yeah, it would," He nodded while wrapping two arms around me and pulling me against his side. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder, "I was kinda hopin' they would become mates."

My eyes widened for a fourth time that night, "What? Really?"

"Well, yeah…it's just…what we have is incredible and I don't just mean tha sex," Raph replied as he blushed and I smiled again, "I don't want Donnie and Mikey ta be alone tha rest of their lives."

"I forgot what a softie you are," I teased as I tickled his side. He yelped and then glared at me. I continued to grin as I snuggled up against his side and laid my head back down on his shoulder just as he gave a jaw splitting yawn, "You must be very tired…"

"Been an eventful night," He sighed as he pulled me closer and used his other hand to grab at the side lamp. He turned it off and pulled the covers over both of us all the while never letting me move too far away.

The grin that was on my face threatened to split it in half. Given what was going on with Donnie and Mikey plus what almost happened tonight I probably shouldn't be happy but I was. I loved these moments with Raph…when he trusted me to let me know what's wrong, when he let his guard down only to me, and when we laid in bed- not having sex- but cuddling.

"You know…I didn't say it earlier before patrol but I love you Raph…" I sighed as smiled and enjoyed the warm supportive heat of my mate. Raph huffed a small breath of air in an embarrassed way.

"All these years later and it still gives me tha tingles when ya say that Babe," He said and I laughed softly, curling into him as I felt sleepier now that I was comfortably pressed against him.

"I feel the same," I informed as he squirmed to the side to face me, forcing me to put my head on the pillow instead of his shoulder.

"Do ya think we're doin' a good thing by Donnie? Are we meddlin' where we shouldn't?" Raph asked while scowling.

"We're their big brothers Raph," I reminded with a smile, "We are allowed to meddle and yes, Donnie would still be hopelessly confused without us."

"But it was our fault they ended up this way…" Raph sighed and I paused, thinking before I sighed as well. I flinched in surprise when his hand gently caressed my face and his emerald eyes had gone soft, "But things will be okay…they have ta be. Been though too much shit for it not ta be okay."

I chuckled and agreed with him because he did have a point. I continued to let Raph touch my face before he eventually fell asleep like that. I removed his hand and kissed the back of it before drifting to sleep myself.

_Yes Donnie's a genius and Mikey's optimistic. There's nothing to worry about!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

As per usual my body and mind were up and fully functioning by 5 am on the dot. I let out a half yawn half sigh as I struggled to get out of bed. I quickly realized that my mate's arms were around my waist, preventing me from escaping. I looked behind me at Raph, who was gently snoring into my shell.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I remembered our talk last night before bed. I really love Raph so much but a lot of the times it was still so embarrassing to say with the way he looks at me. I grabbed at Raph's hands and tugged a little harder than I was used too to get him to let me go.

Raph groaned and I froze but then he just sighed and rolled over. I grabbed the blankets and put it to his body, watching in amusement as he immediately snuggled into them. A grin nearly split my beak in two as I stared at him for a moment longer. Regretfully I tore my eyes from my strong yet currently vulnerable mate and dressed in my usual gear.

I walked out of the room and into the hall were I immediately caught scent of Sensei's herbal morning tea. I smiled again, feeling like the timing was perfect as usual. I planned on telling him about what's been going on...like I was supposed to last night. I bit my lip, he wasn't mad that I didn't was he? He went to bed after Mikey woke up from his injuries...

I shook my head and almost hesitantly pushed through the curtains of the kitchen. Sensei was sitting at the end of the table like always and was nursing a steamy cup of tea. He smiled warmly at me as I greeted him at the table, "Morning Sensei!"

"Good morning, Leonardo," He greeted in return as I poured myself a cup of tea as well. I quickly sat next to him, like I usually do, "How did you sleep? How are your injuries?"

I blinked to hide most of my surprise. I had forgotten all about my injuries. They weren't even close to being bad like Mikey's. I looked down at the small cuts scattered across my arms and plastron. I also had a blackish bruise on my cheek no bigger than a quarter due to one of the Foot wearing brass knuckles. I can still remember how that one felt...

"Leonardo?"

I jumped slightly and blushed. I had forgotten to answer and Sensei looked suddenly worried, "I'm sorry Sensei, I was just thinking about the fight...I'm not hurt or nothing hurts I should say."

Sensei seemed relieved and he studied me for a moment, "Then if that is not the problem what is?"

I choked on my next sip of my tea, looking at him in a confused yet startled way. He was looking at me as if he just knew something was wrong. I contemplated how to say what I wanted without sounding idiotic. My fingers curled around my tea cup, "Actually something wrong...just not with me. Well not really."

"What is wrong? Is it one of your brothers?" Sensei asked as he faced me seriously, "I sensed something amiss before the patrol last night but I thought it was premonition sort of feeling."

"Well it's about Mikey and Donnie," I started, feeling strangely nervous. This reminded me of the time I talked with Sensei about being in love with Raph...before he gave us his blessing. Sensei looked _very_ worried now, "They aren't hurt or anything like that. It's just...well...Raph and I think that Donnie is falling or has fallen in love with Mikey. Or maybe he has always been in love with him?"

I berated myself for sounding so confused and dumb. Sensei's eyes had gone slightly wide with shock before a calm emotionless mask settled on his face. "Please explain more Leonardo..."

I gulped before continuing, "Well Donnie found out about Raph and I..." Sensei kept his face impassive, "And he understandably freaked out. Mikey already knew of us apparently...but then that's when Donnie started acting different. I think it's my fault."

"Why is that?" Sensei prodded with a surprised look on his face. I felt myself blush in shame.

"I didn't want Mikey to know and I made Donnie promise not to tell him. Those two have always been close so I didn't want him spilling our secret but I think that made Donnie really awkward with him so I eventually told Mikey even though he told us he knew," I explained quietly and Sensei nodded his head.

"So your relationship with Raphael has made Donatello feel awkward around Michelangelo? Why is that?" Sensei asked looking slightly confused, "Is it because he feels your relationships as brothers was threatened?"

I frowned, "Donnie said he was okay with Raph and I but when he was with Mikey I noticed him acting strangely and pulled him aside after practice when he had acted aggressively..."

"Aggressively? I did not notice it. That is very unlike your brother," Sensei commented with a flash of surprise and worry. I felt more at ease with him since he was not being judgmental and seemed genuinely interested in the problem. I smiled.

"Yeah I was worried and Raph didn't like it either," I told as I messed with my teacup, "Donnie told me about how he started noticing things he hadn't before like with Mikey's skin and his scent along with how good being around Mikey makes him fell. I told him that he was attracted to Mikey."

A look crossed over Sensei's face and at first I thought it was a negative look. I know that he was okay with mine and Raph's relationship but I wasn't sure about Donnie and Mikey's...if there is ever one. I could understand though. Donnie and Mikey were the two youngest, it was hard to think of them that way sometimes. But then again that's how I used to feel about Raph.

"And what about Michelangelo? Does he have feelings for Donatello?" Sensei's face had mellowed out but I couldn't tell whether that was a positive or negative thing.

I licked my lips, "Well Raph talked to Mikey and he said that Mikey never thought about that sort of thing and that he didn't love Donnie that way."

Sensei's eyes widened, "Michelangelo is of age to be thinking of things like this. I am surprised hat he said he doesn't."

I nodded, "So were Raph and I...we're both very worried that Donnie's new attraction might be causing the opposite effect. I am not sure why but Donnie seems upset and Mikey seems upset now too. I don't understand and don't know what to do.."

"I see. I am glad that you told me this," Sensei rubbed his beard seriously, "But we mustn't interfere unless we have to."

My eyes widened, "Father, why? Shouldn't we confront them?" I felt very worried at his suggestion.

"Because, Leonardo, if we interfere then the two would not be figuring out what they want for themselves. They both need to realize what they want and when they want it. We cannot force them to see the problems in front of them...we are meant only to be there for them," Sensei explained with a warming smile. I still felt worried but I smiled back.

"Okay...if you say so Father..."

"You know that I love you all very much," Sensei suddenly pipped in with a serious look. I blinked at him, "I want you all to be happy like you deserve. Whether Donatello and Michelangelo become mates or not is okay with me either way as long as its okay with them."

I smiled at him," We love you too Father. Thanks for reassuring me!" I was very surprised when Sensei stood and gave me a warm hug, nuzzling his face against mine in a sign of rare affection that he only did when we were kids.

Sensei pulled away and grabbed is teacup, "I will see you all for morning practice."

"Hai, Sensei," I replied instantly and watched him leave the room. I felt much better now that I had gotten that off my chest...I just hope Sensei was right by letting Mikey and Donnie do what they want.

* * *

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I pouted at Raph as I rubbed at the arm that he had previously attacked viciously in our sparring session. It was my fault really, since I was so worried about Leo and Don's fight, but still! Give a turtle a break!

"Ya should have blocked easier," Raph grinned, not worried in the slightest. I frowned at him and turned my head as he laughed at me. My head hurt slightly but I knew that if they knew that then they would feel guilty about letting me practice today.

It was my insistence that I practice even though my big brothers, namely Leo and especially Donnie, protested under extreme caution. I felt sore, bruised and the stitched cut on my head itched so badly but I didn't think it was enough to make me incapacitated...jeez my brothers are always like that when one of us is hurt. Especially me.

"Whose hungry?!" I smiled a little, feeling my thoughts fade away as my stomach growled. Raph rolled his eyes and Leo smiled at me.

"Mikey, we just had breakfast..."

"Yeah, two hours ago!" I pouted as I threw my arms in the air for emphasis. I noticed Sensei staring at me and smiled at him, wondering why. He smiled back as if nothing was wrong. I turned back to my brothers to notice that Leo and Raph were together again, talking about something, "Um, hello? It's not like I was talking here!"

"Ah, go make yourself some lunch or somethin'! I'm talkin' ta Fearless about a rematch!" Raph growled at me and then turned back to Leo, who looked at me before nodding to Raph. I know that he wasn't trying to be mean spitefully or anything like that...but for some reason I felt like I was being ignored. And it hurt a lot.

I sighed sadly and then walked slowly out of the dojo. I startled when a hand touched my shoulder and whirled around to come face to face with Donnie. His warm red brown eyes bore into mine with concern that surprised me, "You okay Mikey?"

"Yeah...I'm good, D," I replied with a small smile. His eyes narrowed, "Did you need something?" He blushed all of a sudden when he removed his hand and I rose an eyeridge at him.

"A-Actually I was thinking...that I...uh, wanted lunch too!" He spluttered and I found that completely adorable. My heart twinged as I pushed that feeling down and smiled brightly at him, grabbing his hand.

"Then let's get cooking!" I gushed, happy that one of my brothers wanted to spend time with me without interrogating me about something. Donnie just smiled and seemed relieved about something as I brought him into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat, Donnie? I could make grilled cheese!" I said excitedly as I let go of his hand and turned to him. He brightened at the mention of one of his favorite foods and then nodded, "Okay, can you get me the cheese, butter, and bread while I get the pan and plates?"

"Sure Mikey," Donnie replied as he rolled his eyes at my superior look. I laughed, "I can at least do that!"

"Sorry," I giggled as I expertly flipped out a pan to impress him and he chuckled. I grabbed a couple of small plates and Donnie handed me the supplies. As I got started I started a conversation about Donnie's new experiments to which he immediately started scientific babbling. I always thought, as annoying as it was sometimes, it was always adorable to see him so excited about his science. I smiled warmly as I watched him talk to me. He had to blush and then point out to me that the grilled cheese would be burned soon. I yelped and flipped it out, causing him to catch it in his mouth.

My eyes widened and I laughed, "Nice one D!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Donnie grinned as he did a little bow and began eating the grilled cheese, "Wow, this is great Mikey!" I smiled wide at the compliment and the pleasured look on his face. It made me heart beat a little faster. I cleared my throat.

"Hey Donnie?" I asked, feeling a bit sweaty from the close proximity and the stove. Hopefully he'd think it's from the stove heat. Donnie looked at me, the smile on his face and the weridness from earlier days completely gone.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, tilting his head as he nearly finished his sandwich. I really wanted to ask him to play video games with me...or maybe draw something with me, or maybe watch a movie...but...

"Ah, it's nothing," I laughed, giving my famous "stupid me" face. Donnie just stared at me for a moment before shrugging it off. The sting in my chest hurt and I willed it to away. I'm such a coward!

"Mikey?" I startled when Raph came into the kitchen and then paused as he noticed Donnie, "Oh, hey Don."

"Hey," Donnie greeted as he walked away from me to sit at the table. I immediately couldn't' help but be aggravated at Raph for ruining my moment with Donnie even though it wasn't really his fault.

"Ooo, is that grilled cheese?" Raph brightened and I sighed, rolling my eyes as I handed the newly finished one to him, "Yes! Thanks bro."

Raph hardly said thanks so I smiled because I couldn't' help it. I nodded at him and he narrowed his eyes at me suddenly, as if asking a secretive question on my well-being. I just flashed confusion and then looked towards Donnie, who was looking at his T-Phone.

"Oh, I remember why I came in here!" Raph suddenly burst and I looked at him with a smirk.

"Why?" I asked and he grinned at me, jamming his thumb in the direction behind him.

"Leatherhead is here to see you," Raph answered and I froze in shock. I haven't heard from Leatherhead in a long time. Not since he took a vacation away from the Mighty Mutanimals and that was nearly 4 months ago! LH had gotten a injury, because he was aging and getting slower, one bad enough to where Slash made him take a vacation away. That and he was having serious nightmares again and tried to hurt Pete.

"He is?!" I demanded with a big smile on my face. The hurt form earlier dissipated completely and Raph just smirked at me. Behind him I couldn't help but notice Donnie frowning towards me and I didn't know what to make of it so I ignored it, "AWESOME!"

I rushed out of the kitchen leaving my two big brothers in the dust.

* * *

**_Donatello's Point of View:_ **

I was in such a good mood before Raph walked in. Why are him and Leo always ruining my moods lately? Why can't they both just stay away for at least an hour or so. I had to hide my sudden irritation by taking out my T-phone and pretended to be interested in surfing the web.

Then when Raph announced that Leatherhead was here I was shocked. Wasn't he recovering somewhere down at April's farm house with the other Mutanimals? I quickly shook my head a little with a frown as I watched Mikey's face glow with happiness. Something ate at my gut and I didn't understand this feeling. Leatherhead is a pretty okay guy and really likes Mikey, even if he was prone to aggression and liked to grab my face.

"AWESOME!" I startled, realizing I had been staring at Mikey with that thoughtless frown on my face. He immediately but happily zoomed out of the room as Raph blinked after him. Then, as expected, he turned towards me with a blank face.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed manner and he rose a non-existent eyebrow.

"What crawled into your shell?" He retorted as he crossed his arms angrily, "You're actin' like me and I don't like it."

"Oh get over yourself," I growled and he looked at me in shocked disbelief. I was shocked myself but I just shook my head and stood from the island table. I walked towards the door and glared over my shoulder at him, "Just give me some space, will you? You everywhere lately!"

I mentally cringed at the slightly hurt look in his eyes as he scowled at me. I didn't stick around to get any type of response as I walked past the dojo, noticing that Leo was standing right outside the door looking at me with surprise. I ignored him and continued walking, only freezing when I saw Leatherhead embrace Mikey. Both had warm friendly smiles on their faces.

That feeling in my gut burned and twisted painfully as I watched them interact. What was wrong with me? This is just Leatherhead and Mikey! My orange banded baby brother looked over in that moment and then beamed at me, "Look Donnie! Look how much more healthy Leatherhead looks!"

I swallowed and put on a fake smile on my face as I approached. The graying alligator looked at me with a polite look and a smile on his face. He was even more gray now then what he used to be, having been held hostage by the Kraang some years ago. But he had been treating himself with the help of Dr. Rockwell and he looked much healthier than he used too. He had also been more active. Mikey had been ecstatic when I reassured him a few months ago that Leatherhead would still have a long life ahead of him due to his mutation.

"You look very good Leatherhead," I complimented genuinely and he gave me a toothy smile.

"Thank you, my friend. Michelangelo tells me nothing but good things about how everyone's been," Leatherhead replied politely and I couldn't help but notice the slight twinge in Mikey at the obvious lie. We have all been a awkward train wreck!

I pretended to not notice and grinned, "Yes, everything's been good."

"Sup LH?" I froze and did not turn when I heard Raph approach us. I could not, could _not_ look at his face after what I said. Guilt immediately ate at me as I also felt Leo approach us.

"Hello Raphael, Leonardo. How have you both been?" Leatherhead asked as Mikey looked at me questioningly. I just gave him a reassuring shaky smile.

"Been okay I guess," Raph replied and I cringed slightly at the quiet tone in his voice. Mikey looked confused and a bit worried at this point and even Leatherhead hesitated.

"Yeah, I've been okay too," Leo said in that stressed polite tone. My hands became clammy when I just _felt_ the angry vibes coming off Leo. Apparently he must know I hurt Raph's feelings and was super pissed at me. I gulped and looked at Mikey for help.

"I got an idea!" Mikey boomed, startling everyone. He smiled as he grabbed Leatherhead's arm, pulling him close. I felt that strange feeling stir in my gut once again and frowned, "We can play video games! See if anyone can beat my high score!"

I was thankful for the distraction but was too scared to be around Leo or Raph at the moment. I could tell, however, that Mikey had other plans because he grabbed up my other arm. I blushed when he pulled me close to his side as well. I made brief eye contact with Raph, who was practically burning holes in my head.

"I like that idea. You in _Donnie?_ " Raph questioned and Leo crossed his arms, as if daring me to try and escape this. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun," I lied my ass off. Mikey, being oblivious, smiled up at Leatherhead. LH looked at us all warily and in a confused manner before he allowed himself to smile, obviously confused. Leo looked pacified somewhat but Raph just looked away, his eyes dimmed a bit as he half heartedly dragged himself to the couches. I felt sad as Mikey dragged both LH and I to the couches too and started up the PS3.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Mikey gushed as he beamed over his shoulder at us. At seeing his adorable smile I couldn't help but smile back. Mikey's smiles were always contagious. Leatherhead grinned back as well and the moment of relaxation I had was over again. I was beginning to get angry with myself.

I'll just play this game, apologize to Raph, pacify Leo, and then maybe get some work done in my lab as a distraction.

* * *

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

Something was definitely wrong here. I could feel it in the air and I absolutely wasn't happy to see Raph look sort of...sad. Leo was acting all eerily calm, the type when he is super pissed at someone and I believe it's Donnie. I've come to the conclusion that something must have happened in the kitchen when I left.

Why does Raph insist on pestering Donnie. He's starting to piss me off! So is Leo! They are both making Donnie so uncomfortable and upset; it's very much annoying me! I might say something at this point.

I felt myself pale at the somewhat gory death that Leo dealt to Donnie's character. I looked briefly behind me to see Raph cheer slightly with a smirk on his face, obviously not seeing the seriousness on Leo's face. Leatherhead was with Raph, trying to fit into the mood.

"Well that was intense," Donnie laughed nervously as he avoided looking at Leo's eyes. Leo just frowned and shrugged as he handed Raph his remote for his turn. I glared at Leo as Donnie handed LH his remote so he could battle with Raph.

"I think it was fun," Leo grinned as Raph and LH spawned into the game. I had been trying to get LH into games forever now and he's finally got the hang of it. He's also calmed a lot, to the point where games like Call of Duty don't bother him as much anymore.

I watched them play until Raph beat Leatherhead and I got my turn. I clenched the remote when I notice that Donnie flinched under Leo's brief burning gaze. As soon as my character spawned I found and shot Raph's character in the head, laughing as I stood with a victory dance. Donnie and LH smiled at me.

"In your face Raph!" I beamed and Raph was thoroughly shocked then growled at me.

"You little knucklehead!" He threatened and I laughed happily, seeing him resorting back to his old tricks. I looked at Leatherhead and blushed a little when I noticed him staring at me.

"Leatherhead, do you want a drink?" I offered as Raph yelled at me for ignoring him. I smirked as Leatherhead laughed a little and nodded his head, "What do you want to drink?"

"I will get it myself, thank you," He replied politely as he stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen, leaving Donnie sitting by Leo alone.

"So Donnie, what happened in the kitchen earlier. I thought I heard you yelling," Leo questioned as he continued to stare at Donnie somewhat angrily. Before I knew it I felt my hands clench into fists by my side.

"Um, well...it was just stupid," Donnie sighed but still looked obviously nervous. I glanced at Raph to see him staring at the ground like it doing a trick. I looked to see Leo cross his arms.

"Well as stupid as it was you need to watch out for what you say. Because words hurt," Leo's eyes narrowed as he barely hissed the words through his teeth. Raph's eyes widened as he looked up at Leo and Donnie's lips pursed as he looked very upset. That was the line for me.

"Leo will you stop?" I calmly stated as all eyes turned to me in shock, "I've watched you and Raph make Donnie uncomfortable this whole time. I don't now what your deals are but you better leave him alone right now!"

It felt like some reward when Donnie's eyes brightened at me and he looked grateful. Leo was still surprised at me for a moment before he frowned, "Mikey, you don't even know what's going on."

"Then maybe you should tell me," I challenged as I glared, crossing my arms. Raph's and Donnie's eyes both widened again as I dared our Fearless Leader. Normally I hate fights but I wasn't about to let Raph and Leo gang up on Donnie.

Leo looked annoyed at me, "Donnie said something that hurt Raph's feelings. You're obviously not involved in this so you need to calm down!"

My eyes widened as I looked down at Raph. I noticed the slightly hurt look in his eyes and then looked at Donnie, who looked a bit guilty, "Donnie, what happened?"

"I was just feeling annoyed and took it out on Raph. I'm sorry Raph, I didn't mean what I said..." Donnie looked at the ground and then finally looked at Raph, who shrugged like it didn't effect him when we all know it did.

Leo still narrowed his eyes and I narrowed mine too as I sat by Donnie, blocking him from Leo's sight, "Don, it's okay. I didn't realize I was annoyin' ya. I was just worried."

"You don't have to be worried anymore," Donnie smiled slightly as he and Raph finally looked at each other in the eyes. I looked at Donnie in surprise. Worried about what? Should _I_ be worried? Leo also looked surprised.

"I don't?" Raph blinked and then grinned a little, "And why is that?" For some reason he looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I came to a conclusion and I'm starting to get used to it so it's okay," Donnie fidgeted as he blushed. I smiled. Don's so cute when he blushes! "Leo, I'm sorry for hurting Raph's feelings. Please don't be angry at me anymore cause it's scary."

Leo smiled, looking very much relieved, "Okay. I forgive you as long as Raph's okay with your apology." Raph nodded and I sighed in relief. The tension was finally gone.

"You guys are so hopeless. Why must I fix every emotional problem in this family," I fake complained with a smile on my face. Raph snorted and Leo scoffed.

"Seriously though...don't pick on Donnie anymore or I'll make sure you pay for it," I told them with a glint in my eyes. They both paled because they knew how annoying I could be. I grinned when Donnie laughed beside me.

"Did I miss a joke?" Leatherhead came back with a large cup of water. I smiled as I jumped from my spot so that Leatherhead could have it back.

"Not really," I laughed as he smiled at me, "Now who wants to play me?!"

"You're on because of that comment earlier!" Raph challenged with a shark-like smirk on his face that Leo and I were relieved to see. Donnie rolled his eyes at Raph's excitement.

* * *

**Donatello's Point of View:**

I was really feeling better after Mikey took up fro me. Though I shivered once or twice from the serious look he gave Leo and Raph when he was defending me. It felt...nice. I liked it. I meant what I said to Raph though because I did feel bad about telling him to stay away from me.

I didn't feel that strange feeling in my gut any longer as we took turns playing with each other on Mikey's Call of Duty game. Mikey and Raph remained champions but I also noticed how well Leo was doing. Leatherhead and I leaned more towards being pacifists so we didn't do as well. It was very amusing.

As soon as it got dark Leo announced that we wouldn't have a patrol tonight just a precaution of Mikey's healing wounds, in which he didn't really protest since Leatherhead was finally home. Even thought that feeling was gone I couldn't help but stick by their side. I was wary of LH grabbing my face but that hasn't happened in almost two years so I really don't know what I'm doing worrying like that.

Leo and Raph left to their room around 9 and no one stopped them. It didn't help though that Mikey had a cat-like grin on his face that made Leatherhead blush and made me roll my eyes. Mikey was getting Raph back by picking on Leo and Raph whenever they wanted to get intimate.

I was very surprised that when Leatherhead announced he was leaving after a bathroom break Mikey had interlaced his fingers with mine and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him. A movie with Mikey sounded nice, especially since it'd be just us two, so I agreed.

For some reason Mikey let me chose the movie so I walked into my lab and rummaged through my drawers to find my own favorite movies. I thumbed the newly bought movie that April got me a few months ago. It was "The Theory of Everything" about Stephen Hawking. I had been interested because it was about him but it had romance in it. I blushed as I thought about Mikey and I watching a romantic movie together.

 _'Aren't you supposed to be acting normal with him?'_ A little voice in my head reminded me. Well we can still watch it. Something that neither of us have watched...and maybe I can see how it feels to watch it with him, if he even wants to. Mikey's a very scary and action movie type but sometimes I'll catch him watching romance when he thinks no one's awake.

I quickly shut my drawers and walked back out of my lab. I looked up to find Mikey and froze when I saw him in a embrace with LH that looked a little different than usual. When they pulled away Leatherhead was smiling and Mikey smiled back, or from what I could see as Leatherhead left. I felt my heart to jigsaws painfully in my chest and the feeling in my gut increased x10. What the hell was that about?

I frowned and then when Mikey turned he beamed at me when he saw that I had a movie in my hand. He immediately dived into the couch and turned on the TV. I took a breath to calm myself down but my chest throbbed a little. Why would I be acting that way when it was just a hug between _Leatherhead_ and _Mikey?_

I froze. This feeling...no way! I should of realized this sooner but I didn't because it was _Leatherhead._

"I can't wait to see the movie you picked out bro!" Mikey babbled excitedly as he bounced on the couch. He readied the DVD and I forced my feelings down to go sit by him. Mikey continued to smile and get excited when he saw the movie choice. I stared at the back of his shell as the feeling finally dulled into a warmth. I just couldn't believe it...

I was jealous of Leatherhead!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Leonardo's Point of View: (Somewhat moderate but heavier tcest ahead)** _

Raphael and I were peeking around a corner and watching Michelangelo and Donatello watching some movie together. My red banded mate could hardly withhold laughter at that fact that they were watching a romantic movie together but I thought that it was cute...not that I'd every mention that to anyone...

Besides Raph probably already knows that I secretly like to watch those soap operas with Sensei sometimes and that I occasionally enjoy romance movies as well. It was embarrassing though for a guy my age to like romance and soap operas...

"Well, they look fine ta me," Raph suddenly whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I looked up at him but noticed he was still staring at our younger brothers. I narrowed my eyes at him as my body tingled from him whispering in my ear. Did he do that on purpose? He _knows_ what that does to me...

"Well good," I growled almost a little too loud as I grabbed his arm and hauled him back to my bedroom while he stared at me in surprise, his emerald eyes wide. He gasped when I almost slammed the door shut and turned to look at him.

"What in the world got into ya all a sud-" I didn't let him finish as I smirked and pushed him onto my bed. He looked up at me with wide eyes but then his eyes darkened a little when he saw my smirk, " _Shit_ Fearless, ya look sexy when ya smirk like that!"

"Hmm~" I smirked more as I crawled onto the bed and straddled him, "I get to be on top tonight." My eyes narrowed as I challenged him and he shivered at the husky undertone of my voice. He nodded numbly and my eyes lit up with glee. My hotheaded mate was always so dominate but so was I, he was just physically stronger than I was so he got to be the one on top most of the time. That was okay with me but he's not the only one that likes to claim his mate.

I lowered my beak into his neck and inhaled that delicious oily and garage smelling scent. Raph spent a lot of time in the dojo lifting weights or working on mechanics with Donnie, like the ShellRaiser or ShellCycle. He smelled like bikes and it was so arousing to me. Raph moaned when I began placing aggressive kisses along his jugular. I smirked and bit down a little hard near his shoulder. He arched and moaned loudly.

"D-Dammit Fearless..."

His reactions were turning me on even more and I moved restlessly as I placed more possessive kisses along his neck and then little nibbles. Raph loved it when I nibbled and bit him. I gasped when Raph suddenly grabbed both of shoulders and pushed me back. His emerald eyes were dark with desire and it almost made me choke.

He brought me down for a rough kiss and I gasped, letting him shove his tongue in my mouth. I quickly relaxed in my mate's hold and fought for dominance once again. My hands rested on his shoulders, ready to push away at any moment but Raph's arms wrapped around my shell, keeping me in place. Heat pooled in my lower body and I moaned at his eagerness. I was supposed to be the aggressive one tonight!

I tried to concentrate, which was hard with Raph's tongue claiming every inch of my mouth, and I succeeded in pushing up, using one arm to gentle trace the middle line of his plastron. Raph's breath hitched and I took dominance over his mouth. He groaned and shifted restlessly as I came closer to his slit. He gasped and I released his mouth, both of us panting hard at the long intense kiss.

"Hmm~, what's this Raphie?" I teased as I traced the area around his rapidly parting slit. Raph growled at me but his eyes were half lidded as he shifted again. I smirked, almost chuckling when Raph flushed at my look. He really does like it when I smirk.

I grabbed onto Raph's thighs, pressing my thumbs in just to hear Raph gasp and growl at me. My arousal was already becoming too tight but hearing Raph growl at me like that almost made me come out of my shell. I glared at Raph, not hatefully and his breath hitched.

"Tonight I'll make you feel good Raphael~!" I somewhat growled back at him and his eyes grew wide before he gave me a full blown eager smirk.

Oh this would be so much fun!

* * *

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

Mikey and I were sitting side by side and I couldn't help but notice that he was sitting so close to me that our thighs were almost touching. The thought made me warm inside. The thought of touching my brother's legs made my lower body stir and I had to shift around to get it to stop.

Suddenly, near the beginning of the movie, Mikey and I both heard a rather loud growl. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other, blushing. Mikey's lips trembled before he burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too. Leo and Raph were too much sometimes! How do they ever stop?

"Those guys are sex fiends!" Mikey said as he wiped a tear from his eyes, "I just hope Sensei doesn't ever hear this stuff."

I shivered at the thought, "Yeah. It's almost amazing that he even accepts us like this..."

"Huh? Us?" Mikey blinked owlishly as he looked at me. I blushed as my eyes widened.

"I meant Leo and Raph, you know, that he could accept any of us being romantic with each other..." I explained, thankful to God that I didn't stammer. Mikey blinked again and then smiled.

"Yeah, but it's Sensei! He loves us no matter what!" Mikey declared almost too innocently. I rolled my eyes but grinned at him. I was happy to see that he had not lost some of his childish ways of thinking.

We both returned to watching the movie but I found tha tI wasn't as interested in that right now like I thought I would be. Mikey doesn't seem to act any differently about watching a romantic movie with me but then again I don't really know what I was expecting. A shy Mikey might be kind of endearing...

I shook my head at my thoughts and Mikey looked over at me in confusion, "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Do you not like the movie you picked out?" Mikey asked as he tilted his head in curiosity. He looked so cute right now.. "We can watch something else, you know..."

"Yeah, the movie is okay though," I quickly assured and he beamed, turning to watch the TV again. I watched for a little while before I looked back towards my orange banded brother. The light reflected off his baby blue eyes and made the more colorful and sparkling. I gulped as I felt that heat overwhelm me again but I couldn't stop staring.

The shadows around Mikey's arm muscles stood out more against the light of the TV and I trailed my eyes up towards his shoulders. Since when did Mikey get this way? He seems more muscular than usual...has he been working out? Or is it all the years of having to practice? I haven't noticed this before...

I immediately thought of Leatherhead and how he looked at my brother before he left. That warm smile and his eyes almost sparkling too. Did he even like Mikey romantically? Was this jealous feeling unfounded? Why am I even worried anyways? I didn't want to pursue Mikey before...my chest ached and I rubbed at it.

Suddenly the movie paused and I froze, "You okay D?"

I looked up to see Mikey looking at me with a worried frown, his eyes scanning every inch of my face. I blushed a little and rubbed my head, "Yeah, my head was just hurting a little..."

"We can watch the movie another time Donnie," Mikey smiled warmly at me and my blush increased, "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"No!" I denied, making him flinch with how loud I just was. I gulped. This was my one time to be with Mikey alone. Just us...no Leatherhead, Raph, or Leo getting in the way. Mikey blinked before he laughed.

"Okay D, but if your head hurts too much we'll stop. We could do something else you know," He proposed as he looked uncertain.

"Like what?" I asked curiously, tensing when Mikey turned towards me, his thigh brushing up against mine. I felt heat pool lower and my skin tingled at the contact.

"Um, well we could play 20 questions!" Mikey replied goofily, smiling like an idiot. I sighed and shook my head. Why was I attracted to him again?

"I don't know Mikey...why don't we just ask each other questions without the game?" I suggested and his eyes brightened anyways. I smiled, "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure!" He beamed out before shifting. I withheld a gasp as his leg pressed more against mine. I felt a gentle throb in my lower regions and took a deep breath to calm myself. I must be a pervert, getting so excited with him just touching my leg! "Okay, so...um...what is your current experiment?"

I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't being too childish and asking stupid questions. He looked genuinely interested in my answer too. I smiled, "I'm working on a security update for the lair. One where it would trigger a link to our T-Phones. That way we would know no matter where we were that someone or something was trying to reach the lair."

Mikey blinked before he beamed, "Oh wow, that sounds _awesome_! I can't wait to see that. I can just imagine the enemy's surprise when we come out all white eyed and grinning like, 'What the hell do ya think your doing?' and I can just picture us all fighting and stuff!" I laughed at Mikey's detailed fantasy.

"O-Okay, well...my turn so...um, out of curiosity...what's your ideal type of partner?" I gulped loudly when I said this. I said it...I really said it! I felt horrified for a moment. He's gonna figure out why I'm interested in knowing and then he'll think I'm a freak and hate me!

"Oh that's easy!" Mikey giggled and I froze, looking over at him shock. He didn't seem bothered by that question one bit. My eyes widened to see a light blush coat his cheeks, "Well..I would like him to be taller than me, I don't know why I like that though...and um, I like uh...big muscles? And brow- I-I-I mean _green_ eyes!"

My eyes were completely blown out as I watched him stutter. It was adorable. But my heart fell towards my feet as he describe his ideal partner. First of all, he described manly qualities so I actually had a shot there. But he said big muscles and green eyes...? I don't have the biggest muscles but I also don't have green eyes.

I was brought back to myself as Mikey laughed nervously, rubbing at his arm as he finally looked at me. Leatherhead has very big muscles and green eyes...I felt like I was going to be sick. So does Raphael but there is no way that Mikey loves Raphael... "You okay D?"

"Yeah...it's your turn," I quickly assured as I attempted a smile. He studied me for a moment before he smiles again.

"Okay...then what is your ideal type of girl?" Mikey asked as he looked a tad bit tense. I blinked, feeling dumb founded for a moment.

"Oh, well...I like someone who is smaller than me, not too muscular, I guess not a cowardly type...someone warm, brave and kind...uh and I like blue eyes..." I stammered and blushed like a tomato. I just described Mikey perfectly! What's wrong with me?! I felt myself shaking a little and hoped Mikey didn't see.

Mikey's eyes were blown wide like mine earlier and I couldn't help the little bit of relief. He didn't look disgusted...He blinked and then gave me a shaky smile. Huh? What's that?

"You...uh...like muscular women?" He asked looking a tad confused. I laughed, feeling the tension going away some. Mikey was amazing at doing that.

"No...I-I..like men," I confessed as I bit my lip waiting for his reaction. His eyes widened and he blushed, turning his head.

"M-Me too," Mikey stammered and I gasped. We both looked at each other for awhile until he broke the gaze again. Mikey was gay? So he likes men...he might like me? But wait...he could like Leatherhead too then.

I felt my heart throb and pinpricks of nausea in my stomach. Mikey was hiding his eyes from me too. What does that mean? Was he okay? I felt my heartbeat quicken as more nausea turned in my stomach.

"I'll be right back...a-and then we can finish the movie," I smiled at him. I swear I saw a blush but he smiled too and nodded. I felt like he was staring at me as I retreated into the bathroom.

I got so excited thinking Mikey might like my type...I really do think he's attractive and I get jealous at the thought of Leatherhead. I felt my eyes burn with tears. Leo was right...I am attracted to him but that's not all..

I'm falling in love with Michelangelo. And I'm gonna need Leo's help if I am to understand everything about falling in love with someone. I wiped my eyes and glared at my reflection with determination.

Yes, I'll talk to Leo and see if I should pursue Mikey or not. Maybe he'll tell me whether I actually love Mikey or if it's just because he's the only compatible mate left. I hope it's not the latter...

* * *

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I almost let it slip that I loved Donnie's type. I was so worried that he'd freak out and hate me if he found out I loved him this much. I have to remain normal around him but it's hard especially when his thigh was pressed against mine. I just wanted to pounce on Donnie and kiss him senseless. I wanted to touch him so badly.

I must be some kind of freak. At least I haven't lost control and Donnie still hangs out with me. I was so excited when I saw that he wanted to watch a romantic movie with me. I wasn't sure if he knew what that meant so I didn't get my hopes up. I was just happy to have him hang out with me.

Donnie was blushing a lot too and I noticed he was staring at me sometimes. When we started asking questions Donnie would blush more. Donnie is so shy and it's cute. I wonder what he would be like if he was aggressive again? I shivered as tingles shot up my spine. I would like that very much. Aggressive Donnie would be sexy as shell...

"Shit...stoppit," I warned myself as I grabbed my face. Taking breaths to calm down my excitement. I really am weird...I'm so doomed...

Donnie said he likes blue eyes...I have blue eyes! He wants someone smaller than him and I am smaller than him! He likes someone thats not so muscular but still muscular enough...that's also me! I could feel my heart quicken in excitement. But then he had to say he liked someone brave, warm, and kind...I like to think I'm warm and kind but am I brave?

I don't know...I'm not as brave as Leo...

"Wait!" I gasped to myself, feeling my heart burst, "Leo isn't too muscular, smaller than Donnie, and _he_ has blue eyes too!"

Does Donnie love Leo?! But Leo's with Raph? Maybe that's why Donnie is so annoyed with Raphie lately?! Oh..my god...what...Donnie _loves_ Leo...he has to. I'm not brave and warm like Leo! He can make you feel so much safer than I could!

Frustrated tears prickled my eyes and I clenched my hands into fists. Respectively speaking Leo was a good looking turtle, he was the leader, perfectly muscled and he made you feel safe! He's incredibly brave and makes you feel important to the team! I don't love Leo like that but I can see how Raph does. I'm so stupid...why can't I be more like Leo...maybe then Donnie will love me back...

Who can I talk to about this? I love Ice Cream Kitty to death but she can't actually talk back to me. I can't tell Raph cause Raph will kill Donnie for being in love with Leo...and obviously I can't tell Leo! Master Splinter maybe...? But no, that's way too awkward for me! Wait! Maybe April...yes, I'll talk to April...

I jumped when Donnie opened the door from the bathroom and came into the pit, smiling down at me. He looked more refreshed than he did before so I smiled. But hurt still bloomed in my chest and I still wanted to cry. Would I make it through the movie?

"Okay, you're not thirsty or anything, right?" Donnie asked me as he found the remote. I shook my head and he rose an eye ridge, scooting closer to me. I fought the blush coming to my cheeks, "You okay? You're awfully quiet..."

"I'm good, D," I winked and looked amused when he blushed just the tiniest bit. He was so easy to embarrass, "Hey, um Donnie...?"

"What?" He questioned as he looked a tad bit worried but mainly curious. I smiled down at my hands as I twiddled my thumb.

"The guy you love...is he in love with someone else?" I asked as innocently as I could, tilting my head. He froze and stared at me with wide eyes for a moment. My eyes widened when he looked sad and he nodded. My chest began to really hurt. It's _**Leo**_...he loves Leo but Leo is in love with _Raph_!

"Mikey?" Donnie sounded really concerned as I began to cry, "Mikey, are you okay?! Hey, I'm sorry...it's okay..."

"T-That's just...so _sad_...I'm sorry D," I sobbed and my sobbing hitched when he wrapped his arms around me gently, like I was made of glass, and pulled me against his plastron. I continued to try to stop crying as I tucked my face perfectly under his chin, like I used to when I was a child. I couldn't help it. I got a whiff of his lavender scent and sighed shakily.

"It's okay Mikey...don't feel sad for me. Being close to him is enough for now..." Donnie explained warmly and I felt more tears prickle my eyes at his sad tone. He really wanted Leo that much? "Maybe if I'm lucky I can win him over..."

My eyes widened. Was he crazy? Win Leo over?! Raph would really kill him! I said nothing as shock overwhelmed me. He'd possibly ruin our family by trying to take Leo away from Raph? I can't believe this...I felt my heart burn when I thought about Leo...no that's not right. I can't be jealous of LEO!

But I am. I want Donnie to love _me_ not _Leo_! But if Donnie's love is strong and he's gonna fight for the one he loves than maybe I can too. Maybe I can fight for Donnie and make him see how much I love him! After all...his type could fit me too. I just have to make him love me instead...but I'm not as cool as Leo is...

"I-I'm okay now D," I whispered and he gently removed me. I immediately missed his embrace but rubbed my snout and smiled at him. He smiled back, "You always make me feel better Donnie. Thanks!"

I watched as Donnie blushed and hid his face from me. I chuckled and turned towards the movie, trying to forget my pounding heart and hurt feelings, "Let's finish that movie now!"

Donnie laughed as he pressed play on the remote. I looked at him and then sat straighter. Tomorrow I'll talk to April about this! She'll tell me how to win Donnie over! I know she has to have some ideas!

* * *

"That was a good movie!" Donnie grinned happily as the credits rolled. I looked over at him and smiled too, feeling a bit better as time went on. He turned towards me, "Um, so I guess you're going to be, right?"

"Yeah, it's 1 am, after all," I laughed and he chuckled, "What about you? Are you staying up late again?"

"Nah, I'm feeling really tired too," Donnie shrugged as he put the DVD back in his case. I watched him and tried not to stare at his legs, watching muscles work in them as he stood. He turned back to me. I was a bit confused though, that Donnie seemed to have this new aura of confidence about him. I didn't understand why either or what that was about.

"I bet you're tired. You've been staying up a lot lately," I pointed out as I smirked. Donnie sighed as he turned off the TV and left the DVD on the DVD player. He walked towards me and laid his head on my shoulder. I froze in shock, "U-Uh D-Donnie?"

Donnie laughed at me, causing his breath to tickle my neck and shoulder. I felt my knees shake and my lower body to heat up quickly. What the shell!? I blushed a deep red and held my breath for a moment, "You're right...I am really tired..."

"T-Then go to b-bed already!" I stammered and hated myself for it. Donnie lifted his head and stared at me in surprise, then he grinned, "Don't you dare make fun of me!"

"Sorry~!" He laughed as he put a hand to his mouth, "I thought I was the easily embarrassed type!"

"You _are_!" I growled feeling embarrassed enough already. Donnie laughed some more and then shook his head, "Quit making fun of me Donnie." I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, sorry," Donnie apologized as he settled, "It's a nice change, seeing you blush. It's cute." My eyes widened, "Anyways, goodnight Mikey!"

"G-Goodnight Donnie...see you for practice tomorrow," I smiled, feeling a bit happily that he said my blush was cute. Donnie loves Leo though...but this is a start...

"Oh yeah...see you tomorrow Mikey," Donnie smiled and I felt warmth in my heart, "Tomorrow I hope to get to spar with Leo because I really don't want to spar with Raph..."

It was like a cold bucket of water was dumped over me. All the heat and warmth was gone and I nearly gasped. He wanted to spar with Leo?! He used to say he wanted to spar with me! I fought off the frown and smiled oddly as Donnie walked into his bedroom to sleep.

I clenched my fists. "No, I hope _I_ fight Leo tomorrow!"

I knew I was just jealous and I shouldn't be mad at Leo but I was...he was now ruining everything good going for me!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

"Raph, get up! It's 6!"

I immediately jerked in shock and saw Fearless standin' above me pullin' his katana sheathe straps over his shoulders. I growled and shoved my face in our pillow. My whole body hurt and my neck was covered in hickeys thanks ta him! Not that I didn't mind but it was sort of embarrassin' when Sensei sees them.

"Raphael…" Leo warned in his "no funny business" voice that made me grin just a fraction. I whined as I sat up slowly and stretched, wincin' slightly at tha pull before glarin' over at my mate. He smiled when he saw me cooperatin' and I rolled my eyes, gettin' out from tha covers, "Are you sore?"

"No," I lied while continuin' my glare. My rump didn't really hurt all that much but I knew I'd have ta be careful how I sat down today. Leo smirked then, obviously seein' through my lie and I scowled, "Shut up Fearless, ya were tha one beggin' for my ass last night!"

" _What?!_ " Leo's smirk vanished and he scowled right back at me, "You were whispering in my ear! You know what that does to me!"

I blinked in surprise and tried ta remember what he was talkin' about. Oh! Wait! I grinned wolfishly at him, "Not my fault yer a _pervert!_ "

Leo gawked at me in disbelief and I withheld my laughter. Leo _always_ takes everythin' I say seriously! That's why it's fun to mess with him on occasions like this. Especially since he had his "famous control", "Are you being serious right now? You usually instigate all of our love making!"

"Not that one time on patrol," It was impossible for my grin ta increase but it did when Leo blushed profusely. He was always so embarrassed and hated when I brought up that particular memory. I had baited him durin' patrol one night around a year ago because I wanted ta see how long he could hold out or if he even could hold it in. I was pleasantly surprised when Leo growled, literally stoppin' in mid run and takin' me right there on a NYC _rooftop!_ Durin' _PATROL_!

"You egged me on and…you know what just stop!" Leo stammered as he blushed tomato red and I laughed, "We need to go to the dojo before we're late!"

I continued to chuckle under my breath as I pulled on my gear and watched Leo disappear out of tha room. After puttin' on my gear I quickly made ta follow him into tha dojo where our younger brothers and Sensei were waitin'. I was immediately surprised when Mikey didn't teasingly joke about any reason Fearless and I were almost late. In fact, he didn't even look at us at all.

Donnie, however, seemed bright and focused but didn't notice Mikey's strange mood or behavior. Sensei gave me a look and I quickly knelt by Leo and Donnie. I eyed Mikey worriedly out of tha corner of my eye. Mike and I were very close so I could usually tell any reason behind his strange behaviors but I was at a stump with this one. Did Donnie do somethin' ta make him upset? But Donnie seems refreshed…like nothin's wrong.

"Good morning, my sons," Sensei greeted us warmly, givin' each of us his warm smile. I felt a bit of my worry shift on tha backburner and I gave a little smirk towards him.

"Mornin'." I replied instantly but flushed when Sensei gave me a look that he quickly covered. That's when I remembered tha hickeys on my neck and fought off tha blush threatin' me.

"Good morning Sensei," Leo and Donnie replied respectively. Mikey just looked up at Sensei.

"Morning," He greeted, lackin' his usual enthusiasm which had us all blinkin' at him in surprise. Sensei quickly recovered as he usually did though.

"As usual we will begin with your usual stretches and run through a few katas before sparring. I have already decided the sparring partners for today…" Everyone eyed each other and I grinned eagerly at Fearless only ta pause when I saw him look a tad bit uneasy as he avoided anyone's eyes. What was it? Donnie was also lookin' at Leo happily but I saw him watchin' Mike out of tha corner of his eye. Anger started ta build up in me. What tha fuck is goin' on that I'm apparently missin'?

"The sparring partners will be Leonardo versus Michelangelo and Donatello versus Raphael," Sensei continued, unaware of tha buildin' tension between us. Donnie paled a bit but I didn't focus too much on that. Leo looked at Mikey and I, Mikey more than me, and then appeared indifferent if not a little uneasy still.

That's when I noticed tha smile on Mike's face. It was…off. An odd smile that was more than a little frightenin'. My eyes went wide but before I could ask anythin' Sensei had us up and stretchin'.

Much ta my confusion, things went relatively tha same as we stretched and went through a few katas. Mikey's odd smile turned into a genuine one and he even started ta make his silly comments again. This had everyone relaxin' but I could see that, like me, Leo was equally as confused.

"Very good, my sons," Sensei seemed pleased that the first half of trainin' went as normal, "Let us begin the sparring, winner of both matches will fight each oth-"

Before Sensei could finish his sentence tha cheese phone started goin' off which shocked all of us. Tha cheese phone was only for emergencies but all of us were here. That meant it had to be tha Mighty Mutanimals, April, or Casey. I hoped I was wrong.

"Begin sparring Leonardo and Michelangelo," Sensei smiled, his eyes brimmin' with curiosity and worry as he stepped over ta his private quarters. We all shared one last confused look before Mikey and Leo stood across from each other.

As Donnie sat next ta me I noticed he was sort of rigid. I grinned at him and he pouted at me. Donnie hated sparrin' with me tha most because he never won against me. Don't get me wrong, Donnie can surprise ya but against me I'm just physically stronger.

"Let's begin," Leo's voice drew my eyes back up. His voice still had that same tint of authority but he still sounded uneasy. When my eyes shifted ta Mike I noticed that he was clenchin' his nunchucks with a smirk and glare on his face. I blinked and shared a weirded out look with Donnie.

I was oddly fascinated when tha match began. Mike moved at his full speed, somethin' he always reserved for special occasions. His face was fierce and it threw Fearless off guard. I nearly gasped out loud when Mikey's nunchucks came in contact with Leo's side. When Mikey continued an attack Leo kicked him away while flippin' backwards, his eyes wide as he temporarily met my gaze. I frowned.

Whenever Mikey hits one of us in practice it's not in a place like our abdomen most times. He never aims for places that could hurt us beyond just bruisin'! I looked over at Donnie and blinked when I saw his face had a mixture of nervousness and admiration.

"What's up with you?" Leo finally gasped out as he barely dodged tha swingin' of Mikey's nunchucks, "Are you okay?"

Mikey's smirk vanished and he scowled as he jumped forward with one foot, sendin' him ta Leo with a speed that almost looked impossible. Leo blocked with his katanas but not good enough. He was sent flyin' into tha wall, his katanas fallin' away from him.

My eyes couldn't be wider as Leo met my shocked gaze. Mikey added ta that shock when his scowl fell away and he beamed, jumpin' up on his toes and turnin' towards us, "I actually beat Leo! I did it! Raph, can you believe it!? Donnie, did you see?!"

Donnie nodded, his eyes wide but he was smilin' at Mikey's excitement, "I saw! That was amazing Mikey! You were so fast!"

Mikey's smile threatened ta split his face as he turned around and helped Leo up, as if he forgave tha elder of somethin', "Did I do good, Leo?"

"Uh…y-yeah," Leo nodded as he shook away his surprise, "You were….fierce baby brother!"

"Yay! I was fierce!" Mikey cheered as he and Leo swapped positions with Donnie and I. I shrugged at Leo when he looked at me for help; as if _I_ could explain what just happened.

My spar with Donnie lasted longer than I thought it would because Donnie seemed more determined than usual and I was distracted by earlier events. He landed a few bruising hits on my arms and side before I disarmed and defeated him swiftly. He pouted and I smirked as I helped him to his feet.

"My sons," Sensei called calmly as he walked back into tha room. We all knelt again side by side and looked up at him expectantly, "That was April on the phone..."

"Is she okay?!" Donnie's eyes widened as tha rest of us sat straighter in alarm. Tha woman we saw as a sister could be in trouble?

Sensei saw our faces and laughed a little, shockin' us, "No, no, my sons. She and Casey are well! They have invited us to dinner at their home. She says that she misses us."

"Awww," Mikey cooed happily, "I can't wait to go to dinner!"

Donnie looked equally as happy while Leo and I shared a smile. Casey and April have been a part of our family for a long time. They even had a small private weddin' at April's farmhouse so that we could attend. I can still remember how upset Donnie was when April first got engaged with Casey but after about a week he started ta slowly come around and support them. It was two weeks after tha engagement that he decided it was for tha best. He didn't stay sad for as long as we thought he would and I had a suspicion it was because of Mikey spendin' as much time cheerin' him up as he could.

"Yes, I am also excited to see my human children," Sensei chuckled warmly as he paused and looked down at us, "You all have grown so much. I am so proud of all my children."

We all blushed at the sudden attention and I rubbed at my wrist while Leo smiled at me. I cleared my throat, "Well tha only thing left is for Mikey and I ta spar!"

Mikey grinned at me while Sensei seemed surprised. I don't blame him, after all it's always Fearless and I sparrin' last.

"Very well, get in positions," Sensei said with an amused smile as Leo pouted and knelt again next ta Donnie, who also grinned at him.

Mikey and I stood opposite as we waited for Sensei's call. Mikey jumped forward with speed as soon as Sensei called out and I smirked, ready to block or catch him. I was shocked when he suddenly disappeared and I instantly looked up, bringin' my sai with me. Tha knucklehead jumped in tha air!

Mikey laughed hard as he went ta kick me but I blocked, not fast enough in tryin' ta catch his foot. He jumped off my shell and landed on his feet, grinnin' at me. I growled as I launched for him.

We continued on this similar pattern for quite some time before I finally caught tha chain of Mikey's nunchuck, it tanglin' around my sai. I jerked him forward, over my shoulder, and threw him on tha ground, pinnin' him effectively and winnin' tha match. I grinned wolfishly.

"Ha! I win knucklehead!"

"That hurt," Mikey pouted as he glared up at me. I saw tha amusement and mischief sparkle in those baby blues and laughed, gettin' off him and helpin' him up on his feet.

"Very good, my sons. You have improved so well over the years," Sensei complimented as he put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and mine. I grinned again at tha praise and Mikey beamed.

"Yes, Mikey can be very surprising," Leo laughed lightly but there was an edge ta his voice, that uneasy surprise back. Mikey just looked at Leo and then beamed at Donnie before lookin' back ta Master Splinter.

"You are dismissed from trainin' my sons. We will all get together at five to travel to April and Casey's home," Sensei replied as he smiled at all of us, "If you need me I will doing my afternoon meditation. Try not to bother me."

We all smiled nervously. Sensei was serious about that much. We've all been on tha wrong side of his cane for interruptin' him durin' meditation. Leo smirked at our faces, being tha one that's punished the least. I rolled my eyes.

We all began walkin' away when Donnie perked up and looked at Leo, "Hey, Leo…can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, feelin' my chest constrict for whatever reason. Mikey looked surprised before he did tha same, but for some reason his eyes burned a little more than mine did.

Leo, however, seemed really happy that Donnie wanted ta confide somethin' ta him and nodded, "Of course, let's go to my room!"

Mikey nearly choked and I turned ta him in slight alarm. His eyes were wide and he coughed a little before blushin' when he realized all eyes were on him, "U-Uh, sorry! I feel like I just inhaled some dust!"

I rolled my eyes as Leo and Donnie laughed and did tha same. I watched them walk off before turnin' ta Mikey. He blinked at me and then sighed, "Do you wanna play Mortal Combat?"

My eyes practically sparkled, "Do I ever!"

Mikey laughed at me before lookin' one last time at where Leo and Don went. I was surprised at Don's request but I knew it must have somethin' ta do with his attraction for Mikey. So I wasn't worried. But apparently Mikey was. I'd have ta soothe him with gory video games.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I felt strangely excited as I pulled Donnie into my room. Donnie looked serious and nervous at the same time when he said he needed to speak with me. So I knew this must have been about Mikey! I was excited to see what conclusion my younger brother had come up with.

Plus I needed to ask him what was up with Mikey earlier. I could practically feel the waves of contempt rolling off his person. He wanted to fight me so badly; I could see it in his eyes. It was very disconcerting and it seemed that Raph noticed the changes too.

Donnie laughed at my eagerness as I pulled him to the bed and gestured patiently for him to sit so he'd be more comfortable. I noticed that he was looking very nervous now and I didn't like it. I wanted him to relax!

"It's okay, Donnie," I smiled warmly as he startled a bit, "Just sit down and tell me what's up!"

Seeming just a tad bit more at ease, Donnie sat down at the foot of my bed and turned to face me as I crossed my legs and smiled. He nervously messed with his fingers before looking back up at me, "This is…um, well what I want to tell you is…uh…"

I chuckled, holding up a hand, "First, why don't you just tell me what happened. Then you can lead up to what you want to tell me or ask me."

Donnie's eyes brightened as he nodded, scooting closer, "Okay, well it started last night when Mikey and I watched a romantic movie together…"

My smile widened as I remembered Raph and I spying a bit on them last night before we….no, stop Leo, bad thoughts! I shook my head a little and nodded at Donnie. I felt like such a high school girl, as if Donnie was my best friend and telling me of his first love.

I just loved all my brothers dearly and if any of them felt comfortable enough to share things with me well….that made me ecstatic!

"Mikey didn't really act any different about watching something romantic with me," Donnie explained with a slightly disappointed look on his face that made me want to pinch his cheeks with how cute he looked. I barely contained a laugh, "And I couldn't even focus on the movie! I just kept looking at Mikey…cause he…"

"Looks hot?" I blurted, caught up in the moment. Donnie and I both stared at each other with blushes and I laughed to cover up my embarrassment, "S-Sorry, I just went through something similar with Raph before!"

"Oh..." Donnie blinked and then looked a little relieved, "I seriously thought I was a big pervert…."

"Maybe that too," I teased and he glared at me. I laughed again, enjoying this too much, "Okay, okay, sorry…continue. Did Mikey catch you staring at him?"

"Almost many times…and I pretended to have a headache…which made him worried about me. He wanted to stop the movie and just play a game," Donnie smiled a bit as he looked down.

"A game?" I asked curiously, my eyes slightly wide.

"Yes. He wanted to play 20 questions but I just suggested asking questions without the game," He finished as the smile vanished from his face. Something told me that the important part of what he wanted to ask or tell me was coming.

"So how did that go?" I inquired as I studied him. He shrugged at first and then sighed.

"I ended up asking him what he finds ideal in a partner…" Donnie admitted and I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth. He looked up and nodded, mistaking my gasp for disbelief instead of shock. I thought Raph told me that Mikey said he didn't think about those things?

"What….what did he say?" I questioned as I licked my lips nervously. Donnie frowned in a confused way.

"Well promise you won't tell Raph? Because I'm not sure he wants everyone to know…" Donnie blushed and messed with his fingers.

I put my hand over his and smiled warmly, "Donnie, I would never judge you or Mikey. If I think Raph can't know then he won't….but he is my mate. Trust is important…"

Donnie blinked in surprise at me before he relaxed again and nodded, "M-Mikey says he likes someone taller than him…not too muscular…and green eyes."

I froze as my heart dropped to my feet. I stared at Donnie in horror as he began to tear up slightly. "M-Mikey…so he likes men?" Donnie blushed as he nodded. My heart beat furiously in my chest. Why did Mikey….saw he liked green eyes? Raph has green eyes…

"So I think he loves Leatherhead…"

I blinked in shock as my heart slowed. Leatherhead? Mikey being in love with _Leatherhead_ , our mutant alligator friend? Before I could stop it a laugh bubbled out of my throat and Donnie stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed, "But the very idea…! Our baby brother and our mutant alligator friend!"

Donnie blushed but I could tell he was serious when he scowled and crossed his arms. I coughed in my fist a few times to rid my laughter and the smile on my face.

"S-Sorry…" I breathed, "Then what happened?"

"I began to get really upset, but I tried not to let it show to Mikey. Then he asked me what my ideal type of girl was," Donnie stared into the open air as I blinked at him, "I…well…I told him I liked some warm, brave and kind. Someone smaller than me and with blue eyes…"

My eyes were wide, "You just described Mikey! How did he take that?!"

Donnie blushed as he fidgeted nervously, "He seemed….shaky. I don't know if he understood what I was saying but then he asked me if I liked men then. I told him yes and he admitted he did too."

"Donnie…"

"But then I couldn't take all the emotions so I excused myself to the restroom where I could think. I decided to talk to you since you helped me realize last time. I think I'm in love with Mikey," Donnie blushed form head to toe and I fought against hugging him again. Why were my brothers so cute?

"Of course you are," I chuckled and his eyes widened, "I'm so happy that you realize it Don! But now you have to see if Mikey loves you too in that way…"

I bit my lip, remembering what Mikey told Raph. Why, then, did Mikey tell Donnie his ideal type of mate? Determination set through my like steel.

"I'll help you in any way I can!" I clenched my fists and watched Donnie blink at me before he laughed.

"You look way too eager!" He said as he held his mouth, "You seem so excited about this!"

"Of course I am Don, I just want you and Mikey to have what Raph and I have," I admitted as I flushed a bit. Donnie smiled at me.

"Thanks Leo, you're the best," He complimented and I blushed a little more. He grinned at me, "I feel much better about pursuing Mikey! I was afraid at first that I only loved him as a response to him being the only suitable mate left…"

My eyes widened in horror, "No Don! You're the scientist! If that were true you'd only be attracted to Mikey's body and not to his traits. You wouldn't really care what he does or what he thinks if that were true."

Donnie nodded as he smiled, "I am noticing that. I just needed someone else to say it. I felt like I was going crazy, keeping everything to myself…"

"I understand," I laughed as I thought of Raph, "Maybe I can talk to Mikey too! See what he thinks of you, if you want?"

Donnie froze and blushed a lot, making me chuckle, "I…It's okay Leo! Don't do that! It's way too embarrassing!"

I hugged Donnie, "You're so cute, Donnie!"

"What?! No I'm not!" Donnie growled as he scowled at me. I continued laughing as I didn't release him, "I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are! So is Mikey! My baby brothers are so cute~!" I commented and Donnie blushed, looking away with a pout as I finally let him go.

"So…." Donnie suddenly looked slightly amused, "We're cute but what is Raph?"

"Uh, Raph's _sexy_ …but you two are cute," I smirked when Donnie blushed for the thousand time this hour.

"I-I think Mikey's cute too. But…Mikey's hot when he's angry," Donnie hid his steamingly blushing face from my view and I hugged him again.

"Awww!" I cooed and chuckled when Donnie pushed me off, "I'm glad you feel comfortable to talk like this to me. I can never usually talk about Raph to anyone."

Donnie's blush disappeared and his eyes widened as he looked at me, "So…I'm the only one you've really told about your feelings for Raph?"

"Yup, you're the only one…other than Raph of course. But sometimes it's great having someone other than your mate to talk to," I explained and Donnie smiled, nodding in agreement.

We both startled when Raph opened the door without bothering to knock. He just stared at us before opening his mouth, "Sensei says we should get ready ta leave. It's tha respectable thing ta do ta go early and help April set up and stuff…."

I got off the bed and chuckled as Don did the same, "Sensei just really wants to go see April. Isn't it a couple of hours before dinner over there?"

"An hour and a half," Raph corrected with a smirk, "Sensei's not tha only one that misses April. Mikey's chompin' out tha butt ta get there. Says he needs ta talk ta her."

"Did he say why?" Donnie asked with curiosity. Raph shrugged with his I don't care face but I could see in those emerald eyes that he was still worried about Mikey's strange behavior, "Oh okay…I'll go get ready."

Donnie left the room with a much happier bounce to his step. Raph looked surprised before he smirked over at me, "Seems like ya fixed tha not-so-genius."

"Leave him alone Raph, being in love is a confusing thing. You of all people should remember that," I teased but Raph's eyes were wide, "What?"

"So it's true. Donnie really loves Mikey?" He asked and I nodded, a smile on my face. Raph grinned happily, "That's great! I hope Mikey loves him back cause I'd hate ta see Donnie hurtin'."

"Same here," I frowned as I remembered what Donnie said. I sighed inwardly as I followed my mate to the dojo where my brothers were gearing up as Sensei waited for us.

After we geared up we immediately started heading out. I stuck behind Sensei with Raph at my side and the little ones behind us. I smiled to see Donnie talking animatedly to Mikey, who was more than happy. I wanted to laugh again. There was no way Mikey could be in love with Leatherhead…and I would know if he loved Raph.

"So what else did ya talk ta Donnie about?" Raph whispered as he, too, watched the little ones, "He seems much more confident and cheerful now."

I quickly but quietly caught my mate up and watched in amusement as his face changed to a variety of emotions throughout the whole conversation. Raph nearly had a conniption when I told him about Mikey supposedly being in love with Leatherhead.

"I can't even right now," Raph was shaking, his struggle against laughter so apparent. He was red in the face and biting his lip. I rolled my eyes. My mate could be so dramatic.

We came to the ladder leading to the nearest manhole cover that would take us to April and Casey's new home. A few months after they got married Casey surprised April with a new house that he'd bought. A small but comfortable two story home with two bathrooms and two bedrooms, an office, living room and kitchenette. My brothers and I loved their new home. They also had a small back yard, big enough to be run around in to play.

They had it away from the big office buildings in NYC, so we didn't have to hide as much since they were away from most of the people. This was their way of having privacy.

Soon we were on the surface and we all smiled when we spotted the brown and white house we'd all come to think of as a second home. We jumped off the roofs of the small antique or general shops they lived close too and jumped into their secluded back yard so we were seen. We always entered from the back yard because Casey had built the tallest privacy fence you would ever see.

Sensei knocked on the door politely as we all waited. We didn't have to wait long before a surprised April greeted us by the door. We all smiled at her and waved.

"Guys! I didn't expect you to come early!" She laughed as she opened the sliding back doors, "Come on in!"

"I hope we are not intruding," Sensei smiled warmly, "We wanted to offer our help."

"Well thank you," April smiled happily as she led us past the office and stairs to the living room. I watched April clear as space for Mikey and Donnie on the other gray couch she had in front of the TV, "Hold on and I'll get some tea for you guys!"

"Allow me to help you," I offered as she nodded. I winked after Raph to save me a spot beside him and he rolled his eyes at me. I followed April into the kitchen. I couldn't help but remember what April first looked like when we saved her. She changed so much now.

April no longer wore her favorite yellow hairband but sometimes we'd catch her wearing it, usually when she worked in her garden in the back yard or if she was doing house chores and/or working in the office. She almost always kept her hair up in a high ponytail, it being longer than before. It now went to her mid-back. She had told Mikey before that Casey liked long hair and decided she wanted a change anyway.

"Thanks for helping me Leo," April said, bringing me out of my memories and thoughts. I nodded, smiling at her. Her blue eyes were the same color as mine when they used to be like Mikey's and her freckles weren't as noticeable. She'd really matured.

"Anytime April…the guys were all really excited since you don't come down as often anymore," I replied and then froze when she looked guilty, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong! We aren't blaming you! You've got a job and Casey…and-"

"I know Leo…but I missed you guys too," April laughed a little as she smoothed her yellow pullover and blue sweat pants, "I just wanted to see you guys again…nothing formal really. Just family eating dinner."

I smiled warmly and she added, "Plus Casey really misses Raph."

"Yeah those two are incredibly close," I rolled my eyes. Raph loved April just as much as the rest of us but Casey was his go-to guy and vice versa, "Where is Casey anyways?"

"His shift ends in 13 minutes actually," April laughed as she checked the clock on the stove. She grabbed enough cups for everyone as I carried the tea jug and we returned to the living room where Mikey and Raph were arguing over what to put on TV.

"Stop arguing," I scolded as they turned to us, "Just put something on we'll all watch or I'll let Sensei pick."

Sensei pretended to be hurt when everyone gasped in a horrified manner. Sensei's soap operas were old school after all. I fought off a grin as Raph turned to April, who was pouring tea in all of the cups.

"Where's Casey?" He asked as I took my seat beside him.

"He'll be here soon. His shift ends in 11 minutes," April smiled at Raph as she began handing out the cups. We all thanked her. Raph looked excited that Casey would arrive soon and I rolled my eyes.

Casey worked as a coach in ice hockey but also worked sometimes as an assistant baseball coach. It was easy for him since ice hockey was during the Winter and baseball during Spring and Fall. Both jobs were perfect for him though and he seemed really happy nowadays.

"What are you cooking for dinner, April?" Mikey asked as he smiled and swung his legs back and forth. April looked up.

"I was thinking of roasting chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and macaroni and cheese. How does that sound?" April asked as she blushed.

"Amazing!" Mikey drooled and I rolled my eyes as Raph agreed, half drooling.

"That sounds wonderful!" Donnie complimented and April seemed delighted.

"I can help cook!" Mikey offered, "Just like old times!"

"Yeah, I would like that," April giggled as she stood with the tea jug, "We can get started now so Casey won't complain too much when he gets here."

"Yes!" Mikey cheered as he leapt off the couch and followed April into the kitchen.

We all shared a looked and rolled our eyes. Mikey may have been acting weird before but he definitely seemed normal now. I just hope I can understand why he seemed so irritated at me earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I was happily humming away as I helped April get out all the materials she needed for dinner tonight. I was super excited to talk to her alone, even if the kitchen was right next to the living room. My brothers and Sensei would be too busy with each other and the TV to hear me anyways!

"So," April spoke up, startling me out of my thoughts. She laughed a little and waved her hand, "Sorry about that. So…what's the _real_ reason you wanted to help me?"

I felt a teensy bit offended, "I actually _did_ wanna help you with dinner! Like old times!"

April just smiled, "Well yeah, thanks for that. But I've spent years with you guys; I've practically mastered the looks you guys get in your eyes."

I sighed when her smile turned into a knowing smirk. I looked around, making sure that there were no eavesdroppers. Once I felt comfortable I turned back to her shyly as she began putting all the marinade on the chicken. I preheated the oven and sighed again. I didn't imagine it being this hard to start this conversation with her….she's _April_ \- our human _sister_ for cryin' out loud! She wouldn't judge me.

"Okay, well, I dunno how you will take this…but I _need_ to tell you and I need your advice but you might not like-"

April cut me off with a finger to my lips and a kind smile, "Mikey, you're like my baby brother too, just tell me what you need to and I'll help as best as I can!"

I felt a loving warmth pool over me that shook away most of my worries about telling her. April was amazing at that! I smiled as she stepped away and put the chicken in the oven.

"Well…the thing is…I…I love Donnie," I felt my hands shake but I held them together, acting as if they weren't. I was waiting for the surprise, the disgust, the moral outrage to show in her eyes. April's eyes just widened a fraction and she stared hard at me for a moment before she giggled. I blushed form head to toe.

"Mikey, I already knew that!" She giggled louder, putting her hands over her mouth. My jaw must have hit the floor because she grinned hard, "It's obvious to me! I'm physic, remember? You always look at Don so…well I dunno…how Leo looks at Raph, how Casey and I look at each other…the only one that doesn't see is everyone else apparently…"

I flushed more and clenched my hands together. As I thought about that my shoulders slumped and she frowned at the change, "What's wrong?"

"Well…recently Donnie told me what he likes in a mate," I started as her eyes widened, "Well…I still thought he might like _you_ so I was shocked when he described a male…"

"Woah…well Donnie's….always been a surprise," April laughed a little as she smiled politely and continued to listen to me as we readied the pots for mashed potatoes and macaroni.

"Yeah….but he told me he likes someone smaller than him, brave, warm, kind, and with blue eyes," I explained sadly as I resisted the urge to clench my fists. Just thinking of it hurt my heart; just thinking of _Leo_ made me angry.

April froze and turned towards me with especially wide eyes. I blinked at her reaction and she turned her head to finish putting water in the appropriate pots.

"That's very specific," April replied thoughtfully, "Doesn't that seem to fit..."

"Yeah…it fits Leo doesn't it?" I agreed and watched her look at me again, "I asked him if he loved someone that was in love with someone else and he said yes."

April just stared at me and her eyebrows drew together. I sighed and finished turning on the eyes on the stove, "Donnie loves Leo?"

"Yeah…cause you're not a male…" I pointed out and she rolled her eyes, "I have blue eyes…and I'm smaller than him which got me excited. But now Donnie hangs around Leo like a puppy and even Raphie seems weird about it. I dunno…I really dunno what to do April…"

"Aww Mikey," April cooed as my shoulders began to shake and my eyes burned. I withheld tears because there was no explaining to the others why I was crying, "Maybe I can talk to Donnie for you?"

"I don't think that would work…" I cringed as I thought about it, "He'd probably be all stressed out and stuff because Raph would kill him."

"Mikey, Raph wouldn't _kill_ Donnie. Raph loves you guys to the moon," April scolded and I shrugged, sniffling to control myself.

"It's also me…I could have really hurt Leo today with my jealousy. I don't like being angry like that but whenever I see Leo I feel hurt….it's not even his fault!" my voice pitched a little higher and April put a hand over mine as the water started boiling. We both tag teamed it and I did the macaroni.

"Look Mikey…Donnie might love Leo…but he might _not,_ " April smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Honestly I thought he described _you_."

I looked at her and felt my heart speed up slightly. But I said nothing. Donnie could have been talking about me…but he treats me as a little brother. Nothing more. Just a stupid annoying baby brother. I'll never outgrow that position in his eyes.

Before either of us could speak again a loud creak startled us and the entire house into silence. All of sudden I her Casey's startled voice, "Babe, I'm home- HOLY HELL!? When did the _guys_ get here?! Oh sorry Master Splinter-AH!"

An unmistakable whack of a cane was heard while April and I stared at each other for a moment. I bent over laughing and April giggled, pulling her oven mitts off as she rushed out of the kitchen. I followed with a grin on my face in time to see Raph wrestling with Casey as a beaming Donnie and Leo were chatting away animatedly.

"Hey! Lay off Raph!" Casey growled as he pushed him away and rubbed the back of his head as Sensei smiled down at him, "How ya guys been?! It's been too long!"

"It really has," Leo smiled like he really couldn't help it, "Things have been…great!" A lie that clearly the family could see. I tried my best not to frown, "It's good to see you both too. Raph's missed you!"

"Hey!" Raph barked at Leo and I laughed a little, "Speak for yerself! I didn't miss him!" Another lie.

"Aw, I love you too Raphie," Casey teased and was rewarded with a whack upside the head and a giggle from April, who hugged him, "Oh, Gap-Tooth! How are ya?!"

Donnie rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as he fist pumped with Casey, "I'm good, Cave-Mouth."

Casey got a sentimental but fond rub on the head from Sensei which I thought was funny. No matter how old we got he'd never stop doing that. As if we were still children…

Casey looked over at me and his eyes brightened, "Mikester! There ya are! Why are ya way over there?!" I fought a blush when my family's eyes turned towards me and I blinked. Why did they look so worried?

I strolled over to Casey and gave him an enthusiastic hug which he laughed at then wheezed slightly when I let him go, "I was just helping April in the kitchen!" I beamed, wondering why it felt like I was faking it, "It's sooo good to see you guys!"

"Yeah! I'm happy that you get to be here for this!" Casey spoke excitedly and we all raised an eyebrow when April elbowed him with this secret look in her eye. I immediately felt suspicious. Does April and Casey have something going on that we don't know about? "Anyways, I'll go change and we can watch some of the recorded wrestling I have Raph!"

Raph's eyes brightened so much it looked like they were emerald fireflies. I watched in amusement as Leo stared openly at him with a blush and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Well Mikey and I need to finish dinner," April winked at me over her shoulder and my shoulders deflated some in relief. Everyone began to dissipate and Casey practically ran up the stairs in excitement. But I noticed Donnie staring at April and I.

'You okay?' He mouthed to me and I blinked in surprise. I nodded happily and beamed to be extra convincing. He stared and then sighed, as he took a seat next to Leo. My smile immediately vanished and I hurried to follow April.

April spent the rest of the time fixing dinner and I helped her every step of the way. All the helping and talking with April made me feel better. But I was still wondering about Donnie and Leo while my chest bloomed with sparks of hurt. Why did I have to love Donnie so much?

"Everything looks good," I said with a smile as I finished setting the table. I hurried over to help April put all the pots and the roasted chicken on the table on top of pot holders.

"Thanks! You were a bi help," April smiled warmly before she grabbed my arm, "And hey, don't worry about Donnie! He'd be crazy not to see how much he means to you! I think that this is all a misunderstanding."

"Really?" I asked in a teasing tone and she looked firm when she nodded so I sobered, "Seriously? A misunderstanding?"

"Yeah! Physic, remember?" She smirked and I rolled my eyes with a grin, "Just spend more time with Donnie. Talk to him more. No matter what he will love you, Mikey. It's hard for anyone not to love _you._ "

"Huh?" I blinked again, feeling dumbfounded and a little embarrassed at what she said but before I could question again April yelled out that dinner was ready.

I watched my family filing one by one and sit around each other. I shrugged and took a seat next to Donnie, fuming inside when Leo took the other seat beside him. April must have seen my anger because she just smiled softly at me. I felt better knowing that she knew and that she was here for me if I got out of control and said or did something I didn't mean.

By the time dinner was over Casey and Raph were obnoxiously loud while Sensei and Leo complimented April and I for our cooking nearly every 15 minutes. It cheered me up and made April happy so that was okay with me. For whatever reason Donnie was mostly quiet, but spoke when spoken to with a smile on his face so I was a bit confused. Sometimes I could swear I felt his eyes on me though and the thought made bubbles form in my stomach that heated up my body like a warm blanket.

"Okay, is that all the plates?" April asked as she swatted Raph's hand away and grabbed his plate, sticking her tongue out at him. I snickered and he glared at me.

"Can we tell them now?!" Casey blurted and earned an evil look from April that everyone, except Master Splinter who was calmly drinking tea, cowered away from.

"Tell us what?" Sensei asked and I blinked at his calm demeanor.

"Well…" April sighed and looked at Casey, smirking a little like she can't help it, "I…last week….I found out that I'm….pregnant…"

My family and I froze, staring at her while Casey bounced excitedly in his seat then suddenly bounded up, hugging April close, "I'm gonna be a Dad guys! I already bet that it's gonna be a girl!"

"You don't know that silly," April laughed as she rolled her eyes and then giggled more when he snuggled her.

"Oh...my god!" I squealed as I shot up and hugged both of them, "April's pregnant! We'll have a baby in the family!"

"One that's not Mikey," Raph teased with a bright grin on his face while everyone laughed and I glared at him. He smirked, "Congrats you guys! I bet she'll be a little tyke!"

"Not you too," April groaned but smiled none the less while Casey was shaking from excitement. It was kinda cute.

"This is most excellent news!" Sensei smiled warmly as he stood next to them, "You will make great parents!"

"Thank you Sensei," April replied as she teared up. Leo got up and hugged them both, looking excited like the rest of us as he congratulated them. Donnie hugged April hard and teased Casey about the horrors of fatherhood, to which I died laughing at, "There's one other thing…"

"Yes?" Sensei asked, raising an eyebrow but still smiling as the rest of us snapped our attention to her. They both suddenly seemed sheepish and embarrassed.

"We were hoping….well... that you all would consider being the child's godparents…" April stammered as we froze for a second time, "B-Because if anything happened to Casey or I my Father is perfectly okay wit you guys caring for him/her because of his declining age and Casey's Father has his hands full with Casey's sister so…"

"April…" Leo looked oddly emotional, "We'd love to be the god=parents to that little girl/boy…"

"Really?" Casey blurted in shock, "I didn't imagine you guys would want…"

"Oh please, don't offend us," Raph scoffed with a smirk, "I'd spoil that child rotten!"

"Ditto!" I added excitedly," I would play with him/her all day long!"

"And teach her things!" Donnie chimed in happily as we shared a grin. I blushed a tiny bit.

"See?" Leo said and April, much to our sudden alarm, started crying, "Ah…uh…wait, don't cry!"

"Don't worry! That's her happy crying!" Casey replied cheerfully.

"There's a _happy_ cryin'?" Raph asked in surprise as Casey just laughed. I chuckled and gather April up in a hug as Sensei sighed.

"Have no worries April. We are a family," Sensei soothed as April nodded. I just held her until Casey took over and then it got a little loud as we all talked to each other about the baby, what it would look like, who it would take after, who it would like the best, what we thought the baby's gender was…

Soon April wanted to go sit down on the couch and watch TV with us, but for once I wasn't feeling like it too much, and when I said as such my brother looked at me like I had suddenly sprouted a third eyeball. Sensei seemed mysterious as he urged me to do what I wanted, giving me that secretive look in his eyes.

Casey and April had no problem and I assured everyone I'd be in the back yard. I retreated soon after, not being able to face Donnie head on because he was just staring at me again.

As soon as I was out I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and brought out my cell, punching in Leatherhead's number. I wanted to see how he was doing anyways, being back and all! I leaned against the tree as he answered.

" _Hello?"_

I smiled at the familiar deep baritone voice of my best buddy, "Leatherhead!"

" _Michelangelo? Is everything alright?"_

I chuckled and then shivered, wondering why I felt like there were eyes on me. I turned around, eyeing my surroundings but could hardly sense anything. Then I became aware of Leatherhead calling my name worriedly, "Ah, sorry LH! I dropped my phone for a second! How are you?"

" _Ah, don't scare me like that, Friend. I am doing very well, thank you. How are you doing? Are your brothers behaving better?"_

I laughed. Figures LH knew something bad was going on while he was over the other day, "Yeah, they are all good now. Don't worry. I set them all straight as usual! I'm…okayish, but nothing's wrong so don't ask!"

" _Well, I am a bit worried that you don't seem as enthusiastic as usual, Michelangelo…are you sure nothing is going on?"_

I bit my lip, "Yup, I'm sure. We're over at April's hanging out…" I excluded the news April told us because I'm sure she wants to be the one to tell everyone else too and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it for her.

I felt tense when that feeling came back and glared at the shadows, thumbing my weapons in my belt for a moment, feeling the air get a bit chillier, _"Well that sounds very good. Are April and Casey well? I have been meaning to contact them."_

"Yeah they are good!" I beamed, "You totally should! They would love it! Slash and the others should also!"

" _Alright then. That makes me very happy."_

"I doesn't take much to make you happy, Buddy." I laughed and added mentally, 'Or angry…' "So, sorry about cutting our time short the other day…"

" _It is okay…though I regret to have spent so little time with you my Friend. I love being around you because you have taught me all these fun things,"_ Leatherhead's voice sounded warmer and I blushed happily.

"Thanks Leatherhead! I love being around you too!" I replied and felt the air get colder once again. I shivered and looked around for a third time. My eyes widened when I spotted gleaming eyes in the shadows of the rooftop behind the privacy fence.

Before I could hang up on Leatherhead, tell him anything, or even grab my weapons the mystery shadow jumped forward and landed on the ground. I growled and went to grab my nunchuck while Leatherhead was once again calling my name worriedly.

My head spun when the figure whammed into me, pinning my body against the tree. I felt a hand tightened around the wrist that still clutched my phone while the other covered my mouth. My eyes grew to the size of the moon when I saw an angry Donnie pinning me to the tree.

Donnie ripped the phone out of my hands, scowling annoyingly the whole time, and put it to his ear, "Leatherhead? Mikey's fine, but he has other things to do than talk to you."

My mouth dropped open when Donnie hung up on LH and tossed the phone aside, his hand still gripping that wrist, "Donnie, what the shell?!"

"You worried everyone by coming out here to talk to Leatherhead?" Donnie ignored my protest and clenched harder, "What the shell is going on in your head Mikey?"

"I didn't worry everyone!" I protested again, trying to jerk away. Donnie only pushed his body harder against mine and used the other hand to keep me from leaving. I felt very ashamed when warmth spread through my body, heating it up with desire. Donnie is hot when he gets all fired up like this….I wonder if...no, stoppit Mikey! Stop being a perv to your own brother!

"Yes you did! We've all been worrying! Now why are you sneaking around calling Leatherhead?" Donnie demanded and I rose an eye-ridge, blinking at him.

"Dude, he's my friend and I wanted to see how he's doing!" I argued and Donnie seem to relent only a little, "Why does it matter so much to you that I wanted to be outside?"

"Because you love TV and you love hanging out with April and Casey, not standing outside alone like some loner. That's not you and you're hiding things from us!" Donnie argued back as he moved back slightly. I felt like a sicko for wanting him to press against me again. I ignored my inner feelings of desire and stared hard at him. He was right, after all.

"Well it's not like I have anyone to talk to really, with the way everyone is fawning over Leo lately," I blurted and Donnie froze, blinking at me with wide eyes.

"You're jealous of Leo?" Donnie asked like it was the most impossible thing in the world. I glared at him and shook my head in denial. Then a thought popped up in my head.

"Are you jealous of LH? Cause I was ditching hanging around with you all to talk to him?" I pressed and Donnie suddenly looked _very_ uncomfortable as he let my wrist go.

"N-No I'm not jealous that that guy!" Donnie denied and I smirked a little, feeling a bit better. Donnie was so jealous….but why?

"Sureee, you almost have me convinced."

"Shut up Mike! What do you expect…? Spending so much time with me then keeping secrets and going off to talk to other people like I'm the bubonic plague…" Donnie muttered looking a little hurt, "I didn't mean to get angry a second ago…I know how….how much you like Leatherhead."

I blinked, thrown for a loop, "Aww, D. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to avoid you it's just…" _You were hanging out with Leo, the guy you secretly love_ , "You seemed really happy talking to Leo so…I guess I felt a bit replaced and stuff…I dunno. But I love Leatherhead just like I love you!" I beamed, feeling reassured now.

Donnie looked down at me with wide eyes, "You love me like you love _Leatherhead_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well yeah dude, we're all a family, right?" A weird emotion passed through his eyes, "Did I say something wrong?" That stupid feeling was back. I had just said something stupid…

"No," Donnie smiled a little before he looked down at my wrist, "Does your wrist hurt? I really didn't mean to get so angry…"

"Why _are_ you getting aggressive more than usual?" I questioned curiously, fighting off the blush at remembering how it felt to have Donnie's body pinning mine to the tree.

"I was jealous," Donnie put simply and I startled at his reply. He looked at me and I froze under those brown red eyes that I loved to stare at, "I thought you were spending a lot of time away from me and I hate when I don't understand something."

I laughed, "Yeah, that's true. Well sorry I'll try not to make you angry anymore, D."

Donnie just smiled, "It's okay…as long as you're okay and no longer avoid the family with your weird behaviors…"

"Sure, D," I rolled my eyes, "I'll do my best."

"Good," Donnie teased as he lightly punched my arm, "Now let's go back before they search for us." Donnie grabbed my phone for me and sheepishly handed it over while I teased him for being as hotheaded as Raph.

I couldn't help but think how sudden Donnie's mood change was and I didn't understand his behaviors anymore either. Looks like we're both just confused turtles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

Is this how Raph feels everytime he loses his cool? I feel like crawling under a rock and DYING at how I reacted to overhearing Mikey and Leatherhead's conversation. I just got so mad at the love and affection on Mikey's face.

But I can't believe I said that to Leatherhead and did those things to Mike. He looked so lost and shocked! I was close to a monster to him but I'm worse than that. I enjoyed what I did because our bodies were touching and I was sooo close to him. I'm definitely a freak or something. Eve Leo couldn't be that way!

But as Mikey explained a felt a bit better. Especially when he said he loved me like he oved Leatherhead, which is very confusing. He is in love with Leatherhead, but apparently that love is the same for me? Does that mean he sees me as potential mate but prefers Leatherhead for whatever reason?

Well I'm not for sure so I'll just tell Leo what happened….he's a good listener and he'll tell me advice about what to do now. I feel like I've just freaked Mikey out and sat my advantages back a few paces.

But…..

Once we sat back down with the rest of the group and assured them nothing was wrong and what we had been doing we were off watching Netflix together, trying to decide a movie. Mikey was talking animatedly to April about movie genres so I looked at Leo.

He noticed me looking and smiled before I whispered to him, "I'm going to compete with Leatherhead for Mikey's attention."

Leo's eyes went wide with shock and confusion before he shook his head and smiled at me, "We'll talk more later but do your best little bro!"

I smiled back and felt empowered by his words.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

Somethin' was different. Somethin' was definitely _off_ with both my genius brother and baby brother. They had this odd tension about them that made me just want ta slap them both in tha face.

But Fearless didn't seem as worried on tha outside as I did apparently; somethin' that Casey immediately noticed and questioned me about it. I had ta lie and tell him that I didn't know what he was talkin' about but while Casey was a complete bonehead about things sometimes he definitely pays close attention ta things that bother us.

As we continued ta talk more than watch movies April revealed that when she discovered she was pregnant tha doctor explained ta her that she was 10 weeks into her pregnancy. That inspired a series of excited questions via Don and Mikey.

"You really want to help me with my pregnancy Don?" April blinked when Donnie brought up everythin' useful with mornin' sickness.

"Sure! Humans' bodies are fascinating and this would give me a chance to see how life grows in a woman! I mean, if you don't mind. I just want to ask questions and help you when you don't feel good!" Donnie stuttered, turnin' red when no one commented and just stared at him.

April smiled warmly as Casey reached for her hand, "I think that's amazing, Donnie! You're awesome!" Donnie's face exploded into candy colors while Leo and I shared a shark-like grin.

"I wanna help too!" Mikey declared with a happy smile on his face, raisin' one of his arms in tha air, "I can paint the baby's room for you and do all kinds of designs that babies would like! I can do colors that would fit a boy or girl!"

"Aww guys," April teared up as she smiled at Mikey, "I would love any help I can get!"

"Yeah, cause I have no idea what to do," Casey laughed nervously as I ruffed up his hair, "Stop Raph _! Ugh_!"

Leo laughed, "You know we're here for you. Anything you guys need!"

"Leonardo is right, my human children," Sensei spoke up with a fond smile, "Michelangelo and Donatello have very good ideas. We will do whatever we can to be in the child's life."

I felt very comfortable when April began ta cry again, as did Leo and Donnie. Casey seemed used ta it already and Sensei just smiled as Mikey held April's hand for support.

After the tears were finally over Sensei announced that it was time ta leave tha happy couple alone with their thoughts as it was also startin' ta get dark outside. I laughed as I beat my brothers, bein' tha first one ta hug April goodbye as she giggled. I bid Casey farewell and was surprised by tha excited one armed hug that I got from him.

"I wish mutant turtles could have turtle babies," Casey told me as I rolled my eyes, "We could be Dads together!" For some stupid reason, a warmth overwhelmed my chest and I grinned stupidly at him.

"You're so crazy Jones. Even if that could happen we are both guys," I joked and Casey rolled his eyes this time, nudgin' my arm, "Ya can always come over anytime ya want."

Casey's look softened, "Of course. Thanks bro."

I nodded as my brothers interrupted to bid Casey farewell also. We all slowly and reluctantly left their house, feelin' better than we had tha past few days. Leo and I immediately kept up rear guard as Father led the way home. Tha little ones, Donnie and Mikey, were talkin' animatedly in front of us and I studied them with a furrowed brow. What happened this time? They really need ta stop havin' so many mood swings.

"Donnie's had some sort of revelation," Leo suddenly explained, low enough to keep Donnie or Mikey from hearin' but loud enough for me to hear. I blinked stupidly at my mate for a second, "He told me he is gonna start competing with Leatherhead for Mikey's attention."

I smiled a little, "Oh really? Sounds serious. But, hey, does LH even love Mikey that way?"

Leo looked at me with a sad smile, "I think he does."

I was floored by his response. My eyes went wide as I looked at Mikey, all sparkly eyed and smilin' like there could never be anythin' ta make him sad. I looked back at Leo who was watchin' me carefully, "What makes ya think he loves Mikey?"

"Have you even bothered to look at LH when he hangs out with Mikey? He gets that look in his eyes and leans into his touch whenever Mikey touches him," Leo explained with a slightly surprised look, "I thought you noticed."

"No, I haven't!" I blurted, feelin' my eyes widen a little further before they narrowed, "I don't think I like that…."

"I didn't either at first…" Leo admitted with a smile, "I thought LH could snap and take advantage of our brother…"

I felt the beginning of a panicked angry growl in my chest before Leo shifted closer ta my body, smilin' in that knowin' way of his that would normally piss me off any other time

"You're so protective," Leo teased and continued ta smirk when I shot a glare at him, "And you guys say that I'm a mother hen."

"You _are_ ," I huffed and Leo rolled his eyes, "Anyways, you're damn straight. I don't care _who_ it is, no one is takin' advantage of _any_ member of my family."

Leo's eyes sparkled as he stared at me and I blushed a little bit. I felt awkward but that didn't last long as we jumped onto another set of rooftops towards our way home. I noticed Sensei look over his shoulder and smile at us all before he redirected his attention forward again.

I looked at my mate again and my breath caught in my throat to see him starin' at me through cobalt eyes hooded with desire. He openly looked over my body once before smirkin' and lookin' away. My heart picked up in pace and I felt my face flush.

"You're so hot when you get all passionate about us," Leo husked quietly as we all broke out into another run and jump routine. His voice sent shivers straight towards my groin.

"Don't tell me you're plannin' on rapin' me of tha rooftops again?" I teased, unable ta help myself. Leo's eyes went wide with shock as he growled at me.

"Dammit Raph! That was you're fault and you know it!" Leo argued with a pout, his eyes still somewhat filled with lust, "You suck!"

I winked at him, "Maybe later." Leo looked ready to face-palm or tackle me after that until someone cleared their throat.

"Could you _not?_ " Donnie warned while Mikey smiled hard behind his hand. Leo smirked at me.

"Sorry Donnie," Leo said as he turned ta look at me again, "Just got caught up in a moment." Donnie simply rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so cute!" Mikey beamed and I blushed, looking away from Leo's eyes, "I've always wondered who wore the pants in the relationship though!"

" _MIKEY_!" Leo, Don, and I all semi-yelled, red with embarrassment. Mikey laughed and followed after Sensei when he turned in confusion.

"Just saying dudes!" Mikey grinned as he all but jumped merrily across another rooftop.

"Don't just say things like that aloud!" Leo yelled, unable ta look at Master Splinter's questionin' eyes. I felt my face burnin' as he continued ta look at all of us confused.

Sensei opened his mouth until a shift in tha wind caused us all ta freeze. We had enough danger in our life ta recognize it tha _second_ it directed towards us. I immediately ducked out of tha way when a series of kunai were thrown where I was standin'. Leo simply blocked his with his katanas as Sensei all but grabbed Donnie by his shoulders and jumped backwards.

I glared as I grabbed my sai and immediately blocked a sword as piles of Foot jumped onto tha rooftop. A small panic gripped at me until I pushed it on tha back burner, "My sons, do what you have to do!"

That was Sensei's way of sayin' it was okay ta kill if it meant we were gettin' home alive tonight. I gritted my teeth and plunged one of my sai in my opponent's chest, twisting and pullin' out as he fell lifelessly ta tha ground.

I turned to check on my brothers but I gasped when Mikey jumped out of nowhere and deflected throwin' stars that had been aimin' at tha back of my head, "Thanks, bro."

"No problem," He said with a smile but my eyes widened ta see a shallow cut on tha side of his face. I growled and he rolled his eyes in good humor. We began ta tag-team our fightin', havin' each other's backs until a groan made us turn in time ta see Master Splinter fall ta tha ground, havin' blocked a hit meant for Leo.

"Father!" Leo yelled, his eyes wide with stark as he crouched over Sensei, who had a dagger stuck in his bicep. I glared at tha Foot responsible and threw one of my sai, watchin' with a sick satisfaction as it plunged just below his neck. I jumped over and retrieved it, crouchin' in front of Leo and Sensei in a protective manner.

"Wait, don't take the dagger out!" Donnie declared as he grunted from a hit of another Foot, "I'll-"

I gasped as another Foot with a bō staff swung his staff, hittin' Don square in tha neck, causin' him ta fall ta tha ground wheezin'.

"Donnie!" Leo, Mikey, and I shrieked in horror. I got up but Mikey practically flew past me, his eyes white and teeth gritted together with anger. I didn't have time ta watch any longer as a few more Foot thought it was smart ta try ta disarm me and capture Splinter.

I growled and began ta chase them off, swingin' a satisfyin' hit on one of their faces. But suddenly Mikey came crashin' into me and we both groaned as our heads collided with tha rooftop.

"Mikey! Raph!" Leo called, his voice sounded panicked but I could hear tha background of his katanas meetin' another.

"We need to retreat, my sons," Sensei hissed as I looked up, my eyesight a bit blurry from hittin' my head. I jolted when I felt his hands help me up. My ears were ringin' but I managed ta stand and rub at my head until tha ringin' cleared. I shook my head and looked surprised when tha Foot was nowhere ta be seen while Leo came over supportin' Donnie, who clearly took tha most damage tonight.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried as he pushed past me gently and helped Leo support the other side of Donnie. Sensei ushered me ta move with a hand gently pushin' at my shoulder but I had an overwhelmin' feelin' wash over me. A feelin' that demanded I hunt down and _kill_ every Foot that had a hand in attackin' us tonight.

"I'm okay," Donnie assured aloud as we jumped onto another rooftop. I rolled my eyes at his easy dismissal. Tha genius had a bruise formin' on his throat, many lacerations from barely dodgin' a sword on his arms and a gash that would need stitchin' on his collarbone from were one of tha Foot obviously tried ta remove his head.

"You are sure as shell not okay," Mikey protested, his eyes lit up with anger, "I'll help you when we get back home." Donnie looked ready ta protest but Mikey was not havin' any of that. I smirked a little ta myself as Leo also sent Donnie a look that had him sighin' in defeat.

"At least let me take care of Sensei's arm," He pleaded and Sensei smiled at him.

"I'll do that. I'll take care of Sensei and Raph," Leo assured and Donnie reluctantly nodded as we jumped down towards tha manhole cover next ta tha buildin'.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

Leo and Raph watched in amusement as Mikey steered me straight towards our bench-like couch and practically barked at me to stay. I rolled my eyes when he rushed away to get the medical supplies and first aid. I focused on Sensei as he calmly sat beside Leo, who adjusted himself to be ready to take the dagger out of Sensei's wound. It was deep enough that it was going to need stitches but not in a place where nerves would be damaged and I told them as such, watching with a smile as Leo and Raph looked absurdly relieved.

"Jeez Mikey, need help?" Raph smirked as Mikey came back with arms full of stuff for us. I smiled. Half of that stuff wouldn't even be used but apparently he thought he'd bring it just in case. He was cute like that.

I shook my head from my thoughts and instructed Leo to immediately apply pressure to Sensei's wound after pulling the dagger out then all the precautions to treating the injury. He rolled his eyes and assured me he knew what he was doing and that I wasn't the only one that had doctoring skills. I knew that…but _still._

"Leo will take care of Sensei," Mikey argued while he pulled my face forward with both hands. I grunted in annoyance and quickly got comfortable as he dug around in my red medical box for disinfectant, "I couldn't help but notice that the Foot seemed surprised that Sensei was with us."

Raph and I paused, but Sensei and Leo did not meaning that Raph and I were the only ones that did not notice. Leo nodded somewhat angrily, "They didn't know he'd be with us…they were just hoping _we'd_ at least be out tonight."

"It is very common for them to come after you, my children," Sensei hissed as Leo removed the knife while the rest of us winced in sympathy. I had to fight off more annoyance when Mikey pulled at my face softly, trying to earn my attention.

"This small cut to your face is nothing," Mikey said as he leaned in slightly, his hand brushing against my cheekbone as he spread the anti-septic cream. I flushed slightly at his close proximity and the touch of his fingers, "But the one near your neck needs stitches."

"Do your best bro," I encouraged, watching Leo and Sensei from beside Mikey's head. Leo was already spreading alcohol to Sensei's wounds while Raph helped hand him the necessary supplies. I hissed in surprise and pain when Mikey's thumb gently moved across the bruise on my throat. He looked upset at the thought of hurting me until I flashed him a smile.

I was surprised that he could treat the bruise more gently. His fingers were somehow magically soft. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face. Mikey looked up and seemed surprised before he smiled back.

It was peacefully silent as Mikey stitched my gash while Leo stitched Sensei's. Raph busied himself by going through the first aid for the bandages and handing some to Mikey before handing the other to Leo.

Once Sensei and I were both taken care of I immediately grabbed for Mikey and he squeaked in surprise. I laughed, "Let me stitch up the cut to your face."

"It needs stitches?" Mikey asked with owl-like eyes and I nodded, seeing Raph tense up and throw an angry look at the ground. I knew that angry look though; it was the one he always got when any of us were injured.

"Raph, want to help Sensei to his room while I brew his special pain relieving tea?" Leo broke the somewhat awkward silence. Raph stopped looking at us and nodded as I gently turned Mikey so he was sitting on his knees in front of me.

"Thank you Leonardo," Sensei smiled as Leo helped our Father up. He turned towards us, "Sleep well, my sons. If you should need anything you need only come to my room."

"Hai, thanks Sensei. Come get me if something happens with your wound," I smiled warmly to him in which he returned.

"Night Sensei," Mikey turned his head up to Sensei and beamed. Leo shook his head with a small smile on his face as he helped Father to his room. I turned Mikey's head towards me, making him whine. I just smirked.

"Okay, it will only need three stitches Mikey, so don't worry," I promised and Mikey's eyes lit up. He hated stitches more than the rest of us especially if there had to be a lot. I rolled my eyes and began to clean the wound, surprised when he didn't dramatize the situation.

"Hey Donnie?"

I looked Mikey in the eye for a moment, surprised by the seriousness I saw there, "Yeah, Mikey?"

"Do….do you think that the Foot was targeting you tonight?" He paused before questioning me. I paused and then blinked, feeling thrown for a loop.

"What makes you think that?" I asked uneasily, thinking back on the fight. I put away the anti-septic and grabbed for the needle and thread.

"Because I kept tabs on you and it seemed like they were focusing on _you_. I think it was a revenge thing….since, you know, you really hurt some Foot guys last time…" He replied quietly and I tensed at the memory of that night when that angry feeling washed over me and caused me to not remember the details of fighting the Foot.

"Oh well…" I sighed as I finished the last two stitches, "What's done is done…"

"Yeah, but they hurt you," Mikey scowled as he looked me straight in the face and I stared right back, "I freaked out when that guy hit you with the bō staff..."

"It hurts to swallow but that will go away in a day," I promised with a smile, feeling somewhat happy that he was so angry about the Foot hurting me. Mikey continued to look angry for a moment before he sighed and buried his head in my chest.

"But what if he really hurt you?" He whispered and I was surprised to feel him trembling some, "What if they killed Sensei tonight? Or hurt Leo or Raph?"

"Woah, Mikey, we're all okay so you don't have to worry," I soothed, wrapping my arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah…" Mikey mumbled and I blushed as I vibrated lightly against my neck. It began quiet and I just held Mikey, hoping that his fears would soon go away. I blinked when Raph came back in and actually smirked at the two of us. He quietly packed the medical supplies and carried it into my lab before coming back out and sending a wink towards me as he walked into the dojo with a cup in his hand. My face turned red. Does he know…? Leo must have told him…

I let Mikey stay in my arms for a few more minutes before I decided we should at least try to get some sleep. I wiggled on the couch and then reluctantly cleared my throat, "Mikey, you should probably go get some sleep."

Mikey hummed in acknowledgement and I could practically feel his pouting, "Can't we just sleep like this?"

I laughed out loud to cover up my nervousness. I knew my face was burning red and I accidently squeezed my arms a fraction tighter, "Probably not a good idea since…uh, this isn't a comfortable positon for me."

 _I'm not_ exactly _lying…this bench isn't that comfortable._

"Fine…" Mikey yawned as I allowed him to lean back. His eyes watered and he looked at me for a moment, "Only if I can sleep with you tonight."

My eyes widened and a sad frown tugged on Mikey's mouth, "Please? You could have died tonight and I don't wanna sleep by myself!"

I sighed and then weighed my options in my head. I couldn't possibly say no to Mikey, especially about this. If I let him sleep alone he will most likely have a nightmare or something even if he doesn't get them as often as he used too.

"Okay Mikey," I relented and smiled when Mikey beamed like he couldn't help it. I got up and offered him my hand which he happily took. I felt happiness smooth over my body and smiled like an idiot as I led Mikey back to my room, trying not to feel too embarrassed about it. God forbid Leo or even Raph see this and get the wrong idea…

I closed the door behind us, reluctantly letting go of Mikey's hand to do so. I turned back around and saw Mikey looking around my room with a small smile on his face, "Okay, you get next to the wall."

Mikey turned to me with confusion on his face, "Why do I sleep next to the wall?"

"Because you toss and turn in your sleep," I smirked and he sighed in defeat, jumping from his spot right onto my bed. I laughed and flickered off the lights, walking towards my bed and getting under the warm covers.

I stayed silent as Mikey wiggled around until he got into a comfortable position while I simply laid on my side facing him. I smiled when I heard him sigh in relief, "I wish I could sleep like this every night."

My heartbeat quickened and my eyes widened. Mikey wanted to sleep beside me every night? He liked sleeping by me? Feelings of intense warmth and happiness overwhelmed me as I blushed, "Me too…"

"Really?" Mikey asked, sounding surprised yet happy

"Uh…well yeah, I guess so," I stammered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Mikey sort of giggled before everything went silent.

"You're literally the best Donnie," He yawned and I kept myself from jumping too badly when I felt his face on my shoulder. I froze and didn't move an inch until I felt his breathing slow.

"Mikey?"

I waited a few moments in silence. He fell asleep….on me. A smile passed over my face and for once I felt like I would get the best sleep I ever had.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A barely audible noise startled me awake and I blinked a few times to get rid of all the sleepiness. My throat felt odd and sore while my arms felt so achy and limp as I shifted slightly. I looked down and froze. My left arm was over Mikey's chest while my other arm and legs were curled into him. Mikey's head was still on my shoulder but both of his hands were curled together at the top of my plastron.

I felt my face burn red and extracted my arm. I smiled a little when Mikey whined a single note of unhappiness and let out a little breath. He really is too cute for his own good. I moved away and gently began shaking him, "Mikey. Mikey, it's time to get up."

He moaned and scrunched up his beak, "I'll get up in fifteen minutes, Leo."

"Wrong brother," I chuckled in amusement and Mikey's eyes flew open in surprise. He gaped at me like he couldn't believe he was seeing me before awareness flooded his gaze.

"Oh, morning Donnie!" He beamed with a little blush that I thought was just adorable, "I forgot I slept in your bed last night, heh heh!"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, watching his face carefully. His blush faded and he looked behind me, "Sensei must not be making us train this morning."

I looked behind me and saw that it was 10:41 a.m. then blinked in surprise, "No I guess not…" It must have been Leo I heard. He always gets up early.

Mikey stared at the blankets and I stared at him, "Um, something wrong?"

"Oh, no, just still a little sleepy," Mikey laughed a little, "I think-"

A knock on my door caused both of us to jump and Leo called out, "Donnie, have you seen Mikey? I can't find him anywhere!"

Mikey and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing. I was still laughing as I opened my door and Leo froze, staring at Mikey for a second before staring at me, "Mike slept in my bed last night because he didn't want to have a nightmare."

Leo gave me a small sly smile that I blushed at before he looked at Mikey, "Oh, I see. I was about to have a panic attack or something!"

Mikey and I both rolled our eyes at his somewhat dramatic declaration, "Dude, I'm totally fine. Where would I be?"

"Whatever. Oh, Sensei is doing better but feels as though we could use a day off," Leo explained while I nodded, feeling relieved that Sensei's wound didn't fester overnight.

"Good job, Leo," I teased and Leo rolled his eyes.

"I can take care of wounds too," He half-pouted and Mikey giggled behind me. I smiled and turned to him.

"So do you want to eat breakfast or something?" I asked him and watched in amusement as he began to drool a little, "Please don't drool on my blankets."

"I just pictured pizza flavored pancakes!" Mikey beamed as he joined Leo and I. We both shared a disgusted look.

"Yeah…let's not though," Leo commented while I chuckled at him. Mikey rolled his eyes and pushed past us just as Raph came out of the door with a sleepy scowl on his face.

"Hey Raphie!" Mikey beamed at him and Raph just glared at him.

"Mornin' people…" He grumbled and I completely understood. Raph and I were the only ones that hate waking up in the mornings…except I felt great this morning…

"Awww, still half asleep Raphie?" Mikey teased as Leo and I shared a look. Everyone knew better than to start a conversation with Raph before breakfast.

Raph glared at Mikey, "I don't understand you."

"No one does," Leo teased as we walked past Mikey, whose mouth fell open before he looked playfully betrayed.

"Come on now guys! You've lived with me, what, almost 20 years now and you don't understand me?" Mikey argued as we walked into the kitchen.

"No, now make food!" Raph growled and Leo desperately tried to stifle his chuckle while I grinned.

Mikey rolled his eyes and got right to work as the rest of us quietly sat at the island table. While he made his pancakes and Leo started a conversation with Raph I flicked my eyes to Mikey, who swayed while he flipped his pancakes. I watched as his hips moved and noticed that his cute little tail wagged in excitement as he cooked.

"-so did ya want ta do that? Donnie?" I startled and looked over at Raph, who was raising an eye ridge at me. Leo stared at me with an all knowing grin and I turned red. I was just caught staring at Mikey.

"Do…uh…do what?" I stuttered as Raph smirked a little. I really hate them right now.

"I asked if ya wanted ta work on the Shellraiser together later. She needs a tune-up," Raph repeated and I paused.

"Oh, sure," I agreed and ignored the look Raph and Leo both sent towards me. They really did suck. Soon enough Mikey finished and gave us each a plate with two pancakes and set the syrup down.

"Eat up bros!" Mikey smiled as he immediately dug into his own meal. I just smiled while rolling my eyes, digging into my meal.

Soon enough I finished my meal and gave my thanks to Mikey before I left to check on Sensei's wound. Sensei was a bit tired and I unwrapped his wound, pleased to see that it was still cleaned and stitched properly. I gave Sensei some more tea and left him to rest as I walked my way out of the dojo.

At that moment Mikey walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands together. I saw that Raph and Leo were on the couch. Leo was watching Space Heroes with a look of nostalgia on his face while Raph sat beside him, reading a motorcycle magazine.

"Michelangelo!" I jumped and my brothers seemed equally as surprised as Leatherhead came practically flying over the turnstiles. He hugged Mikey hard.

"L-Leatherhead?" Mikey wheezed, eyes wide with surprise, "What are you doing here, Buddy?"

Leo immediately looked over at me and I pursed my lips, feeling a nip of jealousy. Leatherhead did not let Mikey go, which kind of pissed me off, and looked down at him.

"I was worried after the phone call yesterday," He explained and my blood ran a little cold at the memory. Leo and Raph shared a confused look and I gulped as LH looked over Mikey's shoulder at me with narrowed eyes, "I tried calling again but you did not answer."

"Oh, I'm sorry Buddy. Everything's just fine!" Mikey assured with a grin as he patted LH's shoulder. Leatherhead reluctantly let him down and I felt awkward, shifting my feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Right guys?" Mikey turned to look at Leo and Raph, who both nodded. Raph seemed uninterested as he pushed his face into his magazine but Leo tried not to appear nosy.

"Very well," Leatherhead smiled in relief while I frowned. I walked up to them and watched Mikey turn to me in surprise before smiling.

"Hi Leatherhead, sorry about yesterday. It was just really important for April to hang out with Mikey," I somewhat lied as I smiled up at the crocodile. LH stared at me and I felt as though I was being examined.

"Yeah, dude, April has news! I'm sure she'll tell you all soon!" Mikey beamed up at him and I frowned at his attention directing towards him again.

"I look forward to it then," LH smiled warmly to him and I gritted my teeth. I turned to Mikey and smiled.

"Hey Mikey, do you want to see what I've been working on?" I asked politely, trying my best not to seem angry as I smiled at him. Mikey's eyes widened a bit and I knew it was because I hardly offered him the chance to see my work myself.

"Sure, dude! LH, you wanna see it too?" Mikey turned to him and I bit my tongue to keep from groaning. Leatherhead looked at me and then Mikey before he nodded.

"I would love to see what Donatello is working on if that is what you want to do my friend," He replied and I had to work hard not to gawk at him. Ohhhhh, so _that's_ how he wants to play it?!

"Yay! Then let's go, D!" Mikey beamed, oblivious to my discomfort with LH.

"Yeah…." I put on a fake smile and Led the way, glaring at Raph when he smirked openly at me and Leo looked sympathetic.

I looked up at LH in the corner of my eye and fought off a gasp when he did the same to me. Does that look mean what I think it means?!

I narrowed my eyes in front of me. Let the games begin!


	10. Chapter 10

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

Donnie led us all the way into his lab and I curiously eyed him out of the corner of my eye. Usually he doesn't like to be around Leatherhead if he can help it. It's not like he doesn't like him, as far as I know, but because Leatherhead likes to grab his face when he loses his cool…he just tends to be uncomfortable around LH. But now? Now he seems annoyed at Leatherhead. Did something happen that I didn't know? Did he grab his face when I didn't get to see?

I fought off a weird grin at the old memory of Donnie's face being grabbed. My genius brother always lost his cool no matter who he was around afterwards. It was very funny. I startled out of my thoughts when Leatherhead's arm brushed against mine, but when I looked he was staring intently at Donnie.

"So here it is," Donnie said blandly and I blinked. Wasn't he excited about this a few moments ago? I looked down at his hands as he pushed a blueprint on the table. I studied it closely, noticing that it looked like a design of our T-Phones only the shell looked a little more slender and slightly more complex, "You remember when it was just _me and you_ one night Mikey?"

I looked up, confused at his wording. I saw Leatherhead blink stupidly too but despite all that I did remember what Donnie was talking about. I blushed pink and nodded, "Yeah, I remember it, D. You wanted to work on a security thing for our T-phones so that an alarm would go off if security was ever breached here at the lair."

Donnie looked pleasantly surprised at me for a moment before he gave me a toothy grin. I felt myself blush more and fidgeted, trying not to be obvious that his smile affected me like it did. Leatherhead spoke up, "So these blueprints are upgrade plans for your telephones?"

The look on Don's face faded as he looked at Leatherhead, "Yes. I am planning on just making new t-phones for us. I like the new design I came up with and it will have all the upgrades I want to put in it, such as the security alarm wired through our phones for the lair."

"That's really great, Donnie!" I praised with a big smile, "You're so smart, dude! If I was half as smart as you I wouldn't be such a screw-up all the time!"

I was startled when Leatherhead and Donnie both whirled on me with a slightly shocked and angry look on their faces. I felt like I suddenly did something wrong. What was it? Was it what I said? "You're not a screw up Mikey!"

Leatherhead put a hand on my shoulder, "My friend, you are very useful in more ways than you realize. You are not a "screw up" as you say you are. I like who you are."

I blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed by their words. Donnie eyed Leatherhead for a minute and I shivered when he touched my other shoulder, "Yeah, half of my ideas wouldn't be as awesome if you hadn't help me come up with them. And not to mention you've named them all. You have a very creative mind Mikey."

I perked and felt my embarrassment edge away. I leaned into Don's touch and felt Leatherhead remove his hand. I smiled up at him but wondered why he looked so serious. He returned my smile though so I didn't think about it much.

"Thanks guys…that's so nice of you to say to me," I replied and they both nodded, staring at me. A few moments of them staring at me went by and I felt a bit awkward, "Uhm…so when are you starting Donnie? Do you have everything ready?"

"Huh?" He blinked and I giggled at his half dazed look. Was he just thinking too hard or distracted because he was staring at me? I wish it was the latter, "Oh! Yeah, I have most of the parts. The hardest step will be programing all the software into the t-phones."

"I think that what you are doing is very impressive," Leatherhead complimented and I beamed at a slightly startled Donnie. He smiled a bit and blushed. It was funny to me, though, that LH sounded like our Father when he talked.

"You know what you should do, Donnie?" I offered, an award winning smile spreading across my face. Donnie looked at me warily and I laughed, "You should color code our t-phones! Like the shells can have a stripe on them with our colors! Oh man, I'm such a genius too!"

Leatherhead and Donnie just rolled their eyes and smiled respectively.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

"How do ya think it's goin' in there?" I asked my blue banded mate as he turned his head ta look at me in surprise. I had broken tha comfortable silence with my question but I couldn't help myself. Donnie looked so mad and I wasn't sure what ta make of Leatherhead's look. Mikey was his annoyingly ignorant self as usual.

Leo chuckled softly as he looked from tha TV, where he had been watchin' tha news, ta Donnie's lab with a smile spreadin' on his face. I stared at him for a minute. He was just so beautiful that I couldn't help but stare sometimes, "I think it's going as well as you can expect. Donnie's surprisingly jealous."

I couldn't help tha laugh that crawled out of my throat and startled Leo badly, " _Surprisingly?_ Did ya even see him when he "loved" April? He was all over tha place and competitive with LH."

Leo blinked in surprise before he laughed, "Oh…that's right. But I dunno…I guess I didn't expect him to be jealous of Mikey. It just kinda seems weird to be jealous of Leatherhead that way."

"Yeah, but Mikey says he doesn't really think about mates and stuff like that," I reminded and Leo paused, "So he wouldn't return Leatherhead's feelin's either. I think they're all idiots."

"I still don't buy that….Mikey has to have thought about it," Leo grumbled, lookin' annoyed. He looked so cute and I smirked as he gave me a weird look, "What?"

"Nothin'," I replied as I scooted closer ta him, "Why do ya have ta be so distractin'?"

" _Me?_ " Leo gawked, "You're the distracting one!"

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him ta my plastron and in between my legs. Leo sighed but wrapped his arms around me too, layin' his head on my shoulder. I smiled, "I love ya, Leo."

"Love you too, Hothead," Leo replied warmly and I could feel his smirk as I rolled my eyes at tha cliché nickname. I laughed when he nuzzled my neck, efficiently ticklin' me.

"Stop, ya moron!" I desperately wheezed as he turned in my arms and began ticklin' me everywhere. I swatted at his hands and jerked my legs in a failed attempt ta escape, "Le-ee- _ooo_!"

Leo laughed and eventually stopped, jumpin' up and away from me as I growled and turned red with embarrassment. He continued ta laugh as I chased him around tha pit area, "Stop runnin' away, dammit!"

"No can do Raphie-boy," Leo teased, soundin' more like Mikey than what should have been allowed. I snarled as I launched for him and he gasped delightfully, his eyes darkenin' towards me as my fingertips touched his arms. He danced out of tha way and smirked smugly towards me. I felt my eye twitch but a wave of desire washed through me, "Ya better hope I don't get my hands on ya Fearless."

Leo shivered but continued ta smirk as I launched for him again. This time he purposefully waited and jumped back towards Don's lab doors at the last second. I growled in annoyance.

Suddenly Donnie walked out of his lab and gasped when Leo collided into him. Leo yelped in surprise and they both landed on tha floor together in a messy pile of limbs, Leo on top of Donnie. I felt my eyes water as I laughed hard while Leo blushed in embarrassment this time.

Leatherhead and Mikey were standin' side by side behind them, lookin' down in shock until Mikey suddenly rushed towards them and pushed Leo away with his hands, "Donnie, you okay?!"

Leo blinked and got up on his knees while Donnie groaned and nodded his head, sittin' up with Mikey's help. I cocked my head to the side as I studied Mikey, noticin' how off his expression looked ta me. I looked towards Leo and sure enough he was lookin' at me in confusion.

"I'm good, Mikey, thanks…" Donnie muttered as he shook his head and looked at the two of us, "What in the world were you two doing?"

"And do we even wanna know?" Mikey teased, his normal look returned at Donnie's assurance. I felt wheels turnin' in my head.

"Very funny, Mikey," Leo rolled his eyes as he got up and looked regretfully at Don, "Are you sure you're okay, Donnie? I didn't know you'd be stepping out of your lab just then…"

"I'm fine, Leo, it's okay," Donnie assured as he smiled towards Leo. Mikey stared at Leo before he stared at me and I brushed "dirt" off my thighs before joinin' them.

"So what were ya guys doin' in tha lab?" I asked with a slight grin and Donnie blushed a little.

"Donatello showed us his rather impressive designs for your new t-phones," Leatherhead explained as he smiled down at us, "Michelangelo and I agree that this is a very useful invention."

"Yeah! Donnie's totally awesome! He's programming a lot of new stuff for our new t-phones too, like a security lair hook-up deal!" Mikey gushed and Donnie blushed some more while Leo smiled.

"That's awesome, Donnie. I think it will be great!" Leo complimented and Donnie nodded happily. Mikey's smile dimmed for whatever reason and I watched Leatherhead touch his shoulder.

"Michelangelo, my friend, I was wondering if you wanted to see that movie you were talking so grandly about last time I was here," Leatherhead smiled and Mikey seemed surprised.

"You really want to watch it with me?" He asked, his eyes blown wide. I rolled my eyes at his look but couldn't help but feel sorry for Donnie when he looked so worried about them havin' alone time.

So I asked, "What movie is it, Mike?"

Mikey turned ta me and gave an excited smile, "I just wanted him to see Godzilla with me because he's never seen it before, dude! It's like a classic! He _has_ to see it!"

"Godzilla?" Leo echoed, lookin' amused and smirkin' at me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, bro, he's like the first ever mutant or whatever!" Mikey gushed and Donnie shook his head, grinnin' a little at Mikey's thorough excitement. Mikey turned to Leatherhead, "Let's watch it, LH! I'm sure Donnie wants to do lab work and Raph and Leo probably won't want to watch either."

Leo and I shared a look and watched disappointment and slight sadness creep on Donnie's face by Mikey's easy dismissal. It's not Mikey's fault though, because we hardly ever sit down and watch a movie with him.

"Who are you speaking for?" Leo spoke up and Mikey turned to us in surprise. Leatherhead did too, blinkin' his green eyes at us, "I'll join you. I don't really have to meditate at this exact moment."

"And I don't really have to work out right now," I added while Mikey's face slowly brightened. He turned ta Donnie as Leo encouraged him with his hands behind Mikey's head.

"Y-Yeah and I need a break before I do the serious work on our new t-phones," Donnie stammered while Mikey whooped for glee. Leo laughed at that but I looked at Leatherhead, who's shoulders seemed ta have slumped just slightly. I narrowed my eyes but quickly avoided lookin' directly at him.

I liked Leatherhead…he was a good friend for Mikey but I didn't want him ta try and get with Mikey. My protective instincts were flarin' inside of me. Leatherhead just wasn't mate material for Mikey, in my opinion. I can't even think of them together… _in that way_ …..nope, no way, too disturbin'!

"Awesome, I'll go make the popcorn!" Mikey cheered as he bounced on his toes.

"Then I'll go get the movie and have it step up," Leo offered, a smile growin' on his face at Mikey's happiness.

"Alright! Dudes, this is going to be so awesome!" Mikey cried as he rushed away ta tha kitchen with us chucklin' after him. Leo smiled at us as he walked away ta Mikey's room in search of tha movie.

I turned ta Donnie and Leatherhead and crossed my arms, "Hey LH, can I have a minute with Donnie?"

LH, for whatever reason, gave me a strange look before smilin' and noddin' goin' over ta find a spot on tha floor ta sit while he waited. I grabbed Donnie's wrist and ushered him into his lab as he spluttered in surprise.

"R-Raph, what are you doing?" He questioned as he pulled away and rubbed his wrist. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I saw Mikey givin' Leo weird looks again," I said and watched Donnie look confused, "I'm a hothead, but I'm not stupid, I think he's jealous of Leo. I think he's jealous of Leo interactin' with _you_."

Donnie's eyes slowly widen and he looked very confused, "Why would he be jealous about that again?"

"Again?" I parroted with a look of surprise, "He actually told ya he's jealous of Leo?"

"Well…he told me he felt replaced by Leo and stuff like that because he says I seem very happy talking to Leo, which I do…I love talking to any of you it's just that Leo understands me better…" Donnie blushed as he looked away, "I was jealous of him calling Leatherhead at the time."

I rose a brow and then cleared my throat, "I think the Knucklehead is lyin' ta ya….ta all of us. He told me he doesn't….think about those things but I think he _does_. I think he might be in love with ya."

"W-What? W-What make y-you s-say that?" Donnie stammered, his eyes blown wide as he jaw slacked a little. I took a minute ta compose myself at his look because it was damn funny.

"Why else would he be so angry at Leo for hangin' out with ya. We've all hung out with ya but it's like he watches Leo like a hawk. And at trainin' tha other day….was that not weird ta ya?" I explained as I put my hands on my hips.

Donnie seemed lost in thought, "Well he was very determined. I just thought it was awesome…and kinda hot…." Donnie turned red and he looked at me with wide eyes, like he just let out a big secret. I laughed hard and bent over halfway.

"This is too funny sometimes…" I said and he scowled at me, "Sorry, sorry… _anyways_ , I have an idea."

"Uhm…an idea? You do?" Donnie faked complete shock and I growled warningly at him as he smirked, "What is it then, Raph?"

"Ask Mikey directly," I simply replied and Donnie looked ready ta explode.

"I can't just ask him if he loves me back!" Donnie threw his hands up in tha air as his face exploded into candy colors. I just smirked at him in amusement, "I can't do that Raph! It's too much for me right now! What if he says no?"

"Then, you'll just have ta live with that," I retorted and watched Donnie look surprise before he eyed tha ground sadly. I sighed, "It sucks, bro, but that's how I felt before I confessed ta Leo."

Donnie looked up, "Oh…I bet you did…sorry, Raph."

"It's okay, bro," I replied as I walked up and patted his shoulder. A sudden idea came to me, "How 'bout this instead…when ya get tha chance, just ask him if he is in love with Leatherhead. Don't make it too suspicious, but genuine. You'll have your answer that way, bro."

His eyes widened as he stared at me and I felt uncomfortable, "What?"

"That's…a very good idea," He blinked and I rolled my eyes before I gasped when he hugged me tight, "Thanks Raph!"

"N-No problem," I coughed as he pulled away. I couldn't help but feel happy that I might have helped someone else, especially my younger brothers, "If he says he doesn't love Leatherhead, what will ya do?"

Donnie paused, "I'm….I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll know when I ask."

I shrugged and then grinned, "Good enough for me. Anyways, let's go out there while we can. Let's watch this movie."

"Yeah," Donnie grinned excitedly as his gap showed and I rolled my eyes once again. Donnie and Mikey were both cute and _perfect_ for each other. I can't wait until they get their heads straight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

Raph and I had trouble concentrating on the movie. Mikey was so happy about all of us watching the movie together that his eyes sparkled and his face stayed bright. He was so beautiful and I was mesmerized by him. By who he was. He was so amazing. How had it taken me this long to realize?

The only problem now was the fact that Leatherhead was also mesmerized by Mikey. It sent waves of irritation through my body like steel. Mikey was going to be my mate, not his. I can't believe he would even think about it. Then again, it's not like he actually made a move on Mikey before. Perhaps he loves Mikey but is okay with not pursuing him? I guess I don't understand.

I hardly paid attention to the movie because of these thoughts and insecurities and distractions. Leo talked with Mikey the most, looking uncharacteristically relaxed and happy. Mikey, though everyone has kinda noticed how weird he was with Leo, didn't seem bothered about talking to Leo. In fact, the two were conversing the most, with the cutest smiles.

And I know that's why Raph is distracted. I can just see the desire in every inch of Raph's body. His eyes hardly strayed from Leo's form and it made me smirk. Inside I was happy though, that I wasn't the only one that was distracted. At least Leatherhead seemed to easily keep his attention on the movie more than Raph or I.

By the time the movie was over Raph grabbed Leo's wrist and bid everyone goodnight before dragging our eldest brother away. Leo didn't mind at all and I knew that even though he had been talking with Mikey throughout the movie, he was desiring to mate with Raph too.

"I should be heading back to the warehouse," Leatherhead announced as he shot Mikey a warm smile that made me narrow my eyes. I shifted slightly closer to Mikey on the couch as he beamed up at LH. I felt jealousy burn my insides.

"Thanks for watching the movie with me, Buddy. I always love hanging out with you," Mikey gushed and Leatherhead smiled even more. I felt my eye twitch and so did my hand. I needed to gain some control over myself….that's good…control…

"As do I with you, Michelangelo. Call me if you _ever_ need me," Leatherhead replied, stressing the last part that I somehow felt he was hinting towards any wrongdoing I would do.

"Thanks! You do the same, Buddy! Goodnight!" Mikey waved, the big smile still on his face. Leatherhead smiled back and waved towards us. To be polite in front of Mikey I also waved, giving a fake smile.

Once he was out of sight I opened my mouth but Mikey whirled around on me, still smiling like a goon, "Thanks so much for watching the movie with us Donnie!"

"Of course," I easily smiled back, feeling all warm inside. A thought occurred to me, "I also love hanging out with you Mikey."

Mikey blushed, "I love hanging out with you too, Donnie." My heart raced a little more because he not said the exact words to Leatherhead but he did to me. Is Raph right about Mikey loving me?

"S-So…Leatherhead seems to be coming around a lot more lately…I wonder why," I hinted, sounding curious. Mikey just smiled.

"I think he was nervous because of you hanging up on him," He reminded and I blushed at the reminder. I rubbed the back of my neck, "But it's all good! He knows you would never hurt me! I think he was just nervous is all!"

' _Sure that's all._ ' I thought while smiling back at him. I fingered with my wrist and finger wrappings while Mikey got up and turned off everything for the night.

"I can make us some dinner if you want, Donnie," Mikey offered as he sat back down next to me. An image of Mikey cooking while humming and swaying his hips came to mind and I tried not to let a smile split my face.

"Sure, maybe in a few minutes…I…I wanna ask you something first," I stammered and Mikey blinked at me but stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh, sure. You can ask me anything Donnie," Mikey assured as he smiled but for some reason he also seemed the slightest bit wary of my questions. I licked my lips.

"I was just wondering…cause's it's kinda hard not to wonder if….you are in love with Leatherhead?" I slowly asked, wincing when I felt like I sounded like a total idiot.

A range of emotions crossed Mikey's face. First stunned shock and then confusion. He stayed silent for a couple minutes before he chuckled and shook his head, "In love with Leatherhead? Where did you get that idea?"

"W-Well, you really love Leatherhead and he's around a lot…plus you told me that you loved guys with green eyes," I pointed out, feeling a bit bolder. I just wanted a straight answer so I could make some kind of decision about what to say or do next. Mikey blinked, surprised for a second time.

"Oh…" Is all he said for a second. He gave an embarrassed smile, "I don't love Leatherhead like that….at all. He's my really good buddy and I love him like family. I couldn't ever see Leatherhead romantically."

Relief flooded my system and Mikey giggled again, like he was laughing at the pure thought. A smile spread across my face and I felt heat flood over my body. Mikey doesn't love Leatherhead….he doesn't love Leatherhead! So…what guy with green eyes…?

"Um, so are you in love with someone?" I asked, nearly blurting it as I had been thinking. Mikey looked up at me, staring at me dead on.

"Actually…I am…" He whispered and then looked away from me when my eyes widened. Does he..? "But I lied when I said that I would like a guy with green eyes. I was just embarrassed."

"Y-You did?" I stuttered and he looked up at me again, nodding, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you…"

"Nah, it's okay…we were both embarrassed," Mikey grinned and I let out a small breath and smiled back, "So…how's the guy you're in love with? Is he still with someone else?"

I smiled even more, "Not anymore. I thought he was…but he's not."

Mikey's eyes went wide and he just stared at me. I felt the blood rush out of my face a little. Did I just give it away? No way…if I did…what will he say about that?

"B-But I thought that your guy was in love with someone else?" Mikey echoed like he was far away.

"I…I thought he was….you know what? Why don't we go cook something now?" I offered, feeling like I turned red all over again. Emotions are whip lashing me right now.

"W-Wait Donnie!" Mikey cried as he grabbed my wrist. I hadn't even realized I was already standing up, ready to leave, "I…..I somehow though that you…loved Leo..."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, "You thought I loved Leo?! No way! Raph would burn me alive and dance on my ashes if I tried to pursue Leo!"

Both of us fell silent, looking at each other in shock before we were suddenly laughing at my over-dramatized statement. Mikey looked at me and smiled before it seemed like something clicked in his eyes, "Donnie?"

"Yes Mikey?" I blinked towards him as he stood, never having let go of my wrist. I felt that warmth wash over me again and found that I very much loved the way Mikey's skin felt.

"When I said I liked guys with green eyes…I had lied because I was embarrassed because…I actually like guys with brown eyes," Mikey looked down, blushing and I stared at him hard.

"You like guys with…brown eyes?" I breathed. Mikey nodded, looking up at me but not moving his head up. He looked so cute…almost like he was younger than he was as he looked up at me like that, "Oh….."

My heart was pounding. Did this mean what I thought it meant? Did Mikey love me? Did he want me? Did he want to be with me? I felt my breathing increase and I felt butterflies in my stomach. My nerves felt like pine needles. Was this is? Was my love reciprocated?

"A-And….you like guys with blue eyes…just not our big brother?" Mikey asked again, but it sounded sorta far away to my ears. I nodded, unable to speak because I didn't know what else to say. ' _Just say "I love you". Just say it and finally have it off your chest!'_

"Okay…" Mikey began smiling again as he looked at me, "That makes me feel better….but I'm kinda embarrassed…so I'll just..uhm.."

Mikey's face turned tomato red and he pushed his face under my neck as I gasped. I immediately soothed at his citrus musky scent washed over me. I gulped, feeling shaky and just as embarrassed.

"So…d-does…d-does that mean that you…uh…" I wanted to face palm. Why is it so hard to simply ask if he loved me?

"Yes," Mikey cut me off and his voice made vibrations against my neck that made me lightly churr. I froze but Mikey just chuckled, "It's about time…. _yes_ …I love you Donnie. I love you _so_ much and I have ever since Leo and Raph got together."

I forgot everything else and gripped his arms, pushing him back to eye level as my eyes widened in pure shock, "You've been in love with _me_ for _two years_?!"

"Yeah, dude, I figured everything out carefully!" Mikey said grandly, but his face was still blood red, "Uhm...and…dude…uhm…y-you love me too, r-right?"

" _Yes_ …" I breathed, feeling my shoulders slump in relief, "Yes, I really do. Leo helped me figure that out…"

Mikey's eyes flashed but his eyes widened, "R-Really? Well…I'll...have to thank him."

"This is kinda embarrassing," I laughed softly, closing my eyes in embarrassment, "I wonder if it was this embarrassing for them?"

"Oh, dude, imagine a blood red Raphael confessing to a gob smacked Leonardo," Mikey described and I laughed again at the image in my head. He laughed too and he sounded really happy.

"I'm so happy you don't love Leatherhead," I sighed as I looked down at him, clenching his arms as I walked closer to him. Mikey blushed.

"I'm so happy you don't love Leo…" Mikey said as he smiled more, "So sooo happy, dude….and this means…we're…"

"Together? If…if you want to be. And w-we can t-take it slow," I stammered, feeling like a fool again. Mikey nodded, smiling up at me.

"We can…but right now…can we kiss now? It's been really hard not trying to kiss you, D," Mikey confessed and I blushed a lot but nodded. He practically jumped for glee, which made me laugh and feel less embarrassed. He walked right into my arms, until we were plastron to plastron and then put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to put my hands on his hips. I gulped but Mikey continued to smile as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips on mine.

The butterflies multiplied in my stomach and a wave of shock hit my nerves, but it felt amazing to feel Mikey's soft lips on mine after all this time of daydreaming about it. Slowly I opened my mouth as he did the same and we both churred. Suddenly we both laughed, feeling embarrassed.

"We'll get better at this," Mikey licked his lips and I nodded, still chuckling, "So do you wanna go cook dinner now?"

I smiled in an amused way and he squeezed his hand in mine, "Sure. We can go cook dinner... _together_ …" Mikey smiled big, his eyes twinkling happily and I blushed, smiling back at him.

"It is about time, my sons!"

We both jerked in shock and turned towards the dojo where Sensei was standing, his hands folded over his cane as he looked at us happily, almost in a relieved way, "I am so glad to see that you have accepted your love for each other."

"Sensei, how much did you hear?!" Mikey cried, both of our faces turning red, "So not cool!"

"I may have spied a bit, but I assure you I am more than proud that you two are finally acknowledging your love and decided to become mates," He smiled even more and I felt like fainting. Sensei heard all of that?! He saw us kiss?!

"S-So not cool D-Dad!" Mikey stammered as he began waving his other arm around, "I can't believe you spied on us."

"Only because I was worried about the two of you," Sensei replied as he turned slightly serious but still amused at Mikey's antics, "The same rules, however, apply to you both as they do to Raphael and Leonardo. Keep PDA at a minimum. I can accept affectionate kiss but I do not want to see everything. Am I understood?"

"H-Hai…" We both stuttered as we shared an embarrassed look. Sensei chuckled at us.

"Now…I believe you were cooking dinner…. _together_ ," Sensei teased and flat out laughed at our shocked and mutinous look then.

If this is how Sensei is reacting to our new relationship…I worry how Leo and Raph will act. They will never leave us alone with comments. But I don't care. I finally have Michelangelo and I will thoroughly enjoy exploring a relationship with him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

"Ah, _yes_ Raph!" I cried, climaxing all over his hand as I nearly clawed my mate's shoulder. Raphael smirked and thrust into me a few more times before his grip on my hips tightened to the point where I was afraid he'd leave bruises; but for now I no longer cared.

I gasped as he climaxed within me and slowly stopped rocking his hips. He laid still and his grip on my hips loosened. I panted for a moment and smiled up at him when he lifted his face away from my neck, "Hey there."

"Hey," Raph smirked after I gasped when he pulled out and gently rolled to the side, one arm still over me, "Gimme a sec."

I just watched my red banded mate lazily as he grabbed for a cloth and wiped us both clean before throwing it on the floor and came back to my side. I curled into him and grinned again, "The movie was so worth this."

"Hell yeah it was," He grinned right back as he curled closer, "I hardly watched tha movie though."

"Yeah, I noticed that," I rolled my eyes playfully while he just continued to grin and nuzzle my neck. I stifled my laughter at the slightly ticklish feeling, "I guess we are both just distracting to each other."

"Damn straight," Raph murmured as he began to nibble at my neck. I jolted and gasped as he locked his arms around me to keep me from moving away, "Do ya think Donnie and Mikey are okay in there?"

Tingles of pleasure shot down my body and I struggled to concentrate, "Hopefully…"

"They seem ta be gettin' worse," Raph kissed my neck and stopped, "Should we step in now?"

"Master Splinter says to let them be…but I don't know how much longer I can stay on the sidelines," I sighed while moving my head to his chest, "I talk to Don when he comes to me, but other than that I haven't done anything about this."

"I think we should just be forward with Mikey," Raph said and I looked up at him in shock, "I told Donnie ta confront him about LH after tha movie…I wonder what happened."

"You don't think that will push Mikey away?" I fretted and Raph just smiled a little.

"Depends on what Donnie says or does…I tried ta help but doin' this cause I couldn't stand ta see Don so sad earlier when LH was with Mikey," He explained and I nodded, smiling a little myself at how soft my mate actually was, "If I find out that Donnie chickened out I will be so mad."

I rolled my eyes, "You won't do anything Raph. I just think that if everything is still tense that we push Donnie to talk to Mikey."

"Oh so we can push Donnie ta Mikey but I can't be mad at him?" Raph asked with humor and I pushed at his shoulder, trying not to smile, "But seriously though…it's either that or I can talk ta Mike again and see what he says. Mike is just so mysterious now-a-days."

" _Tell_ me about it," I nearly snapped, remembering back onto Mikey sparring against me like he had something to prove and earlier today when he pushed me away from Donnie. Raph laughed a little and went to get up. I rose an eyebrow.

"Did ya not want to go eat before goin' ta sleep? It's almost 10," Raph chided with a wide grin on his face. I rolled to the side and out of the bed to meet him, "Besides now I'm anxious ta see what Donnie or Mikey said. I wonder if he had tha balls ta ask Mikey."

"Better not use that language if Sensei is there," I blushed a little and Raph rolled his eyes as we decided to leave our elbow and knee guards off. We tied each other masks on for the other and quickly made our way out of the door.

The pit was empty and nothing seemed to be going on in Don's lab either. I was just about to worry a little when we heard an increase of chatter in the kitchen. Oh, duh, of _course_ Mikey was cooking dinner. Probably roped Donnie into helping him.

Raph smirked at me, revealing that he also thought this too. I smiled and we both walked through the curtains and paused. Sensei was at the table speaking with Donnie happily, a smile on his face tot eh degree I haven't seen since we were younger and things were less complicated.

Raph and I shared a look before they noticed and we joined them to sit down at the table. Mikey turned around with a pan in his hand, "Hey guys! Right on time! I'm goin' simple tonight and just cooking chicken with spices and some peas, if that's alright?"

"Sounds amazing Mikey," I praised as I smiled a little at seeing Mikey so bright. Raph nudged me with a hand on my thigh and I nearly shivered but tore my attention away from Mikey to look at Raph suspiciously. Instead of looking at me though, Raph was looking at Don with apprehension. Donnie just smiled at the both of us and chatted happily with Master Splinter.

"Somethin' happened here," Raph whispered, sounding like someone who just witnessed a life altering event. I did everything I could not to laugh outright at that moment alone. Both of us were so confused, "Why are they both so happy now? And Sensei? What the heck happened?"

I shrugged before we both snapped out of our shocked trances as Donnie's voice pitched higher with excitement.

"..and then I figured that once I am done programming the security codes in our t-phones that I would install a color-code emergency system," Donnie was explaining something to our Father, who looked very impressed but stopped when he noticed us just staring, "Leo, did you hear me? This is something Mikey and I came up with..."

"'Mikey and I'?" Mikey echoed as he turned around with a tiny blush on his face, "You thought of it _all_ , D. I just helped a little…"

"Don't be like that…you helped me a lot," Donnie smiled, showing his gap and Mikey blushed more before spinning around to stir his peas. I looked at Raph and he just stared back at me for a moment before we turned back to Donnie and Sensei. Donnie spun back to face us, "I was telling Master Splinter of my plans to program a safety alarm for the lair into our t-phones in case something happens here when we are out, if you remember that plan."

"Yes, I still think that it is an awesome idea," I complimented with a smile. Donnie nodded happily, looking pleased with himself and I noticed Raph studying him out of the corner of my eye. I almost made him stop but couldn't bring myself to anyways. I was just as lost as he was and wanted answers.

"But you were saying something about a "color-code emergency system", Donatello. What is this about?" Sensei interrupted politely. Donnie brightened once more at our Father's interest.

"I want to install a trigger, or button if you will, of some kind that will register as a certain color to the other t-phones. For example, I am in a dangerous situation and need you guys. I'll press the emergency call button and in this example mine is purple. So it will send an emergency signal to all your t-phones and, assuming the t-phone is not broken completely, it will show up as purple on your screens because it is _me_ in this example. That will let us all know who is sending the emergency signal and who needs help. I also want to go further into programming a GPS for that so that we can easily pinpoint where the distress call came from. So _basically_ we will all have our mask color as our emergency button…"

Mikey had long since turned around with wide sparkling eyes full of admiration. I was beside words for my brainy younger brother. He thought of something so deeply and it was not only very useful to our way of living but very intelligent as well.

"That would _be_ so helpful Donnie," I praised again with wide eyes and Donnie was blushing a lot while rubbing the back of his head in that way he did; the way that made me feel like a bad big brother for not praising him enough for all he does for us. Mikey suddenly pounced him in a hug from behind.

"That is amazing, dude! You're such a genius, D! Think of how much that could help us!" Mikey exclaimed while rubbing his head against Donnie's. I rose an eyebrow when Donnie's whole face flushed dark red.

"This is wonderful news, Donatello. You continue to increase your knowledge for the better of this family. I couldn't be more proud of you right now," Sensei regarded with eyes filled with love and pride. Donnie actually hid his face as he turned a darker red color that I'd never even seen before. Mikey and I snickered as he quickly turned back to his cooking before it burned from him being distracted.

I looked over at Raph expectantly but found him still looking at Don with shock registered in every inch of his face, "Wow…Donnie…that's… _wow_ …" I smiled at Raph's way of being blown away by Donnie.

Don, seemingly getting over all the attention and love, peeked through his fingers at Raph and I before he put them in his lap, "T-Thanks guys…thanks…I just wanted to do something _more_ …since we've been getting ambushed a lot lately."

That little reminder had me frowning. We _were_ getting attacked a lot more lately and I know it's because the Shredder is as ruthless as ever to get to our Sensei. I would not allow him to ever harm- let alone _touch_ \- our Father in any way. Nor would he do anything to my mate or my brothers. That could _never_ happen!

"Ya okay?" I blinked back into reality as my mate leaned in close to my ear, but not too close, his voice filled with concern, "Ya just blanked out there…"

"I'm sorry," I turned slightly in my chair to make eye contact because I know that would soothe my mate better than my tone of voice, "I was just thinking…"

"About?" Donnie interrupted and it was clear that everyone was listening to us. I hadn't only worried Raph with my sudden daze.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking and got a little too into it," I soothed and watched in amusement as Donnie's shoulders sagged in the slightest and Sensei shot me a smile that was no longer tense. My red banded mate studied me a moment longer before he grinned.

"Bein' lost in thought is Mikey's thing silly. Ya can't start copyin' him now," Raph teased and I rolled my eyes when Mikey gasped in mutiny.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" He cried and I smirked when the others laughed, "I've gotten better! So what if I like to daydream?"

"Nothing's wrong with daydreaming," Donnie assured with a light but amused smile, "But you have to admit you become clumsy when you lose yourself there."

Mikey pouted at Don and blushed pink, "Well… _yeah_ but…but not always!"

Raph and I shared another look only to become more confused when Sensei smiled warmly at them. Normally this wouldn't be confusing but this warmth in his smile told something different than his usual "fond" warmth.

"Okay, what's tha joke? What did we miss?" Raph blurted as I fought the urge to elbow him for speaking out. I didn't though because like earlier I desperately wanted to know what was going on. I just hope that asking about it didn't ruin anything again.

Mikey and Donnie immediately turned a light shade of red, embarrassment showing on their faces. I quirked an eyebrow and watched them shy their gazes away from everyone. For a moment I thought no one was going to answer.

"There is no "joke" Raphael, only news," Master Splinter spoke up warmly, looking amused at our younger brothers as they tried to look as busy as possible. Mikey immediately turned off the stove and started gathering plates for our dinner, "I will let them tell you when they are ready to tell you."

"What?!" Donnie blurted as he blushed more, "Why don't y-you just tell t-them?"

"It is not my news to tell, Donatello," Sensei replied with more amusement. He was clearly enjoying this. I studied Donnie as Raph groaned loudly in annoyance. Something in Donnie's posture and eyes had _changed_ …something had changed _for him._ A sudden realization came over me and I jerked my gaze towards and oddly shy Mikey, which only further confirmed my suspicions.

"Someone just tell me!" Raph growled and Sensei held up a hand to pacify him. Raph sighed impatiently and grabbed for the drink Mikey just sat down around the table. Master Splinter looked at both our brothers before he opened his mouth.

"Your young brothers have decided to become mates," Sensei said calmly and with that warm smile from before. My eyes went wide even though I had already felt shocked by the sudden realization earlier. Raph spluttered and coughed as he roughly, but accidently, slammed his glass down on the table making it slosh everywhere.

I was a bit alarmed when he started choking and Donnie looked ready to leap into action, despite the fact that he looked like a turtle-tomato. I patted and rubbed at my mate's shell as he coughing lessened.

"Are you okay, Raphie?" Mikey asked anxiously, embarrassment still on his face. Raph said nothing as he took a couple of deep breaths.

"That…that was _not_ what I was expectin' at all," Raph admitted as he glared up at them, "What tha heck, Mikey? Ya flat out lied ta me about not lovin' Don!"

Mikey looked contrite and more embarrassed now as Don looked at him in surprise, "No…wait, that was a misunderstanding…or well…I was scared to tell you the truth because uh…I thought at the time that Donnie might have suspected and was disgusted by it…I didn't want him to know in case he didn't anyways. It wouldn't have been fair for you two to know first and not him…"

Donnie blinked and then smiled warmly as he put his hand on Mikey's arm. Raph's eyes widened at his explanation while I smiled as well. I was happy to see that Donnie and Mikey were together and that Mikey felt so strongly for Donnie. They both deserved it so much.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Mikey…" Donnie smiled more, his cheeks tinting and I thought they were truly adorable. Raph looked at me only to roll his eyes at the ridiculous smile that I knew was on my face. I couldn't help it though even if Raph always makes fun of me for being a romantic.

Mikey smiled but suddenly seemed to realize something, "Oh! Dinner's ready, that's right!"

We all laughed as he raced around trying to finish setting up our plates before he handed them all to us and sat down next to Donnie. I ate happily as a calm settled over the table. Master Splinter was very happy with this calm and Raph was just beginning to grin like an idiot at the two new lovers.

"I can't believe ya had tha turtle guts ta try what I said," Raph beamed proudly as Don shot him a look. Mikey and I looked at them in confusion as Master Splinter simply continued to eat.

"What's he talking about?" Mikey asked Donnie curiously and Donnie blushed.

"Well…he was the one that told me to bring up Leatherhead and try to see how you feel...thank goodness I did," Donnie explained while smiling lightly. Mikey blinked at Raph and then grinned happily.

"I'm glad he did too!"

"Yeah, I'm just the natural cupid around here!" Raph declared and I snorted into my hand as the others broke out into laughter, "I'm serious here!"

"A bit too serious!" Donnie joked as Mikey laughed a little harder. Master Splinter and I shared a warm look as Donnie and Raph chided to one another.

Our family hasn't been this way in a while.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Next Day:**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

As I opened my eyes I groaned and stretched under the covers until I felt a little numb to noise. I laid there to wake up a little more when a smile started to cover my whole face. Donnie loves me. Donnie loves _me_! I'm Donnie's mate now…and we don't have to be alone anymore!

I squeaked in delight to myself as I all but jumped out of bed and threw my covers back onto my bed when they tried to fly away with me. I hurriedly pulled on my gear, excited to see Donnie.

As soon as I was done with my mask I threw myself out the door only to run into Leo first thing. He kept me from tripping over myself by putting his hands on my shoulders. I maintained my silly grin as Leo just smiled, "you're up early…I wonder why that is?"

I giggled at Leo's tease instead of getting embarrassed. I was wayyy too excited! "Oh shut it Leo, I'm just so happy!"

"Well I'm glad," Leo's face warmed and somewhere in the back of my mind I was thankful I never did or said anything too hurtful to Leo while I had been jealous. I put on a slightly more serious face and put my hands on his shoulders as well.

"Leo, I can see why now, bro," I announced very seriously and he just looked confused. I smiled happily and removed my hands, "I gotta start breakfast now and make that coffee Donnie loves! See ya later!"

Leo looked more bewildered than I ever saw as I rushed off towards the kitchen. I ran right by the dojo and swore I heard a chuckle before I ran into the kitchen and immediately started pulled out a couple of plates and pans.

"I'll make scrambled eggs, bacon, and oh! Ham bits…Donnie loves ham," I exclaimed to no one in particular as I remembered how Don would light up at ham bits mixed with his eggs. Leo came in after me, studying me for a while before he grabbed some water and sat at the table. At first I ignored him as I took everything I needed out of the fridge and started cooking.

"Whatcha doin', bro?" I asked aloud and heard Leo startle a little behind me, "Zoned out again, huh? Ya really are becoming like me." Leo snorted and I grinned a little.

"No, not zoned out…you just startled me back there. What were you even talking about?" He asked and I wanted to sigh, but decided against it.

"I thought Donnie loved _you_ ," I said as the hurt of the reminder stung at my chest, "I know that's stupid but his description of his ideal mate fit better to you and Don had said his ideal mate was in love with someone else already. I didn't know he meant me. That's why I was so jealous bro and I could've really hurt you! I'm so sorry dude…"

"Aww Mikey…" Leo sighed and I cringed when I heard his stool creak as he came to stand beside me. Leo smiled gently at me, "I can understand why you thought that. I'm sorry that it happened to but because of the pain you must have felt. You don't have to apologize, brother, I get it. And besides…you could never hurt one of us unless it was physically helping us to do so…"

My eyes watered only a little at what my oldest brother was saying to me. I had been so mad and so jealous that I stopped remembering how much he actually cared for all of us, not just Raph. How had I forgotten such an important thing?

While the eggs were cooking I stopped and gave Leo a tight hug, smiling at how understanding Leo was, "Thanks bro. I love you!"

"Love you too, Mikey," Leo laughed a little as he hugged me back. We parted and I immediately started scrambling the eggs again.

"Sooo~ do you want anything mixed with your eggs, Leo?" I chirped as he returned to his stool and water.

"Just a little bit of pepper, thanks," He replied as he sounded much cheerier than usual. I grinned to myself and thought this was a pretty damn good morning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Breakfast had gone better and faster than I imagined. I had just finished the eggs and ham when Raph came in bantering with Leo and teasing me about my new relationship and how far he thinks one of us will go. I didn't let it bother me though. Donnie came in after I had finished the bacon and he went to gather Master Splinter.

We ate happily together as Master Splinter informed us that his arm was no longer bothering him to the point where he couldn't help train us again. We were all happy to hear that he was healing well. I had continued to stare at Donnie's chest when he smiled warmly and assured me he was healing at an amazing pace as well. It made me feel very relieved.

Training was slower than breakfast was but it was pretty basic since Sensei and Don were getting over their injuries still and no one wanted to risk them breaking stitches. Donnie sparred with Leo and I sparred with Raphie, which was totally fun and amusing since he got so mad when I pointed out that he will never be faster than me.

He nearly clipped me on the face for that and it was especially funny to hear both Leo and Don on his shell for nearly ripping my stitches open on my cheek. I shrugged it off and felt a little bad afterward when Leo was for real annoyed with Raph and Raphie looked a little hurt by it…

Donnie walked up to me afterwards and after checking my face out for marks he smiled as he told me that he wanted to get started on his new invention today if I wanted to help. I told him I would swing by later to spend time with him because I wanted to find Raph. Donnie seemed skeptical but then just nodded as he gave my hand a squeeze and I blushed, still not used to his attentions this way.

I caught up with Raph after Leo decided to practice more, "Hey Raphie, wait up!"

"What?" He grumbled as he crossed his arms and headed for the sewers. My eyes widened as I felt a random panic seize me.

"Wait, where are you goin'?" I asked the slight and very random panic evident in my voice. Raph was surprised by it and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I just wanted ta take a walk in tha sewers…I know I can't go topside, don't worry so much," He retorted as he rolled his eyes. I toed the floor anxiously, afraid he was lying. Raph saw this and sighed heavily, "Want ta walk with me?"

I flicked my eyes up towards him and beamed after a moment, "Sure! I wanted to talk to you anyways!"

"Then c'mon goofball," Raph smirked, perking up some as I walked beside him and out of the lair. I just hoped he didn't try to go topside anyways or talk me into it…because I _know_ he could talk me into it. We've always been troublemakers together, "So why did ya look so scared earlier..?"

"I was just scared that you'd go topside…after Donnie was hurt like that I didn't…didn't want you to get hurt too," I admitted shyly as I pressed my fingers together. Raph blinked at me before rolling his eyes and smiling, "Oh…I'm sorry for egging you on in training today. I was just in such a good mood and I ruined that for you…"

Raph shrugged, "Nah, ya were just bein' yourself, Mikey. I didn't mean to actually hit so close ta your injury…so _I'm_ sorry. I never seen Donnie look so ready to have a heart attack."

"I know," I laughed loudly, "We've had worse than broken stitches before." Raph smirked as he nodded in agreement, "And Leo totally overreacted as usual."

I nearly winced when Raphie's smirk fell off his face, "Leo can be too overprotective sometimes. I don't know what's goin' on in his head right now though…he nearly bit my head off for accidently hurtin' ya…he hasn't talked ta me like _that_ in a long time…"

Sighing, I edged closer to Raph to hopefully soothe him but not enough to invade his personal space, "One, you didn't hurt me at all you barely touched me. Two, Leo is probably one edge from the recent attacks that's happened in this week alone…try not to take what he says so seriously."

Raph stared at me in slight surprise before he shrugged again, "Yeah…" It was obvious he was still hurt how Leo talked to him so I decided to change subjects.

"Um, what should I do for um….Donnie's first date with me?" I blurted randomly and Raph's eyes widened, nearly causing him to collide with the nearby corner turnoff. I tried desperately not to laugh at his face.

"Huh? Why are ya askin' me?" He mumbled as he crossed his arms sourly, "Apparently I can't do nothin' right." I frowned unhappily.

"Don't be having any of those emo-Raphie thoughts, bro, I'll hurt you if you do," I fake threatened and he rolled his eyes at me, "I want to know what you think…so please?"

"Fine," He sighed as he uncurled his arms, "Well ya know Don too so I would suggest ta just go to Mr. Murakami's for a pizza gyoza dinner and hangout somewhere safe and talk awhile…who knows where that will lead? I dunno…ya could take him by tha junkyard on your way back so he can get gadgets and stuff for his new invention…"

My eyes widened as I stared at Raph. Where did this side of Raph hide away all this time? A wide smile spread across my face and he blinked at me before blushing, "What? Why are ya lookin' like that?"

"Sounds amazing! Especially in that order! Thanks Raph!" I beamed and Raph blushed suddenly, turning away from me, "I knew you'd be helpful!"

"Yeah, yeah…ya Knucklehead," He muttered in embarrassment but I saw the small smile starting to bloom on his face.

I smiled happily to myself as Raph and I continued to speak about random things. I avoided talking about Leo the whole time so he could calm down.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Meanwhile…**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I continued to draw on my blueprints, making sure I took into account all the different types of metal alloys and different circuit boards I'd need to make our new t-phones work. I was almost done drawing the planes and everything seemed to be falling together perfectly.

However, I kept getting distracted by Mikey. For once I was lazily lugging around the lab just tinkering away, updating or upgrading things. I was inventing with inspiration, I was tinkering and updating with excitement. I loved this new feeling that I had. It felt like I was on top of the world even though I knew it was dangerous to feel that way for a certain amount of time. But for today…I'll allow it.

"Hey Don?"

I gasped as I startled, nearly ripping into the blueprints with my pencil. I looked up with wide eyes at Leonardo, who barely stepped into my lab. He wore the most miserable face I've seen yet and I was alarmed at how sudden his emotion had changed. I steadied my blueprints and pencil before starting towards him. I tugged him into the lab and closed the door.

"What's wrong Leo? Why do you look so sad?" I asked worriedly and Leo sat heavily onto the medical cot before clenching and unclenching his hands on his knee-pads, something he always did when he was so very anxious. This made my own anxiety levels increase.

"I hurt Raph's feelings earlier…I _know_ I did," Leo half blurted and I blinked at the sudden admission, "He went for a walk…and he only does that when he knows his temper might get out of control…"

My eyes went wide, "What? I never noticed…but wait…Mikey went with him!"

Leo's mouth twitched in amusement once as he stopped me from completely getting up, "He's mad at _me_ not Mikey. He'd never hurt Mikey and we just assumed he meant to do what he did in the dojo…we know how Mikey can be we he's over excitable..."

Suddenly I remember how I jumped down Raph's throat because I thought he had opened Mikey's wound and felt guilty, "Oh…I yelled at him too…"

Leo's shoulders sagged a bit, "Yeah, but you aren't his mate and you didn't tell him that he should still work on his self-control…"

"To be fair…he does," I pointed out as Leo sent me a look that had me backing down before he sighed, "Yeah…well…I didn't have to say it like that…"

"Like what?" I asked in confusion. At the time I had only focused on Mikey and less on Leo and Raph. I feel bad for that now.

"Like I didn't trust him to keep his cool…I said it like that when he had been so good about his temperament. I feel so bad, D…I don't know what to do," Leo sighed as he showed his rare vulnerable side. I smiled as I sat beside him.

"It's okay Leo," I soothed gently, "Just tell Raph that. Tell him how sorry you are that you said it like that. Tell him the truth. Honesty is the best policy."

Leo laughed a little at the last statement and I did too, "You're the best Don."

"Well I will probably come to you in the future about troubles with Mikey, so be prepared," I warned teasingly even though I'm sure it was the truth. Leo laughed a bit louder and nodded.

"Sure, seems like Raph and Mikey are comfortable talking about us so we should be the same way about them," He replied and I nodded in agreement, "It's nice to have someone else to talk to about his and I'm sure Mikey feels the same way about Raph now that you both are together…"

I smiled warmly at the thought, "I bet he does…and, hey…can I ask you something now?"

"Sure!" Leo lit up eagerly and I laughed again at his eagerness, "What is it?"

"What special thing should I do for Mikey for our first date? I was thinking about it and we should have one…obviously not like humans can do...but I want to do something special for him!" I explained as Leo blinked and then beamed, nodding his head.

"Yeah! That's amazing Donnie…well I'll leave the date to you because it should be your ideas but I know something you can do for him…" Leo smirked which made me want to blush at whatever he had in mind, "Mikey adores handmade things as you know, but I think it will mean a lot to him if you write him little notes every once in a while, it doesn't have to be poetry unless you like that sort of thing. And don't overthink it…anything coming from you would be amazing to him. And Mikey love's scenery and I know this place that will blow his mind. I discovered it on my own and showed to Raph, he loved it but I'm sure you and Mikey will love it as much as I do. Go there."

I sat there dumbfound at Leo, "And here I thought I was the hopeless romantic…"

"You are…I'm a romantic too but I'm not hopeless," Leo smirked boyishly and I rolled my eyes, "I'm smooth and I charm Raph every day!" We both laughed at his slightly lower tone and I rolled my eyes afterwards.

"That's amazing, Leo! I was thinking of some place special but I didn't think about the little notes part of it! I have a perfect idea now…" I smiled eagerly and Leo smiled back.

We both startled at the loud "slam" sound that came from the entrance and I also startled when Leo abruptly stood with a serious face.

"GUYS!" Mikey yelled and I was on my feet running before I even realized it. Leo was right by my side as I flung open the door and spotted my new mate rushing towards us. I wanted to grab hold of him but he grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me towards the dojo, "April's in trouble! She's on the phone and says the Purple Dragons are robbing the bank on 21st Street where she always goes! They are holding people hostage!"

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked calmly as I started to freak out. My eyes widened as Mikey jerked his head towards the dojo. We all ran in to find Raph cursing under his breath as Sensei helped get gear ready, an angry look on his face, "What's the situation?"

I quickly followed Mikey into getting our weapons strapped on as Raph replied, "Hun just took tha phone from her, tha shithead," Sensei glared at Raph and he didn't even flinch, "It's a whole lot of Purple Dragons, Fearless, and they have the place locked down real good. Problem is that the police are already at the entrance trying to figure out what to do…that's what April said. They are trying to bargain for the hostages. Before she hung up she told me to be very careful and not get exposed. They are also armed guys."

Sensei and Leo tensed immediately while I clenched my fists, "This day is quickly becoming bad…we need to get to her! The stress is bad for the baby!"

"We will Donnie," Leo assured in his leader tone that always made us feel as though we didn't have to worry as much. I nodded as Raph finished strapping his sai on. Sensei stopped us.

"My sons, please be careful with these armed barbarians…I will try to contact Casey and let him know what is going on. Do not get caught and stick tot eh shadows as much as possible. Do your very hardest to come home to me," He fretted, his eyes betraying how worried he was by each passing minute. We nodded and bowed our respect to his advice before hurrying out of the door.

One way or the other…those Purple Dragons were going to pay big time for this.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I was beside myself with worry for April because Donnie's was so worried about her. Stress is never good for pregnancy but especially when you're in the first trimester. I was also angry. Aside from my two youngest brothers, why was everything going wrong? Why were we getting attacked so much lately? First Mikey gets hurt, Donnie, then Sensei! I'm not letting any of our enemies, not a single one, to hurt my family again. I'll make sure to send that message home with the Purple Dragons.

"Fearless!" Raph screeched a warning and I stopped so quickly that my feet hurt from rubbing the rooftops the wrong way as I nearly toppled over them. Mikey crashed into Raph, stumbling backwards into Donnie's steady hands. We all looked towards Raph only to see that he was looking downwards over the left side of the rooftops we were on.

I cursed myself in my head when a familiar blare of police sirens filled the air. The police were already on their way; heck they were probably already there and surrounded the place. This made getting in and out undetected a feat. I watched as my mate and my brothers looked towards me for a command.

Pursing my lips in annoyance I jerked my head to move further into the shadows and follow me. I was pleased that my brothers weren't goofing off, not that I expected them to because this was serious. This was _April_ ; our fiery pregnant human _sister_.

We stopped just behind the large billboard on top of the Regions bank. I turned to my brothers after eyeing the back entrance to the bank, which was surrounded by armed policemen, "Okay, guys, are all your phones on silent?"

It was slightly amusing that everyone looked at Donnie, because his phone was the one that went off the most. Donnie rolled his eyes and made a show of re-silencing his phone. Mikey grinned and nodded his head while Raph just smirked at me.

"How are we going to get inside?" Donnie questioned and I turned my eyes towards him. He looked nervously at the police below and I looked down at them with narrowed eyes, "This seems impossible! How are they going to even get the hostages out safely?"

"Knowin' tha Purple Dragons…ya know they are gonna hurt someone…maybe even kill someone," Raph added quietly and I flashed my eyes at my red banded mate, who fell silent at my look. I sighed, "I know Fearless. We ain't lettin' anyone die tonight."

"Agreed," I smiled a little, a way of saying sorry for being so worked up but my mate just smirked a little in return. Apology accepted in Raph terms. I turned to my two youngest brothers. Donnie was still examining possible routes while Mikey was watching us a bit anxiously. I smiled to reassure Mikey before looking at Donnie, "Any routes Donnie?"

Donnie shook his head and brought out his t-phone, "I can't see any visible routes…all would just get us caught by the police and you know that they will most likely send snipers on the rooftops soon because of the severity of the situation."

I frowned as Raph growled and Mikey shivered, "T-Then what do we do bros? We gotta get in there!"

"We will Mikey," I comforted and then turned to look again, "It looks like the only way we're getting in is if there is a distraction."

"I agree with Leo except that it has to be a pretty big distraction to catch them off guard," Donnie agreed with a small nod, "Even then we'll have to move fast."

"Oh, I know!" Mikey brightened as we all looked towards him. He poked his head past the large billboard we were hidden behind and smirked, "I can go set a few garbage cans on fire and roll them out towards the police!"

We all blinked at his offer and he continued proudly, "It wouldn't hurt anybody and I'm the fastest so I can still make it back undiscovered!"

"Best we got right now," Raph shrugged and smirked at Mikey when he whooped. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sure, Mikey. But be careful. How are you going to set the fire?" I asked and watched as Mikey went into his deep thought mode. Donnie laughed lightly as he dug into his bag that he always carried with him. Raph and I blinked stupid when he pulled out a lighter, "Where did you even get that?"

"Casey," Donnie grinned at my stupefied look. Mikey's eyes widened in wonder at the object and Raph rose an eyebrow at the explanation. Casey Jones did smoke every once in a while, I remember, because I threatened my mate with no nookie if he ever dared to try such a horrible thing himself, "Here Mikey. Be careful!"

Mikey took the lighter and grinned, "I'm always careful! Get ready to dart in through one of the back or side windows."

Before we could say another word Mikey bounded off towards the side and off the rooftop. I saw Don tense up and smiled a little in reassurance as Raph moved towards the edge to watch. Don and I followed to wait for the moment where the policemen would be distracted enough.

It seemed like the policemen all gathered around a vehicle out front were talking about possible negotiations with the Purple Dragons to receive the hostages safely. I was beginning to feel very worried. Purple Dragons were loyal to each other and their rules, they would either get taken together, die together, or escape together but one thing's for sure, they would do whatever they could to get what they want.

"Donnie," I called lightly and looked over my shoulder at my surprised purple banded brother, "Before we get in there can you disable the security alarms and the cameras? This will be tricky getting in to stop the Purple Dragons without being seen."

"Yeah, give me a few minutes," Donnie smiled as he got out his t-phone. I locked gazes with my mate next and he looked very serious.

"Fearless, I know we all have smoke bombs and stuff like that, but maybe if we can get ta April, she can help lead everyone out ta safety long enough for us ta defeat tha Purple Dragons and leave them behind for tha police," Raph explained and my mouth twitched into a proud smile at his plan.

"Sounds good to me," I purred and his eyes widened at me before Donnie snorted. We both turned towards him to see him rolling his eyes, studying the t-phone intently, "Donnie?"

"Their security camera systems are not that complex at _all_ …guess all these years dealing with the Kraang have made disabling regular systems a feat for me," Donnie grinned as Raph and I smirked at him, "We'll be good to go as soon as Mikey pulls through with the distraction."

We all heard a noise that shifted our attention back down to the left and my smirk widened as four or five circular trash cans that were lit of fire started to roll down towards the police cars. It was near laughable to see the look on everyone's faces at the random turn of events and many sprang into action almost immediately, rounding in on that direction as if it were the Purple Dragons' fault.

My moment of amusement was up as soon as the police in the back were distracted. I nodded to my brothers and we went into stealth mode, jumping down into the shadows that the afternoon sun provided for us. I knew I didn't have to worry much about my brothers, as they have gotten very good at stealth, and I quickly jumped up and lifted the window before darting inside. Thank God that Donnie disabled all the alarms and cameras or this would be near impossible.

I heard the distant sounds of talking and crept up behind one of the large filing cabinets. Only then did I scan the shadows looking for my brothers. I wasn't surprised to see Raph squatted down behind one of the desks while Donnie stood behind a big pillar. I was a bit surprised to see Mikey jump through the window, pull it closed, and then proceed to join Donnie near another pillar. I smiled and turned back to examine the area of the bank where the Purple Dragons were.

Narrowing my eyes I zeroed in on Hun and a few other Purple Dragons speaking with each other, all armed with simple guns or rifles. They meant serious business this time! I ground my teeth together as I searched for the hostages, locating them stuffed inside the safety deposit box room, away from other rooms and windows.

How were we going to get them out without all of the hostages noticing us? I looked towards my brothers and found them already looking at me with slightly wide eyes. They noticed the same thing as I did.

A shift of noise caught my attention back behind me and I saw my red banded mate staring intensely at me, trying to get a message across. I rose an eyebrow until he shifted his gaze upwards and I followed his eyes. Above us were just vents and low-stringing lights….we would still just be stuck if we went through the vents.

I met my mate's gaze and flashed confusion, making his expression fall flat as he looked back at Donnie. I just blinked as Donnie rolled his eyes and made a show of his hands signaling an explosion. I was still a bit confused as to what my brothers were talkin about. An explosion might be better because of possible smoke, but why on earth would we risk everyone's safety with an explosion.

Upon seeing my look Raph and Donnie nearly groaned out loud in exasperation. I nearly jumped in my shell when my t-phone began to lightly flash, signaling that I had a message. I blinked and opened it while straining my senses for alert. The message was from Mikey and he said: _Dude, they are trying to tell you that we need a way to turn off the lights! :I_

Immediately feeling stupid I turned my phone off and nodded to my brothers, who shook their heads at me. I shrugged and turned my attention back to look at the hostages. The Purple Dragons were still talking amongst themselves but a couple were with Hun near the cash, stuffing in as much as they could in large bags. I pursed my lips and evaluated all possible escape routes. We would need to find a way out quickly when we subdued the Dragons.

I looked back at my brothers, thinking of using smoke bombs as distractions when I saw Donnie sneaking off somewhere. My eyes widened and Raph put a hand to show that he trusted Donnie and had his back. I looked at Mikey and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and tensed my body to be ready for action if anything sudden came up.

Donnie snuck all the way to a large box and immediately began to work on it as slowly as he could. I tensed even ore when Raph suddenly decided to join him and Mikey took Raph's place behind me at beside the desk. As the box opened I smirked when I realized that it was a box full of wires. It looked labeled but from here I couldn't tell the labels. Donnie got some wire cutters and cut some wires, immediately turning off the lights.

Squeaks and screams of fright and surprise sounded out. I wasted no time in using the darkness presented to us to get out my katanas and shoot forward with remembrance of the Dragon's location.

"What's goin' on?!" Fong screamed and I chuckled darkly as I approached at him and slashed at him. He screamed and I felt my katana make contact with his skin. I used my knee to hit him in his stomach and then knocked him out with the hilt of my katana. I quickly felt one of my brothers join me and take care of someone behind me.

"Just start shooting!"

"Just get the lights back on!"

"Anyone got flashlights?!"

I heard Raph laugh out loud and sounds of more battle reached my ears as I reached for another Dragons and battled him. It was a bigger and stronger one. The lucky guy got a cut on my arm before I whirled around on him and cut his leg, sending him to the ground before I knocked him out like the first.

A scream cause a shiver to run through my body but I knew it was one of the hostages. Then I outright panicked when I heard gunfire shooting out and flashlights being lit.

"Guys! Anyone knows where April is?!" I shouted and blocked sudden fire with my katana before taking cover, nearly tripping behind another desk. It was hard to see in the dark, but my brothers and I always adjusted very quickly. I could already see their outlines.

"I saw all the hostages earlier! I know where she is!" Mikey bubbled cheerfully despite our situation, "I'll get her and help the hostages to the exit!"

"Try not ta be seen!" Raph teased loudly before he grunted and I could make out his shadow taking on three Dragons at a time. I glared and immediately jumped into the fray to help my mate while simultaneously straining to sense gunfire heading towards us, "Well hey there Fearless!"

I chuckled before making use of my skills to take out two of the men. Raph and I smirked at each other and I used some of their own rope against them. I brought the other two I had knocked out along with Fong and tied them all together tightly before hearing Donnie hiss in pain.

Raph and I shot up in alarm then saw Hun battling it out with our Genius brother, who was clearly trying to help back Mikey up with the hostages. Raph growled and rushed forward with me on his heels. Hun expected Raph to come and quite literally twirled out of the way like the thug-wannabe he was. I had none of it and spun on one foot, the other coming around and planting firmly on his chest. He fell backwards but only flipped back up.

"You stupid Turtles! I know it's you! You ruin everything!" Hun growled angrily, "You won't get away this time! This time my men and I have guns!"

As he spoke he aimed one at us and we both separated, falling to the floor and using the shadows to avoid getting hit. He yelled his frustration at this and I looked to where Raph was grinning behind a pillar. I smirked as well and quickly checked on Donnie, noticing that he had untied the last few hostages and sent them following after the others that were on Mikey's trail. I beamed when I saw Mikey's arms around April (or what I could see of her) as he led them close to the back exit doors.

"Fools! You won't ever get away with this! Come out and face me!" Hun argued loudly and I could hear the steam in his voice.

"We aren't comin' out Hun, what's tha point? Tha police are outside and goin' ta arrest ya! We already freed the hostages and took down most of your men!" Raph bellowed in amusement. Hun looked to be turning more colors than I saw and I scanned for more of his men hidden somewhere. A few were spotted trying to hide and it made me want to laugh.

"Then you could at least fight and try to subdue me! Hun doesn't go down unless it's in a blaze of glory!" He replied dramatically and I rolled my eyes as Raph, and from somewhere Donnie, laughed. I watched Hun, waiting for the right moment to go and hit him over the head. I was waiting for Mikey to safely take the hostages to the exit so they could be rescued.

But suddenly Hun turned his head, squinting in the darkness at the back and my blood ran cold when he smirked, "Well if you won't come out to fight me then I'll find another way to make you come out."

He aimed the gun and shot just as I jumped from my spot and nearly collided with Raph as we jumped him, sending him to the ground. Screams pierced the air and loud shouting. I panicked because I knew that the police would soon come in the room. Raph quickly kicked the gun away and helped me tie Hun up, who was growling and snapping at us the entire time.

"MIKEY!"

Our heads snapped up at Donnie's strangled cry of panic. My eyes widened to see him race towards a shadow on the floor and my heart skipped a beat. Raph and I raced forward and joined Donnie. I hardly noticed April kneeling next to Mikey, practically crying her panic out.

I gasped when I helped turn Mikey from his side and saw a puddle of blood already forming on the ground below Mikey's head. A large gaping wound covered the side of it. April's cries turned into tears and Donnie's eyes watered too as he quickly looked up at me.

"Leo, the police are coming, we have to get him back to lair!" Donnie told me and I felt like I was underwater. I nodded numbly, my mouth hanging open. Raph was visibly shaking, his mouth in a thin line and his eyes very wide. I placed a hand on his shoulder and startled him. We both stared at each other for a moment then nodded, immediately setting out to help get Mikey on Raph's shell. When one of us were seriously injured Raph was the only one strong enough to carry us the longest.

"April, Sensei called Casey so he should be coming soon," I said quietly and she nodded, sniffling, "We'll call you later when Mikey's okay."

"Leo!" Donnie shouted, fear still in his voice and I nodded at April in comfort before jumping after my brothers. We barely made it out before the police were intruding the dark place and we didn't stay to see how they reacted to the scene.

We all looked down at Mikey and felt a jolt of alarm that blood had covered the entire side of his face, neck and now shoulder. We all took off our masks and Donnie tired them around Mikey's head as best he could before we all took off in a hurry to get home.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

_Why was this happening?_

We made it back home and Leo set off to tell a mortified Master Splinter what had happened. I rushed Raph into the lab and he carefully laid Mikey down on the cot before I began examining him.

_Why was this happening?_

I inhaled sharply when I unwrapped our masks and Mikey's mask from around his head then looked at the large gaping wound that still hadn't stop bleeding. I looked up sharply at Raph.

"Raph, go get Leo and tell him I'll need him very soon to give Mikey blood," I ordered and Raph didn't even blink an eye before he was gone. Raph and I shared the same blood type while Leo and Mikey shared the same blood type.

It appears that when Hun pointed the gun in Mikey's general direction, Mikey had sensed it but a bit too late. He had managed to not get shot _in_ the head thank God, because it was almost impossible to survive that, but instead it still harshly grazed the side of his head.

_Why was this happening?!_

I didn't blink an eye as I rushed around setting up my equipment. I immediately set off to get gauze, alcohol, other cleaning tools, stitching tools, and bandages. As soon as I set up everything Raph was back with Sensei and Leo. I gazed at them sharply, "Leo, in this chair now. Raph help with Leo and Sensei please help me with Mikey's wound."

Everyone didn't question me and we all set out into our positions. Raph helped by setting Leo up with an IV to start the transfusion while Sensei helped keep pressure on Mikey's wound as I plugged in the same IV and waited for Leo's blood to fill the bag.

After I did this I told Raph to watch Leo and make sure he never got too pale. I took Sensei's place and began to try and stop the bleeding before I cleaned the wound. It took a while and my new mate's skin was such a light green color that it made me want to vomit.

By the time Sensei and I got Mikey's wound to stop bleeding and cleaned, Leo was done giving blood and I hooked everything up to Mikey. I made Leo and Raph go wait outside so I wasn't distracted and Raph didn't argue, looking worried about a woozy looking Leo.

After they left Sensei immediately began to finish cleaning Mikey's wound as I set up another IV to put in anti-biotics. I prayed over and over again in my mind that I wasn't too late to save my new excitable mate.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

I was _shakin'_. There was a very small handful of times that any of us had been very injured, but tha only other time I could remember one of my brothers bein' so life threatenin' hurt was when Leo was attacked by Shredder and his cronies years back durin' tha Kraang invasion. This was like that time tha only difference bein' that Leo was attacked multiple times and Mike was brought down by a _bullet_.

"I-I'm okay," Leo stammered as I placed a banded over his needle mark while he slowly sipped at some juice. If tha situation were any different, I would think he was absolutely adorable drinkin' juice like he was younger, "W-Why didn't we just be serious and take out Hun?"

"Because his aim was ta steal money and not kill someone. It's not yer fault Leo," I soothed as my hands began ta shake too. I cursed in my mind. Leo wilted as the lair went silent, "And tha hostages were all okay. We're just lucky that Mikey didn't get shot in tha head."

"Yeah… _lucky_ ," Leo murmured as his head landed on my shoulder. An uncomfortable silence filled tha lair as I shook and allowed Leo's scent ta comfort me as he sipped at his juice forcibly.

We continued ta sit there and once Leo finished his drink I told him ta stay put so I could put it in tha sink ta wash later. I had just walked back in when I saw my mate blandly starin' at his hands. I sighed and joined him again, grabbin' his hands in mine and lookin' at him.

"I can't ever imagine if you got shot anywhere near your head let alone anywhere else," He whispered as he leaned on my like he _had_ ta. I was surprised by the show on vulnerability and relaxed, allowin' him ta cling. It made me feel _wanted_ , so I don't complain.

"Me either. Poor Don," I wilted a little as I thought about what my mate said, "But he'll fix Mikey up. He'll fix him up like he does everythin' else, okay?"

"But what if this injury hurt Mikey's _brain_?" Leo's pessimism was showin' big time again and I suppressed a growl at tha thought of Mikey bein' hurt that badly.

"He'll be fine, Leo!" I urged and Leo only sighed as he curled closer, "It's hard ta keep any of us down. _You_ of all people know that."

Leo's lips curled a bit at tha last part and I smiled a little when he looked up at me. He just looked at me for a moment and before I could squirm under his gaze he gently pressed his lips against my cheek. I froze and felt heat travel from my feet to my face.

"Yeah….Mikey will be okay. He's too excitable to stay still for so long," Leo said and I prided myself in comforting my mate at least a little, "He did good, Raph. He dodged a bullet in the brain."

"Yeah he did…that Knucklehead," I commented fondly as I leaned my head on Leo's as we both just rested there waiting for Donnie and Sensei ta come out.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We ended up waiting nearly an hour and a half before Sensei opened the door and stepped through. Leo and I perked up immediately, tearin' our gazes away from tha TV we had turned on ta distract ourselves while we waited.

But my blood turned to ice when I saw Sensei's ears drooped downwards and tha slow pace in his walk after he closed tha door ta Donnie's lab. My heart beat furiously in my chest as he approached and my mouth kept openin' and closin' like a fish as I tried to say somethin'….ta say _anythin_ '.

Leo's entire pale body was shakin' so bad that I felt absolutely sure it was miracle he didn't fall right off tha couch. Sensei took a seat beside us and brave Fearless found his voice before me, "H-He….he's d-dead?"

Sensei's head shot up and his eyes widened, "Oh, Lord no my sons!"

Tha relief hit me like a large tornado and I found myself quite literally slumping over, supportin' my body with Leo's tremblin' one. Leo nodded, lookin' relieved in his eyes but he opened his mouth again, "B-But why do you look so upset, Sensei?"

Sensei's ears dropped again as he eyed tha floor sadly, "There is something I must tell you about Michelangelo."

"G-Go on," I nearly snapped but it came off as a sudden quiet whisper. Sensei nodded and scooted closer ta us.

"Donatello and I successfully cleaned, stitched, and bandaged his wound. Donatello did a follow up, making sure that Michelangelo's vitals were good. However, his body had lost too much blood and his brain function was compromised. Because of this Donatello had to….had to put your brother in a medically induced coma." Sensei explained sadly as his ears drooped more.

My eyes widened and my hands curled into fists, my fingernails diggin' into my palms. Leo's breathing began to falter, makin' Father and I worry about him. His body was having bad tremors and he reached to grab at the bench, "C-C-Coma? Mikey's in a c-coma?"

"I'm afraid so, my son. But Donatello says that he should be fine and wake up soon but that he will be off his feet for a good while," Sensei explained calmly as he reached for us and we allowed him ta touch our heads and shoulders.

"W-Wake up soon?" Leo asked, his eyes still far too wide. I recognized that my mate was sufferin' from shock. I felt the same. I told him earlier that Mikey's brain wasn't hurt and that he was okay. I basically lied ta him.

"Yes, Leonardo. He did warn me that depending on severity or on the person that it could take longer. It is up to Michelangelo's body to recover so that he can wake up. We have to be patient and wait," Sensei smiled reassuringly though his eyes betrayed how much he was worried.

"Where's Donnie?" I asked, surprised myself at how calm my voice sounded. I chalked it up ta tha shock I was feelin'. Sensei frowned a little again.

"Donatello is taking the situation rather hard and has asked time to be with his mate alone…." He explained gently and Leo nodded, turnin' ta grab my hand, "But I am sure you can do and seem him later."

"Thanks," I agreed as I looked at Leo's hand intertwined with mine. Sensei got up and I gazed up at him.

"I will go make some tea and meditate on this matter," He declared but expected no response from us. I watched Leo as Sensei left. I knew Sensei was thrown off and needed ta center himself again ta be able ta support us 100 percent.

"Coma, Raph….he's in a coma," Leo whispered aloud as he turned to fully face me. I patted his hand and nodded sadly but then looked up when Leo squeezed my hand, "Just like I was…just like me…"

I choked and my eyes widened, "No Leo! Mikey won't be in a coma long! Don't even talk like that!"

Leo's eyes softened as he squeezed my hand again and he nodded. I squeezed his hand back before pullin' him into a hug. I set my gaze on tha lab's closed doors and felt my heart ache for how Don must be feelin'.

In all honestly….I knew _exactly_ how Don is feelin' right now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"You're looking good today too, Mikey," I smiled a bit after checking my mate's vitals and blood pressure, "No lasting repercussions, you hear me? That just means that you have to wake up now..."

"He'll wake up soon, Donnie."

I turned my head, not to surprised to see my eldest brother checking up on us as he usually does. I just nodded at him, but felt that twinge of annoyance. I know he means well, but there are times when they don't _have_ to be here. I want to be alone and be able to talk to Mikey alone. Surely he knows what that feels like?

Mikey's been in a coma for the past three days and today would be the fourth day. He had lost a lot of blood and I was a bit too late in getting more into his system before his brain function was compromised. But I've been checking his blood pressure levels every hour to keep on top of things.

"April and Casey are here but they won't come see him unless you say they can," Leo continued when I didn't verbally reply and I felt my eye twitch at his words as I looked up. His eyes widened a bit for whatever reason and I frowned.

"Of course they can see him. I don't own him, Leo," I replied and Leo held up his hands to pacify me. I sighed and tried to calm myself. Leo was the brother I could always talk to and here I've just been biting his head off nearly every time he spoke. I know he was feeling bad about this too.

I looked up to see Leo cover up his emotions and mask them with his leader face, "Then let's go to them."

"Okay," I nodded in agreement as I looked at Mikey once and then followed him out of my lab. April was sitting on the bench with Casey and Raph talking with her at her sides. Sensei was standing amongst them with a small smile on his face at whatever Casey was saying.

"Donnie!" April gasped as she gave a small smile, "Um, how are you feeling today?" I could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

"I'm...fine," I smiled politely but felt my chest twinge at my words. I'm not fine. Everything is not _fine_ , "How are you feeling? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yes, everything's great!" She beamed in that way she did when something good actually happened to her for once and I blinked when Casey also smiled, "We have something to show you!"

"What is it?" I asked curiously, watching Sensei, Leo, and Raph smile at me like they already knew what this thing was. April stood up and handed a black photo to me. My eyes widened in wonder as I looked it over and then smiled big, "Is this your baby?"

"Yeah! Isn't she a beauty?!" Casey near yelled in a tone that was just like his excitable self. April giggled while Raph and I rolled our eyes.

"You can't even tell she's a _baby_ yet, Bonehead!" Raph swatted at his friends head and Casey complained afterwards, "Besides, now you're sayin' its a _girl_?"

"I just have that feelin', ya know?" Casey's look softened into that pastel brown he reserves for very special occasions and I, along with my family, smiled at him because April and Casey deserved things larger than life. They were our best friends; ones who accepted us and never turned away when we needed help. I personally believe that alongside my mate, Father, and brothers, I would give them the whole world if I could do it.

"You know April...I could make you more pictures of your baby whenever you want. I have the same type of machinery, if not a little modified, that can show pictures/films of your baby. That way you don't have to wait on a doctor's visit to get more," I said and watched as Casey and April's eyes widened into something of disbelief and then awe.

"Thank you Donnie!" April jumped from her spot, which trust me...it surprised _everyone_ , and hugged me hard, earning a soft _oof_ out of me before Casey nearly pulled me slam into his chest in one of his rough hugs.

"You're tha best, dude!" Casey grinned and I rolled my eyes, feeling pleased that I would be able to do something to make my friends happy, "We could have a whole album of pictures!"

Raph rolled his eyes and threw an arm around his neck, "Why are you so weird, Jones?"

"Why are you so...green?" Casey threw back, causing us all to laugh at his lame comeback. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the lab, wilting when I imagined that Mikey was awake and making some lame joke about Casey or maybe Raph. That's the way it _should_ be...

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder and I startled, looking up into the warm brown eyes of my Father, who was smiling kindly down at me. I smiled back and he squeezed my shoulder as if to let me know that everything would work out in the end. I wanted to believe him. Mikey's wounds weren't serious...but what if he lost too much brain function...? Or what if-

"So, we just wanted to check up on everyone and show you the picture," April said in an excited manner before she turned shyly to me, "If...if it's alright with you, Donnie, I'd like to go talk to Mikey and tell him about the picture."

A true smile graced my face, "You don't have to ask my permission April. Mikey would love that."

April and Casey beamed before walking off towards the lab hand-in-hand. I made to follow them only for Leo to grab my wrist and stop me. I blinked at him and he just jerked his head towards the kitchen; his Leo-way of telling me to eat something. I groaned just as Raph walked past me towards the lab with a smirk on his face. I glared at his shell and let Leo man handle me into the kitchen to make me something to eat.

"You can eat chicken soup," He said but it mainly sounded like an order. I just nodded as I stared down at the table stop, "And don't worry...I won't _make_ the soup."

My lips twitched into smile at his slightly funny joke. Everyone who's anyone knows that Leo can't cook worth his life save for a few simply things like ramen. Leo was trying to cheer me up.

"I appreciate what you're doing, Leo...but-"

"No buts, Donnie," Leo interrupted with a warning glare that I flinched at, "You don't need to run yourself down; its unhealthy. When Mikey wakes up and sees that we didn't take care of you he's going to _kill_ us."

I smiled at bit because he said "when" and not "if" before rolling my eyes, "He wouldn't _kill_ you. Don't exaggerate."

"Then you obviously didn't see the random wrath he unleashed on me in the dojo," Leo snorted and a real smile formed on my face again at the memory, "He never ceases to amaze me."

"Same here," I laughed a little, "You should hear some of the ideas he pitches to me...in fact, most of my inventions are because of his ideas..." I wilted a little at the thought as Leo turned to me in surprise from where he stood at the stove.

"I never noticed that before," Leo blinked before he put the bowl he had been holding into the microwave and pressed some numbers, "Don't worry Don, he'll wake up soon. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"You're doing it now," I smiled fondly as I looked up at him. He blushed form embarrassment and coughed into his fists a couple of times, "I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't talk to you or Raph...but Raph's not the whole "lets talk about how we feel" type."

"He is with Mikey," Leo smirked and my eyes widened before I actually _laughed,_ "But then again, I guess you'd have to if Mikey bugs you about it enough..."

"Or maybe it's just because he's the youngest," I added with a grin, "It's always been hard to deny him after awhile."

"Yeah," Leo said with fond eyes, "He's one of a kind."

I nodded in agreement and continued to smile until Raph walked into the kitchen, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Feeding Donnie," Leo replied as he stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes just as the microwave went off. Raph laughed and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting beside me at the island table.

"Casey is bein' retarded, so I figured I'd join ya guys," Raph shrugged as Leo handed me the warmed soup. I smiled grateful and began to eat as Leo sat across from us.

"What was he doing?" Leo asked as he tilted his head.

"He was nearly yelling at Mikey in his excitement. He's a bigger knucklehead than Mikey is, I swear," Raph rolled his eyes but Leo laughed loudly and I smiled a bit, "Masta Splinter's in there watchin' eveythin'..."

I continued to eat as Leo and Raph bantered back and forth. It was near fascinating to watch them interact sometimes because I felt like I learned more about my brothers when I did. I was nearly done when a earth shattering noise boomed throughout the lair.

Raph and I nearly fell off our stools but Raph eased me upright as Leo's eyes widened. We all leapt into action and ran out of the kitchen only to freeze in our shells. Splinter was out there in front of Leatherhead, whose eyes were feral white and his body shaking angrily. His fists were clenched hard and his breathing irregular. Sensei, however, remained calm but on guard, even though one who did not know him could tell that right away. The pillar beside the turnstiles had cracks in it from the impact of one of Leatherhead's fists.

"Why was I not contacted?!" He roared as he literally ground his teeth together. A cold feeling washed over my body. I never contacted him! I never told Leatherhead about Mikey! He doesn't even know about Mikey and I either! I paled drastically when Leatherhead looked off to the side before his glare landed on me.

"Don't make any mistakes, Leatherhead," Leo warned as soon as he saw LH shift his eyes on me. I felt like I was grounded on the spot at the force of such a look. How did Mikey calm him down whenever he looked like this?

"How could you not contact me?" Leatherhead growled as he took a step forward. I was still frozen but I noticed that everyone shifted closer to me and got into ready positions. Leatherhead didn't seem to mind and that sort of terrified me. If he wanted to get to me then he _could_.

"I...forgot..." I answered honestly, no matter how much of a pathetic answer that was. LH's jaw began to shake as he continued to ground his teeth together.

"He is my best friend, my very dear friend," He ground out and we all near flinched at the sound of his voice, "I am very upset that I had to hear this now, as I come to visit him to hang out. I was worried when he never called me."

In that moment as flash of irritation overrode any other feelings, "I was a bit busy trying to _heal_ my brother so forgive me if I didn't stop to call you."

My brothers and Sensei looked at me in shock but Leatherhead's eyes shot up and he growled again, "Besides, Mikey would not like you coming here wrecking our home again. He especially would hate it if you hurt one of us because you couldn't get over your anger."

Leatherhead growled once before his eyes turned to green and he groaned, "I-I...I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just got overwhelmed when I heard from Splinter-san." I saw that everyone began to relax a bit. Leatherhead rubbed at his face before taking calming breaths.

"How is his condition?" He asked me as April and Casey looked out of the lab with wide eyes. I barely noticed Sensei nod at them, giving them the 'okay' to come out.

"He's stable...but after he lost too much blood his brain function was compromised and..." I took a deep breath to calm myself, "And I had to put him in a medically induced coma. This was 3 days ago."

Leatherhead's eyes widened at the last part before they narrowed at the ground, "The Purple Dragons did this to him?"

"Hun did," Casey added angrily as he walked out of the lab with April. Out of all of us, Casey had the most hatred for Hun. Until _now_ , that is, "But tha guys took him down and he was arrested."

"That is good news," Leatherhead nodded at Casey before turning to me, "May I see him?"

A part of me didn't want him to. A part of me felt that he still loved my mate and I felt the need to have Mikey all to myself. But I knew deep down that Mikey would want Leatherhead to visit him. I sighed and nodded my head at Leatherhead, who brightened slightly as he walked towards the lab.

I practically felt the others' eyes on me but I ignored them as I followed Leatherhead into the lab and closed the door to give us privacy. I wasn't worried, at least...not really, because Raph and Leo would be close and my family would be able to sense if I was in danger. But most of all I just knew that Leatherhead wouldn't attack me in front of Mikey.

"Oh, my friend..." Leatherhead wilted as he grabbed one of Mikey's hands and I calmly walked on Mikey's other side, running my fingers along his other arm as I smiled a bit. He's still breathing regularly...and his vitals still look good, "This is an unfortunate thing to have happen to someone as bright and lively as you, Michelangelo."

Feeling a twinge of jealousness, I quickly looked off to the side and reminded myself that this was Mikey's best friend. Mikey loved _me_ and was _my_ mate, not Leatherhead's. There wasn't any reason to be jealous anymore!

"I can't imagine what you must have felt."

I blinked in surprise before looking up to meet the leaf green eyes of Leatherhead. He looked sympathetic and very sincere so I just shrugged a little, "It felt worse than it usually does when one of them is hurt."

Leatherhead cocked his head in confusion and I froze, "What do you mean?"

"W-Well...I'm sure that Mikey wanted to be the one to tell you," I replied nervously, not able to meet his eyes any longer. I wasn't even sure if he loved Mikey romantically but if he _did_ , then I might be in trouble after all...who knows..

"To tell me what, Donatello? I am afraid you have lost me. Is there something I don't know about my friend?" Leatherhead asked quietly and I gulped a bit before looking up to meet his eyes again, prepared for narrowed eyes or a glare but all I saw was a soft, if not _understanding_ , look. I blinked stupidly a couple of times before making up my mind.

"Mikey and I decided to become mates a few days ago," I explained quietly, feeling my hands shake, "I...I never realized how long that he was in love with me and...I realized how much he means to me."

An awkward silence filled the air longer than I would have wished but I eventually got the courage to look at Leatherhead, wondering why he was so silent. He was looking at Mikey with misty eyes but his smile was large and he finally said something, "That is good news. I could tell that he only had eyes for you, Donatello. I must confess that at first I was skeptical that you were no good for him."

My skin bristled at his words and he must have noticed because he put up his hand, "Sorry, that was rude of me but it was the truth. When you ended my call with Michelangelo, I couldn't help but feel angry at you. I was afraid that you'd hurt him or be overly possessive. But now I know that I was wrong. I apologize for how I have treated you."

My eyes widened for a moment and I nodded, "It's okay, Leatherhead. Thank you for looking out for him."

Leatherhead seemed surprised but nodded a bit happily before he looked sheepish, "There is something else that I must confess..." I looked over at him, feeling my heart race, "I am also in love with Michelangelo..." My eyes widened and my heart did a flip flop in my chest at the confirmation, "But I have long since put those feelings behind me for Michelangelo's happiness. And he is in love with you. I hope that you'll continue to allow me to hang out with him."

I calmed myself enough to nod my head, "Y-Yeah...I'm not his owner...just his mate. And I'm sure you'll remember that fact when you hang out with him."

Leatherhead smirked at the threat in my tone and he nodded his head, "No worries, Donatello. As I said, I have long since put those feelings behind me. As long as I can still be his friend."

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself I don't see why not," I shrugged but felt a big sense of relief wash over me, "And I hope we can continue to get along...for Mikey's sake."

"Of course," Leatherhead replied happily and I smiled back at him, squeezing Mikey's other hand before using my thumb to trace patterns on his hand. My eyes shifted up towards his face and I felt a twinge of pain at seeing the bandage on the side of his head. It's smaller now than it was in the beginning but it still hurt to see it on him. I moved my eyes down towards his freckles and eyes that hid away the baby blue orbs I wished to see again.

There was a knock at the door and I blinked out of my trance, both Leatherhead and I looking behind me towards the door to see Leo cautiously looking in before he smiled politely, "Donnie, April and Casey are leaving. You should come say goodbye."

"Okay," I nodded as I let go of my mate's hand and looked towards Leatherhead, "I'll give you two some privacy..." Leatherhead nodded as I walked towards Leo and out of the lab.

April and Casey looked at me warily but brightened when I smiled at them, "Sorry about earlier. You guys okay?"

"Yeah...and if Leatherhead...?" Casey asked with the same caution Leo just had. I nodded my head and smirked in amusement when he dramatically let out a breath. Raph rolled his eyes as April and Leo laughed and Sensei smiled, "Well guys, I got work in tha mornin' so we better go now."

"Thanks for droppin' by," Raph smirked as he and Casey shared one of their one armed hugs while Leo hugged April, "Be careful and don't die on tha way home."

"Oh, real nice Raph," April teased as he smacked his arm and hugged him. I patiently waited for my turn and laughed when April tried her best to squeeze me in the hug, "If you need _anything_ Donnie, just let me know. I'll just be sitting around anyways."

"Thanks April. We'll remember that," I smiled before nearly choking when Casey put his arm around my neck and pulled me towards his chest in a hug really hard. Raph and Leo began laughing as April hugged Sensei, "Jeez Casey!"

"Hugs for my thugs," Casey winked as April and Raph groaned. I face palmed, "What? It's a good phrase! It's out there!"

"You're as crazy as ever," Leo sighed with a smile, "Bye guys. Call us if you need anything."

"Likewise!" They called to us as they made their way out of our sewer home. April really shouldn't be down here too long anyways. I've proofed our home as much as I could over the years so the air is not as unhealthy...but still.

"I will go begin to prepare for our afternoon training session," Sensei smiled down at us as we groaned. He chuckled and began to walk away. I didn't even have the chance to look up before Leo and Raph were upon me.

"What happened in there?!"

"Did ya tell him about ya and Mikey?"

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed them away, "Nothing major happened in there and yes, I told him..."

"What did he say?" Raph asked with wide eyes, "He didn't threaten ya did he?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing like that. I just told him and he seemed happy for us. He did tell me that he had feelings for Mikey that he buried a while back."

Leo and Raph's eyes widened to the moon and I chuckled at that look before waving them off, "Its okay now...I...I trust Leatherhead." Leo and Raph shared another look before shrugging.

"My friends?" We turned to see Leatherhead walking out nervously, both of his hands together, "I have said everything that I wanted to. I must return to my other friends now."

"Okay," I nodded politely as e began to walk past us, "Come anytime you want to. I'll tell you when he wakes up."

"Thank you," He smiled back at us and Raph smirked, "I will tell Slash you say hello."

"Sure, thanks LH."

"Of course," Leatherhead beamed before leaving the lair. We waited until we couldn't hear him before letting out breaths. It was sort of amusing. Leo turned to us and smirked.

"Well, we better go to training now guys."

"Ughh..." Raph and I groaned as we followed him. I just needed to hurry through this practice so I could go and check on Mikey again.

* * *

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

The only thing I could notice was that it was unnaturally dark and my head was pounding a bit. It felt like my lips were chapped and my mouth was drying. I swallowed dryly and allowed my arms to move over my body. It felt like I hadn't moved for days. I winced at soreness and aching I felt in my body. Was I sick?

Well if I was sick then I'll just ask Donnie to give me a check up! Yeah...sounds awesome. Sounds kinda hot...getting a check-up from Doctor D! I felt myself smile and slowly opened my eyes. Things were blurry at first, so I blinked slowly a couple of times before I realized I was staring at a ceiling that wasn't my room's ceiling.

My eyes widened and I panicked before turning my head and seeing the familiarness that was Donnie's lab. Why was I in Donnie's lab? I looked down at my hands when I felt a tug and my eyes widened to see an IV inserted into my right hand until my eyes followed the machines set up around me. This was serious...why was I hooked up to machines?

A sharp pain in my temple ground out a gasp out of me before I pursed my lips and lifted my left hand to the side of my head. I blinked in alarm when I felt a bandage and suddenly I remembered. I was _shot_. But I thought I ducked outta the way in time? Who shot me..I can't really remember...April! Did she ever get out? I had her in my arms before the gunfire...I thought she would get hit!

My eyes narrowed in panic and worry then I startled at voices coming closer to the lair. I tried to move my head to see, because I knew it had to be my brothers, but the angle of the bed made it impossible. Suddenly I saw Leo and he was talking to Donnie! My heart warmed at the sight of my unharmed brothers and I blinked, surprised when Raph walked past them, smirking and muttering something before he walked into the lab.

I just watched him as he walked closer towards me. He looked unharmed too. Thank Goodness! I was just about to open my mouth when he decided to look in front of him and his emerald eyes widened when they latched onto my eyes, "M-Mikey?"

"Do I look that bad, Raph?" I asked innocently, trying for an easy smile. I felt a bit irritated at the aching in my body and desperately wished I could sit up and not be lying down. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, which I giggled at, before I felt alarmed when he stumbled trying to turn around. Was he _that_ worried? I haven't seen him this way since Leo was in a coma for months.

"L-L-Leo! Donnie! Sensei! Get in here!" He shouted loudly and I winced as the sound resonated around the lab and in my aching skull. I rubbed at my head as Donnie rushed in and Leo literally stumbled into the lab after him, looking frightened. I opened my mouth but my words were cut off by the sudden appearance of Sensei, "Mikey's awake!"

Donnie had already been looking at me before he said that and I felt like my neck was at an awkward angle since I was still laying down. I smiled a bit, feeling confused and worried. But the guys must have been worried about me!

"M-Mikey!" Donnie gushed as he sped from his spot and lifted me into a sitting position so we could hug. I blushed and hugged him back, curling into him. When he finally let me go he fussed with the pillows to allow me to sit up properly and I met my brothers' eyes. Leo looked really...relieved but Raph just looked a bit haunted and relieved as well. Sensei was the net to hug me and he looked overjoyed.

"My son I am so happy to see that you are awake and alright!" He said and I smiled apologetically as I hugged him hard, like I used to do as a kid to show him how 'strong' my love was. I giggled at the thought.

"Sorry, Sensei. I must have slept for hours right?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and wondered why they all paused, "Sorry that I worried you guys! I almost forgot what happened to me for a few minutes there!"

"Mikey..." Donnie wilted heavily and I felt a pang of alarm at such a change in him. He grabbed my hand, "Y...You remember what happened right? That you were shot by Hun?"

My eyes widened, "Well I knew I was shot or something...because I heard the gunfire, but I didn't know it was Hun!"

"It was," Raph near growled and I had no idea how to react, "But he's been caught...he's in jail now."

"That's good. Hopefully he'll stay there," I joked, hoping to lift my family's spirits. But it didn't seem to work because Donnie shifted closer and squeezed my hand, "What's wrong? Is there something I'm missing? I'm feeling okay if that's what your-"

"It's not that Mikey...it's..." Donnie seemed to have a lot of trouble speaking about whatever was on his mind and I felt troubled so I put my other hand over his and tried to cheer him up with a bright smile.

"The bullet that grazed your head caused a big tear and it bled...a lot. I had to give you a transfusion..." Leo suddenly explained as he edged closer to me, like he needed to do it or something. He's always done that when one of us were hurt though, "You lost to much blood and your brain couldn't handle the strain...so Donnie had to put you in a medically induced coma."

"What!?" I gasped, feeling my eyes widened. The pain flared everywhere and I groaned, clenching Donnie's hands. He opened his mouth to ask if I was okay but I cut him off, "Wha...I mean...how long was I out?!"

"Today was the fourth day," Sensei spoke up as he looked at me sadly, "We feared that something had gone wrong."

"Yeah, takin' your time like that," Raph crabbed as he looked annoyed, "Way to worry us there, Mikey."

"S...Sorry guys...I didn't have any idea..." I frowned worriedly and Donnie sighed, leaning his head on my shoulder. I blinked and then smiled at the gesture, "Um...the hostages? April?"

"They are all okay. April is okay," Leo smiled at us and I felt really relieved.

"I sensed the bullet and I pushed April away. I thought I sensed it good enough to where no one would get shot," I blushed in embarrassment, "Can't believe I got shot! Will it scar?"

"It shouldn't because it was a straight clean tear that I stitched," Donnie replied in amusement when I groaned and Raph rolled his eyes, coming to stand beside Leo by me, "Leatherhead, April, and Casey all came to see you earlier."

"Really?" I beamed and they nodded, smiling at me, "That makes me happy! I've been wanting to talk to Leatherhead! How was Casey? Was he really mad?"

"Of course," Leo rolled his eyes and I laughed at Sensei's hidden smirk of amusement at whatever he was remembering, "He nearly shook Raph to death for answers. It was funny."

"No...no it wasn't," Raph glared playfully and I felt relieved that they seemed to be okay. All seemed forgive and forgotten there. I smiled and turned my head towards Donnie.

"I was really worried about you Mikey," He near whispered as he stared at his hands. I frowned and shifted towards him, nearly forgetting that the others were still here. Sensei still had that rule about no PDA, "And when you din't wake up..I thought I was too late in getting blood in your system..."

"You did everything you could, D! It's okay," I smiled as I rubbed my head against his gently, "I feel fine, Donnie, so please don't worry anymore."

"Awwwww," Leo gushed and Raph laughed at his reaction while Donnie and I blushed. I heard Sensei's barely concealed snort of amusement and I felt like rolling my eyes, "You two are so cute!"

"Shut up Leo!" Donnie growled as he turned red. I smiled a bit and rolled my eyes.

My family was something else...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Raphael's Point of View:_ **

It's been nearly two weeks since Mikey woke up from his near four-day coma. Tha chucklehead has been doin' fine and healin' nicely since then...though it has been funny havin' all three of us and even Father struggle ta keep our youngest on tha couch or in tha lab so he wouldn't get dizzy. Everyone knew he'd never be fully honest on how much his head was hurtin' him. I think that Don was just bein' protective by not wantin' Mikey ta move around much, but I get it. I was tha same way with Leo once, but I don't like ta think about that.

My mate was in much better spirits now that Mikey was up and about like normal. Mikey practically threw a parade when April came by and showed some more pictures of their baby that Donnie made for her and Case. It was pretty funny ta see my friend actually tear up as he looked at a picture of his unborn child. April was officially near 12 weeks pregnant and soon, in a few more weeks, she'd get ta find out tha sex of tha baby and that was excitin' for tha whole family.

Aside from that, Leo and I quickly noticed how Mikey decided ta stay in tha lab with Donnie more than he would stay in tha pit watchin' TV. How come I never noticed how much time tha cheeseball spent with Donnie compared ta tha rest of us? I began ta wonder just how long Mikey was in love with Donnie but I just shrugged it off and enjoyed my moments alone with Leo.

It wasn't until yesterday that I noticed Mikey was actin' strange. While I liked ta think I was close ta _both_ of my younger brothers, I always knew that I had a soft spot for tha youngest and we were incredibly close in ways that even Leo and I weren't close. So I had that "privilege" of immediately knowin' when somethin' was weighin' heavily on his mind. I didn't say anythin' last night because Mikey stuck close ta Donnie and I didn't want ta throw his problems out in front of everyone cause I knew what that was like and _hated_ it.

But now tha little troublemaker was finally alone in tha pit. Leatherhead had just left his side after Slash called with a mission in mind for his team. Despite my slight worry it made me happy that my friend was still actively fightin' tha Foot and tha Kraang. Donnie had retreated in his lab ta work on tha new t-phone upgrades claimin' that he wanted ta give tha two friends time ta themselves, and it may have been just that, but I also knew it might have had somethin' ta do with tha fact that Donnie still hasn't swallowed tha fact that LH just wants ta be friends with Mikey.

Shakin' my head from my thoughts I moved from where I had been loungin' on tha spiral staircase at tha top of tha pit. Mikey didn't even flinch when I suddenly jumped from there ta tha spot beside him. He was lyin' on his plastron with his head in his palms and his feet swingin' in tha air as he watched _America's Funniest Home Videos_. It reminded me of all tha times he used ta do this when he watched cartoons. Some things _never_ change.

"Dude, I was wondering when you were gonna come down," He commented as his sparklin' blue eyes never strayed from tha TV screen. I rolled my eyes, even if he couldn't see, and sat Indian style next ta him silently, "I mean, I practically felt you staring at me for awhile now, Bro."

Mikey was a ninja just like tha rest of us and was not only trained ta feel tha presence of others but ta know when someone was either followin' or spyin' on you. Even though I _knew_ that I still felt embarrassed ta be caught by tha rascal. I cleared my throat and allowed my embarrassment ta wash away because Mikey didn't sound like he was gloatin' or amused, just curious, "Just got lost in thought actually...gettin' a bit bored too."

Well...that wasn't a _lie_ exactly but Mikey looked over at me with a non-existent brow raised, "Where's Leo?"

"Trainin' with Splinter," I huffed as I crossed my arms, lookin' at him in an annoyed manner, "Just cause we're mates doesn't mean we spend 24 hours a day together. In fact, I think that as much as I love tha idiot, I would _murder_ him if I was forced ta stay around him _that_ long."

Mikey's eyes widened before he let out a genuine laugh and sat up on his knees ta face me better. I hid a small smile at his laugh and quickly transformed it into my famous scowl when he looked up again, "Yeah, that'd be pretty bad, Raph!"

"Well whatever," I scoffed and then looked around me ta confirm that no one else was around. As soon as I turned back ta Mikey he was already lookin' at me with an unreadable expression, "What?"

"I know you almost better than you know yourself, Raphie," He grinned out randomly and I growled at tha childish nickname, "I can tell by now when you want to ask me something. If it's something personal you always make sure it's just you and I around like you did just now."

"Wow, "You and I" soundin' a bit proper like Donnie there, Mikey," I smirked teasingly and he rolled his eyes before givin' me a pointed look ta signal he was not impressed with my changin' tha subject. I sighed.

"Fine...I just wanted ta know if anythin' is botherin' ya lately..." I admitted as I carefully watched his expression. His eyes widened in brief surprise before he smiled goofily and I cut his reply short, "Don't even _think_ about lyin' ta me either. I can tell when ya lie."

"Sure you can~" He sing-songed before I frowned at him. Upon seein' that I was bein' serious he blinked and quickly sobered, "Nothing's wrong with me, Raph, I _promise_. What makes you think that something's wrong?"

Tha problem was that he actually looked like he didn't know what I was talkin' about and that was beyond fustratin'. I knew there was somethin' he wasn't tellin' me...so why did he look genuinely surprised by my question? "I know somethin's up Mike...ya've been doin' that quiet thing ya do when ya think too much about somethin'. So out with it!"

Mikey blinked once more and then looked down at tha ground in embarrassment. I looked at him feelin' confused and watched as he began tracin' patterns on tha floor with one of his fingers, "Um...well now that you mention it..I have been thinking about asking Donnie if he wants to go on our first date..."

My eyes widened and I barked out a laugh that startled him into lookin' up at me, "That's all? Boy Mikey, ya sure know how ta confuse someone!"

"You say "confused" when I actually know you were worried about me," Mikey teased and I scowled at him angrily. Then he frowned thoughtfully, "How can you say "that's all" when it's a really big deal? What did you do for Leo on your first date?"

Tha question brought out a blush and I scowled harder, lookin' off ta tha side in hopes that he didn't see it, "Well I actually just took him ta Murakami's then we went ridin' on tha Stealth Bike and...then not much else."

I didn't want ta share tha part about takin' Leo ta just lay under tha stars which had turned into a hot an' heavy make out session. He didn't need ta know _those_ details. I jolted when his hand landed on my arm and he stared at me with admiration in his eyes. Why has he never changed? "Wow, Raph! That's awesome! You're so cool!"

"W-What?!" I growled as I blushed in embarrassment. He laughed when I pushed him into tha floor and stood up angrily. I felt heat radiatin' from my face and hoped Leo didn't come in here. That's be way too mushy!

"I have a plan in mind for my first date with Donnie," Mikey chirped from the floor and I blinked, lookin' down at him ta see his shaky blue eyes filled with excitement but anxiousness as well, "But the only thing is...I'm scared he'll say he's too busy to go on a date with me or that I'm not well enough to go out!"

"Well yer obviously well enough," I retorted and he chuckled, "Don't worry about Donnie. I think he's just as excited ta go on a date with ya."

"Really?" Mikey gasped, his eyes brightenin' and sparklin' ta tha point I felt like we were more of a cartoon than real beings. I just smirked a bit and nodded, gaspin' myself when he shot up and hugged me. Before I even had time ta get 'mad' about it he had let me go and I just couldn't say anythin' when he looked so _happy_ , "Thanks, Raph! I feel better now! I better go prepare a few things before I ask him!"

"Sure-" He vanished and I stared at tha dust he left behind, "Thing..." I smirked at his now closed door and saw Leo come out of tha dojo with sweat all over his body.

"Hey," Leo smiled when he saw me and looked around, "I thought you were talking to Mikey in here? Or at least it sounded that way..."

"Yeah, I was talkin' ta him soon after LH left," I shrugged as I met him halfway, "Let's just say that I pumped him full of excitement."

Leo looked half confused and half amused, "Well, it's not hard to get Mikey excited about something."

"True," I grinned out as I snaked my arms around him and pulled him close, "But ya know what? I need a shower. Want to join me?" My voice dropped two octaves and I wanted ta laugh out loud when Leo's eyes doubled in size before he pushed me away and smirked flirtatiously at me before he ducked into tha bathroom.

My eyes narrowed and I smirked as I quickly followed my mate into tha bathroom before locking tha door behind us.

* * *

_**A couple hours later...** _

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

"Ah ha! What do you think bout this Ice Cream Kitty?" I asked my cute little pet as I gazed towards the cooler on my bed. I showed the decorated mason jar filled with little notes I made for Donnie. Ice Cream Kitty smiled wide and meowed in agreement of my handmade gift for Donnie.

I had cut little strips of different colored construction paper I had saved over time and wrote words or short sentences on them. The mason jar had a lid and everything with a purple and orange twirled ribbon that I made myself that I had cut out of our special birthday stuff. I probably shouldn't have done that but this idea was nearly last minute and I couldn't go topside to get supplies. I super glued a matching purple construction paper slip outside of the mason jar and it said, "50 reasons why I love you" with a carefully scribbled heart. I knew it was cheesy but I think he'd love something sentimental. Like the rest of us I believe Donnie is insecure about himself and I wanted him to know how much I loved him.

Smiling wide the entire time I sat beside Ice Cream Kitty and checked over everything inside and outside of the jar. I was almost positive that Donnie would love the gift as I'm sure he's doubting my love for him every now and then like I am with him. I have no idea why he would ever return my love like this, but I figured he should know why _I_ love him.

After doing this I checked the time on my t-phone and gulped nervously. It was close to being 7 in the evening and it would be getting dark very _very_ soon. I licked my lips in anticipation and called a number saved in my phone. It dialed for a few moments before a familiar voice answered, _"Hello, how can I help you today?"_

I smiled immediately, "Kon'nichiwa Mr. Murakami-san! It's Michelangelo!"

 _"Ah, Michelangelo, how wonderful it is to hear from you!"_ Mr. Murakami greeted earnestly and I chuckled a bit, _"Tonight's a slow night so I can go ahead and close the shop if you and your brothers want to come by."_

That was Mr. Murakami for ya...always willing to close down his shop, _his only way of making money_ , to be able to feed and spend time with us. I smiled wide as I answered, "As much as my brothers would _love_ to see you...it'd just be Donnie and I if you don't mind. I promise I'll come help you out somehow to repay you."

 _"Ah, Donatello! Yes, I never mind helping you or your brothers out, Michelangelo! I will close my shop now and make some pizza gyoza so it can be ready and warm by the time you get here!"_ He replied almost excitably. I laughed and beamed all at the same time. I haven't even told Donnie yet but Mr. Murakami was so eager to have us over...

"Sure! Donnie and I should be there soon...no later than 45 minutes for sure," I confirmed, feeling excitement and apprehension of nerves bloom in my stomach, "You're the best Mr. Murakami-san!"

 _"Nonsense, you and your brothers have done a lot for me even after saving my life numerous times. It's the_ least _I can do. I'll have everything ready before you get here. Tell your family I wish them well,"_ Mr. Murakami continued with a cheerfully pleasant tone.

"Sure thing! Arigato, Murakami-san!" I chirped before we both ended the call. I felt much better now that I knew I wasn't bothering Murakami with this sudden date. Now I just needed to tell Leo and Sensei where we were going then make sure Donnie agrees!

"Mrrow!" I laughed shortly after falling off my bed in surprise at the sudden noise, " _Mrrow_?"

"Sorry I forgot you were there, Kitty!" I grinned and she looked unimpressed before she looked pointedly at me and meowed happily, "Yup, everything's planned out now, Kitty! Let's go tell everyone and then see what Donnie says!"

"Mrrow~!" She cheered and I laughed, picking up Donnie's gift and carefully putting it in a shoulder strap bag. I equipped it and grabbed Ice Cream Kitty before heading out the door. I dropped Ice Cream Kitty off in the freezer, discovering that Leo and Raph were eating sandwiches together at the island table.

"Hey Mikey," Leo greeted warmly and I smirked, knowing that his cheerful mood was stemming from a physical session with Raph, "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing!" I beamed, "And guess what? I'm gonna ask Donnie out on our first date! I made him a gift too, but don't tell him!"

"I'll be sure to contain tha secret," Raph said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him. Leo rolled his eyes at the two of us before smiling at me again.

"That's wonderful, Mikey, just make sure you don't go into Chinatown and keep your phones on you," He warned like his usual Momma Leo self. Raph shared my look and we snickered together. Leo sighed and ignored it as he continued eating.

" _Welp_ I'll go let Sensei know then I'm gonna go tell Donnie! See ya!" I chorused while bouncing away before they could keep me talking any longer. It didn't take me long to find Sensei meditating peacefully. He didn't seem to mind that I interrupted him, politely, and smiled warmly at me when I told him where Donnie and I were going. He seemed to already guess why in the first place so I didn't bother mentioning it was a date.

"Just be careful, my son, and have yourselves back before midnight. Let someone know if something comes up and you will be late. I'm trusting you both to understand my rules," He looked stern but his eyes betrayed how happy he was. It was a bit surprising to me that he seemed so accepting of my brothers and I finding mates in each other but I didn't say anything about it.

"Sure thing, Sensei! Bye!" I beamed as I bounced off yet again but this time I excitedly rushed towards Donnie's lab. I slowly pushed open the doors but froze when I didn't see Donnie at his desk or near his inventions. Before I could even look to the right, where Donnie made his makeshift infirmary, a hand closed around my wrist.

I squawked in alarm as I was tugged into the lab and then pressed up against the lab door. My eyes widened as I looked into Donnie's amused red-brown ones. He used his other hand and pressed it beside my head in a way that almost seemed like he was trapping me. My face warmed and I shivered.

"So, is Leatherhead finally gone?" He asked, his voice dropped into that honey silky tone that made the warmth spread to different areas. Donnie was acting so unlike himself...or at least he hasn't acted like this in the past week. Or ever...

Then his question registered, "Uh, D...Leatherhead's been gone for, like, almost 2 and a half hours." It did take me a while to make his gift so I'm assuming that's how long it was...

"What? _Really_?" Donnie blurted as he blinked but didn't back away. I smirked in amusement and nodded my head, resisting the urge to run my leg against his inner thigh. Donnie hasn't loved me as long as I've loved him. I don't want to freak him out by pushing too far with my affections. I've had longer to fantasize and think about this than he has..."Guess I got lost in my work again. I just knew that you were hanging out with him and haven't even said a word to me yet. Nor have you come by to see me."

"Aww, you don't have to be jealous Donnie," I teased lightly but in truth, suddenly remembering how Donnie told me about Leatherhead's true feelings about me. I was incredibly surprised and freaked out at first, but then I accepted the reasons why LH would feel that way and it was as if nothing has changed between my best bud and me, "You know that I only have eyes for you."

Donnie suddenly blushed and lost his confidence, pulling his hands away from the wall and me. I inwardly whined at the loss of the delicious contact but didn't let him go far by grabbing one of his hands in both of mine, "So you know how I'm feeling better...?"

He seemed surprised at the sudden change in conversation but nodded, "Of course. I've been making sure there have been no changes in your health! I've watched you and made sure you weren't acting different either."

I felt incredibly touched and beamed through my next sentence, "Well this means I'm practically brand new, right?!"

"Well not really," Donnie smirked when I wilted, "You'll have a scar but it will go away in time...I do think that you'll always have a _tiny_ scar though."

"That's okay, D. It happens, "I shrugged because I could quickly see the pain my mate was going through. I had no idea how my brothers dealt with my being in a coma. I've dealt with Leo's coma but I don't have romantic feelings for Leo so I can only imagine how Raphie felt then and how Donnie felt when _I_ was in a coma.

"Yeah...but what's with this sudden declaration of being so well?" Donnie changed the subject again, sounding curious as if he already knew I had a question for him coming along. I smiled and stepped closer to him to where our plastrons were almost touching.

"I..I was wondering, since I'm well enough now, if you wanted to go on a date with me?" I stammered, feeling a shy blush coating my cheeks again and I squeezed his hand in mine. When I felt brave enough to look up it was to see Donnie's wide eyes. I looked down again, feeling my hands begin to shake with nerves until suddenly his other hand rubbed over both of mine.

My eyes flicked up to his and he was smiling at me, "Of course, Mikey. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Excitement, happiness, and a flood of nerves exploded in my chest, making my whole body shake and a wide face splitting grin settled on my face. Donnie must have thought I looked odd because he laughed, "I can tell you have something planned so I get to plan the next date, okay?"

 _'The next date'_ he says...I'm gonna die in happiness by the time this hour is over!

"O-Okay," I agreed, nodding my head. We withdrew hands and he walked away to shut off his computer. When he looked at me he caught me staring and blushed, making me smirk. Now that he's said yes I don't feel as nervous anymore, "Everyone already knows we're leaving so we can just leave when you're ready!"

Donnie's mouth twitched into a grin, "You already knew I'd say yes?"

"I...I was kinda _hoping_ you would," I proclaimed and his grin widened as he quickly joined me and grabbed one of my hands. I smiled up at him.

"Well I'm ready! Let's go..." He replied and I nodded, squeezing his hand and leading him towards the entrance of the lair. He silently followed me and I felt like he could hear my furiously pounding heart. Was he as nervous as I felt? Was he as excited as I was?

I could only hope that he was.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

The first thing I noticed was that Mikey was more confident than I've seen in awhile. It made me feel just a bit shyer and uncomfortable than I thought. I wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of being _with_ Mikey; just that I might do or say something stupid again. I obviously had tendencies to say the most awkward thing when someone was being sincere or even if they were just being casual with me. April was a testament to that fact.

But Mikey loves me and if he loves me then he should understand. I'm sure he does and I'm just thinking too much about it. Plus I was also curious as to why Mikey was carrying a bag. But maybe it's just part of his plan for us?

"Hey, Donnie?"

I startled and looked over at Mikey, who was just smiling a little, "Y-Yeah?"

"You're squeezing my hand. Are you okay?" He asked looking slightly worried and if I was seeing right a tad nervous. I blinked and looked down at our still intertwined hands before loosening my grip. I hope my palms weren't sweaty...

"I...I'm okay. Sorry about that, Mikey, I guess I'm just a bit nervous," I replied honestly and he smiled again.

"Don't worry, I am too...but I think you'll love what I've planned out for us!" He cheered as he swung our hands once. I instantly felt a bit better knowing he cared so much about my opinion on our first date and that he was also nervous.

"I bet I will no matter what," I said softly as he looked up and blushed at my gaze. I grinned shyly and we began walking a bit faster. When I noticed we didn't go up the usual manhole and instead took a right I looked over at my mate feeling confused, "So where are we going?"

Mikey looked over at me and grinned cheekily, "It's a secret! You'll find out when we get there!"

I rolled my eyes and said nothing as I let my excitable mate pull me to where ever we were going. To be honest I was different than Mikey in the 'surprises' department. Ever since we were kids Mikey and Raph were the most impatient whenever Sensei had a surprise for us. They always tried to find clues or find the surprise itself where as Leo and I were more patient and eager to let the surprise remain a surprise. I wasn't really bothered by Mikey's surprise for me, but I was angsty about what it might be and how I should react when I see it.

I was new to this whole romantic relationship but I was determined not to mess anything up with Mikey. He deserved anything he wanted and _more_...and I wanted to give everything I could to him.

Mikey snapped me out of my thoughts yet again as he started to ask me questions. He asked me many things that were casual and it took a bit for me to realize he was doing it on purpose. He knew that I easily got lost in thought and it was for a variety of reasons. This was his way of soothing me and I was extremely touched as well as grateful. I outright laughed when Mikey almost tripped and made a big show of waving his arms to keep his balance. I'm _still_ not sure if he did that on purpose or not.

A bit later I was almost getting restless until Mikey stopped and smiled, "Okay, here's the manhole cover! Let's go!"

"Alright," I agreed with a matching smile and Mikey beamed, climbing up first as I shook my head at Mikey's cute antics. I climbed up after him and my hand nearly faltered when I looked up to climb but got a full view of Mikey's shapely rear end and tail. My eyes widened and I quickly looked away, my face burning as I clutched to the ladder bars.

"Uh, dude, you coming?" Mikey's voice called down to me and I took a big cleansing breath before climbing up and then out of the manhole. Mikey covered it and turned towards me while I tried to keep my feelings under control, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head and looked at him when he slid to my side and grabbed my hand, smiling happily. The heat on my face started to fade and I smiled back before looking ahead when he slowly pulled me along. My eyes widened when I caught sight of the familiar noodle shop, "Mr. Murakami's?"

Mikey laughed over his shoulder, "Yup! I figured we should go somewhere we'd both be comfortable! And we both absolutely _love_ pizza gyoza!"

My heart swelled when I realized just how much thought Mikey put into this date and it's only just started. Mikey was a very creative turtle and there was no telling just how much he orchestrated for this date. This left me a bit nervous but even more excited at the same time. I clenched Mikey's hands and smiled warmly at him, "That's great, Mikey! How thoughtful of you."

Suddenly his face turned a little red and I laughed quietly as he stuttered and just nodded, pulling me along. Mikey wasn't as shy as I was so these moments when he _was_ shy were very endearing to me. I loved it when Mikey was shy; not that I ever want him to change but it's nice that Mikey's only shy like this around me. It's something only _I_ get to experience and that makes it special to me.

Mikey pushed opened the door and Murakami-san turned at the sound of the door chime. I smiled at the familiarity of the place as Mikey beamed at Murakami-san, "Hello Mr. Murakami-san! Here we are!"

"How wonderful!" Murakami-san laughed as he continued cutting some sort of ingredient, "Welcome, my friends! Take a seat! I've already got the first batch of your order ready!"

"Haha, you're tha bomb Murakami-san!" Mikey grinned and I continued smiling as Mikey led me to the stools where we took our seats. Mikey placed the bag he had with him on the floor and I waited until Murakami-san put our pizza gyoza down before I looked up at him.

"Arigato Murakami-san! It's good to see you are doing well," I said pleasantly and he smiled over in my direction, "The pizza gyoza looks really good!"

"It's so _amazing_!" Mikey claimed and I rolled my eyes, smiling insufferably to see that he'd already eaten two and was on his third.

"Thank you very much. I am also glad to see that you both are doing so lively, Donatello," Murakami-san replied cheerfully as he walked back to his cooking station, "And I added some new spices to the table for you, Michelangelo, so that you may taste-test the ingredients and tell me how well they accommodate the gyoza."

"Awesome!" Mikey brightened and I laughed softly, continuing my own eating as I eyed my mate. He picked up the first one that looks almost like parsley but I couldn't tell for sure. I paused in getting another bite as I watched Mikey put the chopsticks to his lips. My breath hitched when his mouth opened wide and closed around the sticks before he groaned in happiness. I looked away slightly and fidgeted in my seat, "Oh, wow! This is _uh-ma-zing_! It tastes like some fancy spaghetti sauce when you add this one!"

"I am glad you like it," Murakami-san chuckled from his spot and I blinked when I felt Mikey's hand on my arm.

"Here, Donnie, you try it!" He smiled as he moved the next gyoza towards my mouth. I hesitated but Mikey looked really sincere about wanting me to try it, "You don't have to eat it if it's not your thing, I'll understand."

Half of me was laughing on the inside about how serious he was over food but then again, this was my silly Mikey I'm talking about here...of course he's serious about his food! I smiled before opening my mouth, very aware that Mikey was also watching my lips part wide to take in the food. A light blush coated my cheeks but I did feel happiness to know that Mikey really did find me attractive.

My eyes widened at the unique flavor and I thought that Mikey was right. The spice had added a softer taste to the regular sauce. It was harder to explain in words but I actually found that I preferred this version to the original. Mikey giggled at my face and then continued eating as well, "Told you it was delicious!"

"You're right!" I smiled and he smiled back at me. I looked towards Murakami-san, but it seemed as though he was giving us enough space to ourselves while still peacefully cooking in his station, "I like this Murakami-san. It's very good!"

"Thank you both," He chuckled and I went back to eating the gyoza with gusto. As I ate I watched as Mikey tried every single spice and asked for my opinion as well. I was happy that my opinion mattered to him and gave it willingly, but it involved him feeding me himself. Somehow I felt embarrassed about this and blushed but he must have noticed because he let me feed him as well. Mikey told every successful taste test to Murakami-san who promised to remember for next time.

After Mikey and I had fed each other our fill Murakami-san took away the trays to be washed and left towards the back. Mikey gave a contented sigh as he rubbed his stomach, "I have, like, the _biggest_ food baby right now."

I burst out laughing at his statement and padded my own stomach, "Then I do too. That was really good though!"

Mikey grinned at me, "Yeah it was, dude, and I'm glad you liked it. We should do this more- _oh hey_ , D, you got some sauce on your chin."

"Oh, really?" I asked before freezing when Mikey began leaning in with an innocent look on his face. He put a hand on my thigh for stability and smiled as he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and my lips parted slightly as I blushed. Mikey smirked against my lips before he teasingly gave a slow long lick from my chin across my lips and then hummed in delight. Before I even realized what I was doing I pressed just a tad harder on his mouth and then started to pull away, feeling like I had done something wrong.

But Mikey pressed back and licked my lips again, as if he was asking for permission, and I opened my mouth. I shuddered to feel his tongue against mine, it was different, but not unwelcome. I tasted a bit of the sauce and knew he wasn't joking before. I groaned when one of Mikey's arms hooked around the back of my neck as he pulled me closer. The smell of citrus and earth washed over me and I churred, feeling less embarrassed when Mikey churred as well.

Then, suddenly, we remembered where we were when Murakami-san's voice drifted closer as he came in from the back room. Mikey and I broke away, panting a little. Mikey smiled at me with slightly flushed cheeks, "I have packed some pizza gyoza for your family."

"Thanks Mr. Murakami-san! We'll be heading out now before it gets too late! See you later!" Mikey replied happily and I looked up quickly, surprised that we were leaving already. He'd placed the extra gyoza in his bag before hooking it over his shoulder.

"Alright, my friends. Stay safe and I hope to see you all again soon," Murakami-san called and I said my goodbyes before Mikey pulled me out hand-in-hand. I looked over at him.

"Why did we leave so fast?" I asked with sincere confusion. Mikey wasn't looking towards me and I felt really lost. But then suddenly Mikey turned and looked over at me.

"You were embarrassed that we were almost caught kissing. He can't see us but he'd hear the noises," Mikey replied with a smile and I nodded, feeling more heat on my face, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

My eyes widened, "N-No you didn't embarrass me! I'm just not u-used to...but it was because...well we..."

"Relax Donnie," Mikey laughed, stepping over towards me, "I know what you mean. I'm not used to it either, no matter how much I day dreamed about a moment like that."

I stared at him as he suddenly paused, like he said something he didn't mean to say out loud. His eyes were partly wide and he instantly looked at me to see my reaction, "You really gave it a lot of then, huh?"

Mikey immediately relaxed and nodded, smiling warmly, "Of _course_ I did! Who wouldn't love you and think of you like that, Donnie? You're _uh_ -mazing no matter what you do! I want to make sure everything is what you deserve! I really love you a lot!"

My legs wobbled a little at his honesty and my heart melted. Mikey never ceased to amaze me, no matter _what_. He loves me _that_ much? He thought about me that much? And for that _long?_ All for _me_? Feelings hit me full force and Mikey's eyes widened when I suddenly crowded him against the shop's wall.

I didn't give him the chance to speak as I grabbed his arms with both of my hands and pressed my lips to his passionately. He needed to know how much those words meant to me. How much _he_ meant to me. And I'm terrible with words but maybe, just maybe, I can show him with kisses.

Mikey moaned as I pressed harder and bravely deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth for me, encouraging me, and I took the chance before I got too shy about it. I explored his mouth with my tongue like he did with my mouth earlier. One of Mikey's hands came up and grabbed my shoulder for stability while he placed his other lovingly on my cheek. I shivered when Mikey began to move his tongue against mine and my hands tightened on his arms, causing him to groan.

Realizing my grip was too hard, I quickly let up and softly rubbed my fingertips on his arms to soothe the irritated skin. I was shocked when Mikey churred and I groaned. That's a sound I could get used to hearing from him. Finally I started to feel my chest hurt slightly and I pulled away but kept my forehead laid against his. Our lips were still almost touching and I opened my eyes to see Mikey looking at me with darkened blue eyes filled with wonder and desire.

"I didn't think you could be like that," He whispered against my lips and I just smiled, shrugging one shoulder, "It's really hot, dude."

"Glad you liked it," I laughed a little and pulled away, feeling proud when I saw him staring at me in a daze, "So, are you doing to take me to our next place?"

He snapped out of his daze and blushed a little, pouting, "Look at you, distracting me like that. Okay, so follow me! I think you'll _love_ this place!"

I laughed again as I followed him towards a fire escape. I rose an eye ridge but said nothing, continuing to follow him. He smirked over his shoulder at me and took out in a run. I rolled my eyes, but smirked as well as I tore off after him. He laughed at my failed attempts to catch him and I growled in frustration as I couldn't even touch his skin.

We continued this chasing game until Mikey suddenly stopped and turned around quickly as I rammed into him. He wrapped his arms around me in a stabilizing hug, "Okay, we're almost there."

I huffed, feeling out of breath and looked around, "I don't really recognize this place. Where are we, Mikey?"

Mikey just smiled and unwrapped his arms as he stepped back and pointed to the building towards our right, "We're closer to the higher buildings. Be careful climbing up those fire escapes and follow me!"

"Um, okay," I smiled nervously and nodded. He grinned at me and took off again. I followed and watched as he jumped up towards the longer fire escape and began climbing. I quickly followed his example and wondered if this would be worth the climb. Soon enough Mikey disappeared over the rooftop and I followed.

"Okay, we just need to climb down to the fire escape on the other side," Mikey explained and I nearly fell over, "Haha, don't look so annoyed, D! We're not climbing _down_ the other fire escape! Just trust me."

I made a face at him but then sighed in agreement, following him across the rooftop towards the other edge. Mikey smiled at me and then jumped down. My eyes widened until I heard his feet land on the fire escape. I let out a breath in relief and followed him, looking over to see him sitting down. He looked up and patted the spot beside him. I grabbed the lip of the roof and swung my legs over, landing beside him and sitting with my legs through the railing.

"So, what are we looking at?" I asked as I stared at his face that was filled with contentment.

"Just look."

I looked confused and turned my head before pausing, my eyes going really wide as I took in the sight. The night sky was darted with several stars and the coloring of the sky got gradually lighter as it approached the horizon. The street lights and the lights from the other buildings gave it a complimenting glow, "Wow...Mikey... _wow_..."

"I know," He replied so softly it was like a whisper. I looked over and my already wide eyes got a tad wider to see so many lights reflecting off his baby blues, making it looking like they were sparkling. Mikey had never looked so attractive to me than he did in that moment. Suddenly he looked at me and smiled even wider, "What?"

I blurted it before I even thought about it, "You're just so beautiful."

His eyes widened and he let out an embarrassed huff of laughter, "I think it will take me _awhile_ to get used to that. Thanks Donnie. You're more beautiful though!"

I smiled, looking down at my lap shyly. I can't believe I blurted that out, but oh well..it wasn't a lie, "Thanks Mikey."

"No problem. You know something? You're the _first_ person I've showed this place to," He admitted and I looked at him in surprise. He smiled warmly at the sky, "I was thinking that this could be _our_ place."

My eyes widened again and then I felt really touched, a warmth spreading across my chest, "Our secret place."

He looked over at me and we shared a smile together, "Yeah, our secret place!"

We both turned to enjoy the sights again and suddenly I felt his hand touch mine. I looked down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it because, like before, he needed to know how much his feelings affected me. I really did love him. I must have wasted _so_ much time being absorbed in my own world. Suddenly he squeezed my hand back and cleared his throat, almost nervously. I looked over in confusion because he hasn't really been that nervous this whole date, "Um, Donnie, actually I have a gift for you."

I gasped, "You do? You didn't have to give me anything, Mikey."

"Of course I did! I planned this date to be the best for you! Or I hoped it would be anyway," He shook his head and smiled shyly before he reached behind him for the bag he'd been carrying with him this whole time. I watched him dig out a medium sized jar of some sorts. I immediately noticed the orange and purple ribbon and smiled. His hands shook just the slightest bit as he handed over the jar to me, "Hope you like it!"

"Thank you," I said politely and noticed what looked like mini slips of construction paper in the jar. I turned it around and my eyes widened as I mindlessly read aloud like I was used to doing, "50 reasons why I love you..."

I whirled my head up to look at him and he was drawing on the fire escape with one finger as he watched me with a blush on his cheeks, "I figured you should know why I love you so much and this way you won't forget either."

My eyes watered as I gently put the jar aside and grabbed him, pulling him into the hardest hug I've ever given in my life. It felt like a thick lump of emotions was stuck in my throat so I just squeezed harder and tried to swallow, "Thank y-you so much Mikey. I love it! I love _you_..."

"You mean it?" Mikey whispered and I nodded against his shoulder, willing him to believe me. He laughed softly and curled into me, hugging me back just as strongly, "Anytime, Donnie. I love you too."

We sat there in each other's arms for a good minute before we both parted and smiled at each other. I carefully grabbed my mason jar and looked it over again, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I felt like the scales on my skin bristled in the similar way as "goosebumps" were for humans.

"Um, you can read them back at the lair because some of them are embarrassing," Mikey spoke up as he averted his eyes slightly, a blush coating his cheeks. I blushed as well, wondering what exactly he meant by that before I got an idea.

"I'll just read one right now then, how about that?" I smiled and Mikey looked up with wide eyes.

"O..Okay...sure," He nodded and my smile turned into a toothy grin as I scooted close enough to him that our thighs were touching before carefully undoing the ribbon. I set it aside before opening the lid and also setting that aside. Mikey looked a tad embarrassed as I reached in and grabbed for a random one.

It was blue and I unfolded it. My smile grew when I read the words "Your perfectly warm red-brown eyes". I looked over at him and chuckled when he was looking at the ground instead of my face, "You really like my eyes that much?"

He didn't move his head up but looked at me slightly, "Y-Yes...no one has natural eyes like yours. They're beautiful."

I smiled warmly and shook my head, "I appreciate that, Mikey..but your eyes are more beautiful than mine! They are a shade of blue that's rare! And never heard of for turtles!"

"Well..we both have unique eyes then," Mikey smiled as he finally looked up, his embarrassment gone, "I like my eyes too, but not as much as I like yours."

"Thanks Mikey," I grinned and he returned the grin, a sparkle of delight in his eyes. I put the note back in the jar and carefully closed the lid before tying the ribbons back in place. I turned to him, "I'll treasure this. No one's ever made me something so special before."

"Not even that time Leo drew you a picture when we were kids?" Mikey grinned and I laughed at the memory of Leo's stick figured drawing, "Or that time Raph tried to make you soup when you got the flu at 11?"

I laughed even harder and Mikey joined me as we reveled in the memories, "Yeah, well they did their best to make me those. I treasure the things they do for me too, but not in the same way I treasure you."

Mikey's eyes widened as he stared at me and I'd realized I'd said something bold again. He smiled slightly and leaned in. I smiled too and met him halfway. He put his hand on my cheek again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I gave in to his tongue once more. I was starting to get more used to this without turning into a tomato...so at least that's something!

But we were interrupted when Mikey's phone went off. We jumped and he groaned in annoyance as I pulled my arms away. He dug into his bag and scowled at his phone before the look fell off his face, "Oh jeez, it's getting late dude! We got about 40 minutes to get home before midnight!"

"We have a curfew?" I asked in amusement though it didn't really surprise me. We may have been the age of legal adults, but Sensei still worried when we were out later than midnight without a good legitimate reason. I actually understood why though because of our line of work.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Of _course_ we do. We're the two youngest. You really think they'll let us out here by ourselves past midnight without Leo and Raph stalking us out of concern?"

I laughed at the thought, "You're right. I didn't think of that."

"Yeah, but mainly it's because of all the recent attacks. I'm sure that at least Leo will be up waiting for us," Mikey explained with a more softer understanding look to his eyes before turned to me, "Well let's get moving, D. Don't want to give them a reason to lecture us."

"Definitely," I agreed as I grabbed my jar and stood up. I followed him as we climbed down the fire escape and walked to the nearest manhole cover. I didn't know this way as much as I knew the other routes we usually take so I followed closely by Mikey while clutching the mason jar to my chest.

A few moments passed before a look passed over Mikey's face and he turned to see me already looking at him. He looked surprised for a second before he mellowed out and looked serious, "So...did you have fun? Did you...like the date?"

"Did I like it?" I echoed before smiling and grabbing his hand, "I _loved_ it! I had a lot of fun! And you were so thoughtful of my feelings tonight Mikey; it was amazing. But next time I promise I won't be so nervous and shy."

Mikey's eyes widened before he squeezed my hand, smiling happily, "Next time...I like those words!"

I laughed, "I do too, Mikey...I do too..."

Mikey was nothing but cheerful and I felt as though I was just given the gift of my lifetime. I can't remember a time I ever had so much fun, aside from the nerves. The kisses he gave me were amazing and his feelings melted my heart so much. It should have been corny...but not to me. I adored it. I adored _him_.

I learned a lot about Mikey that I possibly never noticed before and most importantly, I fell even more in love with him. I was falling so _helplessly_ in love with him that it was borderline ridiculous.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

My heart was pounding happily in my chest. The date was a success! And well…it was a bit of a surprise too…I didn't expect Donnie to be so bold and warm. I liked when he was shy because that's just how Donnie was! But still…that bold side to Donnie is something I could get behind too.

I looked up at Donnie, who seemed to also be lost in thoughts, and my eyes trailed to the jar he had clutched against his side with his other hand. My smiled broadened and I clenched his hand, feeling excited. Things were going so well!

Donnie looked over at me and blinked when he caught me staring at him. I smiled toothily when he closed his eyes and let out a small laugh, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," I replied honestly, the smile growing when Donnie's eyes snapped open and he blushed, "You're so cute when you get all shy~!"

"Oh b-be quiet I'm just surprised is all," Donnie pouted as he couldn't look at me in the eyes. I just kept grinning and noticed right away that we were nearing the lair. Donnie and I shared a look then smiled before we picked up our pace. As soon as we made it to the turnstiles I could see the glow of the television illuminate the room.

We both hopped over the turnstiles and I spotted Leo sitting in the pit with a book in his hand. I blinked in surprise to see that Raph was asleep, his head on Leo's shoulder. Awww, how adorable! And perfect for blackmail!

"Welcome home," Leo greeted us quietly but warmly, "How'd it go?"

"It went amazingly awesome," I replied, mindful not to be too loud and wake up Raph. That….was something that was _not_ fun! Leo rolled his eyes at my reply and Donnie laughed.

"It was great," He said and I smiled at the floor, "So…you and Raph have just been watching TV?"

"We watched a movie but he fell asleep," Leo explained while looking fondly at Raph. At this point Donnie and I had joined him in the pit and sat side by side, "So I got a book to read and sat in here to wait up for you guys."

"You didn't have to do that," Donnie smiled but Leo shook his head seriously. I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew how Leo was. He took his position as both our big brother, leader, and future head of family very _very_ seriously.

"No, I did," He denied and smiled when we just stared at him, "I was nervous for you two….after all you two hardly ever go off by yourselves without Raph or I."

"We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves," I retorted with a tiny grin, "We're just awesome, bro, so you really shouldn't worry so much. It gives you wrinkles!"

Leo rolled his eyes so hard I was afraid he'd sprain something while Donnie just smiled at the both of us, "Anyways…what is that you're holding, Don?"

For some reason I blushed, feeling embarrassed. I did tell Leo and Raph that I had a surprise for Donnie…but it was something _just_ for Donnie only and it made me feel embarrassed to think of Leo and Raph ever reading what I wrote to him…

Donnie must have understood because he simply smiled, placed a hand over mine, then claimed, "Something special."

Leo blinked at us before something warm happened to his face and he nodded, looking happy as he turned to look at Raph. Raph looked so different when he was asleep. He was like a...fluffy vulnerable lapdog!

"We better head to bed if we want a decent amount of sleep for practice tomorrow," Donnie suddenly whispered and we looked at him. Leo nodded and snapped his book closed before gently standing and situating Raph on the couch. I also stood and grabbed for a blanket that was folded on the floor behind the bench.

I handed it to Leo, who smiled gratefully, then watched fondly as he spread the blanket for Raph and situated the pillow behind his head since it was an obvious risk of waking him just to move him to his bed. I turned and walked up to Donnie before pecking him on the cheek, being very amused when he turned a bit red, then hugged him, "Goodnight, D. See ya at practice!"

Donnie's blush disappeared and he hugged me back, his face soft with something that I couldn't make out, "Goodnight Mikey. Sleep well…you too Leo."

"Yeah, sleep well bro!" I turned in Donnie's arms and Leo smiled at us before returning the welfare. I gave Donnie one last meaningful look before heading to my room to jump in my cozy bed. I snuggled happily with my pillows and blankets before settling down and staring at the ceiling.

My life just got _one hundred_ times better!

**o0o0o0o**

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I woke up feeling pretty ecstatic for the day to come…..so much so that I couldn't believe it. When was the last time I felt this happy? Aside from being with Raph? Things were going pretty well so far and, aside from the recent unexplained attacks on my family, our clan seemed to be settling into a more permanent ease with the new changes in our lives.

Tying my mask on and strapping on my gear took less than two minutes and I was out of my bedroom at the usual time 7 am. I smiled to see my mate still sleeping soundly on the couch, the blanket I placed upon him nearly on the floor and his mouth wide as he snored. I continued to smile as I made my way silently to the kitchen for a bottle of water before turning to go into the dojo, where Sensei and I usually started the day by meditating together before everyone woke up.

But when I approached the dojo I quickly noticed that Master Splinter was under the tree only he wasn't at ease. He was rubbing a hand on his forehead, his face creased in pain. My eyes widened and I nearly dropped my water bottle, making myself known as I calmly walked up to him. He looked at me and immediately masked the pain but I was having none of it. I knelt in front of him with a troubled look on my face. So much for feeling ecstatic this morning.

"What's wrong, Sensei? I saw that you looked like you were in pain," I asked with worry. He frowned and looked at the ground, "Did you sense something?"

"Yes I did," He nodded and I felt the muscles in my body clench with tension. Splinter's eyes found mine and he smiled a little soothingly, "I felt as if a warning was going off in my subconscious the whole time I meditated. I feel very uneasy but am unable to figure out the cause of such unease. Rest assured, I believe everything will be okay."

I frowned with anxiety bubbling under the surface of my expression. Unable to figure out why he's freaked out? And I'm supposed to be everything will okay after he'd said such a thing, given recent events? I put on a fake smile and made a mental note to meditate extra hard to figure out if I could sense the same thing as Sensei, "Then why don't we meditate on the matter together, Father?"

Sensei smiled warmly at me and I smiled just as warmly when he looked at me, "I would like that very much."

**o0o0o0o**

"Ready ta get your butt kicked, Mikey?" Raph taunted our littlest brother as I squared off with Donnie during our training spar. I rolled my eyes at Raph before narrowing them at Donnie, who equaled the expression. Sensei called for the matches to start and I fought off the urge to spout my annoyance at my failure earlier. Not only did I meditate for an hour….but during that whole hour I couldn't sense what Sensei had sensed. I couldn't figure out the problem! What if something happens?

I hissed when Donnie's bō connected with my bicep before I had the time to completely roll out of the way. He rose a nonexistent eyebrow at me before coming at me again. I quickly blocked and easily used my katanas to send his poor bō staff flying across the room where it hit an unexpecting Raph in the back of the head and he went falling forward, catching himself on his knees with a surprised shout.

"Raph!" Donnie gasped as I raced forward, my eyes wide with alarm. Donnie and Mikey were by our side along with Sensei, much to Raph's dismay.

"Are you okay, Raph? I'm sorry!" I cried as I knelt in front of my hotheaded mate. He cringed as he rubbed the back of his head, much to Donnie's annoyance as he was trying to excess possible damage, and I felt terrible. I had just _hit_ my mate. Raph groaned and shook his head before straightening up.

"I'm okay….dang, ya wouldn't think a bo staff ta tha head could hurt so much. Suddenly I have just a little bit of sympathy for your victims, Donnie," Raph joked and I slumped in relief, "But honestly, did ya guys think that this could get _me_ down?"

"We were just being cautious," Sensei smiled, also being relieved that Raph wasn't hurt too badly. Mikey laughed right along with Raph as Donnie shook his head at Raph's antics.

"Well you're right about one thing; it'll just bruise a little and might give you a headache," Donnie explained as he looked away from Raph's head and towards me, "Why were you so distracted, Leo?"

Biting my lip I looked up at Sensei, who must have understood what I was thinking because he gave me a little smile and a nod of his head. I nodded back and began to explain to my brothers what Sensei told me and how I failed to sense the same foreboding thing that he had felt. I also mentioned how worried I was before I apologized to Raph for letting my strength get out of control.

"Stop sayin' sorry, Fearless. Shit happens," Raph scowled and Sensei shot Raph a look for his language, "I get why yer worried now though. I think nothin's gonna happen that we won't be prepared for." My mates words helped ease a little bit of the worry and I smiled at him.

"I agree with Raph!" Mikey beamed as we turned to look at him, "Don't be feeling bad all by yourself, Leo. We agreed a _long_ time ago to start sharing our worries with each other! Don't go hiding your worries from us again, 'kay bro?"

"He's right," Donnie grinned as Mikey blushed and Raph rolled his eyes, "You always do that. Don't worry, Leo. We can figure out what to do if something happens. Is it these recent attacks that's got you so worried?"

I frowned at the mention and nodded my head, "Have you noticed that the Foot bots and soldiers don't have a commanding officer present at these recent attacks? Why is that? They've never had a problem showing themselves. This is excluding the bank robbery attempt by Hun."

It should have been a crime at how fast the room got cold. Mikey's eyes widened as he looked at all of us at the mention of Hun. Raph's fists clenched and Donnie's jaw tightened. Sensei sighed and I looked up at him as he addressed us all, "Do not worry too much, my sons. I will continue to meditate on this matter as will Leonardo. Just be extra careful on your patrols until we can figure out why our enemies are concealing themselves."

"Hai," We half bowed out of respect and he smiled at us all.

"Let us stop training with this for today. We all need some time to calm our spirits; which means I do not want you meditating today Leonardo. Take this time to spend with your brothers and go do something together," He suggested as the guys and I shared a look with each other. We nodded and watched as he folded himself under the tree again. A part of me wanted to finish meditating too, but I'd respect everyone's wishes and try to relax. Good luck to me…

"What do you all want to do?" Donnie questioned, looking uncertain as he rubbed his arm.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I don't wanna watch any movies right now," Raph gruffed as he crossed his arms. I frowned thoughtfully until Mikey suddenly made a noise.

"We could go to that old abandoned sewer drainage we used to visit as tots and go swimming!" He cheered happily and we all blinked at the idea.

"Wow, we haven't done that in so long," I commented and Mikey nodded his head excitedly. I let out a little breath and smiled, "I like the idea. Donnie? Raph?"

"Sure, I don't mind goin' swimmin'," Raph replied with a shark-like grin. Donnie nodded with a smile as Mikey grabbed onto his arm, "Looks like squirt had a good idea for once."

"I'm not a squirt," Mikey denied, rolling his eyes at Raph's insult. I shook my head as Donnie laughed and I turned to see Sensei smiling with his eyes closed. I smiled too and lead my brothers out of the dojo before jumping over the turnstiles. We all nearly died laughing when Mikey stumbled on one foot on the ground to save himself for tripping. He pouted and it was just the funniest thing I've seen in a while, "You guys really suck for laughing at me like that."

"Whatever ya say," Raph chuckled as Donnie and I tried to calm our own laughter, "Yer tha one that can't even jump over some metal batons!"

Mikey rolled his eyes hard, "Metal batons? Nice one, Raphie."

"Don't call me Raphie, Baby Brat!"

"Don't call me "Baby Brat", Raphie!"

"Both of you stop," Donnie sighed as he shoved himself between the two. I smirked when Mikey immediately calmed and held onto Donnie's arm happily, making our genius brother blush. Raph looked at them both flatly before shaking his head. I continued to smirk when Raph moved to walk beside me and then a relative silence stilled the atmosphere as I lead my brothers deeper in the tunnels.

"So what time did ya two get in last night?" Raph broke the silence as he grinned over at the new couple, whom blushed, "I fell asleep but I bet Fearless waited up for ya." I pursed my lips at my mate but he only continued to grin at my reaction. I'm not so predictable, am I?

"We got in around midnight like Sensei wanted," Donnie answered calmly as Mikey stared at Raph, "I can't believe you fell asleep so "early" Raph."

Raph eyes widened at the turnabout and he blushed, "Wait, th…that was only because Leo put on some _documentary_ about sharks!"

"What?!" I gasped as I turned to glare at him. Mikey and Donnie laughed at my expression but I continued to glare at my mate, "You _never_ said anything to me so if you didn't like it then why let me change the channel?"

"I dunno," Raph shrugged as I sighed, "But it was so borin'…."

I gaped at my brothers, "You mean to tell me you're not interested in the way sea life behaves? How ironic."

"Kinda interested," Donnie smiled over at me, looking ready to laugh at what I said, "But not enough to watch documentaries that late."

"I can't believe you just said that," Mikey and I blurted simultaneously, making Raph laugh and Donnie blink at us. Mikey went on with wide eyes, "No, seriously….Donnie's all about documentaries!"

"Yeah, I at least thought you'd get it," I teased a little as Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey and I.

"I do get the interest….but I'd rather spend that time doing something else…that's all," Donnie explained as I smiled at him.

"Yup, Brainiac, I agree with ya there. _So_ many better things to be doin' late at night," Raph smirked as we all blushed at the implication. Raph laughed at all our reactions and I slapped his arm when Donnie blushed brightly.

" _Anyways,_ " Mikey interrupted before Donnie could get too embarrassed, "We are almost there! I wanna be the first one in the water!"

"Sure, I'll gladly push ya in if ya want!" Raph smiled and Mikey shot him a flat look.

"Gee, Raphie, I would love nothing more," He replied sarcastically and I snickered at them. I watched as Raph and Mikey bickered before Donnie cut in threatening to destroy Mikey and Raph's comic/magazine collections if they continued to argue. I nearly laughed at loud at my brothers' expressions but impressed myself by keeping an eerily neutral face.

I was the first one to notice the cutoff and grinned widely at the opening to the sewer drainage we used to play at as kids. Those were really precious memories for me and I was excited to be back here again. Even more so that it was with all my brothers, "Wow, it hasn't changed one bit."

Donnie let go of Mikey's hand to circle around, "You're right. I don't see any damage done to the pipes or the walls….but I'm not sure if anything's changed with the drainage itself."

"Ah, it'll be fine," Raph dismissed as he smirked and turned towards Mikey, who blinked in alarm, "Now let me keep my promise, bro!"

"Noooo! There was no promise!" Mikey yelped as he ran away from a stalking Raph. Donnie and I shared a look then sighed together, smiling afterwards as the sound of our mates yelling echoed the room, "Raphie! No!"

Mikey literally _flew_ off the ledge just to avoid getting pushed in by Raph, who laughed immediately afterwards. Donnie and I walked towards the edge as Mikey resurfaced and beamed up at us, "The waters great, dudes! Come on!"

"I wouldn't say it's great…but-" Raph cut Donnie off by pushing him into the water and I glared at my mate, who smirked innocently. Mikey yelled at Raph for pushing in "his Donnie" as Donnie resurfaced and said a few bad choice words to Raph. I chuckled and watched Raph roll his eyes at our two youngest brothers before jumping in with a whoop and a splash that forced Mikey and Donnie away. I flat out laughed at the shocked looks on their faces alone.

"Why are you the worst, Raph?" Donnie retorted as Raph swam closer to them, "You dunk me and I'll murder you!"

"Sure thing, Brainiac," Raph grinned as he looked up at me, "Whatcha waitin' on up there, Fearless?"

"Yeah, Leo, everyone knows the last one in was hatched from a rotten egg!" Mikey chided as Donnie looked surprised and laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes but grinned as I readied myself.

"Better move out of the way then," I warned with a smirk and they all grinned before I rushed and jumped off the ledge, doing a couple of fancy flips before diving right in the water. It felt cool enough to the skin and I was careful not to swallow any of the water. I resurfaced in time to see Donnie get splashed by Raph, right in the face.

"Ah, right in my face, seriously?!" Donnie growled as he wiped his eyes. I nearly choked on a laugh that I desperately withheld while Mikey was smothering giggles by his hand. Raph turned to me and I narrowed my eyes challengingly.

"Oh, ya know I love it when ya make that face, Leo," Raph smirked and I said nothing.

"Don't wanna hear about it, Raph," Mikey protested before swimming up to Donnie, "Did any of the water get in your eyes, Donnie?"

Donnie finished wiping his eyes and smiled at Mikey, "Not really, Mikey. I'm good."

I smiled at the two before paling when I realized my mate was not above the surface. I freaked out and began swimming away, knowing well that my mate had a rough playful streak to him. And sure enough, not one minute later, did I feel a hand on my foot. I squawked, making Donnie and Mikey flinch, before Raph tugged on my foot and pulled me under water.

Inwardly I groaned as I pushed at my mate. We could only look under the water if we covered our eyes with our white protective eyelids. I glared at him and he just smiled really big before jerking me in a hug. I felt the water vibrate a little and we both looked over to see Mikey and Donnie under the water, looking at us with wide white eyes before relaxing.

They swam around us, looking at everything under the water and since they were busy I looked back at Raph, who was still holding onto me. I smiled and pushed my beak against his cheek affectionately, surprising him. Then I smirked and playfully pushed him away before using my feet to kick off his plastron and swim away from him. I wanted to laugh at the little game we were playing but suddenly I felt something wash over me. It was like my body was telling me something was wrong.

Pausing in mid swim I was easily caught by Raph, who held me by the arm before mellowing out when he noticed my expression. I motioned with my hands to resurface and apparently Mikey had seen too. Mikey got Donnie's attention and we all resurfaced as quickly as we could. We took a few breaths and I frowned, "Something doesn't feel right."

They tensed and Mikey looked around, "What do you mean, Leo? You're supposed to be relaxing you know!"

"I know," I nodded quickly, feeling disturbed, "Something just doesn't feel right….I…I think we should go somewhere else."

"Why?" Raph questioned as he looked annoyed, though concern was swimming around in his emerald eyes as well, "There can't be anyone down here…..it's abandoned!"

"Yeah but other things can go wrong," I tried to explain as Donnie looked at me thoughtfully. I just wanted to leave. Something wasn't right anymore…I felt like something was going to happen. I need to get my brothers out of here, "Let's go. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. I just don't feel safe here right now."

My brothers looked at each with puzzled expressions and Donnie suddenly sighed, "Let's do what Leo says. If it worries you that bad then we'll leave."

"Aww bummer," Mikey pouted and Raph frowned over at me. I begged him to understand with my eyes and he nodded, looking a bit worried about me. I didn't mean to make him worry…but this just felt important. We swam towards the lower ledges and took turns climbing out. I was the last one out of the water and looked back at it. What was that worried feeling…..or was it panic? Am I losing it or something? "Maybe we can go see how April's doing?"

"It's still light out," Raph pointed out and Mikey slumped in defeat as Donnie put an arm around him to cheer him up. I still didn't feel any better after getting out of the water. What am I sensing? "Fearless, ya sure yer okay?"

"I will be when we leave," I promised, taking his hand and squeezing it to reassure him. He didn't look reassured and squeezed back, narrowing his eyes at me intently, "Let's go…"

No one protested and we all began to head towards the upper ledge to get out of the drainage room. My body tingled with what felt like alarming signals and I kept an eye all around to figure out why I was being so paranoid. Was it for nothing? We were almost to the upper ledge when it felt like the ground was vibrating a little under my feet. My eyes widened in shock.

"Do you guys feel that too?" Donnie asked, looking just as shocked as we all were as we stared at our feet. My eyes widened even more in alarm when the ground started to noticeably weaken, "Oh shell! Move guys!"

We all panicked as the ground began to cave in and we only made it about five steps before the ground gave in and we went falling. I heard my brothers shout in alarm and I gritted my teeth, tryin to keep my wits about me. As the ground gave out I tried in vain to keep my feet on the rocks to hopefully jump up but it was no use.

And before I realized how deep we were going I turned my head to look for my brothers when a large chuck of old concrete hit me upside the head. My vision blurred and I felt as if I were just floating in black nothing. I didn't hear nor see my brothers.

I hope they're okay from this cave-in.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

"Ughhhh….what happened?" I hissed as I shook my head, feeling rubble roll off my head, neck, and shoulders. As I tried to prop my body up with my hands I noticed I was shaking and my shell hurt along with my legs…or rather one of my legs _really_ hurt! I cringed at the pain and looked behind me before freezing.

My leg was trapped underneath a huge pile of rubble. I sucked in a quick breath as I jostled my leg and cringed at the shooting stars of pain that shot all the way up my shell. Well….don't panic….don't freak out. Donnie can fix me up right away and-

Donnie! I blinked ultra-quick and looked around, seeing barely any light from above. It was dark, damp, and very quiet. A very disconcerting feeling. I groaned when I tried to turn my head to look for my purple-banded mate or my brothers but I couldn't see any of them. My heart skipped beat and I tried to squelch that maybe they were hurt worse than I was us….

"Okay, don't freak out Mikester…." I gasped out as I kept still so I wouldn't feel any pain in my shell or left leg. I curled the rest of my body inward a little and tried to breathe evenly, "D-Donnie? Leo? Raph? A-Anyone there?"

My eyes frantically searched what I could and even what I couldn't see. I tried in vain to lift my body enough to see over some of the rubble but it sent waves of pain down my shell towards my leg and back up. I shuddered and remained still until the pain passed.

"M-Mikey?"

My breath hitched and I nearly sobbed at the sound. I turned my head to search for the sound but I couldn't see anyone, "D-Donnie…? That was you, right dude?"

A little huff of laughter, "Yeah….it's me. Thank God I found you…."

"Where are you?" I gruffed out, sounding more like Raph than anything because emotions were clogging my throat. Thank goodness I wasn't alone. Thank you God for at least one of my brothers around.

"Hold on…. I can hear your voice just beyond this big pile of rubble blocking the way," He explained softly and I knitted my eye ridges together uneasily. His voice sounded off and I wasn't sure if it was because he had been worried or if he was hurt somehow. I nearly jumped when the big rubble pile to my left started giving away slowly then outright flinched when large chunks fell to the ground.

But my entire being lit up at the sight of Donnie climbing up then over the pile slowly. My eyes burned with tears before I cringed at the suddenly pain shooting up my leg from accidently moving it. Donnie immediately took notice of me and smiled brightly until he suddenly paled, "Oh God, Mikey!"

I wanted to laugh but I didn't have it in me right now as he came dashing over to my side where I laid on the ground on my plastron uselessly, "I'm okay, D….it's just my leg is trapped."

"I can see that," Donnie huffed uneasily as he poked and prodded my left leg, apologizing whenever I flinched in pain. He looked worried when he stopped but I didn't have the will to care about hat right now, "Well I can feel a break in the bone just below your calf…there's no telling what the rest of your foot looks like."

Cringing alongside Donnie I nodded and licked my lips, "My shell also hurts a little but I think that's just because it took some brunt of the damage too."

Donnie looked alarmed and bent over me as I cringed when he touched painful dents in my shell, "It's not as bad as your leg. You'll be sore and have to avoid anything heavy coming into contact with your shell from now on or it will cause cracks."

A shudder rolled through me. Cracked bones were one thing…but cracks in your shell were another entirely. Donnie smiled sympathetically for a moment before kneeling next to my face. He touched my face softly and I blinked at the tears forming in his eyes, "I'm so happy that you're okay. When the ground caved in I couldn't really do anything…and when I woke up without you I feared the worst."

"I did too, D….I'm okay, see? Don't worry," I flashed my brightest grin and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he leaned down to give me a quick deep kiss.

He sat up slowly and sighed as he looked towards my foot. I moved my body carefully to see my foot for the first time and barely contained the gasp as the insanely large pile of rubble covering half my left leg and foot. I could see the outlines of blue and purple just above the middle of my calf.

I groaned and laid my head on the ground in defeat. I won't be walking for a while it seems. They'll make me sit around forever! I pouted until I felt Donnie touch my leg again. I stiffened and looked behind me a little, "How are you going to get my leg out?"

"I don't know but we need to do it fast. I'm worried about what the pressure can do to the injury," Donnie replied with his serious doctor voice. I blinked and the immediately remembered something about how the blood can pool internally with too much pressure around an injury….what was it called again? "I really don't want you to end up having compartment syndrome."

"Oh…that was weird, dude, it's like you just read my mind," I laughed a little, hoping to lift the mood a little. I didn't really want a compartment syndrome because it seems really _reallllly_ painful. Donnie shook his head good-naturedly and then stared at the rubble pile.

"Well the good news is that the pile of rubble doesn't seem to be unstable, which makes getting you out easier," Donnie spoke aloud as he circled me slowly. I just laid there and tried to follow him with my eyes. I stayed silent to let him think as he examined both my leg and the rubble.

My thoughts turned to my other older brothers. Were Leo and Raph okay? Well Leo's basically as Master of the Secret Arts of Ninjitsu when he really wanted to be….which was all the time! He knew about the cave-in without really knowing about it! Wait that didn't make much sense…but _still_! He wouldn't get hurt easily and Raph's too tough. I hope that they are together at the very least.

"Ah ha!" Donnie cried, making me jump then cringe in pain, "Sorry. I think I figured out what we can do!"

"Awesome, Donnie," I smiled painfully, trying to ignore the throbs of pain shooting up my shell and leg once more. Donnie grinned as he walked out of sight and I blinked in confusion. Did he hit his head on the way down here or something?

Before I could protest Donnie was suddenly back with a large rock. I blinked stupidly this time and my mouth parted as he walked towards me, "What….are you doing?"

"I can dig your leg out but assure that the pile won't come tumbling down by supporting it with this rock," Donnie explained, looking at me as if this were common sense. I rolled my eyes and huffed tiredly. I silently tried to watch as he set the rock by my leg before he leaned over the pile just above my leg and gave me a warning look, "Just make sure you don't move if you can help it. I'll move your leg when I can but I'll have to replace the rubble I dig out with the rock carefully, okay?"

"Gotcha, bro. I'll do my best if you're gentle with me," I smirked flirtatiously and he smiled, shaking his head again as he began carefully digging. I took this time to carefully observe my tall mate. He had some bruises forming on his arms so he probably shielded his face with them. There were a lot of scratches on his plastron that made me frown. However, Donnie didn't seem to be in much pain so that was a relief.

"You still good, Mikey?" Donnie asked after I cringed a little. I swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, just random shooting pains. Keep it up, bro," I smiled and he smiled back as I observed his hands. He seemed to already be halfway to my leg but I couldn't see so I just assumed that he was close.

Then out of nowhere Donnie surprises me by being random, "You're head doesn't hurt right?"

I blinked and turned my body carefully to look him in the eyes, "Um, no, not much anyways."

Relief flooded his body and I felt extra confused until it hit me. He was worried about my previous injury flaring up again. I chuckled and placed my hand on the old injury. The scar has yet to get smaller because I was still technically healing so I could still feel raised skin a little. It always unnerved me a little.

"I was just worried that the wound opened or something….or maybe that you hit your head on the way down," Donnie explained with a soft voice and I so wanted to be sarcastic with him but not when he was using that soft worried voice. The voice he uses when he's not sure what he's feeling.

"Awww, D, I didn't hit my head….well hard anyways. I'm sure we all hit our head down here at some point," I laughed and grinned happily to see some tension leave his shoulders, "I was really worried about you hitting your head though. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Donnie smiled even more, "My arms hurt and I'll have some serious bruises….my shoulder hurts a lot but that's only because it was dislocated."

"Whoa…hold up…. _what_?" I asked, freaking out a little as I looked at whichever shoulder was the victim. I then noticed his right shoulder was swollen only a little but bruising, "How did you get the bone back in place, dude?!"

Donnie bit his lips and avoided my eyes but never once stopping digging my leg out, "I, um, kind had to slam my shoulder against some rubble but aside from the pain everything is alright!"

I gawked at my mate as my heart skipped a beat, "What tha shell, Donnie?! You…well…"

"Exactly," Donnie grinned over at me and I frowned, "I had to do it myself, Mikey. Don't worry…"

Sighing in defeat I nodded my head and relaxed my body before hissing when I felt something against my leg. I fought hard not to jerk and looked to see Donnie watching me carefully, "You found my leg, huh?"

"Yeah….it doesn't look so good but there's good news….you don't have compartment syndrome," Donnie replied looking absurdly relieved yet wary, "I'm gonna place the rock just beside your foot okay? Do not move an inch. I'll get your leg out afterwards and it will be uncomfortable, alright?"

Count on Donnie to be blunt and honest….I nodded, "Sure, bro, just do it fast so we can go look for Leo and Raph…"

Donnie nodded and grabbed the large rock with both hands before it disappeared from my sight. I held my breath and kept still but felt the brush of the rock against my toes. I cringed and waited for Donnie to situate it so the pile of rubble was no longer dangerous. I watched as Donnie dug around some more now that the coast was clear. He gave me a warning look and I braced myself for pain.

I accidently moaned in pain when Donnie carefully picked up my leg and slowly stood with it, lifting my leg high in the air. I felt tears prickle my eyes at the throbbing pain now that most of the weight was gone. Donnie silently moved and I helped my turning my body on my plastron so I was laying horizontally in front of the pile.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked softly and I nodded, breathing in and out to expel the pain. Donnie frowned worriedly, "At least I got your leg out safely. I can see that you have two breaks, one just above your ankle and the other in your foot."

"Yay," I replied sarcastically and watched him examine my leg and foot with careful eyes, "I can't walk on it obviously….but we need to move so we can find Leo and Raph."

"Yeah…" Donnie said with a frown as he stood and grabbed behind him for his bō staff. I paused and then looked to see that both of my nunchaku were still in my best. I sighed in heavy relief and he shot me a smile, "I'm going to splint your leg, okay? I'll support you but you must absolutely not step on your left foot. Oh and I need your mask."

I blinked in confusion but did as he asked, watching as he took his off as well to reveal more of those cute brown eyes that melted my core. I smirked at him and he blinked at me before blushing a little I was obedient and laid there until he finished tying half of his bō with our masks around my left leg.

He proceeded to ask me to turn around carefully and sit up, which I did easily even through cringing. He helped me stand but slowly and I tested out which movements gave me pain. I had to heavily lean on Don but that was okay in my book .He smelled absolutely amazing.

"Okay let's go check out the damage," Donnie smiled at me and I stared at him. His eyes were so close…his lips were so close to my face. A sudden urge to kiss Donnie nearly overwhelmed me and I only managed to nod as he began to guide us with me hopping alongside him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Meanwhile…** _

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

Ughhhh of all things possible in New York City…just _why_? Can't my brothers and I have _one_ fuckin' off day without some mystical, crime fightin', horribly magical, or just plain ridiculous problem?! I rubbed at my head and groaned when my hand came back with a splotch of blood on it. I blinked and prodded my face, feelin' a cut on my right cheek ta my right ear. Perfect!

Growlin', I turned and kicked tha nearest object, which happened ta be gravel. I hissed at tha movement and cursed under my breath when I heard a low moan of pain. My eyes widened and I whirled around, lookin' around me. Was that Leo?! Or maybe it was Don or Mikey! I kept lookin' but didn't see anyone. I scowled and began ta walk, realizin' my right knee hurt real bad and no longer had tha protective paddin'. I stared at it in confusion and sighed. There was a lot of bruisin' and a cut on my knee but other than that nothin' felt broken though from tha pain I might have sprained it, thank God there was no break though.

I shook my head and ignored tha pain as I continued to half limp forward. I saw that there wasn't much space and a ton of rubble everywhere. My heart jolted in my chest. Did my brothers get buried under tha rubble? Did somethin' horrible happen ta any of em? My breath hitched and my eyes widened at tha thought as I went forward a little faster, "Leo! Mikey, Donnie, can any of ya here me?!"

My heart was poundin' in my chest as there was no reply. Someone must be close though, since I heard that moan of pain earlier. My eyes hardened and I grunted when my knee throbbed, "Leo, where are ya?!"

I kept walkin' for a couple of minutes and had to turn around twice because of dead ends. But when I turned around the pile I had woken up at I stopped dead in my tracks. Leo was there on top of some rubble and he had scratches up and down his plastron and parts of his legs. I was by his side in a second and gasped when I saw tha lump on tha side of his head. I gently but frantically shook Leo, "Leo, are ya okay? Please wake up!"

It took a few moments but Leo groaned and I nearly jumped at tha sound before outright sighin' in relief when his eyes slowly opened. He was hazy for a second and was blinking slowly but eventually he seemed to be aware because his eyes widened at tha sight of me. My hand on his plastron was tha only thing keepin' him from sittin' up too fast, "R-Raph?"

"Yeah, bro, are ya okay?" I huffed as I helped ease him into a more comfortable sittin' positon atop the pile of rubble. He looked around with a blank expression and at first I was really worried he didn't know what was goin' on, "Leo, are ya okay?"

"Well….other than my head and the stings in my plastron I'll live," Leo tried jokin' but I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm fine, Raph. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Do ya remember what happened?" I asked while he cringed in pain. I checked out the other scratches on him and decided they'd just need to be cleaned and bandaged. Relief had me saggin' a bit but I was still worried about his head injury.

"Yeah….we tried to go swimming but I felt a terrible feeling….and then the floor caved in before we could escape," Leo replied immediately while staring at me, obviously checking me over for injuries. I rolled my eyes, "Where's Donnie and Mikey?"

I paused, knowin' he was goin' ta freak out when I told him, "I don't know. I haven't found them yet. They can't be that far though so don't panic." It really didn't matter at that point because at "I don't know" he was already breathin' more erratically, his eyes wide with panic for our younger brothers.

"W-Well, let's go find them!" Leo nearly barked and I jumped before puttin' a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We will, Fearless," I soothed, "But slowly…..yer hurt and we don't need ta push ourselves. Donnie and Mikey are okay." Leo frowned for a few minutes before he nodded and I sighed, helpin' him up but slowly.

"Have you seen anything that might suggest where they are?" Leo asked me as he ground his teeth together when we finally stood on our feet. I had his arm around my shoulder and he leaned heavily on me. I thought about his question and then froze.

"I didn't notice before but….when I was lookin' for ya I had to turn around at least three times and the only place left ta look for ya was here. But one of those turns was a whole heck of a mess with rubble and gravel…." I explained as he stopped and looked at me with wide eyes, "It could be that we are separated through that wall of rubble."

"Ughhhh perfect," Leo groaned as he glared at tha ground, "We'll find a way to them. Even if we have to open a hole with our bare hands." I smirked at my mate. Those are tha words I love ta hear. And his spirit….damn just wait till we get patched up and back home.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Meanwhile…** _

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

Donnie was pacing around the room as I watched him from where I was supporting myself against another pile of rubble. I thought of sitting, but getting up would be too troublesome right now without it taking forever. I smiled warmly at Donnie when he looked back at me and he stared at me in confusion, "Whatcha smiling about, Mikey?"

"I'm so glad that you're okay, that's all," I replied quickly with an easy grin, remembering smelling Donnie's sweet scent and the way his hands touched me as he helped me over to where I was standing now….and how his deliciously warm brown eyes scanned over me to make sure I was okay. Donnie shook his head at me and smiled back.

"You're being silly again, Mikey. Of course I'm okay. We just need to make sure Leo and Raph are okay too," He said as I watched his lips. For some reason the want to touch Donnie or kiss him was really strong that if it weren't for my leg and the situation we were in I'd of probably jumped on him by now. I smirked to myself at my thoughts as Donnie sent me another odd look, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fit like a turtle do, dude," I winked and he stared at me for a moment before deciding it was best not to ask any more questions. I smirked again and let my eyes roam appreciatively over my mate as he walked around and prodded with rubble, "Plus Leo and Raph are most likely together. I'm sure those two are alright."

"I wish I shared your optimism," Donnie sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just hope they weren't trapped like you were."

"It was just my leg, D, I'ma be okay," I soothed with a cheerful look. Donnie rose an eye ridge at me.

"I cannot even _begin_ to understand why you're still cheerful after all this," Donnie muttered as he sent me an exasperated but fond look. I grinned toothily and then pushed myself up more to stand straighter, ignoring the warning pains in my leg at the movement, "Be careful moving around, Mikey."

I rolled my eyes and teased, "I know, I know, Doctor." Donnie sent me a warning look before resuming his walk, "Have you found an opening anywhere? They literally can't be that far!"

"I was thinking the same…" Donnie retorted in a frustrated manner that wasn't aimed towards me, "but it looks like there are huge piles of debris blocking a way to find them. I'm thinking we might be separated….I just have to figure out where."

My eyes widened at his words and I also looked around, "Well, no worries. We'll figure it out together!" Donnie looked at me in surprise before he smiled at me again. My heart fluttered in my chest and I pulled a smile in response, "Um, D, I know you splinted my leg and all but you still haven't wrapped your shoulder or something…"

"What can I wrap my shoulder with?" Donnie asked with amusement as he turned to look at me again. He was closer to me this time and I wanted so badly to reach out and touch his arm, "I relocated it and I'm avoiding prolonged use as much as possible, so don't worry. Just stay off your leg, okay?"

Inwardly I sighed at not being able to just grab Donnie like I wanted. I wasn't sure what he'd think plus now was so not the time, "Sure, sure, bro."

"Something wrong?" He asked as he looked a little worried and confused. I shook my head with a tiny smile and he just stared at me before moving towards me. My eyes widened in surprise when he touched my plastron, "Are you _sure_? You are definitely less spirited despite your obvious attempts to cheer me up." Oh, so he noticed?

"I guess a 15 foot fall underground would do that to you," I half lied humorously and he rolled his eyes before surprising me once again when he interlaced his fingers on his other hand with my own hand. I couldn't resist and smiled big. Donnie watched me in amusement before leaning in towards my face and giving me a kiss. I churred at the feeling of his soft lips before I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, which obviously surprised him. I almost forgot my leg once or twice and was leaning heavily on Donnie, but he didn't seem to mind.

Almost grinning I gently nipped at his lips to request for entry which he shyly opened his mouth. A churr escaped him when our tongues met and I churred alongside him. I gasped in the kiss when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my shell and pulled me impossibly close. I felt like I was in heaven. Finally, we can make out a little without big brother interruption! Only the need to breathe made us part and I was flushed, but feeling happy when I noticed the slight daze in Donnie's eyes.

"Wow….you could have just told me you wanted a kiss you know," He joked as he rested his forehead against mine. I beamed happily and he brought one hand up to gently cup my face, "Only you would be thinking of kissing and stuff when we just fell "15 feet underground"." I laughed a little and rubbed my forehead against his.

"Can't help it…I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now," I half pouted and he grinned before his hands dropped down to my arms as he pulled away a little.

"Well we can kiss more when we get back home," Donnie smiled and my mouth fell open in shock as he chuckled at my expression, "So are you going to cooperate with me more now?"

I nodded immediately, a big smile breaking out on my face. Donnie shook his head and laughed hard before pulling all the way away from me. I was gonna make sure he kept that promise! Nothing was keeping me from kissing and cuddling Donnie when we get back! I looked left and right, "So you said we are probably separated from them by a large pile of debris?"

Donnie nodded, looking thoughtful, "Yeah, I just don't know where exactly….debris is all over the place. When we find a place to start we need to make sure we can actually dig through it."

"Fun," I groaned at the image of such hard labor and Donnie rolled his eyes before turning to look around for like the fifth time in thirty minutes. I swear, if he could have found a decent way then he would have by now. I frowned as I overlooked some of the piles of debris before I looked up at the opening we fell through. I hummed thoughtfully and hopped ungraciously past Donnie, who looked confused.

"What are you doing?" He nearly hissed when he saw me hopping. I grinned at his face before sobering a little and pointed to the opening.

"Photographic memory, dude," I simply replied as he shot me a deadpan look, "I can remember where we were just before we fell….that way I can tell you which way we can go."

Donnie blinked, looking stupefied before he grinned rushing towards my side and pecking my cheek. My eyes widened at him, "That's awesome, Mikey! Okay, so where were Leo and Raph standing before we fell?"

I looked up and studied the huge hole that had caved in, "You and I were towards the front because we almost got to the next floor level. Leo was in the back at the right and Raph was behind you on the left, which means…."

Donnie helped support me as I led him to where I thought they might have landed. We walked a straight line before turning right a little and paused at the large thick pile of debris presented to us, "They are behind this wall of debris?"

"Yeah…or…." I cringed and so did Donnie, "I'm sure they weren't buried under this or anything."

"You're right….well, let me take a good look at this thing," Donnie gulped as he left me to support myself against more rubble. I watched him walk back and forth, eagerly studying the debris, "It's thick, unfortunately, and we'd have to be careful digging or else debris will fall off onto us."

"No thanks," I shuddered and he shot me a grim smile, "Then….we just have to look for the thinnest or weakest part of this….debris wall!"

His eyes widened at me before he grinned, "Look at you…coming up with all these good ideas."

"I'm just great like that, D," I grinned happily, thankful that I was actually helping and getting acknowledged by my smart mate, "We totally got this, bro!"

"I'd say we have a good chance," Donnie grinned while staring at the pile, "However…if they aren't here I am so done."

"Haha, right with you on that one, Donnie," I laughed while he came close to my side and leaned over the rubble. I looked over his shoulder and saw that he was looking at a spot that didn't see as clustered as the rest of the pile, "Looks like we start there."

"Just be careful," Donnie replied, looking at me worriedly over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I used his good shoulder as a crutch, leaning over beside him as we began carefully and slowly digging. We didn't want anything tumbling down on us so we had to go slower than when Donnie dug my leg out earlier. This would take a century, but we'd get our brothers out this way.

I did my part the best I could but for some reason a lot of my strength was just gone and all this activity was causing my foot and leg to throb all the way up my shell. I had to pause briefly several times and ignore the stares form my mate, but it was worth it to suddenly keep brushing up against Donnie's skin. I could tell it was affecting him because now he was flushed a little, breathing a little harder, and he tensed whenever he saw my skin close to his. I smirked silently to myself. I already pretty much got Donnie used to touching me….now I'm making him WANT to touch me. Score!

Donnie accidently scratched his arm on a sharper part of the rocks which in turn made me freak out when he started bleeding, even though the cut wasn't even that deep. Donnie laughed at my overreaction and I blushed before turning to dig a bit faster. We had already gotten a decent amount off the right side of the wall but I wasn't sure what else we could do but keep digging. Donnie suddenly leaned towards me and half of my body was pinned under his. My eyes went wide and my face burned, "I gotta dig higher up and I'll get on your other side so we can even out a hole in the wall. It has to be big enough for them to climb through."

I nodded numbly while staring at him and he didn't seem to notice my trance. I opened my mouth to comment after he had moved until I heard something odd. I paused and listened but I could only hear Donnie digging. Donnie noticed that I had stopped and looked concerned, "Mikey? What's wrong?"

"Shh, I think I hear something," I whispered in a warning and Donnie froze, thinking that the wall was collapsing. We waited for a second before hearing before hearing a faint scrapping or scurrying movement. My eyes widened and Donnie blinked at the wall in surprise as I yelped louder than I meant to, "What the heck is _that?!_ "

Donnie shushed me loudly and I froze when the wall vibrated a little. Donnie thrust an arm out in front of me and dragged me back a bit as pieces of rubble came crashing down on the left side, however this opened up a little hole at the top left. We shared a look and stayed perfectly still as everything calmed again.

"Donnie? Mikey?"

Our eyes both pope out of our heads when we heard Raph's voice and I cheered, "Raphie!"

"Mikey!" Raph sounded absurdly relieved to hear my voice and I giggled as Donnie's shoulders fell in relief, "Are ya guys okay?! Did some of that wall actually just collapse?!"

"Yeah, it did. Now stop shouting so loud," Donnie scolded as he led me closer to the pile again, "Is Leo with you? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Don. I'm so happy to hear your voices…we thought the worst," Leo replied eagerly and I could just hear the smile in his voice. Donnie rolled his eyes and I snickered when Raph scoffed.

" _He_ thought tha worst as usual. It almost cost me an arm and a leg ta keep Fearless from movin' too much," Raph commented and Leo growled at him. I laughed, feeling happy that my two older brothers seemed normal enough.

"Do either of you have injuries?" Donnie asked calmly as I watched him walk towards the left side to examine the new hole. It was quiet for a moment and I could hear faint sounds of them bickering, "Obviously you do….care to tell me what it is?"

"I only hurt my knee but it's not too bad….but Leo hit his head real hard on tha way down-"

"I'm fine," Leo insisted as Donnie tensed, "It's just a bump and cut to the head. I feel fine enough to walk and talk so don't worry."

"Yer not just "fine", ya could have a concussion or somethin'," Raph yelled and Donnie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as I rolled my eyes at my brothers typical behavior.

"C'mon guys, if Leo's standing without wobbling than that's good enough right now," I argued as everyone fell silent in surprise, "We need to find a way to get you guys through to us. Can we dig a bit more rubble away from that hole at the top to make it bigger?"

"I don't see any problem with that as long as we trim around the hole already made. Which means no big rocks need to be moved unless we know it's stable," Donnie explained, shooting me a grateful look. I smiled and nodded my head at him, "Leo, can you and Raph dig on your side? Is it safe for you to climb up on the other side to help me?"

"Yeah it is," Leo answered with a tight voice full of worry, "How about over there? Are you sure this is the only way?"

"It is now," I joked, trying to make light as I looked at the ground full of debris, "Just be careful, bros."

"Quit with all this worryin'," Raph gruffed as I heard shuffling and grunting. Donnie gave me a look that meant "stay" and I rolled my eyes but nodded. I couldn't climb and keep myself up there with this injury if I tried. Soon enough Donnie met and smiled at the faces of Leo and Raph through the small opening. They looked absurdly relieved at seeing Don for themselves and I snickered behind my hand. Brothers are so _predicable_ sometimes.

"Okay, carefully now," Donnie warned as they began to carefully pick apart small rubble. I watched them for a little while, feeling bored at how long I knew it would take to make the opening bigger. I sighed lightly and sat down on the ground, cringing as I straightened my broken leg more. I examined the splint and masks before noticing that my leg was swollen more than earlier. Well that's normal….but I wish it would stop throbbing and aching. I frowned and looked up at my brothers.

I turned to look up at where we had fallen, shaking my head at the enormous hole that had caved in. I began thinking a way to get us up and out of here…but there wasn't enough rubble for us to climb our way out…nor could I even do that anyways. I sighed again and looked down at my belt, pausing when I realized not only do I have my grappling hook, but both of my nunchakus, of course! I could use my kasrigama or my grappling hook to lift my way out…plus my leg wouldn't be as hurt doing this either.

A loud crackling sound and alarmed shout had me jumping, bumping my leg in the process- _OW_ , and freezing when a large almost boulder sized rock fell behind me. I looked up at my brothers in shock and they mirrored my expression though they looked a tad horrified. Donnie looked as if he barely dodged the falling object while Leo and Raph looked scared for a few moments before composing themselves.

"Jeez, you guys trying to kill me off?" I joked, hoping to calm them down as I shifted uneasily into a one legged standing positon. They all heaved a sigh in relief and exhaustion while I smirked at them, noticing that they had successfully made the opening wider.

"Okay, carefully climb through," Donnie cautioned as Raph made Leo go first. I watched as Donnie assisted Leo, who basically had to army crawl before he jumped to the ground gracefully. I rolled my eyes and waited for Raph, who just slid down the pile beside Leo. Donnie climbed down and nodded in relief, "Good…we made it…in one piece."

"Oh my god, Mikey, what _happened_ to your leg?!" Leo fretted as he zoomed over to my side. I laughed at the random timing and his expression while patiently letting him squat to examine my injury. Same old Leo….I frowned when I noticed the lump on Leo's head and met Donnie's eyes, who mirrored my worried expression. Raph rose a brow at me and then smirked.

"Didja kick the rocks on tha way down, Mikey?" He teased and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head before realizing he wanted an explanation.

"When I found him he was laying on his plastron, the bottom half of his leg buried," Donnie explained before I finished my thought and I wanted to face palm at the flabbergasted looks of Raph and Leo's faces. Good going Donnie. Donnie smiled nervously before eyeing the way we came out.

"If you guys are done freaking out…I had another _brilliant_ idea," I grinned as Leo straightened and Raph rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. Donnie smiled at me indulgingly and I continued, "We can use our grappling hooks to shoot our way out of here. I can't climb out or jump out anyways."

"Oh, duh, how could I miss that?" Donnie smacked his forehead before lookin at his belt while Leo and Raph did the same.

"I don't have mine….must be missing somewhere in the debris," Leo frowned as Raph scowled but I surprised them by waving a hand through the air dismissively before handing my grappling hook over to Leo.

"I can use my kasrigama chain then," I cheered and Leo blinked at me slowly before taking my grappling hook, "Now we just need to find a good spot to fire at…"

"One step ahead of you there," Donnie called and we all blinked in surprise to see he had already left towards the big opening up top, "We'll have to go one at a time but if we fire at the farthest edge of the left here, we could get a good grip."

"Good work," Leo beamed at Donnie and I while I blushed at the rare compliment, "I'll go first." We all rolled our eyes because of course he wanted to try out the reckless plan before we could….just in case. We followed behind Leo as he stood next to Donnie and I was surprised when Raph let me lean on him so I wasn't just standing on one leg. I smiled at him and he smirked back at me before watching Leo like a hawk.

"Be careful," He growled as his emerald eyes gleaned and Leo rolled his eyes, nodding his head. Dude, we've survived way worse. We stood behind and watched as Leo took his time aiming and carefully lined up his grappling hook before firing. We all flinched at the echoed noise and Raph made sure Leo jerked once and twice before he took off. It looked a little jerky but Leo, as usual, landed gracefully on his feet despite his head injury. I shook my head and Donnie grinned in relief.

"Okay, I'll go next," Donnie smiled and I nodded, feeling my heart skip a beat when he brought out his grappling hook. Raph wrapped an arm around my shoulder when I tensed as Donnie fired. I watched him pull before he was satisfied with the grip and Leo looked ready to take any brunt he needed too if Don didn't make it steadily. But my fears were unfounded and it almost seemed too easy as Donnie soar through the air before landing beside Leo, who grabbed him as he stumbled. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and Raph chuckled.

"You next, Brat, yer not usin' a grapplin' hook and I wanna make sure ya get there in one piece," He gruffed as I grinned at his attempt to not seem worried.

"Sure thing, Raphie!" I chirped and he swatted at the back of my head lightly as I laughed. I converted my nunchaku into my kasrigama and made sure Raph was a good distance away before realizing something important. I face palmed, "I won't be able to swing or pull myself up with my kasrigama…."

Raph's eyes widened and he face palmed as well, "Okay...that was tha stupidest thing we've ever overlooked…."

"Then….what do we do?" I asked with wide eyes. Raph stared at me for a moment before grinning.

"Get yer kasrigama ready," He ordered and I nodded in a confused manner. I tilted my head in confusion when he aimed his grappling hook then outright yelped when he grabbed me and fired, pulling me up with him, "Use it now!"

I was a bit dizzy but realized almost took late what he meant for me to do. I fell out of his grip and twirled my kasrigama chain before launching it, mentally praying it hit its mark. I heard Donnie shout in alarm and my chains jerked as I gasped as I began swinging forward, which was not good because at this rate I would just collide with the wall. I narrowed my eyes before I stuck out my good leg and hand to take the brunt of the impact, which was not that bad nor did it hurt. I felt queasy as I stilled against the wall literally just dangling there.

"Mikey, you okay?!" Donnie yelled and I chuckled under my breath.

"I'm good, dude, but can you guys like….pull me up please?" I replied cheerfully and I heard Leo giving Raph an earful for reckless behavior. I was being pulled up the next second and grinned in relief that all my brothers and I were out of that hell hole.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Leo scolded just before I came into sight. Immediately they looked relieved as they pulled me over and I cringed as my leg throbbed harder, "You okay, Mikey? You nearly gave me an _aneurysm_!"

I laughed despite myself at Leo's dramatic statement and Donnie's frantically wondering hands, "I'm fine, geez! Good golly miss molly!"

Raph snorted and smirked down at me, "Only we can pull off something randomly reckless like that."

"Duh, but careful bro you're sounding like _me_ there," I grinned up at him before Donnie and Leo helped me stand. Raph rolled his eyes and knocked my shoulder with his fist. Leo took my other side and both he and Donnie had my arms around their necks, "Look at me I'm a bachelor." I winked and Raph choked a little before laughing.

"Ha, very funny," Leo declared with a tiny smile as Donnie couldn't help but smile toothily at my joke, "Let's just get home and wrapped up. I've had one _shell_ of a break away from meditation so Sensei should be satisfied…."

"Got that right," Raph shook his head as we all began heading out of the room and into the sewers, "I can't wait to be done with this."

"You and me both, dude," I grinned as I turned to look at Donnie with a hidden gleam in my eyes. I was surprised when he didn't blush that much and had a weird gleam of his own that left me slightly breathless and yet nervous.

What in the shell did _that_ gleam mean? Was it full of promises? Cause I could get behind that….


	18. Chapter 18

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

We managed to make it through the sewer tunnels with little casualties, which is nothing short of a miracle with the luck we've been having. Leo and I kept Mikey's arms around our necks the whole way to the lair because he was having such a hard time trying to walk. In fact, we were having to go so slowly that Raph nearly had half a conniption about just carrying Mikey to our destination. I just wanted to get everyone home so I could address our injuries, first of all. Second of all, I really needed to talk to Mikey.

Soon enough, due to our hardworking efforts, we met Splinter at the entrance to the lair. He looked horrified at the state we were in and proclaimed that he felt that same uneasy shift grow tighter in his chest and was worried for our well-beings. He ushered us into the lab and began to take care of Leo and Raph while I began to clean and bandage Mikey's leg.

"Are you sure you are not experiencing any dizziness or nausea?" Splinter asked Leo and I smiled at Leo's insufferable sigh as he told both Splinter and Raph that no, he absolutely did not, "But there is pain. How much does it hurt?"

"Only a little," Leo replied in a voice I knew meant he was lying. I rolled my eyes and turned to Mikey again, who was using that same deadpan look in Leo's direction. Leo was never honest about his levels of pain or his injuries in general. He didn't like having to take pain medication, "I promise I'm okay. It just needs to be bandaged."

"If you say so, my son," Splinter sighed in half relief and half exhaustion," Take something for pain later, then. I'll clean and bandage your head for you."

"Thanks Father," Leo smiled as I finished grabbing the necessary supplies to treat Mikey's leg and put them down on the table he was sitting up on. I turned again to toss Raph some antiseptic cream and bandages.

"The needle and thread are in the third drawer. You'll need to have that cut above your knee stitched and then you'll have to wrap it up," I explained kindly as I eyed his right knee, which no longer had the protective padding. Raph gave me a look then looked down and nodded.

"I'll clean and stitch it while Sensei works on me," Leo offered with a smile and Raph smirked back, nodding again as he hopped on the table Leo was sitting on and sat towards him. I shook my head at them as they worked and turned to begin working on Mikey, only to find him staring at me through half lids. I blushed a little and gulped, but kept my feelings to myself as I grabbed a medical wipe.

"This may burn a bit Mikey," I warned and he nodded silently, watching me as I began to wipe around his ankle. He bit his lip and then hissed in pain when closer I got to the two bruising lumps where his breaks were. I frown worriedly and poked around the breaks, pleased to see that they didn't need setting, "You good, Mikey?"

"All sunshine and rainbows here, D," He retorted sarcastically and I heard Leo snort in laughter behind me. I rolled my eyes insufferably and Mikey shot me a smile. I had to undo both our masks on his leg along with the bo staff and resumed cleaning everywhere on his foot and ankle.

"How does that feel, Leonardo?" Splinter asked our oldest brother and I assumed that he had finished the bandaging.

"Feels great, Sensei, thank you," Leo replied with warmth. I smiled when Sensei claimed that he must clean the cuts on Leo's legs even though Leo wanted to do it himself. Obviously our Father was very anxious and wanted to take care of us in any way that he could. I could relate to that.

"There's only scrapes," I told Mikey as I faced him again, "You'll have to wear a cast on your foot and avoid using it for at least 2 weeks, until I can see how it's healing up."

"Aww, no fair!" Mikey pouted as he crossed his arms, "I can't just hop around on one foot! I need my legs, Donnie!"

"No ya don't," Raph suddenly joked and we turned to look at him. He was grinning like a shark, "Ya can just turn into a couch potato. Oh wait, ya already _are_ one!"

"Oh just go and get your head turned into a turkey again, Raph," Mikey taunted and Leo laughed loudly at that particular memory. Raph growled at Mikey and I grinned, trying to stifle my own chuckles. Mikey turned to look at me again, "How long with the cast take to make?"

"Hmm...about an hour and a half, maybe two hours at the most," I explained and he nodded, looking pacified. I smiled again and wrapped his ankle in a soft bandage before gently grabbing his face. His eyes widened and I chuckled, turning his face so that I could look at his old head wound. Luckily, as I thought, it hadn't reopened and would just need to be cleaned, "Looks all good to me, Mikey."

"Yup! So are you going to wrap your shoulder?" He questioned with a sudden serious look that made me gulp. Without his mask it was hard to stare into those beautiful cerulean blue eyes of his. I nodded silently.

"wait, what happened ta yer shoulder?" Raph asked with confusion. I sighed and explained how my shoulder got dislocated while furthering by stating how I had to slam it against a pile of rubble to set it back into place. Leo looked horrified and Raph winced at the thought.

"Get it wrapped properly, Donatello," Splinter ordered softly as he looked upset that we were injured. He turned to Leo and finished tying the bandage on his leg, "Your leg is well bandaged now, Leonardo. Raphael, do you need any other assistance?"

"Nah, I'm good, Sensei," Raph smirked up to our Father to pacify him. Sensei smiled and nodded, turning to Mikey who immediately waved the thought away.

"I'm simply grand, Sensei. No worries here," He grinned while the rest of us shook our heads or rolled our eyes at his behavior. Splinter looked relieved now that we were bandaged and safely home.

"I think Leo and I are goin' ta hit tha showers," Raph suddenly announced and I blinked over at them. Leo looked at Raph with wide eyes, "We need ta make sure we're clean. But don't worry, we won't get any bandages wet."

"Make sure that you don't," I warned as Raph rolled his eyes at me, "But getting a shower would be good to keep the other wounds clean of infection."

"Indeed. While you two do that I will make some calming tea if anyone wants to join. Leonardo, after your shower please come report what happened to me," Sensei instructed, looknig much calmer than he had when we first came in. Leo nodded silently as Sensei stood and left the room slowly. Raph helped Leo off and I shook me head at Raph's smirk. I wondered if just a shower was what my brother really had in mind..or...

I blushed and looked over at Mikey, who was smiling at our brothers as they left. He immediately turned to me when they were out of sight. I just stared back at him for a minute and sighed, "I'll get started on making that cast for you. Stay right there." I stressed the last sentence with a deep voice and was pleasantly surprised when Mikey's eyes widened ever so slightly and a shiver passed through his body. I'll have to remember that.

"S...sure, D," He nodded dumbly and I smirked, nodding my head as I confidently strode off to start the setting the molding for his cast to dry. I grabbed all of the supplies and felt Mikey's eyes on me everywhere I went. It made me a little self conscious. After a few minutes I had the molding for his cast out to dry a little.

"So, are you feeling any pain anywhere else beside your ankle or foot?" I questioned as I walked towards the lab doors. He watched me in confusion as I closed the door and secretly locked it behind me.

"No, I'm fine. My shell hurt a little but nothing I can't handle," He told me and I hummed in thought as I walked closer to him. I circled him before glancing at his shell and tracing the scratches I saw. He shivered again, "That sorta tickles."

"Yeah," I laughed softly as I walked to be in front of him. I noticed that Mikey was staring at me intently, looking as if he wanted to say or ask something but didn't know how to. It melted my heart, "So did you want to kiss like I promised?"

His eyes widened largely at what I just said and I grinned when he nodded more than once with his mouth parted. He met me halfway and placed a hand on my right arm to stable himself on the table. When our lips touched I still couldn't believe how soft they were. I groaned when I his citrus like scent washed over me. I moved my hands to grip his face and bring him closer. He grunted in surprise but didn't protest as he put his other hand on my left wrist.

Feeling braver, I licked at his lips and was surprised at how fast he complied and opened his mouth. I huffed a breath in laughter and began to explore his mouth. It wasn't disgusting like you would probably think. He was warm and inviting. I should have done something like this a long time ago. Mikey seemed to be the shy one this time or almost like he wasn't sure how far to go with me as his tongue slowly but surely began to wrestle with mine.

I gave in and let him have a turn exploring my mouth and churred at the feeling. After a few moments, and only because of the need to breathe, did we part. Mikey was panting a little and his eyes opened to look at me in awe. They were a bit darkened with desire and sparkling, making me choke. I realized I was still holding his face and my eyes trailed to his neck, "Wow, D, that was awesome!"

Barely hearing him through my trance I only hummed and nodded as I leaned forward to kiss his neck, "Donnie?" He seemed even more surprised and moved his head for me to have more room to work. I grinned, happy to actually be the one to surprise my over-exuberant mate. His hands moved around to my shell and traced gentle patterns. I churred, loving the feeling of his hands on my shell until I gasped in shock when his hands went around my front and dipped lower to my slit.

Immediately he drew his hands back, his eyes widening as I leaned back a bit, "S-Sorry, Donnie! I ju..just got caught up in the moment!" I was more shocked to see how horrified he looked, as if he'd pushed some sort of sacred boundary. I was only surprised, not disgusted. My heart melted and I smiled at Mikey.

"I was just surprised...don't look at me like that, Mikey," I soothed as I rubbed at his cheek. His eyes were still wide, but he looked a bit relieved and calmer as he nodded his head slowly, "I...I..didn't mind it..."

"R-Really? You didn't mind?" Mikey asked nervously, obviously afraid that he'd do something to upset me, "I don't wanna move too fast for you." I pondered on a way to make him understand that I didn't care and wanted him to continue. Slowly, I climbed up on the table to sit cross-legged in front of him.

"It's okay," I whispered as I leaned closer to his lips, "I didn't mind it." Before he could mutter anything else I kissed him deeply, earning a appreciative churr from him. As I deepened the kiss his hands moved over my shoulders and chest. I groaned and then gasped in delight when his hands hesitantly traveled lower. This felt so good and yet I was still very nervous, but Mikey's nervousness made me feel more confident.

I churred loudly when he began to trace around my slit and made up my mind as I broke the kiss, panting, "Do you mind if I experiment on you a little?" I nearly laughed so loudly when his eyes blew out.

"W-What?!" He yelped when I pushed at his plastron so he was laying back on the pillows on the table-like cot. I pushed my beak into his neck and began licking, "W-Where did my shy Donnie go?"

Rolling my eyes I hovered over his neck, "I don't always have to be shy, do I? I'm curious about a few things. Now shush and let me experiment." I began sucking on his neck and chuckled loudly at his flabbergasted appearance. His eyes were still wide and his freckled cheeks dark from blushing.

"D-Donnie," He moaned as I moved around so that I was on my knees hovering above him, giving me more leverage to work. I found a particularly soft spot on his neck that made him visibly start to shake.

"Interesting," I whispered as I hovered my lips over the spot, "So there are such things as sweet spots."

"Y...You're just t-teasing me," Mikey pouted as he tried to control his breathing, "Two can play at that game, D."

I decided that I liked teasing Mikey. He had the best reactions to my "experiments". I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat when he lifted up and began to suck at my neck too. I churred and began to work on that soft spot I had found, hoping to raise a hickey. Suddenly Mikey lightly bit down on my neck and I gasped loudly.

"Hey, I did say I'd get revenge," Mikey grinned, looking less hesitant by the second. I rolled my eyes and he wiggled his brow, "I like an aggressive Donnie!"

If I didn't know any better I'd say he's baiting me. Mikey wrapped his arms around my neck when I leaned down for another kiss. I wonder...would he be as susceptible to being touched around the slit like I was? I softly traced my hands down Mikey's plastron, feeling proud when he churred musically. I reached his slit and did as he did to me before, tracing around it before growing bolder. Mikey moaned loudly in surprise when my fingers delved into his slit. I was slightly surprised at the reactions he was having to my touching him. His pouch was swelling at the actions and I felt like I was doing something right.

"D-D..." He groaned as he gripped my neck hard, "Y-You don't h...have-"

I silenced any worry he was having with a genuinely curious lustful look, "I wonder what other reactions I can get from you." My own budding erection was starting to gently throb and I moved downwards, avoiding jostling Mikey's injured leg. I gripped Mikey's hips and leaned down as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I licked a long slow swipe across his slit and noted how Mikey threw his head back and moaned loudly. Interesting...

I licked again and again until his pouch was really swollen. I flicked my eyes up and they widened when I took in the struggling lustful look Mikey was giving me as he panted, "D-Donnie, feels so good..but y-"

"I want to," I interrupted again, my voice going deeper, "I'm not forcing myself, okay?" He looked surprised and nodded. I looked back to his swollen pouch and did one last long swipe which resulted in Mikey's erection spilling out in front of my face. I blushed.

Mikey was obviously gifted enough, standing at about 7 inches. I felt a bit nervous after seeing it but after taking a look at Mikey's lustful blue eyes I no longer felt as nervous. I was curious as to what a blowjob would be like for the recipient and for the one servicing. I couldn't help my scientific side on this one.

Gripping Mikey's hips for stability, I lowered my mouth to the tip and gently licked, feeling confident when Mikey moaned loudly, "D-Donnie! Wow!" I grinned and began boldly licking the head of his penis, watching in fascination as it filled into a full erection. Mikey was gripping the edges of the table now and biting his lips. Well licking obviously has a fantastic effect.

Determined to make Mikey feel good and learn what makes him feel good, I opened my mouth, taking in only the head of his penis. Mikey gasped and churred again and I briefly worried that maybe we should have done this in my room or something. Hopefully no one comes in. I took more of his penis in my mouth, trying to learn what makes him moan the loudest. I licked around his erection while bobbing my head, taking in as much as I could.

Mikey kept saying my name over and over and I felt proud. For my first time giving head, I must not be doing too horribly. I quite liked the way he kept saying my name repeatedly. I looked up periodically to stare at Mikey's face. Sometimes his hazy blue eyes were on me and other times he was squeezing his eyes closed, his mouth in an "o" shape. It was a sight to behold, if I do say so.

"Gah...nuah- Donnie I...might not be a...ABle to-" Mikey was stammering loudly and I chuckled, it vibrating his erection. He cried out loudly, "Donnie! Damn, please...D!" I tested how far his penis could go in my mouth and decided that I could probably do better in time. And...I didn't mind the salty like taste. I licked at the base of Mikey's erection and sucked as Mikey churred his appreciation. My own erection was started to hurt but I wanted to wait for that. I just wanted to focus on Mikey.

After a few more moments of watching Mikey writhe on the table, he was almost in tears when he opened his mouth, "D-Donnie! I m-might c...come soon if you don't...don't wanna swallow..."

I thought about this and mentally shrugged. Just another thing for me to learn about. I bobbed down as deep as I could go and a licked a couple more times before his penis expanded and Mikey cried my name loudly. Instantly my mouth was being filled with his essence. I was surprised even though I tried to prepare myself. It was a different type of salty, but I didn't absolutely hate it. I quickly swallowed everything he had to offer and waited until his penis deflated before letting it fall out of my mouth.

Mikey was breathing hard, a hand over his eyes and I watched him as I wiped my mouth, "Was it good?"

He looked up with playfully lustful eyes, "What? My loud churrs and cries of your name weren't proof enough?" I blushed at his joke and he laughed, "Dude, that was so amazing! You gotta let me do it to you too!"

My eyes widened and I sat up straight, "M-Maybe some other time...I'm not done experimenting with you..."

"Oh? And what else did you want to do with moi~?" He questioned with a flirty smile. I looked at him nervously, not sure how to word the suggestion...or would it be a question? What would he even think of the idea? Mikey's look disappeared and he looked a bit worried, "Donnie? What is it? I'll do whatever you want, you only have to tell me. You know I'm open-minded!"

I felt my erection throb at the idea and I winced, "I...how would you feel if...I was on...on...top?" I almost immediately regretted saying anything and felt my face burn. Before I even had time to feel the affects of embarrassment Mikey had his arms around my neck, pulling me closer towards him. My eyes widened as he pulled and positioned me so that I was hovering over him again.

"You want to be on top for our first time?" He asked seriously, but with warmth and excitement in his eyes. I blushed darkly and nodded my head. He smiled lustfully, "I don't mind, Donnie. I don't even mind _where_ or _how_ we do it either! I just want to do it with you."

My heart melted at his honest romantic answer and I smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. He looked confused when I broke the kiss and leaned back, "I need to get something then. One second." He nodded and I climbed of the table to go towards my desk. I winced at the pressure between my legs as I sort or waddled, but I made my way to my desk quickly and hurriedly shifted through the items until I found what I was looking for.

Mikey blinked when I came back with it in my hands, "Lube? I wasn't even thinking of that!"

"We need to take every precautions so I don't hurt you," I explained softly, blushing as I squirmed into a half sitting position. Mikey's eyes were a bit wide and then he smirked at me, widening his legs a little and I fussed over his broken foot, making sure it wouldn't be hurt by our actions.

"Wait, when in the world did you get lube in your drawer?" Mikey blurted as he stared at me. I averted my eyes, flushing darkly as I took in his position. His lovely sea green skin sparkled with sweat and made me just want to kiss every inch of him. His eyes, though dark with desire, still sparkled with desire of his own.

"I..I had it to be ready in case of any s..scenario," I offered as my eyes roamed over his body. Mikey fell silent and watched me with half lidded eyes. I uncapped the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount on my finger, which was shaking. Mikey and I were about to have our first time...and I was going to be on top.

My soon to be mate gasped in surprise when I touched and circled him before slowly pushing my first finger inside. I paused to let him slowly adjust when I noticed his grip on the table tightening. My eyes met his and I felt a shiver go down my spine at the way he was looking at me. After a few moments my finger was fully inserted and I began to coat his inner walls with the lube to prepare him.

I brought my finger out and looked at Mikey, who was watching my every move, "Are y...you sure you want t-to do this, Donnie? You don't have to force yourself..."

"I want to," I half moaned when I dropped down and blushed when Mikey's eyes traveled downward before widening. I lubed up my penis generously, feeling nervous. I really didn't want to hurt Mikey but I had this insane desire to finally claim him, to make him mine in the only way he wasn't yet, "Tell me to stop or slow down if you're hurting, okay?"

"S..Sure," Mikey gasped out as he stared downwards, blushing. I lined up my erection with his entrance and looked him in the eye, feeling reassured when he gave me a lusty sexy smile. I smiled back, never averting my eyes as I slowly pushed in until the head of my penis sunk in. Mikey tensed briefly and clenched his teeth, but kept his eyes locked with mine. I nearly moaned out loud at the heat around the head of my penis, but I felt a tad embarrassed, "K...Keep going, Donnie."

Encouraged by his moans I pushed in more and more until I was fully buried. I churred at the feeling around my erection. It was unlike anything I had ever felt while I was experiencing one of the best feelings in my life, it was clear that Mikey was still trying to adjust. His eyes were squinted and his grip tighter than before. I panted as I braced myself and used a hand to cup his cheek. He turned to look at me, "You okay?"

"Y...Yeah, just need a minute," He smiled as he leaned into my hand and I smiled back, resisting the urge to move my hips. Mikey squirmed a minute and I groaned at the movement, making him look at me again. His arms wove around my neck again and pulled me down into a kiss that I returned with enthusiasm.

He squeezed my shoulders and I churred at the feeling as he moaned. Soon he began to relax more and I took it as a sign to begin moving. I slowly recoiled and uncoiled my hips, nearly freezing when Mikey gasped, opening his mouth really wide. He opened his eyes wide at me and we stared at each other for a moment before laughing, "That...that felt amazing, D!"

I nodded my head, grinning as I thrust again, resulting in Mikey gasping loudly and churring. I churred along with him as I began a steady pace of thrusting. God, this felt so good! How can this feel so distractedly amazing? I almost lost myself in the feelings and gave a singular hard thrust that made Mikey arch, surprising me a little, "D-Donnie..!"

"Oh, is that the spot?" I questioned with a predatory grin. He blushed while he panted and nodded more than once. I adjusted myself a little and began to thrust into that spot with vigor, "Ugh...Mikey...amazing."

"F...Faster, D!"

I distantly felt worried about hurting him still, but obliged and picked up my pace, pounding fiercely. It felt so right, it felt so amazing! And Mikey was so beautiful with his scent, his sparkling eyes, his moans of pleasure...I should have rushed things more! I always wanted to feel like this. We've always shared everything together with each other...and now we can share this experience too.

Continuing to pound in and out of him, I felt my peak coming, which didn't surprise me because since this was our first time, I knew we wouldn't last very long. I pushed my beak into his neck and began kissing and sucking, wanting to hear all the little noises Mikey made as he shook his head side to side with his eyes clenched closed. It was fantastic!

"Donnie! Donnie...p...please nuah~!"

I moaned as my pace increased and churred as I sucked a bright red spot onto his neck. Mikey gasped, moaned, and chanted my name over and over as I felt pressure increase, "D...Donnie, wah...uh...I'm...c-close!"

Nodding my head I pounded harder and harder until the pressure burst, "M-Mikey!"

"Donnie, oh my god!" Mikey near shouted as he gripped my shoulders tightly, making me gasp as we rode out our orgasms. This felt different than any other orgasm I had ever had in my life. I felt a sense of belonging and compassion so strong that I couldn't place it.

Eventually we both just laid there panting and I looked up at him slowly, "Y...You okay?"

"More than okay!" Mikey bubbled as his eyes sparkled at me, "That felt so...you were...god, I can't even _begin_ to describe how much I loved that!" I smiled, feeling less embarrassed.

"I feel the same. I didn't know it could feel like that," I explained as I pulled out of him earning a groan from him and a churr from myself as I tucked myself back in. I got up on shaky legs and grabbed for a cloth to clean us up with before sitting up on the table again and checking on Mikey's foot, "So no pain at all?"

"Nope! Well, my bum is starting to feel a little achy and mainly sore," He grinned like that was an achievement and not a problem. I blushed darkly and nodded.

"Th...That's normal," I said and he chuckled at me, "I'm glad that you're okay." I rubbed his face and he grabbed my hand, gazing at me, "I love you."

"Love you too, Donnie."

I grinned as he pulled at my hand and brought my closer for another kiss. I churred and grabbed his face gently, kissing him back intently so he could understand that I was being serious. I felt that even after making love for the first time, he might be thinking I'm forcing myself somehow. I need him to understand how real my feelings are.

That's why while trapped in the cave I had the idea to be the first to make a move.

We parted and I rested my forehead on Mikey's as he looked at me with feeling, "Oh, and Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about the mold for my cast," He said cheekily and my eyes widened as I shot up. He laughed as I hurried off the table and I glared at him over my shoulder playfully. I grabbed the casting off the table and took the mold before hurrying back to Mikey and straightening out his leg.

"Don't move, okay? I have to wrap the padding then molding around your ankle and foot. Afterwards you'll have to lay there for about an hour so it can dry all the way," I explained as he listened intently. I smiled when he nodded, not looking slighted in the least about having to just lay there.

"Sure thing, D," He replied while licking his lips, "Just be gentle, you know I bruise like a peach." I rolled my eyes at the flirtation in his tone and shook my head good-naturedly.

"You're impossible, Mikey," I told my new mate and he grinned happily. I grabbed my supplies and wrapped the padding around the bandage on his foot and ankle. Then I followed with the mold, carefully folding it around his foot and ankle, making sure it was in the right position so it wouldn't bother him before leaning back and wiping my hands, "There we go. Don't move the leg or I'll have to start the mold all over, okay?"

"Gotcha," He chimed with those sparkling eyes of his, "And whatcha wanna do now?"

I laughed at the hidden note in his tone and poked his beak gently, "I...am going to go work on my T-phone project."

"What?" Mikey pouted and I grinned, "C'mon Donnie, there's still time for that later! Cuddle with me! I'm tired!"

Rolling my eyes again at his antics I sighed before giving in to his puppy dog eyes. I crawled onto the table again and carefully shifted him over so that I could fit a little bit better beside him. Instantly he cuddled up against me with his head on my shoulder by my neck. I felt he warmth of his body and suddenly realized how happy I was. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes and Mikey seemed to actually be falling asleep.

I rubbed up and down his arm gently to help him fall asleep, smiling warmly. A creak at the door made me look up and Sensei was there with a tray of cups but once he saw Mikey and I he smiled. I blushed a little and smiled back until he slowly closed the door again.

Looking down at Mikey I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I'll just finish my project later.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

It's been almost two weeks since our little cave-in incident and not _once_ since that time have we had any action other than Purple Dragons during patrol. At first we were happy for the relief, because of our injuries from the cave-in, but now things are starting to become tense around here.

Leo's head injury ended up being a small concussion and a big bruise, but he was fine a few days after he healed. Raph, though, had a crack on his patella, the knee-cap bone as Donnie had called it, and he had a noticeable limp for around a week until it didn't hurt him so bad. Raph was argumentative the whole time he was healing and had a few fights with Leo because he had not been allowed to go on patrol with that injury.

Donnie's shoulder healed up nicely and I made sure of it before he went off on patrols with Leo. At first, I could tell my mate was annoyed with his shoulder injury because he was having trouble touching up on machinery and the t-phone upgrade project. But that didn't stop us from cuddling and kissing. Since our first time Donnie didn't want us to make love again until our injuries were healed up; I could tell that his shoulder was hurting him and he was worried about my foot.

My ankle and foot were healing up nicely, according to my mate, but it still hurt to put any sort of pressure on it. April hooked me up with some crutches so after a few days of being forced to lay on a bed, I was able to walk around. I was happy too, because I was so sure I would go insane. The cast had recently been remade by Donnie because the swelling had gone down, but I still couldn't go out on patrols. I was the only one that couldn't go out now which sucked majorly.

"My friend, are you alright? You are "zoning out" as you would say," Leatherhead interrupted my concentration and I blinked over at where he was sitting in the pit. I was sitting beside him on Raph's favorite beanie and we were supposed to be watching _Planet of the Apes_ , but I was indeed zoning out.

Raph was out for a run in the sewers, trying to work through his knee injury despite what Leo warned. Leo was in the dojo training with Sensei, because Leo was in a foul mood after another argument with Raph. I felt bad for them but wanted to wait until later to approach Raphie.

Donnie was working on his t-phone upgrade design and I didn't want to interrupt his process, so I called Leatherhead over to hang out. It turned out to be a good idea because my friend was having it rough too.

"I'm sorry, LH! I'm okay," I replied as I smiled over at him, "I was just thinking about something; it's no biggie."

"Is it something that you cannot confide to me about?" He asked softly as he watched me. I bit my lip and weighed my options about telling him. What I was worried about was Leo and Raph arguing all the time and being on edge…but wasn't that _their_ business? "You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to, Michelangelo. I only want to help."

"I know, buddy...it's just about Leo and Raph…." I trailed off, looking down at the ground sadly, "They're fighting again…and they're fighting so much these days that its worrying me."

"What started the fighting?" Leatherhead asked with a surprised expression. I looked at him and sighed.

"When we got injured during the cave-in…Raph hurt his knee so Leo doesn't want Raph to go off topside or join on patrols, even though he has been joining anyway. They're fighting because he won't listen to Leo. Leo's only worried about him," I explained in a hurried tone. Leatherhead listened avidly and then smiled at me.

"You are a very kind brother to be worried about them, but their relationship is not your problem Michelangelo," He replied kindly and I nodded in agreement.

"I know it's none of my business…unless it drags me or Donnie into it…but I just don't like seeing them upset. Plus, everyone is on edge because of the sudden lack of Foot activity…that's Leo's main problem," I continued while putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"I am afraid that I do not know much else to say," Leatherhead grumbled, looking sheepish when I turned to him. However, his green eyes suddenly lit up, "The best that you can do is to be there for your brothers. To somehow help them work it out without getting too involved with their arguments. Believe it or not, arguments are actually healthy in relationships."

I blinked at him in surprise and considered this, "Well I was planning on checking on Raph later. Maybe I'll see how I can help then."

"There you go," Leatherhead grinned, looking pleased, "I am happy that you have confided in me, my friend."

Beaming happily, I put a hand on his arm, "Thanks buddy! It's been awhile since we were able to talk like this!"

"I agree. I am there whenever you need me, Michelangelo," He spoke in a warm voice and I smiled toothily at him before looking past him to where Donnie was standing. I withheld sudden burst of laughter at the jealous look on his face. His eyes were darkened and he was tense as he stared at Leatherhead, but I was pleased that he was trying his very best not to let Leatherhead bother him. Leatherhead would never do anything to me that I didn't want; but I think I can understand that it almost doesn't matter…you'd just be jealous over someone you care a lot about.

"Hey, D!" I greeted with a bright smile. The darkened look immediately left his face when he noticed I was staring at him. He shot me a small smile, his eyes roaming over my body quickly before returning to my eyes.

"Hey guys," He replied as his eyes bore into mine, "I was just about to get some more coffee and decided to check on you."

"We're fine here," I winked at my mate to calm him down and watched in amusement as more of that tenseness left his body. I turned to Leatherhead, who was nodding and we shared a knowing smile. Leatherhead also knew that Donnie was prone to be jealous of him even now.

"If you ever need assistance with your project I would be more than happy to help you, Donatello," Leatherhead offered and Donnie smiled politely.

"Thank you Leatherhead. That's very kind," Donnie said as he walked down his steps. I smiled at Leatherhead before practically bouncing to my mate's side with my crutches, stopping myself from falling at the last second. My genius mate looked at me in amusement before he sobered up. Donnie's voice was quieter when he spoke towards me, "Where's Leo and Raph?"

I sighed softly, "Raph's stormed off to jog around in the sewers and probably punch holes in sewer tunnels. Leo's meditating his anger away with Master Splinter."

Donnie nodded with a thoughtful frown, "We have to try and talk some sense into them. This is ridiculous!"

"I was thinking of working with Raph later," I agreed with an amused smile. Donnie rolled his eyes at me, "I mean, I know how much you and Leo share with one another."

I laughed when Donnie blushed suddenly, "H…He's just easier to talk to that's all!"

"I'm not saying it's anything bad," I grinned happily, "Raph and I just understand each other. Just like you and Leo understand each other."

"Well, I have to say that I hardly noticed this before we got together," Donnie replied with a tired smile. I nodded and leaned closer to him. Donnie perked a little when I leaned in for a kiss. I kept it warm but brief since Leatherhead was here and that was sorta rude, "I'll speak to Leo later…we're still on for a movie tonight, right?"

"We are if you don't get too busy for me," I winked and his smile widened as he shook his head and pecked me on the lips. I watched him walk away before moving back in the pit where Leatherhead was patiently waiting. I laid my crutches down beside me to grab at a moment's notice and then beamed over at LH, "Okay! Almost finished with this one and we can start the second!"

Leatherhead looked over at me with nothing but a warm smile and kind eyes, "Sure. If that's what you want to do, my friend."

* * *

We were only a little bit into the _Dawn of the Planet of the Apes_ when Raph came stalking back in. He paused for a moment when he noticed Leatherhead in the pit and my friend waved awkwardly, still smiling. I smiled at Raph when his eyes scanned over me to the crutches lying beside me. His face darkened and he immediately rushed off to his room. I frowned, feeling confused before looking over my shoulder at where went.

"It seems as though your brother is still not calm," Leatherhead spoke softly as I turned my frown on him. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Actually, he seems almost worse than before…" I trailed off with undisguised worry in my voice. Leatherhead stared at me for a second before he smiled and patted my knee.

"You should go talk with him," He said and I shook my head, "I know that you are worrying about your brothers…we have time to watch movies later."

"I'm sorry Leatherhead," I apologized with a sad smile when I realized my good buddy was leaving so that I can talk to Raph. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on the movie anyways, "Text me when you get home safely!"

"Will do. I hope everything works out," LH smiled sympathetically and smiled back as he stood and placed his large hand on my head as a sign of affection. I beamed up at him and waited until he left before grabbing my crutches and standing uneasily. I made my way up the small steps before hopping on my crutches towards Raph's room.

"Mikey."

I nearly fell out of my own shell at the sudden appearance of Leo. I whirled around, or more like wobbled in a turn, and noticed he looked a tad sheepish but mainly tired and still very upset. I gulped, "L-Leo…hey…you really need to just _not_ do that to me."

His mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile before he looked at my crutches and frowned heavily. Aww man, first Raphie and now him? They are too overprotective and carry guilt the size of California. It's not like I was upset about my crutches; so why can't my brothers just stop?

"Donnie's in his lab, right?" Leo asked quietly and I blinked at the unexpected question before smiling.

"Course bro, where else would he be?" I joked but found that Leo was too far in his mood to be cheered up by me. I frowned and watched as he nodded at me.

"Okay, thanks," He replied as he walked away from me without another word. Yikes, he really is upset…I watched him to make sure he actually went into Donnie's lab and I heard Donnie put down something. Smiling, I turned around and went straight up to Raph's door before softly knocking.

"What?!" Raph yelled, his voice scratchy and gruff in a way that startled me. I backed up a step but then steeled myself and scowled in determination.

"I'm comin' in, dude," I replied calmly before opening his door and looking in. He was on his bed with a motorcycle magazine in his hands. He was scowling darkly at me when I entered but I ignored it and closed the door behind me.

"What do ya want, Mikey? Can't ya see I want to be left _alone_?" He accused as he glared at me. I forced down a pang in my chest.

"You don't have to get so mad at me, bro, I just thought you'd want someone to talk to," I explained with a smile as I steadied myself on my crutches. He was silent for only a second before huffing.

"Well ya thought _wrong_. You, Leo, and Sensei need to just leave me the fuck alone and stop tellin' me what I can't and can do!" He cursed angrily before mumbling under his breath. I knew that he was just angry and that this was normal Raphie behavior…but my heart absolutely broke inside and my eyes were trying to burn.

"Fine, jeez, I just thought you'd feel better if-"

"That was yer first mistake, Mikey, ya _thinkin'_ ," He taunted, throwing his magazine down and punching the pillow beside him, "If I wanted ta be all girly and talk my feelins' out with ya then I would have sought ya out!"

My face burned with embarrassment and anger but my heart throbbed painfully in my chest, "First of all, you making fun of me for actually "thinking" is _way_ past old. And fucking _sorry_ for caring about you and wanting to make you feel just a _little_ bit better. It's really hard to continue to smile for you guys when you don't want me to!"

I didn't wait for Raph's reaction or words as I practically fell out of the door and slammed it behind me. I bit my lip hard enough that it hurt as tears welled in my eyes and made it hard for me to see. Leo and Don thankfully must have not heard Raph or I because they were both still in Donnie's lab. Master Splinter must be resting in his room or the dojo because he didn't come out either.

I maneuvered myself past the turnstiles and into the sewer tunnels. Looks like I'll pull a 'Raph' and go stomping around the sewers mumbling angrily at myself while attacking objects…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"I figured you'd be here soon enough," I claimed as I set my tools down. Leo closed the doors behind him before shooting me a grim smile. I smiled sadly at him as I gestured for one of the stools t my workbench. Leo immediately sat down and then groaned loudly, slumping over the table.

"Why is my mate so stubborn?!" He finally ground out through his teeth. I waited patiently until I know he wanted a response, "I'm worried that he'll hurt his knee beyond repair…but he seems to think I'm trying to lock him in a windowless room!"

"You know Raph hates feeling tied down here," I commented with a nod of my head. Leo sighed and nodded as well.

"But that's not what I'm trying to do! It's common sense; almost sense that he seems to lack sometimes! I mean, his knee is injured but he wants to run around topside?!" Leo argued aloud and I nodded in agreement, "He keeps picking fights with me about it and when I see him coming anyways it makes me fume! I know he likes riling me up…but this is ridiculous!"

"I understand," I interjected with a small smile, "I've tried to talk to Raph only once and he glared at me so I just stopped. For whatever reason, I think it's almost something else that's bothering him but he's just not saying."

Leo perked up at this as he stared at me with wide blue eyes, "That makes sense…he's never this stubborn about something as serious as this! Well he has…but not going as far as he has...I wonder what's up with him these past two weeks. He was okay the first half of the first week…"

"I agree…I think the only thing we can do is see if Mikey can get through to him," I added and Leo blinked over at me in surprise. I grinned, "Raph tends to share things with Mikey more so than with any of us."

Leo looked thoughtful before smiling a little, "That's true…but he's always had a soft spot for Mikey. But I'm still worried…today it was really bad and we both literally wrestled with each other until Sensei broke us up."

My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat, "You mean that you and Raph literally fist fought." Leo slumped over again and I felt briefly guilty when he nodded slowly, "That hasn't happened in a while…"

"Yeah, I know," Leo sighed heavily as I looked at the closed doors of my lab. If Raph was mad enough to literally _fight_ with Leo…would Mikey be okay? Raph was better than he used to be…but sometimes he relapsed into his violent tempers, "So…how are you and Mikey doing?"

I blinked at the random question before blushing, "W..We're good…I've been a bit busy and my shoulder is feeling a lot better…but his foot is still injured so we haven't been able to do much together."

Leo looked at me and notice my blushing before sitting up straight with a big grin on his face, "Oh no way…did you two finally-?

"Leo, _please_ ," I groaned as I covered my face with my hands. Leo laughed and inwardly I smiled at hearing my oldest brother laugh again, even if it was at my expense.

We both startled when we heard yelling. It seemed to be Raph, but it was hard to tell with the lab's thick doors. Leo was up in record timing, despite still being upset with Raph, and I followed Leo towards our doors. Both of us literally jumped when Raph knocked on the door loudly.

I opened the door, looking a little annoyed at the sound echoing in my head but then I saw Raph looking guilty and all kinds of awkward. He averted his eyes when he noticed Leo there and his shoulders slumped as if he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Raph, what is it?" Leo asked, his voice tight but there was concern in his tone. Raph tensed when he heard Leo speak and I was beginning to feel annoyed again.

"I…err…." He looked up finally, a small blush on his face until he looked at me and sighed, "Look, don't hate me but I just really ticked Mikey off and he stormed out of tha lair."

"WHAT?!" Leo and I yelled simultaneously as Raph stepped back a few paces, cringing with a look of heavy guilt on his face. I looked on in horror when I noticed Master Splinter coming out of the kitchen area.

"He is not in the kitchen either so that means that he really did go out of the lair," Master Splinter replied nervously. Raph slumped even more.

Leo stared at Sensei in surprise as I whirled around on Raph, "Tell me what happened. _Now_!" Raph almost flinched and Leo looked at me, his surprise morphing into shock. Sensei also paused and the lair went deadly quiet.

"…He…he came ta check in on me I think and I…" Raph froze and then swallowed hard when he noticed I was still glaring at him, "I was mad and I just wanted ta be alone so I told him that but he…he got persistent, wantin' me ta talk ta him about Leo but I didn't want ta...I sorta taunted him and said I didn't want ta talk girly with him. He got really upset with me and blessed me out before stormin' off. It took me a few minutes but I jumped up ta follow him but I couldn't find him."

"I noticed Raphael looking for Michelangelo and tried to assist," Sensei added like he had to but my heart was repeatedly leaping in my throat as my hands shook. I stared at Raph in disbelief, my jaw beginning to tremble in anger.

"Raph, did you have to be so mean with him?" Leo scowled as he looked upset and he crossed his arms. Raph frowned and opened his mouth to probably retort but I began to see red when I thought about what he might have said to upset _my mate_.

I calmly walked up to Raph, who turned a little too late when he noticed me and pulled back my fist before punching Raph in the face so hard that he was sent backwards on his shell. Leo gasped and jumped to Raph's side instinctively. Sensei stared at me in shock and I growled under my breath.

"He only wanted to help you! I swear Raph, if anything happens to him you are going to regret it!" I snarled and Raph's already wide green eyes widened some more as he laid there frozen, "I'm going to go find him. Don't follow me!"

"But Don-" I ignored Leo and walked straight past Master Splinter, who calmly stepped out of my way and nodded at me. I was too lost in my anger to feel guilty about upsetting anyone, but I needed to find Mikey before he got hurt or worse.

I took off in a dash down the sewer tunnels, just praying that he had decided to go left and not right. There was no telling which tunnels he was taking since I wasn't sure of his motives. Was he planning on sitting somewhere? Was he just walking off his hurt feelings? Or did he think about going topside…? God, I hope not!

My heart hammered in my chest as I ran faster than I ever usually do. I frantically searched each tunnel I passed, feeling like I was losing my damn mind when I thought of all the possible tunnels he went down. I kept straight for some reason and reasoned that I would just check every damn tunnel if I had to. My t-phone vibrated and I checked to see if it was Mikey but my heart fell to my feet when it was Leo. I scowled angrily before silencing it and continuing my run.

I was just about ready to go back and beat the holy shell out of Raph when I heard murmuring. I immediately froze and my heart stopped for a moment. I followed the murmuring in a fast pace and was gulping breaths of air by the time I slowed down. The murmurs were much louder and I recognized that they did come from Mikey!

Turning the corner, I watched from the shadows as Mikey leaned against the sewer wall, his crutches stacked beside him as he stood on one foot. He was throwing pebbles at the wall across from him, his expression a mixture of anger and sadness. My heart throbbed to see him okay but to see him looking so sad. I wanted to backslap Raph across the face for making my mate look so sad.

"Stupid hothead, all I wanted to do was help! He's always picking on me!" Mikey argued with the wall and pouted in a cute way, "Why does he do that; push me away when I am finally getting to understand him? He's so stupid! He treats me like I'm brainless!"

I frowned when he suddenly looked miserable, "I mean…is that how he really sees me?" He sighed and steadied himself before turning where he was facing away from me. I scanned his body and shell before an idea struck me. I grinned as I stealthily walked behind him, "Why is he so..."

Using quick methods, I placed my hand around his mouth and my other arm around his waist as he yelped loudly at the sudden touch. I pressed him up against the wall while being mindful of his foot. His bright blue eyes widened when he saw that it was me and I smirked as I pressed my body against his but let my hand fall from his mouth, resting it against his hip, "D-Donnie, you scared me!"

I leaned my face really close to his, "I scared you? Well you scared _me_ , so we're even." He blinked, looking surprised, "Raph told me some of what he said to you and how you ran out. I nearly had a panic attack coming to look for you."

His eyes widened again and he averted his eyes guilt fully, "Aww man, I'm sorry D…I just needed to get out of there for a few minutes."

Smiling, I pushed my beak against the side of his face affectionately and felt happy when he pushed back softly, "It's okay now that I know you're alright. Just let me know next time." I leaned back to look in his eyes.

"Sure, D," He replied with amusement in his eyes. I rubbed my hands up and down his arms in a soothing manner, hoping to make him feel better. I leaned closer to his neck and began softly kissing as he gasped, "Hey…I thought you said we couldn't until my foot healed up!"

I chuckled around the skin on my mouth and he shivered, "What? I can't make you feel better?"

"T-That's not the issue!" He pouted and I smirked, pressing my mouth on his. He moaned and opened his mouth for me. Our tongues began wrestling and eventually he won so I let him explore my mouth. I churred and Mikey moved his hands to grip at my shoulders desperately. I was careful to help keep him upright and our groins rubbed together when I lifted him a little.

My t-phone began to ring for a second time and I startled out of my kiss with Mikey, who groaned in annoyance. I shook my head and put him on the ground before answering, "Hey Leo. Yes, I've calmed down now... _yes_ I found Mikey. No, he's not hurt…."

Mikey snickered at me as I continued to reassure Leo that we were both okay and calmed down a little. I hung up after promising to return home so that Sensei doesn't have a heart attack worrying about us. I sighed and Mikey grabbed his crutches, "Man...Leo's such a cock-blocker."

I looked at him in surprise before throwing back my head and laughing, "There's no rush, Mikey. Don't worry about Leo. There's always next time!"

"Mmmm, I can't wait for next time," Mikey grinned as he licked his lips. I blushed and averted my eyes as my cheeks continued to burn, "I will plan for my revenge attack!"

My eyes went wide, "What?! N-No!"

"Aww, don't be embarrassed Donnie, it'll be an experiment!" Mikey cooed with bright eyes and my face felt on fire. A part of me throbbed in excitement at his promise. I shook my head back and forth as he giggled.

What have I gotten myself into?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

Mikey and I chatted, or had more of a one-sided flirtation with heated promises and blushing in my case, the whole way back to the lair hand-in-hand. Although Mikey and I had been intimate one time I still felt myself both nervous but eager for more. It was very confusing for me, which was also annoying, but I'd sooner die than ask Leo about these certain feelings! How did humans deal with this? It was normal to be this nervous even after the first time…right?

I noticed Mikey's behavior changing the closer we got to the lair. It had taken me a moment to realize that the flirting had stopped and I was doing most of the talking, so I glanced over at my mate and realized he was staring at the ground with his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" I asked softly, not wanting to startle him in case he was deep thinking. Mikey's eyes widened a fraction and he looked up at me in surprise before smiling a little; a look that told me I had startled him anyway.

"Sorry, D, I'm…uh…just suddenly nervous," He replied and I felt his grip on my hand tighten. I rose a non-existent eyebrow at him and his eyes shifted away again.

"Why do you feel nervous?" I questioned with a small pang of worry. He had been understandably upset before because of Raph, and also angry, then flirty…but now he's nervous? His behavioral changes shouldn't make me feel anxious right?

"Well…I just wonder if…the others are mad at me for storming off?" Mikey murmured while blushing a little, "I don't ever do that…it's been awhile since I've gotten mad like that."

"It's understandable, Mikey…everyone was just afraid you'd go topside…" I said, shifting my own eyes in embarrassment for assuming that myself. Mikey huffed, looking a little annoyed.

"Jeez, I'm really _not_ brainless, you know?" He pouted and I smiled only a little, though I knew he was seriously bothered by what I and our brothers thought of him. I rubbed my thumb against his hand and he looked over at me again.

"We know, Mikey, don't get mad…you're just not the type to storm off. So of course we'd kinda freak out when you actually do." I explained, hoping he'd understand and not be mad at anyone. Mikey stared at me for a moment and I steeled myself to not look away in embarrassment. What was he thinking about?

"Yeah, well, when I think of it like _that_ then I can get why you guys were so worried. However, I wouldn't do something so stupid," Mikey grinned charmingly and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. His grin widened and I smiled back at him.

Without any warning at all Mikey was suddenly thrown backwards and I gasped, feeling an ache in my arm from where Mikey was literally ripped away from my grasp. I was ready to defend my mate but nearly fell to the ground when I noticed it was just Leo.

Mikey was just as surprised as I was as Leo hugged him, "L…Leo?"

"Mikey, you're okay right? You're alright?" Leo asked repeatedly as he pulled away only slightly from his older brother strangle hug. I noticed Raph rush towards us afterwards with a purely shocked look on his face as well.

"Uh…sure, dude, of course I'm alright," Mikey smiled brightly at Leo, though he looked really confused as well. Leo sighed in relief and I looked over at Raph again, who looked away from my eyes. Suddenly I remembered how mad I was at him and my mouth parted when I also remembered how I went off on him, "What's going on, Leo?"

"I was just worried," Leo commented, suddenly blushing as he let Mikey stand up straight. He backed up closer to Raph and sent a glare his way. Mikey looked at Raph and I could feel the sudden tenseness in the air.

"Err…Mikey…I uh…" Raph stammered, his eye twitching as he fought for the right words. I smiled when I realized that Raph was actually trying his best. Leo caught my smile and smiled a little as well.

"Are you feeling better, bro?" Mikey questioned as he stared at Raph, tilting his head innocently, as if he couldn't understand why Raph looked so tense. I looked at the ground; it was probably my fault he was so tense after all.

Both Raph and Leo looked at Mikey in surprise before Raph just shrugged, "Sorry 'bout before…."

Mikey beamed, "That's okay, Raph! I feel better about it too, anyway!"

"Okay…" Raph smirked awkwardly and I knew that things had been forgiven there. Mikey opened his arms for a hug but Raph choked and backed away, causing Leo, Mikey, and I to laugh at his awkwardness for 'brotherly fluff' as Mikey would sometimes call it, "Hell no, Mikey. Stay away from me!"

"Aww come on, Raphie!" Mikey teased with a smirk on his face. Raph shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"On a more serious note…" I interrupted successfully as I looked towards Raph and Leo, "You sounded normal enough on the phone Leo…so why did you hug Mikey like that earlier?"

Raph suddenly grinned, "What? _Jealous?_ "

"Of course not!" I blushed hotly as I glared at him and he laughed while Mikey rolled his eyes, "He just seemed more worried than he had been on the phone."

"Oh!" Leo blinked before blushing a little. We all looked over at him for the rare reaction and Raph crossed his arms, "That was Raph's fault!"

"What?!" Raph blurted, making Mikey jump at the loudness, "W-Well, I was just playin' around but ya took me seriously!"

"What did you say to him?" I inquired with a bit of playfulness. I was intrigued at Leo's strange behavior. Raph looked at me and huffed.

"Well he was worryin' too much about ya guys again and Sensei had gone ta make his calmin' tea," Raph started as I nodded, "So I thought I'd play around with Leo ta calm him down...but then Leo started teasin' _me_ for what I said ta Mikey…"

"Which you totally deserved," Leo smirked with a wink towards Mikey, who laughed. I smiled and Raph rolled his eyes.

" _Anyways_ , I got defensive and joked that maybe Mikey and Donnie were takin' so long because somethin' had happened to Mikey after all-"

"Why would you joke about _that_?" I gasped, feeling my heart skip a beat. Mikey laughed again for some reason.

"Dude, now I get it!" He beamed and we all looked over at him as he pointed at Leo, "He convinced you, probably by accident, that I was somehow hurt or that my current injuries were worse?"

"Y-Yeah," Leo muttered as he glared at Raph again, "It was so not funny."

"It was ta me…up until ya literally darted out of tha lair without a word," Raph scowled and I couldn't help the laughter that joined Mikey's, "How in tha world did ya hear them comin' but I didn't?"

"I just have good senses," Leo defended as he smiled a little, "I was freaking out and debating on going to find them. But then I heard them coming close and wanted to make sure they weren't hurt."

"Well I'm still feeling the strangle hug!" Mikey cheered as he threw one arm in the air while Raph face-palmed and Leo blushed. I just continued laughing at the familiarity of the whole thing. I swear, no matter how old we get, my brothers wouldn't change.

"What are you all doing out here?"

We all jumped in the air at the random voice belonging to our Sensei. He always had that uncanny ability to take us by surprise. I was still trying to stabilize my heartbeat as Leo sighed heavily in relief. Sensei just looked amused at us all.

"Ya really gotta stop doin' that," Raph muttered as he lowered his eyes. Mikey still looked flabbergasted and Leo smiled at Sensei.

"Everything's okay now, Sensei. We were just about to head back in," He explained as Sensei nodded in a relieved manner. Leo looked at Raph, who noticed and stared in return. Then Leo smiled and I could swear that Raph blushed, "Let's go guys."

"Y-Yeah, I still need to make some food!" Mikey stammered, looking much calmer than he had. I smiled and nodded in agreement as he took my hand again.

"Ya better make something edible tonight," Raph half growled, still looking off guard by Leo's smile. Mikey rolled his eyes as I patiently waited for him to grab his crutch that had fallen when Sensei scared us.

"When do I not?" Mikey huffed and I shared a knowing look with Leo. Mikey still had a tendency to experiment with different flavors, "I was thinking of making one of those hamburger helpers that April said was totally awesome!"

"Well, whatever," Raph smirked as we began walking home, "If April says it's good then it probably is."

"It is when _I_ make it," Mikey grinned and I laughed while Raph only shook his head in exasperation. Sensei and Leo shared a look before smiling warmly.

**o0o0o0oo0o0o**

"Say Donnie, how's that t-phone project of yours coming along?" Leo asked curiously as we all sat around the island table, drinking tea while Mikey cooked our dinner. When we came home Sensei suggested we all sit together because it had been awhile. I could tell that he wanted to get rid of any lasting tension. I'd say it was working.

I smiled at Leo as I replied, "I've been constructing the frames for the t-phones and I'm almost done with that part. It's the wiring that will probably take the most time."

"Wirin'?" Raph questioned, suddenly looking interested as he set down his cup, "So how do ya even put all tha wires into those tiny phones?"

"Well I'm making them bigger this time," I commented as I looked up, "But…hmm, it'd be difficult to really explain the entire process but-"

"Don't worry about it," Raph held up his hands as he looked wary, "I can tell ya are about to start usin' big words that will hurt my head."

Mikey laughed as I rolled my eyes, "It'd hurt my head too!"

"I think it's all very amazing," Leo interrupted with admiration in his eyes. I blushed a little, "I know that we all have our talents, but I can't think of anyone in the world that can do what you do!"

"I agree!" Mikey bubbled as he smiled wide. Sensei and Raph nodded before my face erupted into flames.

"D-D-Don't b-be sil-silly!" I stammered, waving one hand as if it would stop them from talking. I wasn't used to them praising me altogether so much as they have lately. Not that I'm complaining. They smirked and laughed at my embarrassment.

"You really are cute when you blush!" Mikey exclaimed and I looked away from everyone, still blushing hotly.

"Don't start flirtin' in front of us," Raph grumbled as he hit the back of Mikey's head.

"Hey! Keep it up and I won't cook you anything!" Mikey teased as he rubbed his head, waving his stirring utensil in Raph's general direction. Leo laughed softly and Raph glared at him with a blush.

"Ya better cook me somethin'! And stop laughin' at me, Fearless!" Raph complained as Mikey continued cooking cheerfully. Leo began teasing Raph, which turned into more teasing and light flirting. I was happy to see the tension in Raph's face ease around Leo now. Sensei looked at me with a warm smile and I knew he was thinking the same.

After finishing my tea, I eventually got up to help Mikey. I grabbed the milk and butter he needed while watching in fascination as he cooked. Mikey was like a different person when he was really cooking. His creativity and resourcefulness was truly admirable. I found myself staring too openly and he'd wink at me, but I was surprised that it didn't really make me feel all that embarrassed unless Leo or Raph caught me staring at Mikey.

We had just lowered the stove's eye temperature so that the hamburger helper would thicken when Leo spoke up to everyone, "So about tonight's patrol…"

Immediately Raph tensed and so did Mikey while I blinked over at Leo at the random timing. Leo sighed, "I'd really like to go over the map with you again, Donnie. After dinner, that is."

"Sure, bro, whatever you need," I smiled soothingly, hoping to decrease the sudden tension.

"And Raph…if you promise not to overdo it…I'd like you to come with us," Leo informed as Raph's eyes widened. I couldn't help but notice the slight sparkle in his eyes; he was obviously very happy.

"I'll do my best," Raph grinned and Leo looked pleased at his answer as he smiled even more in return. I turned to look at Mikey the same time as the others. He was still smiling and didn't seem bothered on the outside.

"Don't worry Mikey, you'll be fully healed in a week depending on if you don't use your foot," I offered as I put a hand on his shoulder. Mikey blinked at me before grinning cheerfully.

"Heck yeah, dude! I won't be on it, I promise!" He beamed and the others smiled at his spirit.

"I am glad that you are all healing. These have been troublesome times," Sensei commented quietly, still with a smile as well, "But be careful out there my sons. Do not agitate your injuries, Raphael."

"I won't overdo it. I have these two watchin' me after all," Raph smirking as he looked at Leo but pointed at me. I rolled my eyes but agreed internally, "I hardly feel any pain at all…this brace is just-"

"It's just a precaution, so don't you dare take it off until I say," I glared and Raph froze at what they dubbed my 'evil doctor look'. Leo and Mikey burst out into laughter while Sensei smiled at us all.

Mikey turned to the stove, "It's ready now, bros! Eat up!"

I laughed when Raph jumped up faster than anyone else, but Leo still managed to beat him to the stove. However, I was the first one to get a plate and food, much to my brothers' and mate's amusement. It was like we were 14 again, pushing and shoving each other to get food before the other.

And from the look on my family's face, I wasn't the only one that cherished those days.

**o0o0o0oo0o0o**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I was so BORED! The guys had only been gone two hours but I was feeling their absence more than ever. I thought about calling Leatherhead, but I didn't want to bother him since it was nighttime. Sensei was resting in the dojo, probably also meditating…he tended to do that every time one of us went out.

Don't really blame him tough, I was also kinda worried about my bros. Things were hectic….and now they're not? When will it pick up again? And how? Where? I just hope that Shredder hasn't moved on to some big plan to hurt us somehow. I also hope that April and Casey are alright…April nearly had a conniption after learning that we were hurt in a cave-in.

Smirking at the memory of April going all 'protective mother' on us, I sat down heavily on the bench in the pit, looking for the remote before turning on the TV to a random channel. I wasn't actually interested in watching TV…I just wanted time to hurry and pass. I had plans for my mate tonight, so he needs to hurry and return!

I laughed to myself as I daydreamed about Donnie and I in my room; where I was convincing him to let me make love to him…watching him blush. I wonder…would he prefer me being more aggressive? I'm not sure if I could entirely do that…I wonder if he daydreams about me? If he does…how do I act in his daydreams?

" _...confirmed that the infamous Purple Dragon leader has escaped from prison..."_

My eyes widened and I whipped my head up to face the TV screen so fast that my head spun for a moment. I groaned but didn't take my eyes off the channel. Did I hear that right? It came from the channel right?! I leaned in closer, my heart hammering in my chest.

" _Joan?"_

" _Yes, Tom, it has been confirmed by the Warden of the prison. Apparently, he had outside help from his fellow Purple Dragon members. However, due to the security tapes, we've caught a glimpse of the other Purple Dragons except that there seems to be a suspicious shadow with them in the shape of a large fish. Could this be another mutant? Are mutants still menacing Manhattan? What is their connection to the infamous gang?"_

"N…No way…that's totally gotta be Fishface!" I gasped as I tuned out the words they were saying, "They've partnered with shredder in the past, but that was a while ago. They started doing things their own pace…so why is Fishface helping them?"

"This is very troublesome," Sensei spoke up and I jumped, my heart skipping a beat, "Sorry, my son."

"Jeez, Sensei," I sighed in relief before looking at him with worry, "Years ago Raph said that Shredder got Xever out of prison, so it makes sense that he would send Fishface to help get Hun out of jail because he'd know the structure of that jail, right?"

"Indeed," Sensei frowned at the TV and I looked at the ground, feeling confused and annoyed at our enemies. I just wanted time with my mate and my family…why can't they just go away?! "We shouldn't worry because no matter what shredder tries to do to us, we will always prevail. We have reason to that he doesn't understand."

"And that reason is to fight for what we love?" I guessed with a small smile. I knew this pattern of speaking that Sensei would use when he was about to say something wise. Sensei looked at me before nodding, a warm smile on his face.

"And we have many allies. Our strongest allies, the Mighty Mutanimals, will fight by our side if we only say the word. I know that Shredder is wary of our bond," Sensei explained as I nodded happily.

"As long as we all stick together; Shredder can't do diddly squat!" I cheered and Sensei laughed before sitting down next to me.

"Exactly, my son."

"Still…I wonder what they're up to and why it was so important to have Hun out of jail?" I pondered as I stared at the TV screen.

"Who knows? He must have some connection to whatever Shredder is planning. We must not let our guards down," Sensei replied, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular, "I will not allow him to ever hurt any of you."

"Dad…" I murmured with a smile, "You're awesome! Nothing's gonna happen that we haven't dealt with before! No worries!"

He smiled again, to which I was thankful, "Michelangelo, I have always admired your will and cheerfulness; the way you smile even through your pain."

I blushed, feeling rarely embarrassed, "U-Uh, thanks Dad…I just don't think you should live your life unhappy about things you can't change."

"Wise words, my son," He reflected as he rubbed my head. I just laughed at how long it's been since we had moments like this together. But then I perked when I noticed three shadows coming towards the turnstiles.

"Guys!" I cheered, jumping up to my feet, but cringing soon after when I forgot about my injury. Raph, Leo, and Donnie came into view looking blissfully uninjured. I thanked God in my mind and quickly grabbed my crutches just as Sensei stood to greet them as well.

"Hey, Mikey," Donnie waved before flinching when I threw myself forward to hug him. He exhaled at the impact and Leo laughed at us, "Where you that bored?"

I didn't want to let them know I was really worried, "Of course! There was nothing for me to really do!"

"The horror," Raph teased with a big smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Did anything alarming happen on your patrol, Leonardo?" Sensei questioned calmly as he joined us. It was then that I suddenly remembered about Hun. Jeez, this would bring back the tense mood!

"No, we didn't see anyone and we only stopped one mugging," Leo shrugged, but still looked bothered somehow, "I didn't see any Foot or Purple Dragon activity."

"Which was a total bust," Raph huffed, "But at least we got to beat up some muggers."

"I see," Sensei smiled, looking relieved but also calculative at the same time. I jolted when he turned to me expectantly, "Michelangelo, why don't we take this time to inform your brothers what we saw on the television?"

They turned to me with expectant eyes and I gulped, removing my hands from Donnie so that I could nervously mess with my fingers, "According to the news tonight…um, some Purple Dragons helped Hun escape from prison on the outside…"

Their reactions were predictable. Donnie gasped, Leo's eyes darkened, and Raph clenched both his fists and teeth. I sighed, "That's not all…there was a suspicious shadow on the camera feed, the reporters think it was a mutant, but I know that was the shadow of Fishface..."

"What?!" Raph seethed, his fists shaking, "Why did they get him out?! What's so special about Hun?! That bastard!"

"Raphael…" Sensei warned while moving his eyes to Leo, "We understand that Xever helped because of his experience in prison."

"I see, that makes sense!" Donnie gasped again, looking thoughtful, "But why would Shredder order or even let Fishface help Hun escape? What does he need with Hun?"

"Who knows?" I sighed again, closing my eyes. I felt Donnie grab my hand and opened my eyes to see him looking at me reassuringly. I smiled.

"It seems that Shredder is on the move again…but why haven't we been seeing any activity?" Leo scowled as he crossed his arms, "What exactly is he planning to do against us this time?"

"Well at least his surprise ambushes have decreased," Donnie pointed out with that calculating look he has, "But I'm still curious as to why those ambushes never had a commanding officer."

"Same here," Raph muttered, "Not like it matters if they were there or not…but maybe Shredder needed more men for something?"

"Most likely," Donnie agreed while I looked behind me at the TV still blaring. I felt even more worried now. If Shredder stopped having people out at night where we could see and he needed the Purple Dragons…how big was this new plan of his?

"Well, we can have Casey search around for rumors," Raph offered with a smirk, "Lately the dork has been pesterin' me about helpin' ever since the...bank robbery thing."

I watched all of my family suddenly look at the ground and I knew that they were thinking of when Hun nearly shot me clean in the head. Good thing for ninja reflexes or I would have died. Or worse...April would have…

"I'd hate to involve Mr. Jones into this, but it seems that things might become dire," Sensei nodded in approval, "As long as he stays safe and doesn't take on anything too large, then it would be a big help."

Raph nodded in agreement," Don't worry, Sensei. I'll make the call later. The dork will get what we mean."

"After Casey reports back to us we can know more about what might be going on with the Purple Dragons and the Foot. Meanwhile, I think tomorrow we should all go over the map and mark off places we've already searched. It's time to branch out guys," Leo explained in that leader tone. We all nodded in agreement.

"But for the rest of tonight, I want all of you to rest up. You're still not fully healed," Sensei ordered with a look of concern, "You must take proper care of yourselves."

"Hai, Sensei!" We bowed our heads respectfully, in that learned manner. He smiled at us all warmly and nodded.

"Then I will retire to my bedroom if you should need me," He said slowly and we nodded to show we understood. We watched Sensei disappear into the dojo.

"Okay guys, we should go to sleep soon," Leo announced as he turned to his, using that big brother posture. I rolled my eyes and Donnie sighed, "I'm going to get a shower before bed, but you guys should not stay up too late, okay?"

"Sure, sure," I waved him off with a chuckle, "We won't, Mom."

Leo rolled his eyes and we all blinked when Raph suddenly walked up to him, "Can…I join you in the shower?"

Everyone gawked at him with wide eyes and open mouths before he blushed violently, "What?! I need a shower too, so what?!"

"I didn't think you'd want to…" Leo trailed off, looking pleasantly surprised and happy, "You can if you want to…"

Feeling embarrassed by watching them, I turned to Donnie and beamed, "Then while they do that we can go sleep in my room, Donnie!"

Donnie spluttered and blushed while Leo laughed that now both Donnie and Raph were blushing. They glared at us and we continued laughing.

"Let's go already," Raph grunted, stomping off in annoyance. Leo snickered at his back and bid Donnie and I goodnight before following after him. I smiled and turned back to Donnie, who was already looking at me.

"So, why your room?" He asked curiously, shifting from one foot to another. I blushed a little when I thought of my daydream and he blinked at me, looking surprised, "You're blushing? You hardly blush!"

"I-I'm not blushing," I lied as I also remembered how Donnie had pressed up against me and kissed me earlier when he thought I'd left the sewers, "It doesn't have to be my room. We can sleep in your room!"

Donnie eyed me before smiling, "It doesn't matter to me either. I was thinking of getting some work done before bed though…"

I knew that if he did that then we'd never spend the night together. I pouted before coming up with an idea. I smiled sweetly and pressed myself against his arm, nearly dropping my crutch, "Awww, come on, Donnie. We haven't seen much of each other lately, _please_?" I made sure to smile cute.

He was blushing before I'd even finished my pleading, "W-Well, I guess I don't have to work tonight."

"Yay! You're literally the best!" I cheered while hugging his body. I let go and grabbed his hand with my good one, "Let's go to your room then. It's cleaner."

Donnie chuckled as he let me pull him in the direction of the bedrooms, "That it is."

He opened the door for me and I wobbled in before placing my crutch beside his bed and sitting down. Suddenly I felt nervous. Surprisingly enough, our first time Donnie had set the mood but I wasn't sure what to do without making Donnie feeling pressured or uncomfortable. I wanted him to want it too…but what do I say? How do you even ask for sex?

Donnie sat beside me and I froze when the skin of our arms made contact. He didn't seem fazed like I was and I took a moment to appreciate the way my mate felt as well as his scent. He always smelled like machines with hints of earthy lavender, cinnamon, and coffee. I smiled.

"What is it?" Donnie asked and I jerked out of my thoughts. I noticed that he was staring at me intently with his chocolate brown eyes, "Are you feeling okay? You suddenly got quiet…"

"I feel fine," I assured, once again feeling hesitant, "I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Donnie inquired curiously, leaning in. Since I was feeling so hesitant and insecure, I blushed when he leaned in without even thinking about it. I looked away, hoping he wouldn't see my blush.

"Um, about how you smell," I blurted, feeling stupid afterwards. I blushed even more and saw Donnie's eyes widen. I'm such an idiot! Now he's probably weirded out…

"Oh…and what do I smell like?" He continued asking, looking a bit embarrassed but mainly curious. That's Donnie for you, always curious. Always eager to learn. I felt a bit better that he didn't seem werided out.

"Like the machines in your lab…sometimes like chemicals...but my favorite is the hints of lavender, cinnamon, and coffee…" I smiled, looking around the room to avoid looking directly in his face. I froze I noticed the jar I had made and given to him on our first date sitting on his desk.

Suddenly it felt like my face was on fire, "That's interesting…but makes sense. But you have a better smell. You smell like spices, probably because you cook a lot, but my favorite is the earthy citrus smell you have."

I looked over at him with wide eyes. He was staring at the floor with a blush on his face before looking up at me and blushing more when our eyes connected, "R-Really? You like my scent?"

"Yeah…I do," He confessed while fidgeting and I didn't know what to say. I was just really happy. He likes my scent!

"That makes me happy!" I voice out loud, closing my eyes and smiling. I felt shocked when I heard a churr. I darted my eyes to his face, only to see him look highly embarrassed, covering his face, "D-Donnie?"

"S-Sorry! I promised I'd be better at this and be good for you but I just get embarrassed so easily about stuff like this!" Donnie blurted, his hands shaking, "Y…You looked really cute just then and my body just reacted…"

I chuckled, feeling pleased, "Thank you, D! It makes me happy when you're honest with me! I'm so happy that you're trying your best. I will too…I was scared of making you uncomfortable."

"You're not making me uncomfortable…" Donnie sighed, slowly removing his hands, "I'm just like this…it's pathetic…"

I shook my head fiercely and he looked at me with wide yes, "I like who you are, Donnie. I love the shy you!"

Donnie looked touched and I put my hand on is cheek, leaning in to brush my lips against his. I began to move my lips against his and felt happy when he responded after only a little hesitation. Our kissing still felt awkward sometimes, but we were getting really good at it.

We started to get more into it and my cheeks flushed, my breathing already starting to get deeper and fast. I moved my hand down to his arm and pulled him closer as he churred. I answered with my own churr and flicked my tongue out to lick at his lips, feeling pleased when he opened his mouth. He grabbed at my arms when I began to explore his mouth and felt surprised when his tongue wrapped around mine. I moaned at his little trick before churring when Donnie's fingertips lightly traced up and down my arms. I laughed a little when he hit a sensitive spot, which tickled, and gasped when he leaned forward again to capture my mouth, shoving his own tongue inside. I groaned and felt the heat in my face begin to travel lower.

I tongue wrestled with Donnie but eventually let him explore my mouth. We parted when we needed to breathe and I laid my forehead against his as we caught our breath, "I really love you, Donnie, you know?"

Donnie smiled, "I know. I love you too. Was that okay…? Did it feel good?"

"Shell yeah!" I beamed and he chuckled at my expression. My eyes felt like they were sparkling and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. It was then that my eyes caught the ever so slight bulge in his lower plastron. I felt proud of myself. I knew that I was reacting but I made Donnie react too! "Looks like you have a little problem forming down there…"

Donnie gasped and flushed red, "Y-Yeah…you too though! It's normal!" I chuckled but was happy that he noticed.

I moved so I was looking him in the face. I smirked, "Can I take care of it for you?"

His expression was the best in the whole world. His lips parted, his face turned into a tomato, and his eyes went impossibly wide, " _W-W-What!?_ T-Take care of it?!"

"Yeah, you know, like a blowjob?" I teased and he scowled at me in embarrassment.

"I know what a blowjob is, you know. I gave you one," Donnie shifted his eyes away at that and I nodded, smiling.

"So can I? We don't have to…but I know you don't want to have sex until after my foot heals…but I can still do this for you," I winked, feeling my heart pound, my own budding erection pulsing at the thought of being able to please Donnie with a blowjob.

"O…Okay, sure," Donnie agreed with a tiny nod, his entire face as red as Raph's mask. I cheered internally and place a hand on his plastron.

"Then lay back against the headboard," I ordered softly, trying not to sound aggressive and freak him out. I wanted Donnie to want this…so hopefully I don't get too into it and leave Donnie uncomfortable.

He did as I said and a thrill went up my spine. I helped put up pillows so he'd be comfortable before situating myself so that my injured foot was comfortably out of the way.

"I wonder…is your neck as sensitive as mine?" I asked curiously, trying to take away some of the embarrassment. Donnie blinked at the randomness of my question and I smiled successfully, "I love it when you kiss me on my neck."

He blushed when I leaned towards him and touched his neck with my lips. So warm. I gave it a little kiss before licking a long swipe up his neck to his jaw. He moaned and shivered at the same time while I chuckled against his skin, enjoying his reactions.

I continued kissing at his neck, trying to memorize what he liked best. Meanwhile I used one of my hands to brush my fingers slowly down his plastron, but hard enough so that he could feel it. My other hand grabbed his arm to steady myself as I licked and sucked at his neck. I churred at the same time he did when my hand slowly got lower.

"Mikey…y…you're gonna make my neck r-red," Donnie stammered as he placed both hands on my shoulders. I smirked, thinking of the mark it could leave, but then again the others would see it. Heh, at least they'd know that Donnie belongs to me. Donnie moaned when I gave the tender spot I'd been sucking on a kiss.

My hand brushed against the bulge in his lower plastron and I hummed happily to find that it was expanding do to my kissing his neck. Donnie gasped, his body jolting in pleasure when I rubbed my palm up and down the bulge.

"So that feels good?" I questioned rhetorically, grinning, "Then how about this?"

Carefully I used my fingers to open his slit and caress his blooming erection. Donnie's face flushed even more and he closed his eyes shut, "M-Mikey!"

I blushed at hearing him call out my name but continued to stimulate his erection out into the opening with my fingers. He dropped down suddenly and I gasped, blushing as I stared at his erection.

"W-What?" Donnie breathed shakily, looking down at me without the usual amount of embarrassment. His chocolate brown eyes were dark with desire and his cheeks with flushed pink with arousal.

"It's the first time I got a good look at your dick, dude," I blurted and blushed afterwards. He did too.

"You're just unashamed to speak how you want, huh?" Donnie said with a smirk and I smiled, shrugging my shoulders as I let go of his arm and steadied myself.

"I'm really not. I can talk dirty anytime you want," I winked and he chuckled, shaking his head at my antics. I grinned ten leaned my head down to lick the head of his penis. Donnie gasped, throwing his head back in surprise. I churred at his reaction.

"H-H-Holy mother of all things science!" He blubbered and I laughed, my breath ghosting over his twitching erection.

"Tell me if anything begins to hurt, okay?" I replied, my own erection growing in response to his pleasure. Donnie nodded vigorously, looking distracted and I rolled my eyes. Now that his dick was out Donnie was thoroughly distracted from any embarrassment.

Leaning down again, I took the head of Donnie's penis into my mouth and looked up to watch Donnie's reaction. It was funny to see his head shaking back and forth. I sucked gently and Donnie churred so loudly that it almost made me jump. I took more into my mouth while using my tongue to caress the underside of his erection. Donnie's hands grabbed into his sheets and I smiled a little.

I was unsurprised that I could take most of his erection into my mouth. I hardly had a gag reflex, due to my many years of eating so much food at a time. I hummed, feeling pleased and the hum vibrated against Donnie's erection.

"Ah~! Mike!"

I began to bob my head up and down, trying to take as much as I could each time I went down, still using my tongue to stimulate the sensitive underside of his erection. I watched Donnie the entire time, trying to learn what he liked the best.

"Ah, Mi-, _uh_! Mikey! H-How are you so good this?" Donnie moaned, tears appearing in the edges of his eyes as he fidgeted against the bed. I hummed again as I pulled up, " _Hn_ ~! Hah…"

Getting more vocal, huh? I smiled before speeding up my pace, my own erection throbbing. I continued to watch as he'd lift his shell off the bed sometimes, nearly twisting and turning in the bed. His face was flushed red and the tears were still there. He'd even watch me sometimes and I'd shiver. What was he thinking about?

I felt his dick expand in my mouth and went down until the tip almost touched the back of my throat. Donnie churred loudly, "Gah! Ah, Mikey!"

Suddenly he came and my mouth was filled with his essence. I barely tasted any of it, but I could tell it was a bit salty but nothing unbearable. I swallowed everything and waited until his erection went down before letting it fall out of my mouth with a pop.

Looking up, I noticed Donnie staring down at me, his eyes still dark with pleasure and his cheeks still flushed. I wiped my mouth with my fist and smiled up at him, "That…that was unlike anything I'd ever felt…"

"So it was good?" I asked, tilting my head, wondering why he was staring at me so seriously. However, he looked so sexy with his eyes were dark like that. I could feel the ache in my lower regions. I really wanted to drop down…

"Good? It was amazing! You have to experience it again!" Donnie growled and my eyes widened, my mouth opening to say something but Donnie had sat up and moved so fast that I couldn't react.

"Wah! D-Donnie?!" I gasped when he pushed my hands down on the mattress and nearly bit my neck. I gasped again and arched against him, feeling the tingling sensation go from my neck to my erection. I dropped down as he licked against my neck, "D-Donnie, y-you- _AH!_ "

One of Donnie's hands wrapped around my erection before I could finish speaking. His mouth covered mine and his tongue practically forced my mouth open. I moaned when he began to kiss me deeply. Just what has gotten into him.

I could already feel my pleasure building up from first giving him a blowjob and now this. I wasn't going to last long, I could tell. I tried to tap his shoulder but he ignored it. Instead his hand went faster and I began to fidget, moaning and whimpering like crazy at the pace.

Finally, he parted his lips from mine and I gulped big breaths of air. He began kissing my jawline and neck as I whimpered, trying to form words in my mind. I wrapped both of my arms under his arms and tried to keep my nails from digging into his shoulders. He churred as he sucked on my neck like I had done to him.

Jeez, did I really make him this crazy after that blowjob? Or was this just a hidden part of Donnie as well?

"Ugh, D-Donnie… _ah_ , Donnie, I might not, _ack_! Last long?" I moaned, my fingers digging into his shoulders when the pleasure suddenly imploded, " _Donnie~!_ "

Donnie leaned back in surprise as I came all over his hand. I blushed red and stared at the ceiling as my high began to fade. I can't believe I even lasted this long with the way he was acting!

Suddenly he leaned back and I looked at him curiously, still panting and watched as he pulled wipes out of drawer by his bed. I blinked, stupefied. He blushed and began to clean my lower plastron and his hands, "Sorry, I was supposed to give you a blowjob too but it turned out like this."

"No, that was totally awesome," I replied, still looking shocked, "I…don't even have words. I'm still shocked you reacted that way and that fast."

Donnie shrugged, smiling to himself as I looked confused, "I just wanted you to feel as good as I felt. I didn't really think about anything else."

I chuckled and grabbed his arm, tugging so that he laid down next to me, "Thanks Donnie!"

"Haha, you don't have to thank me!" Donnie laughed, looking amused as I laughed with him and cuddled my head on his shoulder.

I really love him so much. I wanna always be with him; no matter _what_!

**o0o0o0oo0o0o**

I didn't remember when I fell asleep but I startled awake to a very loud clanging noise. My legs were tangled with Donnie's and we were both sleeping upside down on the bed. Donnie's arm was under my neck and I cringed as I sat up slowly. Donnie had also startled awake but was blinking rapidly at the ceiling before moaning in pain, "What the heck was that?"

"I dunno," I whispered, my throat feeling a bit scratchy, probably from my activities earlier since I wasn't used to it yet. Donnie rubbed his arm, the one that had been under my neck, "Sorry dude…"

"That's okay, it's just numb," Donnie smiled at me and I smiled back before we both jumped in place to another loud clanging sound. I heard the patter of loud feet and knew that Raph had gotten up, which means Leo must have because he was the lightest sleeper of us all, "Come on, let's go!"

Alarmed that something might be happening, I nodded and jumped out of bed on one foot, before grabbing my crutch and rushing for the door. Donnie beat me to opening it and we rushed out to see our big bros standing side by side with looks of shock on their faces.

"What is….it," I trailed off in alarm when I noticed Dr. Rockwell lying on his side on the ground just below the turnstiles. The levitating device that he usually controlled was at his feet, broken. I could tell from the smell that he had a lot of wounds, because it smelled like blood in here. My eyes widened and Sensei, who I just noticed was rushing to kneel next to Rockwell, looked up at us all.

"Donatello, _quickly_! Get some bandages!" He ordered and Donnie let go of my hand to rush towards his lab at the same time Leo moved to kneel of Dr. Rockwell's other side. Raph and I were the only ones still frozen in place.

"Rockwell, what happened to you?!" Leo demanded with wide eyes as we all took in the various splotches of blood on his fur. Dr. Rockwell looked like he was trying to concentrate, but his brown eyes looked hazy as he locked stares with Leo.

"I…we were…" Rockwell stopped to cough and I gasped when blood came out of his mouth. Raph seemed to finally get into motion as he rushed away to the kitchen. Donnie made it back with bandages but stopped in horror when he saw Rockwell coughing up blood.

"We can't just bandage him here, take him to my lab!" Donnie ordered as he rushed right back into his lab to probably get things ready. I felt kinda useless because I couldn't really do much at the moment.

"Sensei, you okay to lift him?" Leo asked and Sensei nodded quickly. I hopped my way towards the door as they took both sides of him and lifted Rockwell. I at least managed to open the lab door a little more to make them all fit at once. Once they were in I followed with Raph on my heels. I noticed that he had several rags, a bottle of water, and a couple of towels for whatever reason.

Leo and Sensei rushed Rockwell to the cot as Raph quickly joined them. I made way over there as well as the others rushed to help get him comfortable. Donnie ordered Leo to grab some alcohol and stitches then ordered Sensei to grab a couple more pillows and blankets for Rockwell. Raph helped by moving two of Donnie's big lamps over so that he could see better.

I just stood there by Dr. Rockwell's other side, making sure to stay out of the way of the others. I felt bad every time that Rockwell flinched in pain, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands into fists. He looked like he was trying not to cough again. Poor dude.

Laying my hand over one of his fists, I was surprised when he opened his eyes and looked at me before uncurling one of his fists so that I could grab his hand. I smirked reassuringly because if anyone could make him all better it was my mate, Donnie.

"Okay, let me scan him over to make sure he doesn't have any serious internal injuries that might need surgical aide," Donnie said aloud, quickly shifting into doctor mode, "Once I'm done with that I need to upload it into my computer. When I do that can you guys try, but carefully, clean his wounds?"

"Sure Donnie," Raph agreed as Leo nodded in agreement and Sensei came back with some pillows and blankets. I aided him in putting more pillows behind Dr. Rockwell so that he could sit up a little more. Raph and Leo helped put a couple of blankets on him.

A few minutes later Donnie was clicking away at his computer and Sensei looked over at him, "Are the scans uploaded, Donatello?"

Donnie's eyes never left the screen, "Yes, and he has a broken ankle, but no other broken bones, thank God. I don't see any markers of serious internal injuries, but his stomach's pretty bruised, so I think that's causing the bleeding. I'm gonna keep an eye out on new scans."

"That's good, my son."

"What can we do, Donnie?" Leo offered, looking serious as Raph also looked over at our brainy brother. Donnie walked back over to join us and looked at his tray of tools.

"I'm gonna give some medicine to you, Dr. Rockwell. It will dull some of the pain, but the cleaning and the stitches might make you uncomfortable," Donnie explained as Rockwell nodded, tensing in pain again. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, "Leo, Raph, you guys help me clean his wounds just like you were doing earlier. I'm going to work on what wounds need stitching. It'll be hard to tell with his fur but Sensei, you would know about locating injuries through fur, would you mind helping everyone?"

"Yes, my son," Sensei smiled warmly, looking proud. I looked away, feeling off put somehow. I wished there was something more that I could do.

Donnie and Raph handed tools to everyone so that they could start cleaning while Donnie stitched. I watched Rockwell carefully, looking over his head and feeling grateful when I didn't see anything to alarming. But still…"You didn't hit your head, did you?"

Rockwell looked up at me in surprise but shook his head, cringing in pain once again as he shivered, "N-Not very hard…"

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked because Leo looked like he wanted to ask again but was too focused on his job. Rockwell flinched as Donnie started stitching a wound on his leg under Sensei's instructions.

"We, I-I mean everyone, were following Slash to one of our usual patrolling areas," Rockwell began, taking a deep breath. My heart already began hammering in my chest. The Mighty Mutanimals were close and were a team, but it wasn't _uncommon_ for one of them to do some things on their own. So when Rockwell first came in I assumed he'd gotten in trouble by himself…but he was with the others? And he was the only one that was here?

My brothers and Sensei also froze, probably coming to the same conclusion as me. I locked frightened eyes with Donnie but then got distracted when Rockwell clenched my hand, "That's when we saw the Purple Dragons but at the time, we didn't know some of the Foot clan were with them."

"The Foot clan?" Sensei voiced in horror as Leo visibly clenched his teeth. A bead of sweat broke out on my skin. So they finally surfaced around again?

"We've heard from you all that they've barely showed themselves, and when they did it was without any authority figure. But this time, the Foot intervened as we fought and Tigerclaw was with them," Rockwell explained before coughing, thankfully there was no blood this time.

"Tigerclaw was there?" Raph echoed with confusion, "Then where tha hell has he been all this time?! What was he doin' with tha Dragons?"

"We were just as surprised," Rockwell shook his head a little, "The Purple Dragon's also had Hun with them…we had seen on the news that he'd escaped prison."

"He was aided by some other Purple Dragons and Fishface," Donnie agreed, though he never moved his eyes away from stitching that wound on Rockwell's leg, "You engaged the Purple Dragons to get information, right? Then what happened?"

"Yeah, Slash wanted to know what they were up to, especially with Hun there," Rockwell licked his lips as he shifted, "But when we engaged in the fight, the Foot clan emerged from the shadows of the alley and the rooftops. That's when we noticed Tigerclaw there."

"Then what happened?" I asked softly, feeling my heart hammer in my chest, "What happened to the others?"

It wasn't reassuring when he slumped, his eyes glossing over with sadness, "We were outnumbered by so many Purple Dragons and Foot. It was almost as if they were waiting for us there. The others were injured as well. They broke my levitation device and went after Slash and Leatherhead first. They grabbed Pete, Slash, and Leatherhead, but because of Leatherhead I was able to escape in time to get into the sewers."

I gasped as my eyes widened, "No! They were taken?!"

"This is most terrible," Sensei replied in horror and Raph swore many words under his breath.

"An ambush," Leo stated like the answer was no obvious, "You said you were going on your normal routes…and they were just there. They made it seem like it was just the Purple Dragons to lure you out to fight then to capture you."

"Yes, that's how it appeared to me as I escaped here," Rockwell agreed as he frowned thoughtfully.

"No…Leatherhead…" I echoed in alarm as I thought of my best buddy being in the hands of the Foot clan. In the hands of _Shredder_.

"They meant to capture you," Donnie suddenly looked up with wide pained eyes, "Because you're our allies…because we'd take action to get you guys back."

We all looked at him and I noticed how alarmed he looked, "Donnie? What is it?"

"If they targeted allies of us, doesn't that mean that April and Casey are in danger as well?" Donnie questioned, his eyes shaking. Everyone sucked in an alarmed breath.

Raph moved so fast that no one had the chance to say anything. He grabbed his t-phone and tossed it to me. I caught it one-handed and immediately knew what he wanted me to do. I dialed Casey's number and prayed in my mind.

"Keep cleaning," Donnie ordered as everyone moved faster. The phone kept dialing as Donnie moved on to stitch a wound on Rockwell's side, "Sensei's helping me look for wounds so can you handle the bandaging, Raph?"

"Sure thing, bro," Raph agreed as he moved to grab the bandages.

" _Ugh hellooo?"_ I gasped in delight when Casey answered, even if it was tiredly, _"Oh, Raph, what's wrong? Do you know what time it is?!"_

"Not really, dude, and its Mikey," I greeted instantly, "Listen, long story short, Foot clan is acting up, Rockwell is hurt, and the Mutanimals were taken. You guys can't stay at your house right now. Come to the lair ASAP! Bring whatever you need."

Casey seemed to immediately sober and I thought I heard April's voice, _"Gotcha, Mikey. Thanks for the heads up. We'll come as soon as we can so you guys better explain more!"_

"Sure thing! Hurry and be careful!" I replied as I hung up the phone and placed it down, "They're packing up to come now. I told to only bring what they needed cause I'm not sure how long they'll have to stay."

"Thank you, Michelangelo," Sensei smiled as he hovered behind Donnie. I smiled back but my mind was still racing.

"They can stay in my room since they can fit in my bed and it's clean," Donnie spoke up as he tied the last of the stitches on Rockwell's arm, "Can you go put some new sheets and enough pillows for them to be comfortable, Mikey?"

"Yeah!" I agreed, happy to be able to help. Rockwell looked at me thankfully for having supported him and I beamed before racing off to Donnie's room as fast as I could.

I'll help get my best friend back, no matter what! So just hold on for us, buddy!


End file.
